ENEMY
by minimicky951
Summary: We can't be FRIENDS because we are ENEMY... (Duo Story)...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone…..

I am not a writer but today ,I am writing this story for my cousin , who was insisting me for a long time to write something on DUO, but every time I denied her….

But today, I wrote & posting this story on FF because I couldn't denied her…today is her birthday & she is not well for some time…

So moon, this is for you my dear, l am writing on your plot, hope you'll liked it & get well soon my little sis , I am badly missing your 'Shararat'…

 **~"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR"~**

 **ENEMY:-**

"MONFORT SENIOR SECONDARY SCHOOL" was a famous school of city, well known for its quality education ….All facilities were provided there according to student's interest…..mostly student belonged to rich families..

In a big hall, seemed like a play room, different material related to games were placed there….everything which students required for games was kept there.…students used to come here for practice & could take required material, related to games….. some students were gathered there but this time not for play & enjoyment , those all boys seemed in anger….

Two groups were facing each other….all of them were 11th standard students & age of almost 16 or 17…

Leader of one group was tall blonde & handsome 16 year boy…who was standing there with support of wall & chewing a chivangam ….half of the buttons of his shirt were open & his shirt's collar was not in proper way….on other side, leader of other group was looking him with anger….he was 16 years old thin boy, not looking much strong but his expressive eyes showed his confident personality….

Surya—look Daya , ye tum logo ne theek nahi kiya….

Daya didn't give importance to him & enjoy his chivangam…

Surya felt insult & again said in strong tone….

Surya- Mai tum se baat kar raha hu….kya thume sunai nahi deta….

Suddenly another boy of Daya's group said in angry tone….

Sameer—hey…mind ur language…jante ho na, kis se baat kar rahe ho….Daya se tamij se baat karo….

Boy 1—aur agar nahi ki, tou kya kar loge tum…?

Sameer—Abhijeet tum…(Daya interrupts between Sameer)…

Daya—cool down Sameer….(Daya looked towards Abhijeet) vaise bhi bechare shock mai hai…isliye shayad bado ki respect karna bhul gaye hai…

Abhijeet(angry)—shut up Daya…how dare you to destroyed our shooting camp….

Daya(stubborn)—meri marji…mai jo chahe karu….tumse matlab….

Abhijeet—dekho Daya …don't try to cross your limit…

Daya- limit….(Daya start laughing on him)…plz Abhijeet mujhe meri limit mat samjhao….aur vaise bhi tum hote kaun ho mujhe meri limits batane wale….kya koi teacher ho….

Daya & his group started laughing on him….

Surya—bahut bol liye Daya…ab agar ek shabd bhi kaha tou ….

Daya—tou kya karoge tum…maroge mujhe…hai tumme itni himmat….

Abhijeet—ha….usme na sahi par mujh mai hai….

Daya was looking him with shock & anger….

Abhijeet—tum aur thumare chamcho ne hamara shooting camp destroy kar diya ….maine pahle hi kaha thaa Daya , hamare raste alag hai….don't try to interfere in our matters….but you did wrong Daya & now be ready for punishment…

Daya (came close to Abhijeet)—punishment…..tum mai itni himmat nahi , ki mujhe punish kar sako…maine kaha thaa na Abhijeet, ye dushmani thume bahut mahgi padegi ….abhi tou sirf shuruwaat hai….aage aage dekho mai kya kya karta hu thumare sath….

Abhijeet- dekhte hai Daya….but now you have to pay for your blunder…..(Abhijeet gave an evil smile to Daya)….thumari Football match practice aaj hi hai na…

Daya tried to understand his meaning, suddenly a scream came out from Surya's mouth…

Abhijeet—kya hua Surya…?

Surya(grabbed his injured arm)—ahh…..pata nahi Abhijeet, kisi ne mujhe (showing a sharp thing) ye mara….shyad inme se koi chupa hai yaha…ahh..piche se attack karte hai…coward kahi ke….

On hearing him Sameer grabbed his collar with…

Sameer(angry) -kya kaha..Coward….coward hum nahi tum ho….

Abhijeet—vo tou dikh raha hai, ki kon kitna bada darponk hai…(looking towards Daya)…jinka leader aisa ho , unse aur kya umeed ki ja sakti hai…

Daya comes in anger & grabbed Abhijeet's collar with…

Daya(angry)—kya kaha tumne mai darpok hu…tou tum kya ho…CHEATER….

Abhijeet lost his control & pushed Daya hardly….Daya fall down on floor & Abhijeet again tried to hit him…

Abhijeet—how dare you…

Daya quickly stand up & started fighting with Abhijeet…..all boys looked them & soon both of the group members started fighting with each other….Daya & Abhijeet were fighting badly…they started rain of kicks & punches on each other…all other were fighting & forget about , where were they fighting….?...they all were busy in fighting , suddenly their sport teacher came & got shocked after watching that war of school's two famous group…

Teacher- Boys stop it…..(no one listen him , he again shouts ) l said, just stop it now….

This time all looked him & stop fighting …Daya & Abhijeet stopped but their teacher were looking both of them in anger…

Teacher—l think, you didn't get me what l said….leave each other instantly...

Both of them realized , they were holding each other's collar…

They got separated & looked towards their teacher….

Teacher- why were you fighting guys….don't forget this is a school not your boxing ring….( look towards Abhijeet)

Abhijeet, what are you doing here ? l think you are not in football group & today only football group allowed here….you supposed to be in your shooting camp with others , right now but you all are here….why….?

Abhijeet—sir ,actually…(Abhijeet found no words in his clarification )….

Teacher—plz don't try to explain yourself…I've already seen , what were you doing here….

Abhijeet—l am sorry sir…

Teacher—now go back your place….

Abhijeet glanced on Daya, who was smiling on him & enjoying his situation…

Abhijeet & his group moved from there…

Teacher- Daya..what is this…you disappoint me …

Daya—l am sorry sir…

Teacher—now you all, just go back your places & we'll meet at 4 pm at ground for practice & guys don't be late or be ready for punishment….

Daya & his group nodded & moved out from there….

Surya—Abhijeet…un logo ko sabak sikhana hi hoga….

At the same time Daya & his group came out & Daya gave an evil smile to abhijeet…

Daya(looking towards Abhijeet)- Sameer lagta hai, koi rone wala hai…

Sameer got ,Daya was saying this only to tease Abhijeet….

Abhijeet got more angry on Daya….Daya & his group moved from there…

Abhijeet( asked from Surya) - Surya, aaj inka Football practice turn hai na…..?

Surya nodded….

Abhijeet smiled & murmur **….Be ready for punishment Daya…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanku for your feedback guys...**

 **In last chap you read Abijeet & Daya had a fight in play room & they got scold by their teacher….Abhijeet made a plan….so what's his plan, let's see….**

 **…**

 **Evening at 3:45pm**

Daya & his group came out from hostel & move towards hostel's parking area…hostel provided the facility to students so they can park their bicycles in that parking area ..all had bicycles to go out…

Daya & his friends reached in parking area…..suddenly Sameer shout….

Sameer – O God…. ye kya hua….?

Daya – what happened Sameer…..any problem..

Sameer—are Yaar , dekho na….meri bicycle ka tou tyre hi puncher ho gaya hai….ab tou thume hi mujhe, apni bicycle par lift deni hogi …

Daya—its ok yaar…

Suddenly another boy shout..

Abhay- O God….ye kya …yaar meri bicycle ka tyre bhi puncher hai….

All boys checked their bicycles & found , all bicycles were puncher…

Daya(shock)—how is that possible…hum sab ki bicycle ke tyre ek sath, kaise puncher ho sakte hai…

Abhay—Daya mujhe tou lagta hai….ye sab vo Abhijeet & gang ka kaam hai….hum se pahle vahi log shooting practice ke liye nikle the….aur dekho unki bicycles bhi yaha nahi hai….unhone hi ye sab kiya hai….

Daya(angry)—tum sahi kah rahe ho Abhay…..in logo ka tou kuch permanent arrangement karna padega…(slowly murmur )….Abhijeet ye tumne theek nahi kiya….

Sameer—guys ab jo ho gaya hai….just leave it now ..ab ye socho ki hum practice par kaise jaye…..kal football ka trial match hai aur hamari practice bhi proper nahi hui hai….Sir bahut gussa karenge…..

Abhay-are ha….Sir tou ab hame bina oil ke hi fry kar denge….just think something , Daya…..ab kya kare..?

Daya- karna kya hai …pahle hi hamare five minutes waste ho gaye hai, aur ab hamare paas bicycles bhi nahi hai, so guys , football match ki practice se pahle thodi race practice ho jaye….

All boys gave a naughty smile to him & Sameer shout….

Sameer-1.2.3…Gooooo…..

They all started running , there was no rush on road bcz the whole area was school campus area , school building, hostel, play ground. Teacher's residence….it was huge area so its took some time to reach play ground from hostel building….

All were running & within 20 minutes they reached at playground…

Teacher—where were you all boys…? I told you don't be late & you all are late…

Daya—I am sorry Sir….actually…(Daya tried to give excuse)

Teacher—Daya don't try to give excuse….i told you if you people would not come on time, should be ready for punishment….

Daya & his friends exchange glance….

Teacher—So Boys ..before we start our practice, you all have to complete your punishment….

Sameer—plz Sir …we'll not do it again….

Teacher—Sameer , we have to follow some rules to maintain the discipline & to understand the value of time…..so don't waste time , complete your task & come back for practice …we don't have much time…tomorrow is your trial match so be quick….

Sameer(down head)—ok Sir…

Teacher—so boys , before start our practice , you all have to complete 3 round of this ground , as soon you'll finish your task , we'll start practice….so boys your time start now….

All boys started running & on other side some boys were doing their shooting practice at the other side of the ground & looked running Daya & his friends….

Surya—Dekho Abhijeet….bechare abhi tou hostel se race laga kar aaye thee aur ab yaha ground mai phir se race laga rahe hai….

Karan (make fun on them)- seriously…mujhe tou inn par taras aa raha hai…..dekho tou ..lagta nahi , aaj ye log football practice kar bhi payenge….

Surya- are nahi Karan…football practice tou karenge magar kal shyad football trial nahi khel payenge…..ye tou hostel pauchte hi gir jayenge…..

Surya & Karan laughed on them & all other boys also joined them…..Abhijeet was smiling on Daya….

Abhijeet (thinking)—Daya….bahut shauk hai na thume , mujhse ulajhne ka….I hope ki ab thume jald hi samaj aa jayenga , ki mujhse dur rahne mai hi thumari bhalai hai

after completing their practice, all boys were ready to move hostel….Daya & his friends were looking very tired…..Abhijeet & his group moved close to them & tease them….

Abhijeet-ohhh…..jara dekho tou Surya...aaj hamare football players ne kitni jyada practice ki hai….bechare theek se khade bhi nahi ho pa rahe…so hard working…..nahi….are kal trial mai inhe jitna jo hai…issliye tou itni practice ki hai

Daya got angry & tried to move silently, without creating any issue ….

Surya(tease)—are ha…Abhijeet ab kal trial mai inhe select jo hona hai….ab agar haar gaye tou naak nahi kat jayegi…..

Sameeer lost his temper…..

Sameer—Surya…bahut bol liye…. apna muh band rakho varna…..

Abhijeet—varna kya….

Sameer—Abhijeet mai tum se baat nahi kar raha hu….

Abhijeet—Surya ya Abhijeet….ek hi baat hai….

Surya felt proud on Abhijeet's comment & Daya got more angry….

Daya—Abhijeet … thumara best friend kon hai…ye hame batane ki koi jarrorat nahi hai…..lekin aaj jo tumne kiya hai….vo acha nahi kiya….

Abhijeet—acha tou tumne bhi nahi kiya Daya ….lekin agar mere raste mai aaoge, to anjaam aisa hi hoga…..be ready for that…..

Daya—ready tou tum raho Abhijeet…..tumne bhi mere raste mai aakar theek nahi kiya….jo punishment hame aaj thumari vajah se mili hai, you have to pay for it .. Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet (gave a naughty smile to Daya)—let's see …who'll going to pay…..

Surya—chalo Abhijeet , we are getting late…..aur vaise bhi ye log tou chal kar aane wale hai, bhagne ki tou ab himmat hogi nahi….hostel mai late entry par phir se punishment milega….lagta hai inhe tou punishment ki aadat ho gayi hai….hum nikalte hai bcz we are not Bad Boys na…

Abhijeet—right…..we are not Bad Boys…

Daya & Sameer understood their teasing but trying to cool down bcz it was not the right time…..

Abhijeet & his group moved from there on their bicycles….

Sameer—I don't believe , ki ye plan Abhijeet ne banaya thaa….

Daya—don't worry Sameer…Abhijeet ko iski kimat chukani padegi…..

Sameer took a disappointment sigh…..

Sameer(thinking)—pata nahi ye sab kab khatam hoga….hoga bhi ya nahi…..

….

…...

On the way , suddenly Abhijee t remembered something…

Abhijeet-yaar Surya, tum log hostel jao….mujhe Ajay Sir ne kaam diya thaa, mai thodi der mai aata hu….

Surya nooded & Abhijeet turned from their…..

…

….

Daya saw Abhijeet was coming alone, he excused himself …

Daya- yaar Sameer tum log jao, mai thodi der mai aata hu….

Sameer—Daya, hum vaise hi late ho rahe hai….ab chalo…

Daya- Sameer …plz yaar , maine kaha na….I am coming….tum plz jao , mai bas 5 minutes mai aaya…

Sameer—Ok… but try to come fast….varna aaj hostel mai bhi punishment milegi…..

Daya—ha yaar…kaha na aata hu…..tum jao…

Sameer moved from there with other boys .. ..

….

…

Seeing Daya was standing on road , Abhijeet stopped his bicycle…

Abhijeet- mere raste mai kyu khade ho….agar road par khade hone ka shok hai , tou , kahi aur jakar khade jao….mere samne nahi….ab hato…I am getting late…

Daya—late tou hum thumari vajah se hue aaj….

Abhijeet—tou tum yaha uska badla lane aaye ho…

Daya-mai itna kamjor nahi, ki thume akela dekhkar badla lu , mai tou bas ye kahna chahta thaa, ki ab tumne bhi apna asli rang dikha hi diya….

Abhijeet(angry)—shut up Daya…mujhe apne jaisa mat samjho...

Daya- sahi kaha…tum mere jaise nahi ho…kyuki maine nahi, tumne mujhe dhoka diya thaa….

Abhijeet—bakwaas band karo….sab acchi tarah se jante hai , kisne kisko dhoka diya….aur plz stop it ...mujhe uss bare mai koi baat nahi karni….kyuki ab hum dost nahi…

Daya—sahi kaha….kyuki, ab tou hum Enemies hai aur vo bhi sirf thumari vajah se…..

Abhijeet – Daya tum…

Daya—ha bolo..ab kya hua…ab kyu bolti band hai thumari…pahle tou bahut badi badi baate kar rahe thee….

Abhijeet wanted to say something but suddenly he felt something wrong with him….he grabbed his head & instantly fall down on road….

Daya was shocked to see him like this….he ran towards him & found him unconscious….

Daya pat his cheeks in worry….

Daya—Abhijeet…..Abhijeet open ur eyes…..Abhi….

…..

 **So guys what happened to Abhijeet & what the story of Duo's past….were they friends….? So what happened between them….lf you want to know, stay tuned.**

 **T.C**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanku so much guys for your feedback..

Salmazhv, sunny, R , luv duo & purvi, love duo nd crazy for abhirika, rapunzel313, Sariya, zzzz , Aftab , Priya.s, masooma ansari 93 , rani, Harshhoney, DIXA , duo's fan , Krishna abhi, & all dear Guest reviewers …THANKU SO MUCH.

GD- Thanku For your review. Dada in this story Daya is one month younger then Abhijeet ..in 1st chap Daya was teasing Abhijeet by **"** shayad bado ki respect karnabhul gaye hai **"…** but in upcoming chaps all things will be cleared. Thanku.

Guest—dear update kar diya hai ..hope you'll like the chap..Thanku

…

…

WARNING- Completely Duo Story , no T & S in this story.

Thanku **LightMoon DT** for this different plot & for your help in writing this story.

...,,,,...

 **ENEMY** : In last part you read Abhijeet & Daya had an argument & suddenly Abhijeet fall down & got unconscious….Let's see what happens next…

 **,.,.,.,.,.,…**

Daya patted Abhijeet's cheek & tried to wake him up…..

Daya- Abhijeet ankhe kholo…..O God ab isse kya hua….abhi tak tou theek thaa…(Daya looked here & there for some help)..koi nazar bhi nahi aa raha….

Suddenly a car stopped in front of him & a man came out….

Man(shock)- Daya ….ye Abhijeet ko kya hua hai….

Daya(worried)—pata nahi Sir, abhi tou ekdam theek tha but achanak se gir kar behosh ho gaya….mujhe kuch samajh nahi raha…aakhir ye sab kaise….I mean….

Daya was little confuse & worried …..He didn't know how should he react….?

Man could understand his situation so he tried to make him relax…

Ajay- Daya, relax…tum plz pareshan mat ho ….lagta hai Abhijeet bahut tired hone ki vajah se faint ho gaya hai…aajkal tum log practice bhi tou kitni kar rahe ho, sara din ground mai hi rahte ho….aur ye Abhijeet tou tension bhi kitni leta hai…don't worry nothing is serious….chalo meri help karo, hame Abhijeet ko meri car mai shift karna hoga….come on..

Daya & Ajay shifted Abhijeet in Ajay's car….

Ajay(signaled towards Abhijeet's bicycle) —Daya , tum Abhijeet ki bicycle se hostel chale jao aur kisi se kuch kahne ki zarrorat nahi hai , don't take tension, .mai hostel ke Warden se baat kar lunga, ok…

Daya nooded & took Abhijeet' bicycle, he was little relax now but confuse…

Daya—Sir vo….

Ajay—Daya …maine kaha na sab theek hai, tum tension mat lo, mai abhijeet ko abhi doctor ke pass le jata hu ok…sab theek hai…tum seedhe Hostel jao & calm down, tomorrow is your Football match so take rest & be relax…jaise hi Abhijeet better feel karega mai use Hostel drop kar dunga..ok, now you go, you are already late….

Daya was looking satisfied & moved towards Hostel on Abhijeet's bicycle…..

Ajay took a deep sigh & looked towards unconscious Abhijeet, he quickly sat down in car & dialed a number….after some seconds phone got received….

Ajay(in tension)—Hello Anurag….ha yaar , I am fine ...yaar vo mai.. vo Abhijeet mere sath hai…

Anurag (confuse)—thumare sath …mai kuch samajha nahi…

Ajay—yaar vo Abhijeet achanak behosh ho gaya…..

Anurag(worried)- Whattt…vo theek tou hai…mai abi aata hu….

Ajay—nahi yaar thume aane ki koi zarrorat nahi hai…mai hu na yaha….maine tou bas issliye inform kiya, kyuki Daya uske sath thaa…mujhe laga kahi vo…

Anurag -usene kuch pucha nahi…

Ajay- don't worry use kuch nahi pata aur tum tension mat lo Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga mai use Dr Mehta ke pass le ja raha hu, unhone kha thaa koi emergency ho tou hum unse consult kar sakte hai….so be relax…

Anurag—mujhe kuch theek nahi lag raha, mai bhi aata hu…

Ajay—nahi Anurag, you don't need to come , bekar mai sab pareshan ho jayenge aur Daya, use kya kahoge, aise achanak se kaise aa gaya..?….maine kaha na , mai hu yaha ,agar kuch problem hui tou mai thume bata dunga..ok…chalo ab rakhta hu, hum pauchne wale hai…

Anurag(worried)—Ajay plz take care of him aur plz job bhi kuch ho mujhe inform karte rahna….

Ajay—Anurag tension mat lo sab theek hoga aur mai thume Dr se baat kar ke call karta hu ok….chalo rakhta hu…

Ajay kept his phone back in pocket & looked towards Abhijeet sleepy face….

 **HOSTEL**

Daya reached Hostel & moved towards his room..…Sameer saw him & found tense….

Sameer—kya baat hai Daya , tum tou time se vapas aagaye varna mujhe toy laga thaa aaj hostel mai bhi punishment milegi…

Daya lay down on bed & closed his eyes….he was looking dull & tired…

Sameer—kya hua …..itne dull kyu lag rahe ho..?

Daya(with closed eyes)—kuch nahi yaar, bus aaj bahut tired ho gaya hu aur phir kal match bhi tou hai, bass issliye thoda tension mai hu….

Sameer—ohh…tou ye baat hai….varna mujhe tou kuch aur hi laga thaa….

Daya( opened his eyes) –kuch aur matlab…

Sameer—Daya jyada banne ki zarrorat nahi hai…mai janta hu tum Abhijeet se milne ke liye ruke thee…maine Abhijeet ko vapas aate hue dekh liya thaa…..why Daya…why can't you forget those things….? …aaj jo bhi Abhijeet ne kiya, ye sab tou, tab se chal raha hai jab se tum dono Bhaio se Dushman ban gaye ho…now you should be habitual for that….. & plz accept, now you are enemies aur agar accept nahi kar sakte tou plz vo sab bhul jao…

Daya sat in anger….

Daya- Bhul jao….jaise bhulna itna aasan hai…..tum meri jagah hote tou kya sab bhul jate….Sameer agar kisi aur ne vo sab kiya hota tou shyad mai kab ka bhul jata magar Abhijeet….nahi yaar mai nahi bhul sakta…aur na hi kabhi use maaf kar sakta hu….

Sameer(tease)—ha nahi bhul sakte …agar Abhijeet ki jagah maine ye sab kiya hota tou shyad tum ye sab bhul jate magar Abhijeet ne kiya tou tum bhul nahi sakte kyuki Abhijeet thumara BHAI hai….

Daya looked him with angry & shocked eyes…

Daya-Sameer plz stop this nonsense….

Sameer—kyu , I am not lying….tum ise accept karo ya na karo aur thumare ya Abhijeet ke iss tarah ek dusre ka dushman ban jane se sach nahi badal sakta Daya ….vo thumara Bhai hai aur yahi sach hai….

Daya(angry)—Bhai nahi Cousin….hum sirf cousin hai…sage bhai nahi…

Sameer (tease)—acha tou cousin hi sahi par ho tou Bhai na…..aur issiliye thume Abhijeet ki har baat ka itna jyada bura lagta hai , kyuki shyad tumne use ye sab kabhi expect nai kiya thaa….

Daya(hurt tone)—usne mujhe cheat kiya thaa Sameer….maine use sage bhai se bhi jyada mana par usne….yaar agar vo mujhe pahle bata deta sirf ek baar, ki Daya tum apna naam vapis le lo… ya participate mat karo, mujhe itna bura nahi lagta magar usne mujhe Cheat kiya….use hamesha sab se aage rahna thaa par aisa tou nahi karta…mujhe hurt kiya, mai use kabhi bhi maf nahi karunga…I HATE HIM…..uska mera rishta usi din toot gaya thaa ….ab mai use sirf Hate karta hu…koi nahi hai vo mera..…koi bhi nahi…no dost na bhai, He is my Enemy now & I Hate Him A Lot….

Sameer (sadly)—Daya mujhe nahi lagta Abhijeet nai vo sab kiya thaa…yaar vo aisa nahi kar sakta aur vo bhi tere sath…..baat kuch aur hai Daya…..

Daya(angry)—kuch aur…nahi Sameer , maine khud apni ankho se use vo form uthate dekha thaa…..apni ankho se dekhe hue ko kaise avoid karu…..No.. he Cheat me….

Sameer—Daya kai baar jo jaisa dikhta hai vo vaisa nahi hota, jaise hum uske bare mai sochne lagte hai…..I think it was a misunderstanding…you saw wrong..

Daya(angry)—stop it Sameer…plz don't take his side, I know what I've seen, so plz…..Now leave this topic … hame kal ke match ke bare mai sochna chahye….

Sameer nodded sadly & they both got busy in their match planning..

 **On Other Side—**

Ajay was waiting for Doctor, who was busy in checking Abhijeet…

After some time, Dr Mehta came & Ajay rushed to Doctor…..

Ajay(worried)—Dr Mehta, how is he now…? …tension ki koi baat tou nahi hai na…

Dr Mehta—Mr Ajay don't worry ..he is fine now..he need rest so I gave him seductive , early morning he will come in senses, then you can take him with you…

Ajay—Thanku Doctor…..vaise koi serious baat tou nahi…

Dr Mehta—dekhye Mr Ajay , aap tou sab jante hi hai...plz be careful ki vo apni dose miss na kare….I am sure ki usne apni dose miss ki hai issiliye vo achanak behosh ho gaya…..you people just careful of his regular doses & rest of the work will be done by Doctor….Hope for good…vaise aapki Anurag ji se baat ho gayi hai kya…?

Ajay—jee ..maine use bata diya thaa…

Doctor Mehta—ye tou acha hai ki Abhijeet ke guardian ki absence mai aap yaha hai varna uska yaha family se dur Hostel mai rahna bahut jyada risky hota..…vaise mujhe kahna tou nahi chahye bcz it's their personal matter lekin Abhijeet ka apni family ke sath rahna jyada better hota…

Ajay- I know Doctor but kuch problems hai bas isiliye…

Doctor Mehta—it's ok Mr Ajay…I can understand….well mai kuch new medicines add kar raha hu …plz come with me…

Ajay nodded & after discussing something with Doctor he called Hostel & informed the hostel's Warden about Abhijeet …

Ajay—yes Mr Pathak , maine baat kar li hai don't worry koi problem nahi hogi….ji….ok.. Thanku so much…..Mr Pathak aap plz Daya ko bula denge…ok….ji mai hold par hu..

After some time Daya came…..he was angry on Abhijeet so he completely forget about Abhijeet ….

Ajay—Daya , Abhijeet ab theek hai…vo bas thoda tired thaa issliye faint ho gaya thaa…..tension wali koi baat nahi hai…

Daya felt relaxed but still angry on Abhijeet so he was not interested to discuss about him…

Daya(not interested)—Thanku Sir for your help…

Ajay— vo abhi rest kar raha hai issliye aaj raat yahi rahega…maine Warden se baat kar li hai , koi problem nahi hogi…tomorrow morning , I'll drop him at Hostel…ok…

Daya—Sir jaisa apko theek lage…

Ajay—ok Daya rakhta hu..

Daya—Goodnight Sir..

Ajay—Goodnight…

Daya kept receiver back & moved towards his room….

Ajay(thinking)—Daya kitna badal gaya hai..kal tak jis bhai ko jara si takleef mai nahi dekh pata thaa, aaj uske liye koi feeling hi nahi , just a formality…

Ajay jerked his head in disappointment & then called Anurag & gave him update about Abhijeet's health & Doctor's suggestion….

 **MORNING at 8 o clock..**

All boys were busy in getting ready to go school….Daya & his team directly went to play ground for their trial match…

Daya & his team was busy in their final practice & ready for play….teachers , students ,players , some school staff members were present at play ground ….

Fourth class employees were busy to arrange the ground & arranging required facilities for match…. sport teacher gave some important instruction to players….it was first trial match of this session …all were excited & eager to know the results…

Sameer—yaar daya , mujhe tou bahut ajeeb lag raha hai…iss session ka first trial aur vo bhi hamara….yaar pata nahi kya hoga…

Daya—Sameer tub hi na…isme ajeeb kya lagna….look , everybody knows how important match is this…..don't worry Sameer dekhna hamari team hi select hogi….

Abhay—honi bhi chahye…yaad hai na, vo Abhijeet ka dost Surya kya kah raha thaa, agar select nahi hue tou hamari naak kat jayegi….

Daya—tension mat lo Abhay, hum zarror select honge aur phir dekhna mai kaise uss Abhijeet ko batata hu ki naak katna kise kahte hai….

Football match got started & Daya & his team was doing good….Surya & his friends also present there suddenly Surya heard a voise…

Abhijjet- kya chal raha hai..?

Surya(shocked)—are Abhijeet tum ….yaar tum kab aaye…? Maine kal raat Warden Sir se pucha, tou unhone kaha ki tum Ajay Sir ke sath ho….

Abhijeet—ha yaar vo maine bataya thaa na mujhe Ajay Sir ne bulaya thaa ..bas vahi late ho gaya tou Ajay Sir ne kaha mai vahi ruk jao, vo mujhe morning mai drop kar denge, aur tum tou janta ho , vo hamare family friend hai unko mai mana bhi nahi kar sakta, acha nahi lagta na…

Surya—haa vo tou hai….vaise vo thumari family ko bhi kitni achi tarah se jante hai…

Abhijeet nodded suddenly they heard an announcement that Daya & his team won the match & got selected ….

Daya , Sameer, Abhay & other team members came to them & started their teasing session….

Daya—oh dekho Sameer….hamare school ke famous Shooter Abhijeet…kya kaha thaa tumne Abhijeet ki hum hostel jakar gir jayenge, match nahi khel payenge…(looked at Surya) aur Surya , kya kaha thaa, hamari naak kat jayegi…

Daya started laughing & Abhijeet & Surya got angry on him…

Daya—are Sameer, Abhay jara dekho, hamari naak tou sahi slamat hai aur hamne match bhi jeet liya vo bhi ache score se….

Abhijeet—tou jakar apni victory celebrate karo, hamara sir kyu khaa rahe ho….

Daya(tease)—are ha..khane se yad aaya..are Abhijeet apna dhyan rakha karo bhai, kitna kamzor ho gaye ho….kal hame kah rahe the ki kahi hum tired ho kar gir na jaye aur Shooter Abhijeet khud hi road par gir kar behosh ho gaye….takecare yourself , kal thumara bhi trial match hai , mujhe tou dar hai ki kahi tum Shoot karte karte hi na gir jao…..

Daya & his friends laughed on Abhijeet , Sameer was looking disappoint & Surya looked Abhijeet with shocked eyes who was trying to hide his eyes….

Daya(angry)—bahut aage niklne ka shok hai na Abhijeet , itna ki apne matlab ke liye tum apne Bhai tak ko dhoka de do….apne matlab ke liye tum koi bhi limit cross kar sakte ho….apne Bhai tak ko….(abhijeet interrupted in anger)….

Abhijeet—Daya apni bakwas band karo varna…

Daya(angry)—varna kya kar loge tum….

Sameer interrupted between them…

Sameer (looked at other boys)—chalo hum sab chalte hai…aaj in dono ko apna matter khud solve karne do….

Sameer signaled to Abhay & his team & they moved from there but Surya was still standing there…..

Sameer called Surya….

Surya—kya problem hai….mujhese kya baat karni hai thume….

Sameer—dekho Surya ye un dono ke bich ki baat hai tum plz usme apni tang mat dalo…

Surya(angry)—Sameer, Abhijeet mera best friend hai aur tum mujhe mat samjao ki mujhe kya karna chahye aur kya nahi….

Sameer (tried to control his anger )—dekho tum uske best friend ho ya nahi, I don't care but abhi unke bich mai mat pado …ye Do Bhaiyo ke bich ki baat hai…don't try to interfer in their personal matters…

Surya(laughed)—personal….vo sirf cousin hai aur mujhe nahi lagta ab unme koi relation bacha bhi hai…ab vo sirf ek dusre ke enemy hai aur mai apne friend ko akela nahi kar sakta…

Sameer(tease)—ohh acha…par mujhe tou , tum hi in sab ki vajah lagte ho…

Surya—bakwas band karo apni….

Abhijeet—Daya soch samajkar kar bolo….

Daya—varna kya karoge ..you Cheater….

Abhijeet got angry & grabbed his collar….

At the same time their teacher came….

Ajay—Daya, Abhijeet….what are you doing….?

Abhijeet pushed him…

Ajay—I don't understand , why both of you always busy in fight….

Daya—sorry sir….

Ajay—Abhijeettt….

Abhijeet—sorry sir…

Ajay—now both of you move from here & be careful , I don't want to see you again busy in fighting or I've to inform Anurag….now choice is yours….

Ajay moved from there with…

Ajay—Abhijeet , Staff Room in 5 minutes…

Abhijeet nodded & Warned Daya…

Abhijeet—Daya ab kabhi mere raste mai mat aana varna mai bhul jaunga ki mera tum se koi rishta bhi hai aur phir anjaam ke liye tyaar rahna…

Daya(smiled)—hamara rishta tou tum bahut pahle hi bhul chuke ho , ab tou hamare bich sirf dushmani bachi hai….& don't worry, mai hamari dushmani kabhi nahi bhulunga…

Abhijeet—me too….

Abhijeet & Daya gave an angry glance to each other & moved from there…..

….….

…..…

So guys , Who is Anurag & Abhijeet will be selected or not …..any guesses ...

To know more Stay Tuned….

T.C


	4. Chapter 4

Thanku so much for your feedback guys…

Love duo nd crazy for abhirika , Priyaa s , shaina , Daya's lover , DA95 , lov duo nd purvi , salmazhz , zzz , R , Rani , Sunny , masooma ansari93 , Sariya , GD…Thanku so much …

All Guest reviewers , Thanku so much…

Priyaa s—dear, I'll try to update " Dark Hunters" after completing this story…

Abhifan—sorry for late dear & thanku for your review.

…

….

In last chap you read , Daya & his team get selected & Ajay called Abhijeet in staffroom …Let's see what happens next….

…

….

 **ENEMY:**

Abhijeet & Daya moved from there in anger….Surya & Sameer saw them….

Sameer- dekho Surya, thumare liye acha hoga ki tum apne kam se kam rakho… dusre ke mamalo mai thume padne ki koi zarorat nahi…..

Surya- ohh…acha..…BDW …tum kon hote ho mujhe ye sab batane wale…Sameer stay in your limits , mere Teacher banne ki koshish mat karo….

Sameer gave an anger look to him with….

Sameer- seriously Surya, you are impossible but don't worry , jo log kud ko bahut smart samajhte hai na ,ek na ek din unhe pata chal hi jata hai ki vo kitne bade fool hai….

Surya(angry)—Sameer tum…..(Sameer interrupted)….

Sameer—mai kya hu , mujhe batane ki jarrorat nahi hai , I know only one thing, I am not like you…

Sameer moved from there left Surya angry & confused….

…

A big hall type room, so many lockers were there for teachers , a huge table rounded by chairs…..some cabinets made there for teachers , so they could separately do their work…..

Abhijeet moved inside that room , called Staffroom , Ajay was waiting for him & checking something in his locker, he felt Abhijeet's presence ….

Ajay(looked at Abhijeet)—why were you fighting there..?

Abhijeet—Daya started that….not me…

Ajay came in anger & hit his hand on locker little hardly…

Ajay—I really don't understand, what's wrong with you Abhijeet…? …why….why are you so much stubborn…..(Ajay tried to calm down )….look Abhijeet try to take things serious….

Abhijeet was not looking interested & turned his face on other side…. Ajay found him not interested but ignored & continue his scolding session…..

Ajay—tumne apni doses kyu miss ki…?

Abhijeet looked down & kept silent…

Ajay(little strict)—Abhijeet mai tum se puch raha hu…..aakhir tum kab samjhoge… Abhijeet, har baat ko lekar itna careless hona theek nahi….tum jante ho Anurag kitni tension mai aa gaya thaa….vo tou yaha aane tak ko tyaar ho gaya thaa, badi mushily se maine use samjhya hai aur tum ho ki thume kisi ki koi parwah hi nahi hai….

Abhijeet (looked Ajay with shock) — aapne unhe bata diya….

Ajay—ha ….kya mere pas koi second option thaa….mai khud tension mai aa gaya thaa….(Abhijeet was listening quietly) Abhijeet , kai baar hame khud ke nahi apno ke bare mai sochna padta hai….tum jante ho thumari family kitni tension mai hai thume lekar aur tumhe na tu apni koi parwah hai na , apni family ki….kam se kam apni Mother ke bare mai socho Abhijeehi , unke liye hi sahi plz takecare yourself…Anurag ne tum dono Bhaiyo ki responsibility mujhe di hai especially thumari but it's not possible to stay all the time with you so plz apna khyal rakhna sikho…..Daya ko tou abhi kuch pata bhi nahi, jab usse pata chelega, tou pata nahi uska kya reaction hoga…?

Abhijeet (sadly smiled)— don't worry Sir, use meri kisi baat se koi fark nahi padta, I don't think , use meri koi parwah hai bhi ya nahi….

Ajay- dekho Abhijeet, tum dono ke bich kya chal raha hai, I don't know but mai sirf itna janta hu ki Daya thumara Bhai hai aur thume takleef mai dekhkar use bhi takleef hi hogi….

Abhijeet was quiet & busy in staring floor….Ajay shook his head in disappointment…..

Ajay—Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet looked him…

Ajay (strict)—Abhijeet kal thumara trial match hai , jitni practice karni hai school hours mai kar lo , after that I don't want to see you in ground….

Abijeet( Shocked)—but Sir tomorrow is an important day for me, without practice how can I..(Ajay Interrupted ..)

Ajay—Abhijeet, I think you are a good shooter so school practice is enough for you & I know tomorrow is an important day for you but don't forget your health is more important than your trial match…..

Abhijeet—Sir, I am ok &….(Ajay interrupted)

Ajay- Abhijeet, I don't want to listen any excuse …you just do , what I am saying to you or should I call to Anurag…

Abhijeet(scared)—Noo….unse baat karne ki koi zarorat nahi hai, aap jo kahe mai karunga…..

Ajay (smiled)—Ok…mai thumare Koch se baat kar lunga but after school I need to see you In Hostel….rest karo, it'll be better for you..

Abhijeet nodded but he was not in mood to stay in hostel…..

Ajay—Abhijeet , now you go but keep my words in your mind….

Abhijeet—yes Sir…& he moved out from staffroom …..

 **On other side** Daya  & his group was enjoying their victory….

…..

…

After school, all student went to hostel…..

Surya & his friends took their lunch & moved out for shooting practice, all player were present there except Abhijeet…

Surya & his friends were confuse about his absence & finally Surya asked from coach…

Surya—Sir , Abhijeet is not here… should we wait for him…?

Coach—Surya , he will not come , so you start your practice….

Surya—but why Sir…?

Coach—bcz Abhijeet was not feeling well & I suggested him to take some rest so he is in hostel now….Surya nodded but still confused & got busy in practice….after practice all student moved towards hostel…

 **Hostel:**

Surya moved inside room & found Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully….

Surya didn't disturb him & lay down on bed for some rest….after 1 hour Abhijeet woke up & found Surya was writing something….

Abhijeet(sat on bed)—tum kab aaye..?

Surya(looked him)—jab tum rest kar rahe thee…

Abhijeet—ha vo bahut tired feel ho raha thaa. tou neend aa gayi…

Surya—Abhijeet , ek baat puchu…

Abhijeet – Surya tum bhi na….kya puchna hai…

Surya—kal kya hua thaa..? morning mai bhi dull lag rahe thee..

Abhijeet—are yaar kuch nahi bass thoda jyada hi tired feel ho raha thaa…

Surya—are you ok ? Kal hamara trial match hai & I am feeling that you are not well….

Abhijeet—nahi yaar aisa kuch nahi, I am fine aur ab tou rest bhi kar liya hai, don't worry koi problem nahi hai…

Surya nodded with smile & both of them got busy in making plans for next day….

 **NEXT MORNING-**

Play ground was again ready for new matches, this time not only Shooting but Cricket trial match was also at the same day….all player were present in the ground & busy in their practicing…

Abhijeet & Surya was checking their guns & doing practice….Karan came…

Karan—are yaar aur kitna time lagega…..ye matches jaldi start ho jaye tou mai pizza party enjoy karu…

Surya(confuse)—pizza party….Karan are you ok….ab match ke baad , kya pizza Mandir ke Prasad ki tarah batega…

Abhijeet & others smiled on him…

Karan—are nahi yaar…tum bhi na , kabhi samajhte hi nahi ho….. I mean , match jaldi finish hoga tou, results jaldi announce honge aur hum log select ho jayenge , tab hum pizza party karenge….

Abhijeet (tease)—are ha Surya….tum bhi na, itna bhi nahi pata ki hamre friend Mr Karan tou bahut bade Baba ji hai , inko sab pata hai ki hum select ho jayenge . aur tou aur, pizza party bhi karenge…

Surya started laughing on Karan….

Surya- aree ha Abhijeet , hamare Karan Baba ji ne tou results announce bhi kar daiya aur tou aur pizza part ka plan bhi bana liya...

Karan—O come on yaar, ab iss mai Baba ji wali kon si baat hai, everybody knows ki hum mai se Abhijeet ka selection tou pakaa hai….tou bas Abhijeet pizza party dega simple…..

Surya felt jealous on Karan's comment…..

Surya(looked at Abhijeet) - ha vo tou hai…..Abhijeet tou select hoga hi…

Abhijeet – nahi yaar kuch kah nahi sakte, match mai end tak kya ho jaye nobody knows but I will try to do my best…..

Karan—Abhijeet , you are the best shooter of school, dekhna thumara selection tou pakka hai….

Surya(murmur)—Best Shooter…..hunh….

…..

…

Game started & all players gave their best…..when Abhijeet turn came, he missed his first two shoot , his Coach, Surya & others were surprised on his performance …finally Abhijeet done …..Surya performed really well …after some time result got announced & Abhijeet , Surya & Karan get selected….

They all were very happy , Daya & his friends were not Happy on their victory & moved from there…..

…

Both of the groups enjoyed their victory in pizza hut , situated in school campus area bcz it was their outing day & that day Students were allowed to go there…..

 **Next Day In Class—**

Abhijeet & Karan sat on desk & their friends stood near them in relax mood …they all were busy in making fun of a boy….

Karan(laughing)—Are yaar , kya batau usne tou mere dimag hi khali kar diya, kitna bore karta hai…..yaar badi mushkil se jaan bachai…

Surya(tease)—vaise Karan maine tou suna hai , tune hi use bulaya thaa, uski class mate par dil jo aa gaya hai tera….

Abhijeet & other boys smiled on Karan & he gava a punch on Surya's shoulder..

Karan—jee nahi, aisa kuch nahi hai…

They were busy in teasing & pulling each other's leg…..

On other side , Daya stood at the entry of the class with his friends & busy in talking…Daya was revolving a book on his finger…..suddenly Daya turned his neck & his eyes met with Abhijeet….both were looking each other , anger, hurt, concern …so many emotions were present in that gaze….

They both came out from that trance with a loud voice…

Boy—Karthik Sir is coming….

Daya, Abhijeet & all other students quickly sat on their places & Karthik Sir came in class…all student together….

Good Morning Sir….

Karthik—Good morning students…..sit down…..

All sat back….

Karthik— students, I've a good news for you all…..school is going to give you, one week preparation leave before your exams , so you all can go your home & do your practice there…..

All student felt happy & started discussing with each other, suddenly so much noise created in class…

Karthik—keep quiet Students….& listen carefully, these holidays for your exam preparation bcz after that break you've to give your exams so plz utilize your holidays ( all student get tensed on hearing about boring exams)

(Karthik tried to change their tense mood so said in naughty tone) - but Students, some fun can be allowed

Students felt relaxed & smiled on his teacher's trick for remove their tension of exams…

….

….

 **In Hostel** …all student were busy in their packing…

...

...

 **Next Morning-**

Students were ready to go their home sweet home…all were looking excited & very happy….

Daya came in hostel parking area with his luggage & found a known car, a man was standing their & felt happy to see Daya….

Ramesh(smile)—Daya baba, kaise hai aap…? Apko dekhkar bahut acha lag raha hai….

Daya—mujhe bhi bahut acha laga Ramesh, ghar par sab kaise hai…?

Ramesh—bass sabhi log , aap dono ko bahut yaad karte hai….

Daya was about to sit in car , Ramesh said….

Ramesh—Abhijeet baba nahi aaye….

Daya came in anger on hearing his name..

Daya—kyu , usse kya matlab hai thume…

Ramesh(confuse)— Daya baba, Abhijeet baba bhi tou sath hi jayenge na….isiliye unke bare mai puch raha hu….

Daya (shocked)— kya…..ek hi car mai…

Ramesh — ab jab ek hi ghar mai jana hai tou … vaise Sahab ne ek hi car ke liye bola thaa….

Daya (anger)— lekin mai uske sath… dusre drivers bhi tou hai , dusri car lane mai kya problem thee….

Ramesh – Daya baba , Sahab nai ek hi car le jane ke liye kaha thaa…..

Daya – tou phir theek hai, mai Sameer ke sath chala junga , mujhe Abhijeet ke sath nahi jana….

Daya took his luggage in anger…

Ramesh—are Daya baba, meri baat tou suniye….

…..

Daya ignored him & moved from there , Ramesh shook his head in disappointment…

After some time Abhijeet came with his luggage ….

Ramesh—are Abhijeet baba, kaise hai aap, chaliye car mai baithye…

Ramesh kept his laguage in dikky & abhijeet sat in car…..

Abhijeet – Chachu ne do cars bheji hai…..

Ramesh—nahi , unhone tou bass ek hi car , le jane ko kaha thaa..

Abhijeet—matlab Daya bhi issi car mai jayega…..(he tried to get down from car) theek hai , phir mai iss car mai nahi jaunga…

Ramesh—are nahi nahi…aap kahi mat jaye…Daya baba ne kaha hai vo apne dost Sameer ki car mai aayenge….aur maine Sahab ko phone karke bata diya hai….

Abhijeet again sat in car…

Abhijeet—tou phir theek hai….ab jaldi chalo….

Ramesh nodded & sat down in car…

Daya came near Sameer , who was stuffing his luggage in dikky…

Daya called him & he get surprised on seeing Daya …

Sameer(shocked)- are Daya tu yaha kya kar raha hai…?

Daya—bass yaar socha tere sath hi chalu…

Sameer—baat kya hai bol …varna tu aur mere sath , kuch hazam nahi ho raha, kyuki tu ache se jante hai mujhe fast driving ki habit nahi hai , issiliye jab tak koi bahut badi majburi na ho, Daya sahib iss nacheez ki car mai kaha padharte hai….

Daya stuffing his bag in car's dikky…

Daya—jyada acting mat kar….mujhe tere sath jana hai bass issiliye…..

Sameer—acha ji….my good luck…..

Daya pushed him inside the car with….

Daya—are yaar vo Dad ne, sirf ek hi car bheji hai ..

Sameer—aur hamare Daya sahab usme nahi jayenge, kyuki us car mai , Abhijeet bhi hoga…

Daya—yaar, ab jab tu sab samaj hi gaya hai tou ab baar baar ek hi baat puchkar mera dimaag mat guma...pehle hi mai apne aap ko badi mushkil se ready kar raha hu iss balgadi mai jane ko..…..

Sameer smiled on his friend & car moved for their destination…..

…

….

After 5 hours long journey Abhijeet reached at home…a lady of age 38 years saw him from main door & felt happy on seeing his deary son…

Abhijeet came inside….lady came close to him & took him in side hug with ….

Lady—Abhijeet ….kaisa hai mera Raja beta….

Abhijeet – mai theek hu Chachi…..aap batye , ghar par sab kaise hai….

Lady- sab theek hai , par thumari ye Chachi tou , sirf apne iss bate ko hi dekhne ka wait karti rahti hai…( caressing his hair) aaj kitne dino bad mera bata ghar aaya hai…..

Abhijeet(smiled)– Chachi one week ka break mila hai…

Lady—wow…ye bahut acha hai….dekho tou kitna weak ho gaya hai mera beta, lekin iss bar tou mai apne bete ko, apne hatho se khilungi, dekhna bilkul fit ho jayega mera Abhijet…

Abhijeet (made face)—Chahi, mai abhi bhi feet hu…..mujhe mota nahi hona….

Suddenly they heard a strict voice…..

Man—ha mota tou apko hona nahi hai, lekin shyad beemar padne ka shok jarror hai apko….

Abhijeet felt anger in his (uncle) Chacha's tone….

Abhijeet(trying to hide his eyes) — Chachu , vo …aap kaise hai….

Anurag(strict)—thume nahi lagta Abhijeet, ye sawal mujhe tum se puchna chahye…

Abhijeet looked down but at the same time Daya entered & found his Dad was angry on Abhijeet…..

Daya(confuse)—ye Dad , Abhijeet par kyu naraz ho rahe hai….

Three of them were silent….Anurag was angry on Abhijeet, his Chachi looked tense on her husband's behave towards Abhijeet, who was looking down & Daya was confuse due to that environment….but the trance got broken with a sweet voice of lady..

Aabha(happy)—Daya….(Daya looked her)…mera beta kab aaya….

Daya(happy)—Badi Maa…..

Daya ran towards his Badi Maa & hug her tightly…..

Daya—Badi Maa…kaise hai aap….

Aabha- mai tou theek hu par mera beta kaisa hai…..

Daya(smile)—bahut acha….

Aabha—acha jaldi se fresh ho jao , aab tak kisi ne lunch nahi kiya, sab tum dono ka hi wait kar rahe thee…jaldi se jao, maine thumari pasand ka khana banaya hai….

Daya nodded & looked towards his parents…

Daya—kaise hai Dad…

Anurag- - Daya , jaldi fresh hokar aao…..lunch kar lete hai…

Daya looked his mother & Badi Maa & moved from there , Abhijeet was trying to move but suddenly heard his mother's voice…

Aabha—Abhi, jaldi se fresh ho jao , sab sath mai lunch karenge….

Abhijeet could understand the reason behind such behaviour of his mother & chachu….he quietly moved from there….after his going , Neelam burst out….

Neelam—ye kya tarika hai , mera bête ka welcome karne ka….aap dono ne theek se baat tak nahi ki….(look towards Aabha) Didi apko kya ho gaya….aur Anurag , aap bhi…aate hi mere bache ko datne lage…

Anurag—kyuki, hum sab use bahut pyar karte hai…darte hai hum use khone se…..lekin kya kare use shyad iss baat ka koi aahsas hi nahi hai…..vo samjhta nahi hai Neelam, issliye hame strict hona padta hai…

Neelam—magar abhi tou vo aaya hai….kam se kam use thoda time tou dijiye….

Aabha(sad)—time hi you nahi hai hamare pass….

Anurag & Neelam felt her pain…..

Anurag (to Aabha)— Bhabi aap fikar mat kijiye…mai mere Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hone dunga….

Aabha (teary)—aisa hi hona chahye Anurag…mai apne Abhi ke bina nahi rah sakti…

Neelam had also tears in her eyes…..at the same time….

Daya(shout)—Badi Maa bahut bhook lagi hai….jaldi se kuch khilaye na…

Aabha sadly smiled on his younger son & moved towards kitchen with…

Aabha—Daya beta bass thodi der aur…..

Neelam—rukye Didi, mai bhi aati hu apke sath… Abhijeet ko mere hath ka halwa bahut pasand hai…(both ladies smiled & moved in kitchen)….

Anurag( took a deep sigh )—sorry beta , kash thume hamari takleef ka andaja hota…..

…..

…..

Sameer called Daya ….

Daya—ha Sameer bol….

Sameer- theek se ghar pauch gaya na….tune tou ek bar call tak nahi kiya aur yaha mom mujhe dant rahi hai , Daya ne ab tak phone kyu nahi kiya….

Daya—sorry yaar…vo jaise hi ghar aaya , tou dekha Dad Abhijeet par gussa kar rahe hai, kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha thaa , kya ho raha hai….bas issiliye dimaag se nikal gaya…

Sameer (shocked)—Anurag uncle , aur vo bhi Abhijeet par gussa kar rahe thee…ye kaise hua….sab ko pata hai, Anurag uncle tujhse jyada Abhijeet ko pyar karte hai…

Daya—vahi tou….vaise yaar Dad ko, Abhijeet ki class leta dekhkar , mujhe bahut acha laga….

Sameer—ha thujhe tou acha lagega hi…..naughty….chal kal milte hai….

Daya (smiled) —theek hai , ab rakhta hu, bahut bhook lagi hai….

Sameer—Ok bye….

They had cut the call & Daya moved towards dinning hall…

…

….

To know more stay tuned & keep supporting me.

T.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanku so much for your feedback guys…

Daya's lover , ZZZ , Shaina , Priya s , Salja , R , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , rapunzel 313 , rani , luv duo nd purvi , Sariya , ssssshhhhh , Push 23 , masooma ansari93 & all the GUEST reviewers….THANKU SO MUCH.

Guys, without your support, I can't complete this story so keep supporting me….

Thanku.

…...

…..

 **ENEMY**

Daya enterned in dinning hall & found his mother & Badi Maa were arranging dinning table…..Daya was very happy to see his favorite food in his service….

Daya(happy)—wow..( both ladies looked him & smiled) sab meri pasand ka khana….Badi Maa, kitni acchi kushboo aa rahi hai…(Daya sat on chair)….Badi Maa ab wait nahi ho raha plz jaldi se khana lagaye…

Neelam —Daya , abhi thoda wait karo…..tum bhi na….thumare dad aur Abhijeet ko tou aane do…

Aabha—tum bhi na Neelam….ab Daya ko bhook lagi hai tou use khane do, Anurag aur Abhijeet jab aayenge tab aayenge….(looked towards Daya) mere Daya ko bahut bhook lagi hai na..…?

Daya(made a face)—ha Badi Maa….bahut sari bhook lagi hai….

Aabha—theek hai mera beta….tou ab ye batao, ki pehle kya khana pasand karoge….

Daya(excited)- sabse pahle, mujhe apni Badi Maa ke hath ke, garma garam Rajma Chawal khane hai aur uske baad kaju ki Kheer…..

Aabha smiled & served his favorite food…..after some time Anurag & Abhijeet joined them & they all started their lunch….Neelam served Abhijeet his favorite Halwa….all were happy…after a long time , they all sat together & having their lunch….

After lunch they all moved towards their room & took some rest….

Daya was busy with his Badi Maa & told her about his school days & football trial match…how he get selected….Aabha was enjoying her younger son talks , who was deeply involved in share his school experience….on other side Abhijeet entered in Anurag's study room…he was little hesitate….

 **STUDY ROOM**

Abhijeet saw, Anurag was reading a book, he didn't want to disturb his Chachu so he tried to moved out , suddenly heard…

Anurag( stiil busy in his book)—Abhijeet….plz come in….

Abhijeet(slowly) —mujhe laga aap reading kar rahe hai….mai baad mai aa jaunga….

Anurag (closed his book)- nahi yaha aao….I need to talk to you….

Abhijeet moved forward & sat on couch….

Anurag(looked him)—I am sorry…mujhe tum par , iss tarah gussa nahi karna chahye thaa…

Abhijeet—kaisi baat kar rahe hai chachu…..aap ko pura hak hai mujh par naraz hone ka…..(with down head) sorry tou mujhe bolna chahye…meri vajah se apko itni pareshani hui….

Anurag(took a deep sigh)—thumari vajah se koi pareshani nahi hai Abhi….tum mere bête ho aur vo bhi bahut responsible….magar kabhi kabhi tum apne liye careless ho jate ho aur yahi hamari pareshani ki vajah hai…

Abhijeet—sorry chachu…

Anurag sat beside him & grabbed his palm …..

Anurag—baat kya hai beta….koi problem hai…dekho mai janta hu tum itne careless tou nahi ho, par ab aisa kyu ho raha hai….Abhijeet , tum hamare liye kya ho , shyad thume ahsaas nahi per beta plz try to understand our feelings….

Abhijeet was listening him quietly…

Anurag—Abhijeet, pahle tum itne careless nahi thee, kahi iski vajah thumare aur Daya ke bich ki fight tou nahi hai….

Abhijeet(looked him)—nahi chachu aise koi baat nahi hai…..Daya aur meri fight ka isse koi matlab nahi….

Anurag—dekho Abhijeet, mai tum dono ke bich bolna nahi chahta …lekin agar iska effect hamari family par pade tou mujhe tum dono ke bich mai bolna padega..

Abhijeet—nahi chachu….Daya aur meri fight sirf school ke matters ko lekar hai….(smiled) hai tou hum BHAI hi….

Anurag—accha…tou phir ye dono Bhai ek sath kyu nahi aaye….dono ko ek Car mai ek sath aana tak manjur nahi…ye kaisa brotherhood hai…

Abhijeet—chachu, vo matter hum solve kar lenge….aap tension mat ligiye…..

Anurag—theek hai …mai koi interfer nahi karunga…..varna tum dono Bhai pahle ki tarah ek team bana loge aur apne iss Chachu ko clean bold….

Abhijeet laughed on his Chachu's comment & Anurag also laughed….

After some time Anurag got serious.…

Anurag—Abhijeet kal thumara appointment hai…

Abhijeet(slowly)—kab chalna hoga…

Anurag(looked him)—dar lag raha hai….

Abhijeet—darna kaisa Chachu….

Anurag( with down head)—par mujhe dar lag raha hai….

Abhijeet could understand Anurag's feeling…but didn't say anything….

Anurag—jante ho, jab thumare Dad hamare sath thee, mujhe kabhi dar nahi laga….hamesha ek bharosha hota thaa ki mai akela nahi….koi hai jo meri har pareshani mai , mere har ek decision mai mere sath hai…koi hai jo mujhe protect karega….koi hai jo mujhe sahara dega….jab tum aur Daya hamare bich aaye tou laga , duniya ki sari kushya mil gayi….jante ho Abhi tum Daya se ek mahine pahle paida hue thee (added in smile) jante ho, mai ghar mai sabse jyada khush thaa…..thumare dad , Bhabi, Neelam…sabhi kahte thee mai itna khush, Daya ke paida hone par bhi nahi hua , jitna thumare….Daya tou Aarav Bhaiya ka ladla thaa aur tum mere….jante ho tumne sabse pahle Chachu hi bolna seekha tha…(Abhijeet smiled on his Chacha's excitement) meri ungli pakad kar hi tum chalna seekhe thee…pahle din mai hi thume play school lekar gaya thaa..aur jante ho tum kitna ro rahe the….bechari sari teachers ko pareshaan kar diya thaa , ro- ro kar….

Abhijeet (smiled)—chachu , ab mai itna jyada bhi nahi roya honga….

Anurag—acha ji….mere bina , play school sar par utha liya thaa tumne …jante ho school se call kar ke bulaya thaa mujhe aur baad mai sab teachers mujhe dekhkar shocked ho gaye thee ki bachaa apni Maa ke liye nahi balki apne Chacha ke liye ro raha hai…

Abhijeet (naughty)—phir tou ,sab teachers, aapse impress ho gayi hongi…

Anurag(in proud tone) —ho vo tou hai…(suddenly realized)…accha bahut naughty ho gaya hai….(abhijeet smiled )..tune kitna nachya hai na apne iss chache ko , bass mai hi janta hu….

Abhijeet—ohh…tou chachu, iska mattlab apko nachna maine sikhya hai…

Anurag—acha ji…..thume tou shyad yaad bhi nahi, jab Aarav Bhaiya thume dante thee, tou kaise mere pass aate thee….aur unke jane ke baad…(suddenly Anurag realized his words)…vo.. sorry beta..

Abhijeet(sad)—chachu…Dad mujhse bahut pyar karte thee…

Anurag(teary)—bahut sara pyar….aur isiliye vo apne iss pyare se bête ko mujhe dekar gaye hai…taki mai apne bête ko har khushi de saku…

Abhijeet – thanku chachu…. Aapne sach mai mujhe bahut pyar diya hai…

Anurag(teary)—isiliye shyad tum apne chachu ki baat nahi mante ho, apna khyal nahi rakhte ho..jaisa Aarav Bhaiya mujhe akela kar ke chale gaye , ab tum bhi vahi karna chahte ho, hai na…

Abhijeet(teary)—nahi chachu mai….

Suddenly Anurag hugged him…Abhijeet could feel shiver in his body…

Anurag(teary)—Abhijeet, promise karo beta…ab se koi laparwahi nahi karoge….thumara ye chachu, thumare bina nahi rah sakta beta…..mujhe Bhaiya ki tarah akela kar ke mat jana, mai sah nahi paunga….

Anurag started crying & Abhijeet was in same condition….he realized, his chachu's helpless condition & felt, responsible for his chachu's pain…

Anurag—meri baat manoge na beta…..promise karo apne chachu se….

Abhijeet—mai promise karta hu chachu, aapki har baat manuga…

A son was trying to console his fatherly figure & promised himself not to break his hopes…..everything couldn't be fine, but it can be tried…..

…

…

 **AT NIGHT**

After taking dinner, Aabha brought milk for Abhijeet, who was busy with his mobile…

Aabha(smiled)—hmm..new mobile….chachu ne diya hoga….

Abhijeet—No..Chachi ne diya hai….advance birthday gift…

Aabha—acha ji….tou abhi se hi birthday gift ki demands karne lage hai aap….ab mujhe bhi bata do, mujhse kya chahye….

Abhijeet—aap tou mujhse naaraj hai na….

Aabha(sad)—nahi tou…bass thodi pareshan hu….

Abhijeet—Mom plz , aap sab pareshan mat hoye…vaha Chachu mujhe lekar itna pareshaan hai, I feel bad Mom….mai sabki pareshani ki vajah ban gaya hu….

Aabha sat beside him & caressing his hair….

Aabha – kyuki sab tumhe bahut pyar karte hai beta , isiliye pareshan hote hai…..well leave it…ab jaldi se milk pilo aur medicine le lo, phir aaram se so jana, aaj kafi tired ho gaye honge….long journey aur uske baad thumari class bhi lag gayi…

Abhijeet—kya Mom, aap bhi na….

Aabha gave milk & medicine to Abhijeet...after finishing milk , Abhijeet lay down on his mother's lap…..Aabha smiled & lovingly caressing his hair….

Abhijeet—Mom , aaplog plz tension mat lijiye, mujhe acha nahi lagta…

Aabha—theek hai, lekin tum bhi sare instructions follow karoge , bilkul bhi careless nahi hona hai…

Abhijeet—theek hai mom….

After some time Abhijeet slept due to medicine effect….

Aabha kissed on his forehead & moved out from his room….. Aabha looked her son & a fresh tear fall down from her eyes, she wiped her tears…Neelam saw her & felt her sad mood….

Neelam—didi…kya baat hai..aap iss tarah ro kyu rahi hai…?

Aabha(teary)—pata nahi, bass aise hi ankho se ansoo chalak pade….

Neelam—didi aap pareshaan mat hoye, sab theek ho jayega….mujhe pura yakeen hai….Doctor ne bhi tou kaha thaa na ki vo hopeful hai….aap dekhna sab kuch theek ho jayega…..

Aabha(sad)—mera bhi yahi vishwas hai Neelam, bass dukh tou sirf iss baat ka hai , ki mere bête ko ye sab sahna pad raha hai….usse sab pata hai….sab pata hai usse….

Neelam—didi, hamara Abhijeet bahut brave hai , usne har exam mai jeet hasil ki hai , aap dekhna zindgi ke iss exam mai bhi vo jeet hasil karega…..

Aabha(teary)—Aarav ke jane ke baad , ab Abhijeet hi mera sahara hai Neelam , vo bass theek ho jaye, mujhe aur kuch nahi chahye….

Neelam—aisa hi hoga Didi , aap bass hopeful rahye….

Neelam consoled Aabha…Aabha tried to control her feelings…

Aabha—Daya, so gaya kya..?

Neelam(smiled)—apka ladla itni jaldi sota hai kya….video game mai busy hoga….

Aabha—ab mere bête ko khalne tou do, kya isse phi pareshani hai….

Neelam—pareshani tou use hogi , agar exam mai ache marks nahi aaye tou…

Aabha – tu bhi na, hamesha mere bête ke piche padi rahti hai…

Neelam – aap bhi na didi….bahut sar chad gaya hai aapka ladla…..vaise, kal tou Abhijeet ki appointment hai na…

Aabha (tense)—ha…dekhte hai, Doctor kya kahta hai…

Neelam—sab theek hi hoge didi, last time tou sari reports theek hi aaye thee….

Aabha—ha , improvement tou hai...magar mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai , Dr Mehta ne achanak se test karane ke liye kyu kaha….?...

Neelam—didi , kal ja rahe hai na Dr ke pass, aap dekhna test ki reports theek hi aayegi…

Suddenly both of them heard a voice & get shocked…

Daya(tense)—Doctor ke pass…..? ...(looked towards Neelam)..Mom, aap kis ki baat kar rahi hai , kisko le jana hai Dr ke pass...…aur Badi Maa itni pareshan kyu hai….?

….

…..

…..

So guys, Will Daya get to know about Abhijeet or not…?..Let's see…

Keep supporting me guys.

T.C.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanku so much for your feedback guys….**

 **Dostifan , Daya's lover , masooma ansari93 , Aftab651 , love duo nd crazy for abhirika, sunny , Dips , shaina , Priya s , ssssshhhhhhh , R , rani , Angelbetu , luv duo nd purvi , ritu , Sariya , Hamdard duo .. Thanku so much.**

 **Harshhoney - Thanku for your long feedback dear, hope you'll like this chap.**

 **GD—Dada , no need to say sorry plz. Apko jab time mile aap tab feedback dijiye. Ur feedback is precious to me. Thanku so much**

 **All the GUEST reviewers Thanku so much.**

 **...**

 **...**

In last chap you read Daya heard the convo of his mother & Badi Maa…..lets see what happens next…..

 **ENEMY**

Daya(tense)—Mom, baat kya hai aap kis ki baat kar rahe thee , kisko Dr ke pass le jana hai….

Neelam & Aabha looked each other to find a good excuse to divert his mind…

Neelam—vo..Daya beta, vo baat ye hai ki ….vo….

Daya- kya baat hai Mom Plz bataye mujhe…

Aabha took the charge & tried to satisfy him….

Aabha—Daya , aise koi serious baat nahi hai….bass mai jara, Abhi ko lekar thodi pareshaan thee….aur kuch nahi….

Daya(shocked)—Abhi…..use kya hua hai…?

Neelam looked towards Aabha with fear….

Aabha—vo uski tabiyat kuch theek nahi thee , mujhe laga fever hai tou maine medicine de di hai , par Neelam kahne lagi ki agar morning tak theek nahi hota tou Dr ke pass le jayenge….(looked towards Neelam).hai na Neelam….

Neelam—ha…yahi tou mai Didi se kah rahi thee , ki agar subah tak aaram nahi milata tou Dr ko dikha denge….

Daya(confuse)—Abhijeet ko achanak fever kaise ho gaya….ab tak vo theek thaa…

Neelam tried to divert his mind so changed the track…

Neelam(tease)—jab se tum dono Bhaiyo ne ladai jhakda karna shuru kiya hai , thume pata rahta hai , ki ek dusre ke sath kya ho raha hai….Bhai ho magar itna bhi nahi pata ki dusre Bhai ki tabiyat theek nahi hai….

Daya(tried to hide his emotions)—vo …mujhe laga tou thaa , Hostel mai bhi kuch dull lag raha thaa….par..

Neelam—par kya….agar halchal puch lete tou shaan nahi kam ho jati thumari….

Daya(tried to escape from further interrogation) —mai…..mai vo room mai jar aha hu…Good night Badi Maa, Good night Mom….

Daya moved from there, Aabha looked Neelam with surprise….

Neelam—kya hua…aap mujhe aise kyu dekh rahi hai…?

Aabha – Neelam tum bhi naa , kya zarrorat thee thume ukni fight ko bich mai lane ki….dekha theek se nazar bhi nahi mila paa raha thaa vo…..

Neelam—theek hi tou hai Didi , kam se kam ahsaas tou hona chahye na , apni galti ka…

Aabha(took a deep sigh)—galti sirf uski nahi Abhi ki bhi hai….

Neelam—magar Daya ko tou samajhna chahye na….magar nahi, ek ziddi tou dusra maha ziddi….

Aabha—Neelam just leave it….un dono ka matter hai khud suljha lenge….abhi tum jao Anurag wait kar raha hoga….

Neelam—chaliye Didi aap bhi so jaye….Good night..

Aabha—Good night….

Both ladies moved from there in their respective rooms….

…..

….

Neelam entered in her room & found Anurag was reading a book…..Neelam quietly sat on bed & started looking in one direction , Anurag saw her & found her tense….

Anurag—kya baat hai Neelam ? itni pareshan kyu lag rahi ho….?

Neelam—Daya ke bare mai soch rahi thee…

Anurag—Daya ke bare mai kya soch rahi thee….ohh… kahi uske exam ko lekar tou pareshan nahi ho….

Neelam—nahi….

Anurag(confuse)—tou phir kya soch rahi ho….?

Neelam—hame Daya ko Abhijeet ke bare mai bata dena chaye….

Anurag(shocked)—whattt….ye kya kah rahi ho Neelam…

Neelam—kabhi na kabhi tou use pata chal he jayega, isse tou acha hai hum khud hi use bata de…..

Anurag—thume ho kya gaya hai Neelam….tum acchi tarah se janti ho ki hum Daya ko kyu nahi bata sakte….Daya bahut emotional hai….jab Aarav Bhaiya ke bare mai pata chala thaa , janti ho na kya hua thaa, kitni mushkil se hamne Daya ko sambahla thaa..nahi Neelam hum apne bête ko phir se koi takleef nahi de sakte….Abhijeet emotionally strong bacha hai magar Daya nahi….vo bahut strong banta hai lekin apno ke dur jane se darta hai..

Neelam—mai janti hu Anurag, lekin kabhi kabhi lagta hai hum apne bête se sach chupa kar theek nahi kar rahe…usse hak hai apne parivar ke bare mai janne ka , aur hum hai na usse sambahlene ke liye aur phir Abhijeet bahut jald theek ho jayega, phir kyu hum uss se sach chupaye….aaj usne meri aur Didi ki baat sun li thee , uss time mujhe laga, agar Daya ko sach pata chala tou usse yahi lagega, ki hamne uss se sach chupaya hai , hamara beta hum par phir kabhi trust nahi karega…..

Anurag—tou tum kya chahti ho….yahi ki hum Daya ko bata de ki uske Bhai ko ek aise Bimari hai jisme uski life ka risk hai….Neelam ye mat bhulo ki un dono ki iss fight ke bawzod vo dono Bhai hai aur jaha tak mai apne bête ko janta hu vo aaj bhi Abhijeet ki utni hi parwah karta hai jitni pahle, bass dikhta nahi hai…hai tou vo uska Bhai hi na , jo apne ABHI se bahut pyar karta hai….

Neelam—mai janti hu Anurag , sach ka samna karna Daya ke liye mushkil hoga lekin phir bhi hame use sach bata dena chahye….

Anurag(took a deep sigh)—agar thume yahi sahi lgta hai , tou tum khud usse sach bata dena , lekin mai phir bhi yahi kahunga, jo takleef hum sah rahe hai , hame apne bête ko , jab tak ho sake uss takleef se dur rakhna chahye, apne ek bête ki iss halat ki vajah se hum roj mar mar kar jee rahe hai aur agar tum yahi chahti ho ki Daya bhi usi takleef mai jiye tou ,tum usse sach bata sakti hi…bata sakti ho ki (take a pause) uske Bhai ko , uske ABHI ko CANCER hai…

Anurag tightly closed his eyes with pain & lay down on bed, Neelam looked him with teary eyes & felt his pain in her heart…..

Neelam(thinking)—yahi tou sabse mushkil hai Anurag , mai use sach batana chahti hu magar…..jo baat hum bolne se bhi darte hai , Daya ye sach janega tou pata nahi kaise react karega…pata nahi kya hoga aur kaise hoga …...Abhijeet ka sach usse tod kar rakh dega, pahle uske Bade papa Aur ab Abhijeet ki ye bimari….(took a deep sigh) kaise sahega mera beta ye sab….

Neelam remembered some old memories….

 **FLASHBACK:**

Two boys were busy in garden, both of them were 13 years old….both of them were doing some Drawing & paper cutting & pasting in their scrap book..

Abhijeet—dekh Daya maine kitna acha draw kiya hai , bass ye cutouts paste kar du tou mera work complete….

Daya (lazyloues)—Abhi…mera bhi work complete kara do na, dekho (showed his blank scrap book) abhi mera kuch bhi nahi hua hai….

Abhijeet—tou free kyu baith hai, atleast draw tou kar hi sakta hai, pasting mai help mai kar dunga….

Daya(made a puppy face)—draw bhi tum hi kar do na….plzz..

Abhijeet—dekh Daya , draw tu karega mai sirf pasting mai help karunga , nothing else….ab agar yae help chahye tou bol varna apna work khud complete karo, mera tou complete ho gaya samjho aur mai chala khalne, tu yaha baith kar work kar….

Daya—Abhi mujhe bhi khalne jana hai..plzz kar do na…

Abhijeet(smiled)—Noo…mai tou chala …

Abhijeet picked up his scrap book & start moving from there , Daya called him..

Daya—Abhi plzz…

Abhijeet(naughty)—Noo..Daya bête apna work khud karo aur no cheating varna Chachi ko bata dunga…

Daya(angry)—Abhi tum bahut gande ho…

Abhijeet—acha ji , abhi batata hu Chachi ko….

Daya(requesting)—noo…Abhi plz, Mamma ko mat batana….

Abhijeet(shout)—Chahi ye Daya na….

Daya looked him in anger & Abhijeet didn't say anything more ...

Abhijeet—maine socha , chalo bechare chote bache par thodi daya hi kar du….(abhijeet laughed).ha..ha….Daya par daya….hai na interesting…

Daya(in anger)—Abhi hass lo jitna hasna hai , mai jara ye complete kar lu phir batata hu thume…

Abhijeet—ok Daya bacha , hum apko play ground mai milenge…

Daya(requesting) —Abhi plzz mere liya wait karo na, sath mai chalenge..

Abhijeet—acha ji bade smart hai aap tou , sath mai chale taki har game mai aapki first turn aaye…no never, aaj tou first turn meri hi aayegi…tum late aana tab tak mai ek do turn extra le lunga….

Abhijeet quickly kept his book in his room & ran towars play ground….Daya closed his book ….

Daya(murmur) —are ye work tou hota rahega , evening mai Abhi se hi karaunga…thoda buttering karunga , do chaar aansoo bahaunga bass mera work complete…

Daya left his book in garden & shouted while running behind Abhijeet…

Daya—Mom mai aakar work kar lunga, garden mai book padi hai….

Neelam came out & saw her son in running mod behind his bro…

Neelam—ye Daya bhi na…hamesha bass khalena yaad rahta hai isse, padhai se koi matlab nahi..work complete nahi aur chal diye janab kahlene…

….

…..

Daya followed his bro but in next moment he saw, Abhijeet was hit by a bike while crossing the road , Daya get stopped & shout…

Daya—Abhiiiiii…

Man got down from the bike & tried to wake up Abhijeet, who was unconscious then ...

Daya ran towards him…

Daya(teary)—kya hua hai Abhi ko…

Man—beta aap isse jante hai..

Daya(crying)—ye mera Bhai hai , hum uss ghar (showed his house, which was on other side of the road) mai rahte hai…

Man—theek hai beta , chalo hum apke bhai ko vaha le chalet..( he tried to console Daya) daro mat vo theek hai….

Man picked up Abhijeet in his arm & moved towards Duo's house….

Abhijeet got a small wound on his forehead , man apologised from Duo's family, earlier they were angry on that man but after getting assured by Doctor , who said, Abhijeet was ok, he got a small wound & there was no need to take tension, they felt relaxed...

Abhijeet was lying in his room had a bandage on his forehead & all the time Daya sat beside him, he was in shock on seeing his brother's condition….after some time Abhijeet regain consciousness & he was feeling better but Daya caught with fever & his condition was not good, his mind was in fear of losing his bro, Doctor checked him….

Doctor—dekhye jyada tension ki koi baat nahi but Baccha bahut dar gaya hai, uske dimmag mai abhi bhi vahi accident goom raha hai, use dar hai ki kahi uske Bhai ko kuch ho na jaye…

Anurag (tense) —Doctor , actually Daya ke samne hi Abhijeet ke sath vo accident ...issilye shyad vo dar raha hai aur Daya ka fever bhi kam nahi ho raha hai aur behoshi mai bhi Abhi Abhi hi bol raha hai…..plz bataye usse hosh kab taka aa jayega…

Doctor—dariye mat Mr Anurag , vo jald hi hosh mai aa jayega but koshish kijiyega ki uske hosh mai aane ke baad , vo Abhijeet se mile, baat kare, Abhijeet usske sath rahe…..Abhijeet ke sath rahne se , Daya ke dil se ye dar , dur ho sakta hai….

Anurag—ji , ek baar bass use hosh aa jaye , Abhijeet ko dekhkar shyad uski condition mai thoda improvement ho….

Doctor—don't worry Mr Anurag, Daya ko fever sirf shock aur fear ki vajah se aaya hai, jaise hi ye dar uske dil se nikal jayega vo bilkul theek ho jayega…..

Doctor assured them & when Daya came back in senses Abhijeet talked with him , started pulling his legs just to made him relax…..Daya was very happy to see Abhijeet & touched his wound ..

Daya(teary)—Abhi jyada tou nahi lagi….

Abhijeet(smiled)—are nahi Daya, ye tou bahut chota sa wound hai, Doctor uncle ne bola 2-3 days mai theek ho jayega aur ab bahut rest ho gaya jaldi se theek ho ja , varna kisi bhi game mai koi turn nahi dunga iss late latif ko….

Daya(angry)—are aise kaise nahi doge, mai tum se pahle pahuh jaunga ground mai….(suddenly Daya remind that accident & again became sad & scared)…

Abhijeet—are ab kya hua thuje ….ye rone wali shkal kyu bana rahe ho…

Daya grabbed his palm & said in scared tone…

Daya- Abhi , hum na uss road se ground nahi jayenge, agar phir se koi bike ya kuch aa gaya tou aur tum mere sath hi jana , chahe mujhe second chance de dena lekin hum uss road se nahi jayenge….

Abhijeet & his family could understand the reason behind Daya's such demand as before any elder could say anything Abhijeet consoled his younger brother with…

Abhijeet—theek hai Daya sahab , aur koi order aapka…

Daya(innocently)—ha, tum jaha bhi jao mujhe batakar aur sath lekar jana…(looked towards his parents), hai na Dad , mai theek kah raha hu na…

Anurag(naughty)—are ha bhai hamara Daya tou bilkul theek kah raha…(looked towards Abhijeet) Abhijeet ab se jaha bhi jao Daya ko sath lekar jana ..(looked at Daya) theek hai Daya…

Daya nodded as he took a very important & good decision…Abhijeet tried to divert his mind & made him relax so asked in naughty tone…

Abhijeet – Daya kya Bathroom mai bhi thume bata kar aur sath lekar jana hoga….

Daya(in flow)—ha bilkul….(after realized what he said) Abhi…tum bade kharab ho…

All started laughing on Daya's childish behaviour & after some time Daya too started laughing & enjoyed that moment with his lovely family….

 **PRESENT**

A small smile appeared on Neelam's face …

Neelam(thinking)—sahi kahte hai Anurag , shyad Daya ko abhi sab batana theek nahi, ek baar Abhijeet theek ho jaye , uski sab reports acchi aa jaye phir Daya ko bata sakte hai aur usse jyada takleef bhi nahi hogi...

Neelam nodded herself & lay down on bed …..

…

 **On other side.**

Surya was at his home & busy in his books…his cousin entered in his room…

Tejas—Surya abhi tak soye nahi…

Surya(looked him)—nahi thodi der mai sounga..…

Tejas—ohh…lagta hai iss baar tou first aa jaoge…

Surya(angry)—tumse matlab , mai first aau ya last, this is not your business…..

Tejas—kyu itna gussa kar rahe ho, mai tou aise hi kah raha thaa vaise bhi Abhijeet Daya ke hote thumara first aana thoda mushkil hai…

Surya( in anger closed his book)—iss baar nahi Tejas…iss baar aisa nahi hoga…aur phir class mai rank 1 aane se kya hota hai mera target tou hai, school ke best student ka award…iss baar tum dekhna ye award sirf mujhe hi milega aur phir , mai usse batunga ki dushmani kya hoti hai….

Tejas—kis ki baat kar rahe ho tum…Abhijeet ki…?

Surya—nahi, Abhijeet se aise koi personal dushmani nahi hai meri , vo tou bass mera competitor hai, mera asli dushman hai Daya….

Tejas- magar Daya se thumara kya matlab….usspe itna gussa kyu..

Surya(angry) —kyuki vo hamesha mera mazak udata thaa…school mai , hostel mai... mujhme kya kami rah jati thee lekin har koi , sirf uss Daya ke gungaan gata thaa….mai hamesha itna hardwork karta aur vo bina kuch kiye mujhse aage rahta thaa….meri first choice football thee , lekin sirf uski vajah se mai captain nahi ban paya , apni hi team mai insulted feel karta thaa mai, sirf uski vajah se mera dream tout gaya….nahi bhul sakta mai , kaise usne sabke samne meri insult ki thee…

Tejas—Daya ne thumari insult…aisa kya kiya usne….

Surya—ussne bahut baar meri insult ki hai lekin usski kuch baatein mai kabhi nahi bhul sakta , kabhi bhi nahi….

 **Flashback….**

Inside the class room teacher was busy in announcing the results of Sam-2…

Teacher—so students , as you all knows, today is our result day & I am very happy to inform you that our class result is really very good, our minimum grade is B+…

All student felt happy & started clapping….

Teacher—so results are good & now I am going to announce the highest three rankers in our class….

All student were listening to their teacher silently..….

Teacher—so third rank goes to Surya Mishra….

All started clapping but Surya was not looking happy as he was expecting rank 1 or 2…..

Teacher—second rank goes to Daya Verma…..

All started clapping loudly & Sameer was looking very happy for his friend but Daya was not interested in his own rank, he was eagerly waiting for next announcement…

Teacher—And students, rank 1 goes to Abhijeet Verma….

Daya stood up & started clapping loudly , he was very happy for his brother … on seeing his excitement, teacher said..

Teacher—Daya plz control on your excitement….

Daya(smiled)—I can't Sir….

Teacher & Abhijeet shook their head in disappointment….

After some time teacher moved out from the class room & most of the students gathered around Duo….

Sameer—congratulation Abhijeet…mujhe pata thaa Ist rank tou thume hi milni thee…

Abhijeet—Sameer, agar thumare ye dost Mr Daya thoda sa aur study karte na, tou aaj 1st rank Daya ki hoti…

Daya—Abhi…1st rank par sirf thumara hak hai…samajhe aur kisi ka nahi aur phir meri 1st rank aane par mujhe itni kushi nahi hoti, jitni thumari aane par hoti hai…

Abhijeet—par Daya tou study ko lekar itna careless kyu hai…?

Sameer—Abhijeet, itna careless hai phir phi 2nd rank tou aa hi jati hai thumare Bhai ki….

Abhijeet—vahi tou Sameer…agar thoda sa aur focus kar le na, tou 1st rank lana not so difficult for him…

Daya—kya Abhi, tum ye kya lekar baith gaye…look thumari rank 1 aane mai hi mera profit hai…are abb tumse treat jo milegi, meri rank 1 aane mai tou loss hi thaa, mujhe hi treat deni padti but now you'll give a big treat to me….

Abhijeet—treat ke bache, vo tou mai thujhe vaise bhi de deta but at least kabhi tou meri sun liya kar..

Daya—faltu baatein mai nahi sunta aur vaise bhi 1 st rank sirf mere Bhai Abhi ki hai , kissi aur ki nahi…

Suddenly Surya interrupted between him…

Surya(tease)—acha bahana hai khud ko great dikhane ka…..jhoot bolte ho tum ki thume first nahi aana ,balki sach tou ye hai ki, Abhijeet ke rahte tum kabhi rank 1 holder ban hi nahi sakte….jab tak Abhijeet hai tab tak ye possible hi nahi..

Daya (angry)—kya matlab hai thumara Abhijeet ke rahte & how dare you to say like this about Abhi…mera Abhi hi hamesha aage ranega aur vo hamesha yahi rahega mere sath kahi nahi jayega …

Abhijeet—Daya uska matlab vo nahi thaa…

Daya(angry)—tum chup raho Abhijeet…isne bola kaise ki jab tak Abhijeet hai..…kya matlab hai iska….aur Surya tum ek baat achi tarah se samaj lo, Abhijeet ka place tou, koi le hi nahi sakta but mere rahte tum kabhi 2nd rank holder bhi nahi ban paoge….aur mai aache se jante hu , sirf mai hi nahi balki puri class janti hai ki tum Abhijeet se jealous feel karte ho aur hamesha first aane ka khawab dekhte ho magar yaad rakhba thumara vo dream kabhi pura nahi hoga , kyuki jo dusre se jealous feel karte hai unke sath kabhi accha nahi hota...

Abhijeet—Daya kya bole ja raha hai tu….chal yaha se …(but Daya was not ready to move)…( Abhijeet looked towards Sameer ) Sameer, tum le jao isse yaha se…

Sameer dragged Daya with him….Abhijeet looked Surya …

Abhijeet—Sorry Surya , plz bura mat manna, tum jante ho ki Daya mujhe lekar thoda possesive hai….

Surya—but Abhijeet mera koi wrong intension nahi thaa…

Abhijeet—its ok Surya…

Abhijeet pat on his shoulder & moved out from class room…

Here Sameer tried to cool him down…

Sameer—yar Daya itna gussa theek nahi hai yaar….

Daya—tune suna na usne kya bola…. Yaar ye Surya hamesha aisa hi karta hai…Abhi se jalta hai ye …tum jante ho uss din Abhi ke notes copy karte hue uske sare notes par janbujkar ink gira di aur jab Abhi ne pucha tou kahne laga "sorry Abhijeet galti se ho gaya"…na jane kitni baar Abhi ko trap karne ki koshish ki hai issne….uss din Sir Abhi ko book dene ke liye bula rahe thee , isse pucha tou bola "Sir Abhijeet canteen mai hai" jabki Abhi mere sath class room mai notes likh raha thaa, Sir ne kitna gussa kiya Abhi per….magar Abhi ki kuch samajh mai aata hi nahi hai…yaar ye ladka theek nahi hai…

Sameer—vo jaisa bhi hai Daya just leave it yaar , magar tum kyu usse ladte rahte ho…acha bhala mood kharab kar diya…..

Daya—Sameer jab bhi use dekhta hu na yaar mujhe gussa aane lagta hai pata nahi ye Abhi kab samjega….yaar vo hum dono se jealous feel karta hai…..uske evil mind ka koi bharosa nahi hai yaar..jealosy mai log kuch bhi kar dete hai….

Sameer—theek hai baba , ab chal yaha se , mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai….

Daya & Sameer moved from there & Surya came out from his hidden place…

Surya(murmur)—Daya ab dekhna mai kya karta hu thumare aur thumare Bhai ke sath…bahut proud hai na thume apne brotherhood par , ab dekhna tum Bhaiyo ko dushman nahi banaya tou mera naam bhi Surya nahi….so many times , you've insulted me Daya , now you just wait & watch….

 **PRESENT**

Tejas – tou iska matlab, tumne dono Bhaiyo ko Enemy bana diya…wow…

Surya(smiled) —believe me Tejas , aaj jab un dono ko ladte dekhta hu na, tou mujhe bahut khushi hoti hai….bahut acha lagta hai…meri insult ka uss Daya ko kuch tou pay karna hi thaa…

Tejas (surprise) —kuch ..ye sirf kuch thaa….vaise tumne ye kiya kaise….? Lagta nahi unhe alag karna easy raha hoga…

Surya —easy tou nahi thaa but maine decide kar liya thaa aur phir ek din mujhe chance bhi mil gaya…

Tejas—tou phir , tumne kiya kya…

Surya(smiled)—sab kuch batane ke liye nahi hota Tejas…ab mai apne sare secrets tou bata nahi sakta na….

Tejas smiled back to him & after sometime they both went for sleep….

 **NEXT MORNING…**

Aabha entered in Daya's room with his breakfast , Daya looked her & found her tense.

Aabha—Daya beta, lo jaldi se breakfast kar lo….

Daya(confuse)—but Badi maa , aaj sab ek sath breakfast nahi karenge…

Aabha- actually , aaj sab breakfast pahle hi kar chuke hai , bass tum rah gaye thee , tou mai thumara breakfast yaha le aye…

Daya—aaj bahut jaldi breakfast kar liya sabne…

Aabha—ha vo Anurag ko bahr jana thaa tou issliye thoda jaldi kar liya , tum uss waqut naha rahe thee…

Daya wanted to ask something but he was trying to hide his concern towards his bro….Aabha smiled on his younger son's failed attempt, who was trying to hide but his expressions showed his feelings….

Aabha—kuch puchna hai Daya….

Daya—vo…vo Abhi..I mean Abhijeet kaisa hai….means vo fever kam hua ya nahi…

Aabha(low) —theek hai abb….

Daya—vo abhi apne room mai rest kar raha hai kya…

Aabha(sad)—nahi vo Anurag ke sath gaya hai….

Daya(shocked)—Dad ke sath….but why….?

Aabha—vo kuch kaam thaa, tum jaldi se breakfast kar lo…

Aabha served his breakfast & moved out from his room without further discussion….

Daya(murmur)—kuch theek nahi lag raha …Badi maa bahut tension mai lag rahi thee….Abhi ko night mai fever thaa aur abb vo Dad ke sath bahar kyu gaya hai….raat bhi Badi maa aur Mom tension mai lag rahe thee…aakhir baat kya hai….(geeting frustrated) ek tou koi kuch batane ko ready nahi hai…..sab log disturb lagte hai magar mujhe hi kuch nahi pata….( he took a deep sigh & decided firmly ) Daya lagta hai abb thuje hi apna dimaag chalana padega, sach janna hai tou koi plan tou bnana padega , aakhir meri family itni pareshaan kyu hai….abb tou mai sach jankar rahunga , ki sach mai koi problem hai ya sirf mujhe hi aisa lag raha hai….

He made a plan & started eating his breakfast...

…

…

So, what'll Daya do now, to find out the truth….let's see…

Keep supporting me guys….Thanku.

T.C.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanku for your support guys & a Big Sorry for late, I am facing some problem that's why late , hope you all will understand .**

 **Masooma ansari93 , DA95 , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , priya , luv duo nd purvi , Ssssshhhh , Sariya , R , shaina . rani , rapunzel , DIXA , ZZZ , Daya's lover & my new reviewer Kirti.**

 **Thanku so much friends**

 **Harshhoney- thanku for your long feedback dear, hope apko chap pasand aaye. Takecare.**

 **GD- Thanku so much Dada, you liked that chap, it's really a big thing for me. Thanku for your feedback .**

 **All the GUEST reviewers Thanku so much….**

 **Some reviewers are missing , hope they'll come back.**

 **I need your support friends…...THANKU**

…

 **In last chap you read , Daya decided to find out the truth, let's see what happens next…..**

 **ENEMY:**

After doing breakfast Daya got busy in arranging his room but his mind was not quiet, he was continuously thinking about "what was the problem, his family was suffering"…Neelam was busy in house chores & Aabha was sitting in his room quietly thinking about his son, she was looking tense & for hide her emotions from his family especially from daya , she sat in her room….

…..

…

 **IN HOSPITAL**

Abhijeet was taken for some tests & Anurag was sitting in Doctor's cabin….he was looking restless & recurrently watching his watch…..Doctor looked him ….

Dr Deepak—kya baat hai Anurag, itna pareshaan kyu ho rahe ho..?

Anurag (tense)—kitni der ho gaye hai aur ab tak test complete nahi hue , ab tak tou Abhijeet ko vapas aa jana thaa…

Dr – anurag, abhi sirf 15 minutes hue hai , abhi thoda aur time lagega….tum tension mat lo , sab theek hee hoga, think positive…..

Anurag—ab sach mai bahut dar lagne laga hai Deepak, bass Abhijeet theek ho jaye varna meri family ….

Deepak (angry)—kya laga rakha hai ye Anurag….maine kaha na sab theek hoga phir tum ye negative kyu sochne lagte ho….? (trying to make him understand) dekho, Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga , aur phir aaj ke time mai hamare pass CANCER ka treatment bhi hai…don't worry yaar…..

Anurag (tense)—l really don't understand ki Dr Mehta ne ye tests karane ke liye kyu kaha….?...janta ho ,tab se meri jan ataki hui hai…

Deepak – ha bataya thaa mujhe Ajay ne…par agar ek baar phir se tests kara bhi liye tou kya fark padta hai….tum tension mat lo sab theek hee hoga….vaise Anurag muhje lagta hai , Abhijeet ka vaha hostel mai rahna theek nahi, use yaha apni family ke pas rahna chahye, taki kisi bhi emergency situation mai koi problem na ho, l am his doctor, if he lives here with his family , it will be good for him….(take a sigh) tum tou jante ho hum treatment zarror kar rahe hai lekin treatment ka time par hona bhi zarrori hai , tabhi hum kuch kar sakte varna ek baar agar time nikal gaya tou ye Cancer hame dusra chance nahi dega…

Anurag(hurt)—plz Deepak aisa mat kaho. Mai apne bhai ko kho chukka hu Ab Abhijeet ko khone ki himmat nahi hai mujh mai…(made himself strong) agar thume lagta ki uske yaha rahne se , uske treatment mai help hogi, tou vo yahi rahega….

Deepak- vo maan jayega…?

Anurag—use manna hi hoga aur vaise bhi iss matter mai meri liye uski choice matter nahi karti …use vahi karna hoga, jo uski health ke liye theek hoga…

Deepak- Anurag itna darne ki zaroorat nahi hai , hamare pass abhi bhi time hai….

Anurag(teary)—plz Deepak mere Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hona chahye , apne hatho se pala hai maine usse , jab se uski iss bimari ka pata chala hai , mai ek raat bhi theek se so nahi paya hu, aur Daya ,usse tou kuch bhi nahi pata hai….

Deepak came close to him & kept his hand on his shoulder…

Deepak—Anurag , mai sirf Abhijeet ka Dr hi nahi , thumara dost bhi hu aur mai apni puri jaan laga dunga par apne dost ko tootne nahi dunga , tum dekhna sab theek hi hoga….

Anurag (tried to control his feelings)- tests ki report kab tak aayegi…?

Deepak—Evening tak aa jayegi, tum evening mai aa jana , hum log aage kya treatment karna hai aur hamare aage ka schedule discuss kar lenge…

Anurag—kya kuch changes karne padenge….?

Deepak—ye tou reports aane ke baad hi pata chalega, par tum tension mat lo ,I hope ki reports acchi hee aayegi….

Deepak gave hope to Anurag & the same time Abhijeet came inside the cabin , both of them looked him & Anurag instantly changed his teary expressions…

Deepak(smiled)—aao Abhijeet…are you feeling tired…?

Abhijeet(while sitting)—no , I am good…

Deepak—dekha bhai Anurag , hamara Abhijeet kitna strong hai….(to Abhijeet) jante ho Abhijeet , thumara ye chacha na bilkul bhi strong nahi hai, collage mai bhi aisa hee exam se darta rahta thaa…

Anurag—dekh Deepak Abhijeet ke samne meri tang kichne ki koi zarrorat nahi hai, agar maine teri pol khol di na tou….

Deepak—accha baba theek hai , nahi batunga tere secrets Abhijeet ko….

Anurag(looked at Abhijeet)—Abhijeet theek ho tum….

Abhijeet—ha chachu mai bilkul theek hu, bass thoda(naughty) bore ho raha hu….

Deepak—ha bhai , ab iss Anurag ki company mai sab bore hee hote hai, mujhe dekho kitni der se bore kar raha hai….

Anurag glared to Deepak & Abhijeet smiled on them….

Deepak—acha theek hai ab aise mat ghur mujhe , Abhijeet ko bore feel ho raha hai , zara use thoda enjoy kara….(looked at Abhijeet) kyu Abhijeet theek kah raha hu na .mai…?

Abhijeet(smiled)—yes uncle you are absolutely right…

Anurag—accha theek hai Deepak tou kya hum ab ja sakte hai…

Deepak(serious)—ha Anurag , Abhijeet ke sare zarrori tests ho gaye hai, jab report aayegi mai thume inform kar dunga , uske baad dekhte hai , abhi tum Abhijeet ko le jao aur isse kuch khilao pilao, (strictly) magar sirf healthy food….(looked at Abhijeet) samajhe aap , abhi kuch ulta phulta nahi khane hai, juices aur fruits best hai…..

Abhijeet(made a face)—theek hai uncle, lekin icecream tou khaa sakta hu na..

Deepak—Abhijeet…only healthy food…

Anurag—ok Deepak phir baad mai milte hai….

Deepak nodded & both of them moved out from Hospital…

…

….

 **DUO HOUSE**

Anurag & Abhijeet reached home & Abhijeet moved towards his room & Anurag met Aabha & explained all things to her…..

….

At lunch time, they all were silently doing their lunch …Daya looked Abhijeet & found him dull & tired, he observed all faces & felt a tense environment….his father was looking tense & restless, Aabha & Neelam was just trying to behave normal , he was confused but sure that his family was facing some problem…

After lunch all moved towards their rooms , Aabha gave regular dose to Abhijeet & after that got busy with Neelam…

…

Around **3 pm** Sameer came to duo house  & entered in Daya's room, who was pretended to play video game but looking lost in his thoughts….

Sameer—kya baat hai Daya, aaj tou game haar rahe ho, lagta hai Mr Daya ko kuch disturb kar raha hai….

Daya looked him & welcomed him with smile….

Daya—are Sameer, tu kab aaya…chal baith mai kuch khane ke liye magwata hu…

Sameer—are bhai khana pina tou hota rhega, tu ye bata ki, kon se vicharo mai khoya hua hai , ki kuch khabar hee nahi, kon aa raha hai , aas pass kya ho raha hai…aisa kya ho gaya hai dhansu Mr Daya ko …

Daya(sad) —kuch samajh nahi aa rah hai Sameer….

Sameer found him serious , he sat beside him & asked in concern tone…

Sameer – baat kya hai Daya…bahut disturb lag rahe ho….

Daya—yaar kuch samah nahi aa raha….mujhe lagta hai meri family mai, kuch tou chal raha hai, jiske bare mai mujhe nahi pata, vo log kissi baat ko lekar bahut jyada disturb hai….

Sameer—aur thumari problem ye hai ki , thume lagta hai ki sab log tum se kuch chupa rahe hai, thume koi kuch bata nahi raha…hai naa….

Daya—yaar mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa raha , mai kya karu..? kabhi kabhi lagta hai , apne , tarike se pata lagne ki koshish karta hu ki problem kya hai….

Sameer—Daya , yaar agar teri family thujh se koi baat hide kar rahi hai , tou shyad usme teri hee bhalai ho, ho sakta hai vo log thujhe usse se dur rakhna chahte ho, yaar, hamari family mai bahut sari baate hoti hai jo family ke elders hum baccho ko nahi batate, vo hame pareshaan nahi karna chahte , issiliye thujhe nahi bata rahe honge…simple..

Daya(stood up in anger) —nahi Sameer, baat kuch aur hai, koi bahut serious baat…

Sameer—aur ye thuje kaise pata….?

Daya(serious)—maine sabki ankhe(eyes) dekhi hai, yaar vo log bahut sad hai magar kyu , iske bare mai mujhe koi idea nahi hai , magar baat zarror serious hai….Sameer , Dad mujhe bahut disturb lagte hai, office bhi kam jate hai, sab work bass phone par hee discuss karte hai, jab se mai aaya hu , ek baar theek se baat tak nahi ki, pyar jatate hai magar lagta hai, kuch hai , jo unhe andar se Dara raha hai….unki ankho mai Dar hai Sameer, pata nahi kis cheez ka magar ek Dar hai, aur Mom vo tou jaise silent ho gayi hai, pehle mujhe kitna danti thee magar abb unka gusse wale chehra dekhne ke liye taras gaya hu mai, Badi Maa (took a deep sigh) vo tou mujhse baat karti nahi thakti thee aur abb…maine tab unhe aisa dekha thaa jab Bade Papa chale gaye thee, aur ab phir se unki ankho mai vaise hi ansoo nazar aate hai, jo bahar nahi aate ya phir jinhe vo sab se chupana chahte hai…. ya phir sirf mujhse….

Sameer—thume kya lagta hai….Abhijeet ko vo baat pata hogi….agar thumari family ne thume nahi bataya , tou Abhijeet ko bhi nahi pata hoga….

Daya—yahi tou confusion hai Sameer…..mujhe lagta hai Abhijeet bhi sab janta hai magar…..

Sameer—magar kya…

Daya—yaar mujhe lagta hai ki , ye baat kahi na kahi Abhi se judi hai…..

Sameer(shocked)—kya….ye kya kah rahe ho Daya ….mujhe lagta hai exam ki tension mai thumara mind bahut tired ho gaya hai , issiliye tum ye sab soch rahe ho…

Aur one minute…..ye maine kya suna Abhijeet se direct Abhi….wahh kya baat hai…

Daya—yaar dimmag mat kharab kar , ek mai yaha tension mai hu aur tujhe mazak lag raha hai…..l am serious Sameer…..

Sameer(tease)—ohh …tu ab Daya ko Dar lag raha hai apne Bhai ABHI ke liye…right….

Daya—yaar chahe hamare bich kitni bhi fight ho , magar hai tou vo mera Bhai hee, mai usse ab bhi takleef mai nahi dekh sakta….

Sameer(serious)—Daya , tu bhi na….are yaar tu pata nahi , kya kya sochne laga hai, ho sakta hai Abhijeet ko uss problem ke bare mai pata ho issiliye thuje aisa laga ho….yaar Abhijeet ke bare mai kya baat ho sakti hai….vo tou pura time hamare sath hostel mai hee rahta thaa….tune kabhi show nahi kiya but l know ki thuje uski har khabar rahti thee….

Daya(sad)—nahi Sameer, mujhse kuch tou miss hua hai…..pata nahi yaar, l am feeling scared…..

Sameer(trying to divert his mind)—Daya , Darne ki kya baat hai, agar thuje kuch doubt hai tou tu direct puch lena, but I hope everything is fine ….(naughty) aur mujhe tou lagta hai , shyad ab hamare Mr Daya ko apne pyare Bhai se phir se Dosti karni hai , issilye bahane bana rahe hai….hmm.

Daya—tujhe tou hamesha mazak hi sujhta hai….

At the same time servant came with some " Chai –Nashta" & both friends enjoyed tea & pakode….after that Sameer made a plan to go Fun Valley with Daya for change his mood….

 **At 5 pm….**

 **In Hospital…**

Deepak was reading a report , suddenly a nurse came in his cabin….

Nurse—Dr Deepak, patient ki report aa gayi hai….

Deepak( busy in report)— abhi mai busy hu , tum thodi der baad aana…

Nurse—but Doctor aapne kaha thaa, its very urgent….

Deepak (still busy in reading) —kiski report hai….

Nurse—sir vo teen age boy , jisko Blood Cancer hai….

Deepak looked her—Abhijeet ki….

Nurse(watched patient's name on report)— Yes Sir….

Deepak—tum ye report table par rakh do aur ab mujhe ,disturb mat karna…

Nurse—ok Sir….

Deepak grabbed the reports & took a deep sigh…

Deepak—hope sab theek ho….

….

….

Daya & Sameer went for Fun Valley ….Sameer was trying his best to make Daya haapy….they were roaming here & there & enjoyed the games…..Daya felt relax …

Daya—thanks Sameer….yaar sach mai bahut tired feel ho raha thaa but yaha aakar logo ko iss tarah happy dekhkar, accha lag raha hai….

Sameer—tired tou lagna hi thaa, kab se na jane kya kya sochkar apne iss chote se dimaag ko thakane pe lage hue thee….thumara iss chote se brain ne itna hard work tou exams mai bhi nahi kiya hoga….

Daya laughed on his comment…

Daya—ha ye tou sach hai…..magar yaar ab mai kya karu ….mujhe sach janana hai…

Sameer—teri train phir se usi stop par aakar ruk gayi…are yaar agar thujhe aisa lagta hai tou direct puch le….bass yahi ek option hai, jyada CID banne ki zarrorat nahi…..

Daya(smiled) - mai aur CID….you know Badi Maa , Abhijeet ko CID officer banana chahti hai….

Sameer—aur aapka kya plan hai…?

Daya—mere bare mai , meri family ko ache se pata hai….I want to become a player….a great player…..

Sameer(naughtly)—theek hai jo chahe ban jana , abhi jara apna talent kisi game mai aajma le…..pahle Fun Valley ke Best player ban jao, baad mai jo chahe bante rahna….

Both friends laughed & moved towards another game…..

On other side Abhijeet was also in Fun Valley with Deepak's son Akshay….

Abhijeet—thanku Akshay Bhaiya , aap mujhe yaha laye…varna ghar par tou bore ho gaya thaa mai….

Akshay—no need to say thanku Abhijeet….vaise ye Daya kaha hai….aajkal dikhta nahi, you knows very well na , usse mera thumare sath rahna accha nahi lagta ….hamesha bolta thaa…"kya Akshay Bhaiya jab aap aate ho, Abhi mujhe bhool hi jata hai bass aap se hi baat karta hai" ( Akshay & Abhijeet both smiled on his younger brother childish behaviour)

Ye Daya bhi na bilkul bacha hi hai….jaise chota baccha apna toy kisi ko nahi deta , vaise hee, Daya ko bhi Accha nahi lagta ki uske Abhi se koi, usse jyada baat bhi kare …..

Abhijeet(sadly smiled)—"aab tou vo khud mujhse baat nahi karta"

Akshay—kuch kaha tumne ….

Abhijeet—nahi…vaise yaha bahut sari rides hai…

Akshay—ha hai tou but hum kisi ride par nhi jayenge…Dad ne mujhe special instructions di hai ki, yaha tumhara khyaal rakhu….understand…

Abhijeet(disappoint) —kya Bhaiya , aap mujhe yaha laye kisliye ho, jab hum ride par nahi ja sakte tou….

Akshay(tease)—uske alawa aur bhi bahut kuch hai yaha…..come with me….

Akshay & Abhijeet moved from there….

…..

Daya & Sameer were enjoying icecream, suddenly a boy pushed Sameer & his ice cream fell on his shirt…..the boy & his friends started laughing on him….Daya got angry ...

Daya(angry)—dekh kar nahi chal sakte , ek tou galti karte ho uppar se ye sade hue daath (teeth) dikha rahe ho….

Boy(angry)—oye…kya bola tu….hamare daath sade hue hai….

Daya—aur nahi tou kya….kabhi mirror dekhte bhi ho….

Sameer—Daya kya tu bhi , kaise logo se baat kar raha hai….chal yaha se, they don't have manners to speak….

Boy ( angry)—oye kya bola tu….hame manners nahi …thuje tou manners mai sikhata hu….

He came close to Sameer & pushed him hardly…Sameer fell down on floor…..Daya angrily looked that boy & grabbed his collar….

Daya (angry) - teri itni himmat…ab mai sikhta hu thuje , real manners of Dhulai ….

Daya started beating him, Sameer hurriedly got up & tried to stop him but Daya was beating that boy badly…..some other boy came forward & start fighting with Daya , Sameer too joined him but they were only two …..

Three boys hold Daya & fourth grabbed his collar…

Boy—kya kaha thaa Dhulai…aab thuje kon bachayega….

Daya—tujh jaise ke liye mai akela hee kafi hu, dusre ke dam par sher ban rah hai, darpok kahi ka….

Boy(angry)—darpok , thujhe tou mai…..

Boy was about to punch him on his stomach, suddenly someone kicked that boy hard & he fell down on other side….Daya & Sameer found Abhijeet & Akshay were fighting with those boys , Daya too helped them & Sameer called security ….

security Man—stop it now….(looked towards those boys) tum log yaha yahi sab karne aate ho….maine thume pahle bhi warn kiya tha but now , this is your last warning , agar iske baad bhi nahi mane tou , tum logo ke yaha aane par Ban laga diya jayega…now got it…

Boys nodded & moved from there in angry mood…

Sameer (to Abhijeet)—Thanks Abhijeet, tumne hamari help ki….

Abhijjet didn't say anything & turned his face to other side….

Sameer got disappoint …

Daya (to Akshay)—thanku Bhaiya aapne help ki….

Akshay—ye sab kya hai Daya, ghar se bahar aakar tum iss tarah ladai jaghda karte ho, agar Anurag uncle ko pata chala tou , unhe kitna bura lagega…

Sameer—Bhaiya hamne kuch nahi kiya thaa, Daya ki koi galti nahi thee , unhi logo ne fight start ki thee….

Akshay—accha theek hai, ab chalo yaha se ghar chalkar uncle se hi baat karna…

Daya(requesting tone)—Bhaiya plz , Papa ko mat batiyega..plz…

Daya tried to convince Akshay & Sameer was looking Abhijeet, who looked tired , Sameer felt something wrong with him but in next moment Abhijeet fell down on floor & breathing very fast….

Abhijeet (low tone) – Daya…

Sameer(shout) — Abhijeet….

Daya & Akshay looked him & ran towards him….

Abhijeet was feeling difficulty in breathing, Daya was totally shocked & feeling scared…..

Akshay (to Daya)—Daya meri help karo, Abhijeet ko Car tak le jana hoga….

Daya(tense)—Bhaiya …ye Abhi ko kya ho raha hai…..vo theek se sans kyu nahi le pa raha hai….

Akshay—dekho Daya, hamare pass abhi inn sab baato ke liye time nahi hai , tum meri help karo plz….

Daya was not getting his point , he was constantly looking Abhijjet, Sameer called driver & three of them shifted Abhijeet in Car….

Akshay—Sameer tum Daya ko lekar ghar jao….

Sameer(tense)—magar baat kya hai Bhaiya , mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai…..(looked towards Daya) mai Daya se kya kahu aur plz batye na, Abhijeet ko aise achanak se kya ho gaya hai…

Akshay( while sitting in Car)—Sameer , abhi plz koi sawal nahi, abhi hamare pass time nahi hai…(looked towards Abhijeet, who was losing his senses).. ..agar hamne der ki tou Abhijeet ki jaan ja sakti hai…..

Sameer was shocked & scared …..

Akshay moved from there in car & Sameer looked at Daya…..

Sameer—chalo Daya ghar chalte hai….

Daya (teary)—kya hua hai Abhi ko…..?

Sameer (treid to console him)—vo theek hai, Akshay Bhaiya le gaye hai na usse, tu tension mat le….

Daya(teary)—Sameer mujhe dar lag raha hai yaar….Abhi ko kya ho gaya hai….

Sameer—tu chal yaha se, dekhna jab hum ghar pauchge , tou hame Abhijeet bilkul theek milega…. Kabhi kabhi hota hai yaar aisa bhi…

Daya(teary)—nahi Sameer, maine pahli baar Abhi ko aise dekha hai….yaar vo theek hoga na….

Sameer—ha vo bilkul theek hoga , ab jaldi chal , hame ghar pauchna hai….

Sameer moved out for home with Daya but both of them was feeling scared…..

Some words were hammering on Sameer's mind but he could not share with Daya….

Sameer (thinking) - "Abhijeet ki jaan ja sakti hai "…aisa kya hua hai Abhijeet ko….agar sach mai kuch galat hua tou…(looked at daya) Daya ka kya hoga...O God , hope sab theek ho…..

…..

… **.**

 **IN HOSPITAL**

Deepak was reading Abhijeet'e report & get shocked….

Deepak(tense) —Anurag se kya kahunga….

At the same time his phone rang…he saw his son's name flashing on screen…he picked up the call…but before he could say anything he heard a tense voice of his son & he stood up from chair with…

Deepak(shocked)—what, Abhijeett….

…

…...

...

Friends isse jyada nahi likh payi, sorry but next time l'll try.

So guys to know more stay tuned….l'll try to post next chap soon.

Keep supporting me guys….

TAKE CARE.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanku so much guys for your reviews…..**

 **Coolak , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , ZZZ, Sunny , Shaina , duo's fan , Daya's lover , rapunzel 313 , kirti , priya , keerthi , XXX , luv duo nd purvi DIXA , Abhina , masooma ansari 93 , Push 23 …THANKU SO MUCH.**

 **Harshoney—Thanku dear.**

 **GD—thanku so much Dada for ur long feedback..hope apko aage bhi story pasand aaye…Take care.**

 **Duofan21—Thanku so much for ur feedback dear, hope you'll like this chap too.**

 **R- thanku for ur review dear & here is ur update.**

 **All the GUEST reviewers , thanku so much….**

 **Friends aapke support ke liye sukriya….hope aap sabhi aage bhi support karte rahnge…THANKU .**

 **IN last chap you read , Akshay took Abhijeet with him & Daya & Sameer was shocked plus tense for Abhijeet, let's see what happens next…..?**

 **ENEMY:**

 **IN HOSPITAL**

Deepak(tense)—Akshay tum kaha tak paucho ho…? (after hearing from other side)

Theek hai tum jaldi se Hospital paucho …ha theek hai aur daro mat , usse kuch nahi hoga, theek hai….jaldi aao.

Deepak hurriedly dialed another number…Anurag picked up his call….

Anurag—ha Deepak bolo, kya report aa gayi hai…..? sab theek hai na…?

Deepak(trying to speak normally)—Anurag tum hospital aa jao , hum yaha discuss karenge..

Anurag(tense)—kya baat hai Deepak , kuch pareshan lag rahe ho.. sab theek hai na…..

Deepak—Anurag sab theek hai, tum bass yaha aa jao…

Anurag—theek hai , mai bass nikal hee raha hu….

Anurag had cut the call & marched towards Hospital….

 **0n other side…..**

Daya and Sameer reached at Duo house , Neelam came out & found both of them in extreme tension & Daya was looking teary too….Neelam get shocked on seeing their condition & came forward….

Neelam(tense)—kya baat hai Daya (looked at Sameer) Sameer kya hua hai….? Tum dono itne pareshan kyu lag rahe ho…? aur ye Daya..(looking towards Daya) Daya tum roye ho…baat kya hai beta….

Both were quiet & Daya was looking lost, Neelam was so tensed on seeing his condition….Neelam jaerked Daya & asked in tension…

Neelam—Daya baat kya hai , tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahe ho…..bolo beta, dekho mujhe tension ho rahi hai, batao baat kya hai…..

Daya looked Neelam & in next second he hugged her & start crying with voice…..Sameer was also tensed & teary on seeing his friend's condition…..

After hearing his crying voice, Aabha came out & found her deary son in his mother's loving shell, who was harshly crying & hiding his face in his mother's arms….

Daya (still in his mother's arms & started crying with sound)- Mom vo….Mom Abhi….Mom Abhi ko kuch ho gaya hai…

Aabha was stunned on Daya's words, she wanted to ask more but a fear came in her mind ….she stared Daya & tried, not to lost her control….

Neelam(scared)—Abhijeet….usse kya hua hai beta aur vo tou Akshay ke sath gaya thaa….Akshay kaha hai….thume vo kaha mila…..(Daya was quiet) bolo Daya , aakhir hua kya hai….?

After getting no reply from Daya , Neelam looked at Sameer & asked in straight tone…

Neelam—kya hua hai Sameer…Abhijeet aur Akshay kaha hai aur ye aise baat kyu raha hai….?

Sameer took a sigh & explained all things to Neelam….Neelam & Aabha get shocked & scared….

Aabha (teary)—Abhi..

Neelam turned & found Aabha stood there with tears in her eyes, she wanted to console her but Aabha hurriedly moved in her room…..Neelam was tense for his both sons & for Aabha also…..

After some time Aabha came out with her purse , glanced on Neealm & moved out from house silently…..Neelam looked Daya & in next moment she heard car's voice….she took a deep sigh …

Neelam(to Sameer)—Sameer tum ghar jao beta & thanku tum Daya ko yaha tak laaye…

Sameer(confuse)—par aunty Abhijeet ko kya hua hai, vo theek tou hai naa aur Aabha aunty kaha gaye hai…?

Neelam—Sameer , Abhijeet ki tabiyat kuch theek nahi thee, tum tension mat lo aur ghar jao…(Sameer looked Daya)….Sameer tum Daya ki tension mat lo , mai usse samajha dungi…..

Sameer nodded & moved out from house ….

Neelam—Daya room mai chalo….

Daya stood up & moved towards his room with Neelam, she made him sit & was about to come out from room , suddenly Daya grabbed her hand softly & asked in teary tone….

Daya(teary)—Mom kya ho raha hai…..mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha, Abhijeet ki vo halat , Badi Maa bina kuch kahe aise hee chali gayi.. aur ab aap bhi chup ho…plz mujhe bataye ki aakhir baat kya hai…..(looked her with doubt) Badi Maa ne kuch nahi pucha bass kahi chali gayee kyu aur kaha ?….kya aaplog mujhse kuch chupa rahe hai….? kya aisa kuch hai jo mujhe nahi pata…?

Neelam(hiding her eyes) —aisa kuch nahi hai Daya…hum tumse bhala kyu kuch chupayenge ..?

Daya(little angry)—tou phir , jab Sameer ne aapko sach bataya tou aap bilkul chup kyu thee..? mujhe aisa laga jaise aap pahle se sach janti ho…aapki ankho mai dard thaa par hairani nahi kyu…? Apko ye baat ajeeb kyu nahi lagi…aapne isse itni easily accept kaise kar liya…..? aur Badi Maa…..mujhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki aap sab mujhse kuch chupa rahe hai….Mom plz bataye mujhe , ki sach kya hai….(teary) kya hua hai mere Bhai ko..? plz tell me the truth….mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai…(hiding his face in his both palms) bahut sara dar….

Neelam—Daya , koi tumse kuch nahi chupa raha hai aur agar kuch hai bhi , tou vo bahut jald thume pata chal jayega , abhi mujhe sirf itna batao , ki Akshay , Abhijeet ko kaha lekar gaya hai..?

Daya—mujhe nahi pata, vo bass bahut jaldi mai thee aur Dare hue bhi…..(looked at Neelam) Mom Abhi theek hoga na…..?

Neelam—ha beta…usse kuch nahi hoga , kuch bhi nahi…mai Akshay se baat karne ki koshish karti hu, tum tensiom mat lo, vo ek responsible Baccha hai, hamare Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hone dega…..

Daya nodded & closed his teary eyes , he was scared but hopeful that everything would be fine soon….

Neelam moved out but stopped at door , looked her son & thought…

Neelam(thinking)—socha thaa, thume sach bata dungi lekin sach kahna kitna mushkil hai, ye aab pata chala….Daya mere bacche, ab sach tumse jayada dur nahi hai , bass tum khud ko strong rakhna, Abhijeet ko aage thumari zarrorat padegi…ek Bhai ki zarrorat….(took a deep sigh) hope Abhijeet theek ho…

She completely moved out from his room & dialed Anurag's number….

…

Anurag—ha bolo Neelam, kya baat hai….?

Neelam(tense)—kaha ho tum…?

Anurag—baat kya hai Neelam, tense lag rahi ho…sab theek hai na…

Neelam explained all things to him ….

…

Anurag(shocked)—kya….lekin Akshay , Abhijeet ko lekar gaya kaha ….?

Neelam—mujhe lagta hai vo Abhijeet ko lekar Hospital hee gaya hai aur Didi bhi kahi gayi hai….

Anurag(tense)—Bhabi kaha gayi hai…..?

Neelam—mujhe kuch nahi pata Anurag…..Sameer aur Daya jis halat mai ghar pauche , meri tou kuch samajh hee nahi aa raha thaa phir achanak se Aabha Didi kahi chali gayi aur ab Daya ko hum par doubt ho gaya hai ki , hum sab uss se kuch chupa rahe hai….Abhijeet ki aise halat dekhkar vo dar gaya hai…ab mujhe bahut Dar lagne laga hai Anurag…..ek taraf Abhijeet ki aise halat aur dusri taraf Daya ka shak , kuch samajh nahi aa raha , kya karu usse kya jawab du aur upper se Didi, pata nahi kis halat mai hogi….

Anurag—Neelam, plz don't be scared….mujhe lagta hai Bhabi Hospital hee gayi hongi aur mai bhi vahi jaa raha hu…Deepak ne mujhe bahut jaldi mai bulaya thaa but mujhe lagta hai uski pahle hee Akshay se baat ho chuki hogi…tum tension mat lo, mai Hospital pauchne wala hu , vaha pauchkar call karta hu , tab tak tum Daya ko sambhalo…

Neelam(sad)—theek hai…jaldi call karna….

Anurag—tension mat lo, sab theek hoga…..

They had cut the call…Anurag was feeling restless & driving very fast…..

… **..**

 **IN HOSPITAL**

Akshay reached hospital with Abhijeet , who was unconscious now…Deepak came fast & ordered his staff to shift him in emergency…

Deepak(tense)—ye sab kaise hua hai Akshay…? Maine tum se kaha thaa Abhijeet ka khyal rakhna….ye sab….

Akshay( tense)—sorry Dad ….l know it's my mistake, mujhe uska khyal rakhna thaa but…..(with down head) I am really sorry Dad…..

Deepak looked him with disappointment & moved in Emergency….

Akshay was feeling sad & guilty….he felt, somehow he was the responsible of Abhjeet's bad condition…..

Akshay was roaming outside the room …. After some time Anurag came & moved towards Akshay….

Anurag(tense)—Abhijeet kaha hai….?

Akshay—vo andar hai, Dad bhi hai…..

Anurag nodded & Akshay didn't find any other word to say…..

Half an hour passed but no one came out from emergency…..

Aabha reached at hospital & moved in ….she found Anurag & Akshay were roaming outside the emergency room….she moved forward & asked in teary but composed tone…..

Aabha—Abhi kaha hai…?

Anurag—Bhabi aap yaha…..

Akshay—Aunty ne mujhe call kiya thaa, tou maine hee inhe bataya thaa ki , mai Abhijeet ko lekar Hospital ja raha hu…..

Aabha—Abhi kaisa hai…?

Anurag—Bhabi, vo Doctors abhi andar hee hai, abhi tak kuch nahi pata….

Aabha sat on couch placed in corridor with thud….Anurag consoled her …

Anurag- Bhabi aap tension mat ligiye , sab theek hee hoga….

Aabha didn't say anything, sat quietly with closed eyes….Anurag felt scare in his heart but this time he had to be strong for his family….he stood quietly with support of wall & thought….

Anurag(thinking)- Bhaiya aap kyu chale gaye…aaj kitna akela feel kar raha hu mai…dil kar raha hai apke gale lag kar khub royu lekin l am so helpless ki abhi roo bhi nahi sakta , meri family ko, mere dono beto ko meri zarrorat hai…..plz help me Bhaiya ..plz help me….

He came out from his thoughts with a voice , which was coming from his cell phone, he looked at screen & picked up that call with low tone ….

Anurag(low tone)—Ha Neelam….haa Bhabi yaha hospital mai hee hai…..nahi, abhi Abhijeet emergency room mai hai …ha Deepak andar hee hai, jaise vo bahar aata hai tabhi kuch pata chalega…Daya kaisa hai….?...theek hai , khyal rakhna ….bye…

…..

Anurag kept his mobile in his pocket & looked towards emergency room….

….

…

After some time Deepak came out from emergency room …three of them rushed to him …..he looked at Aabha & Anurag & said in normal tone….

Deepak— He is fine now, Koi Darne ki baat nahi hai….3-4 ganto mai usse hosh aa jayega…..(looked at Akshay) Akshay you go home, I'll talk to you later….

Akshay nodded sadly & moved out from hospital….Deepak ordered his staff to shift Abhijeet in other room…..Aabha looked her son's pale face & started crying with low voice….Anurag & Deepak felt sad & Anurag consoled her ….

Anurag—Bhabi, ab Abhijeet theek hai…..kuch nahi hua hai usse…

Aabha wiped her tears & Deepak invited both of them in his cabin….

…

…

 **DUO HOUSE at 11:30 pm**

Neelam was in her room , she sat quietly & thinking about her family & Daya's doubt…..

Daya skipped his dinner & stood in front of his Bade Papa' s photo…..he was staring that photo & crying silently….

Daya(crying)—Bade Papa, aap apne Daya ko chodkar kyu chale gaye…..jante hai , sab mujhse sach chupate hai, koi mujhe kuch batana nahi chahta….agar aap hote tou aisa nahi karte na….jante hai Abhi ne mere sath fight ki aur jab mai roya tou , mujhe chup bhi nahi karaya, mere pass bhi nahi aaya….vo bahut badal gaya hai, pata hai mai uss se bahut naraz hu….aur aaj jo usne kiya, meri tou kuch samaj nahi aa raha Bade Papa, kuch bhi nahi…kabhi gussa jatata hai kabhi care dikhta hai, magar mai tou uss se abhi bhi bahut pyar karta hu , par vo bahut badal gaya hai….(crying loudly) sab badal gaye hai…..Dad bhi Daya se dur rahte hai, Mamma bhi gussa nahi karti Aur Badi Maa ab bahut kam baat karti hai….(complaining tone ) aap chale gaye hai na, tou sab bahut badal gaye hai Bade Papa, ab koi Daya ki parwah nahi karta…koi usse sach nahi batata koi bhi nahi , Abhi bhi nahi….

A person came in study room & found his son was crying in front of his Bade Papa's photo….he felt sad for his son , he came close to him & said in caring tone…

Anurag—tou Bade Papa se , apne Bhai aur Dad ki complain ki ja rahi hai….

Daya turned & Anurag felt very bad on seeing his son's wet face…

Anurag(lovingly)—Daya….(Daya hug him tightly & sobbing in his arms)….bass mera baccha ,agar mera Daya itna royega tou , Daya ke Bade Papa , mujhe punish ar dege….

Daya(crying)—aap kaha thee Dad…? Mujhe bahut dar lag raha thaa…? Mujhe laga sab log chale gaye hai mujhe chodkar , Badi Maa bhi …..mai akela ho gaya hu….

Anurag(sad)—nahi beta, koi thume akela kar ke nahi gaya hai aur thumari Badi Maa tou thumare Bhai ke pass hai, aur unhone hee mujhe yaha bheja hai ki , mai apne Daya ke pass rahu….

Daya(teary) —Abhi ko kya hua hai Dad..? vo theek tou hai na…..?

Anurag took a deep sigh ….he pulled out Daya from his loving shell & made him sit on couch…..Anurag sat beside him & wiped his tears…

Anurag—Abhijeet ab theek hai…..

Daya looked his father, who was looking tense & restless…

Daya—Dad , kya baat hai….mujhe lagta hai , aap sab bahut pareshan hai , lekin meri samajh nahi aata kyu….? Kya mai iss family ka hissa nahi….

Anurag looked him with shock….

Anurag—nahi beta , aise koi baat nahi …plz aisa kabhi mat sochna….hum bass thume takleef se bachana chahte hai….uss dard se bachana chahte hai , jo hum sb ko andar se tod raha hai….

Daya(tense)—plz Dad , mujhe sach janna hai….mai janta hu kuch baat hai magar…..

Anurag(sad) —baat tou hai beta…ek aise baat jo mujhe kamjor bana rahi hai….lekin mai kamjor nahi panda chahta , agar aj thumare Bade Papa hote tou shyad mujhe itna dar nahi lagta….lekin ab mai darta hu, apne dono Beto ko khone se darta hu…

Daya(shocked)—hame khone se darte hai…..Dad hum hamesha aapke sath hai….aapko aisa kyu lagta hai…..

Anurag(sad)—jab Bhaiya thee, vo meri takat thee, unke jane ke baad, mujhe hamesha yahi lagta thaa ki Abhijeet meri takat banega….vo bilkul Bhaiya ke jaisa hai na…..mai hamesha yahi sochta thaa ki Abhijeet meri Takat hai aur Daya meri Kamzori….Abhijeet emotionally bahut strong hai aur Tum hum sab ke ladle , jo kisi ke ghar se dur jane par bhi rone lagta thaa….mujhe yaad hai jab Bhaiya gaye thee , thumari halat bahut kharab thee, hame laga kahi hum thume bhi….issiliye mujhe dar lagta hai Daya ….thume sach batane se dar lagta hai…(Daya looked him keenly)….mai apne Bate ko dard kaise de sakta hu…kaise usse sach batakar, usse khone ka risk le sakta hu…jabki mai zanta hu ki Abhijeet thumare liye kya hai…..

Daya(shocked)—Abhijeet….kya hua usse Dad…..plz bataye mujhe…..

Anurag(teary)—shyad meri hi kismet mai kisi ka sath nahi…..hamesha mai hi akela rah jata hu, mere kamjor khandho ko kon sahara dega Daya, kab tak mujhe ye sab sahna padega….

Daya felt sad on seeing his father's condition….he wiped his tears & tried to be strong for his father…

Daya(strongly)—apne Daya ke rahte , aapko akela feel ho , mai aisa kabhi nahi hone dunga Dad…..mai janta hu mai bahut emotional hu lekin Dad aapka Daya ab bada ho gaya hai, ek baar apna dard mujhse kah kar tou dekhye, mera vada hai Dad , apka Daya hamesha aapke sath rahega, apki takat banker….(with down head) shyad mai ABHI jaisa na ban pau , par mai apne Dad ko tutne nahi dunga…..ye mera vada hai….

Anurag(teary)—aur agar baat uske ABHI ki ho tou…

Daya(tried to be strong)—mai hamesha aapke sath hu, aur agar baat mere Bhai ki hai tou …..(took some seconds) mai apki takat , apne Bhai ko khone nahi dunga….

Anurag—usse khone ka hee tou Dar hai Daya…..

Daya looked him with fear…

Daya—aap kahna kya chahte hai….?

Anurag(with closed eyes)—Abhijeet ko Blood Cancer Hai Daya…..…..treatment chal raha hai but his life is in Danger….

Daya was shocked, he looked his father …his brother's pale face came in front of his eyes , his Badi Maa's dry tears, his mother's quiet face , his father's scared face…..he thought ,he heard wrong but on seeing his father's helpless condition he jerked & grasped the meaning of this sentence…..Anurag was waiting for some reaction from Daya's side but found him silent…

Anurag(tense )—Daya…..theek ho beta….

Daya(lost in his thoughts)—Abhi , theek tou ho jayega na…..

Anurag—ha Daya but usse proper treatment lena hoga , uska careless hona theek nahi….

Daya stood up but suddenly felt dizzy & about to fell but his father grabbed him ….

Aurag(concern) —Daya , are you ok beta…? Tumne dinner kiya…

Anurag made him sit on couch….

Daya(sad)—nahi…..Abhi ke bare mai apko kab pata chala…?

Anurag(take a deep sigh) —4 mahine pahle pata chala hai, Abhijeet bhi sab janta hai….

Daya(low)- jab se hamari fight hui hai….

Anurag nodded silently….

Anurag—mai janta hu beta thumare liye ye sab sahna kitna mushkil hai, hum sab ke liye hai , lekin hume strongly isse face karna hoga…..

Daya was quietly listening his father & some words echoing in his mind….

 **Daya(angry) - tum bahut bure ho Abhi , mai kitna roya magar tum nahi aaye….**

 **Abhijeet(angry)—Daya , bacche mat bano, ab tum bade ho chuke ho, kab tak mera sahara loge, agar main nahi raha tou kya hamesha rote hi rahoge….**

 **Daya(angry)—tum tou ab bhi mere sath nahi thee Abhi….tumne mujhe akela kar diya, vo sab mujh par hass rahe thee par tum vaha nahi thee….aaj tumne mujhe bahut takleef di hai Abhi….tumne mera trust toda hai, mujhe tum se ye ummid nahi thee…you hurt me Abhi…**

 **Abhijeet(angry)—tou phir ab iss takleef ki aadat daal lo tum, shyad ab tum mujhe apne sath kabhi na pao….**

 **Daya(angry)—you are right, ab tum mera sath kyu doge…. tum mere Bhai ho hee nahi sakte, kyuki jo tumne kiya hai na , vo koi Bhai kar hee nahi sakta…I hate you Abhijeet….I hate you…**

 **Abhijeet gave a smile to Daya & moved from there….**

…

…

Daya(thinking)—tumne mera sath game khela Abhi….tum chahte tou uss time mera sath de sakte thee, apne aap ko sahi proof kar sakte thee but tumne vo nahi kiya…..tumne mujhe moka diya , tumse nafraat karne ka , mera samne kabhi sach aane hee nahi diya…..meri nafrat ko badhate rahe , mujhe apna Enemy bana liya….mai janta hu Abhi , thumare liye kuch bhi mushkil nahi raha par tumne jaan boojkar mere samne natak kiya , mujhse nafrat jatayi taki mai tum se aur bhi nafrat karu….tumne aisa kyu kiya Abhi….mujhse apna dard kyu chupaya…..itna bada jhoot bola ki thume meri parwah nahi, tumhe mujhse aage nikalna hai…..aur maine vo sab sach maan liya….mai kaise nahi dekh paya , thumare uss natak ke piche ka sach….kaise….shyad mai hee thumare BHAI banne layak nahi hu issiliye apne BHAI ki jhooti nafraat ko sacha samajhta raha aur usse hee apna doshman maan liya…..O God, ye maine kya kiya…..mera Abhi , mera Bhai….

Anurag looked him in tension….

Anurag(tense)—Daya, kya soch rahe ho beta..?

Daya(teary) - Dad , agar Abhi ki beemari ke bare mai time se pata chal gaya thaa tou , usse ab tak theek ho jana chahye thaa...lekin vo tou...

Anurag(tense)- ha ye sach hai, time se pata chalne ke baad bhi uski condition pahle se jyada kharab ho rahi hai...Abhijeet ke hostel mai rahne ki vajah se hum uss par dhyaan nahi de paye aur Abhijeet ne khud apna dhyan nahi rkha...vo tou shyad theek hona hi nahi chahta...samjh nahi aata Daya akhir uske dimaag mai chal kya raha hai...? vo kyu apne sath aisa kar raha hai...kyu...?...(after some time) kash vo hamari feelings ko samajhta aur apne upar dhyan de...kabhi kabhi lagta hai , vo khud ko hamari pareshani ki vajah samajhne laga hai, issiliye shyad khud ko ...

Daya(scared)-nahi Dad...aisa kuch nahi hoga...

Anurag- Abhijeet bahut strong baccha hai Daya , magar usse kisi ki sympathy nahi chahye aur shyad issiliye vo hamari feelings ka galat meaning nikal raha hai...hum usse khona nahi chahte beta par vo khud ko aur strong dikhna chahta hai lekin iss vajah se uski health kharab ho rahi hai...meri samjh nahi aa raha mai kya karu...kaise usse samjau ki hamari feelings mai hamara pyar hai hamari sympathy nahi aur hum uske bina nahi jee sakte...bass use kuch nahi hona chahye...

Daya(teary)—Dad , mai Abhi ko kuch nahi hone dunga , bass aap mujhse ek promise kijiye….

Anurag(confuse)—kaisa promise….

Daya—aap Abhi ko nahi batayge ki mujhe uski Beemari ke bare mai pata hai…

Anurag(confuse)—Daya ye….

Daya—Dad , mai chahta hu Abhi bilkul theek ho jaye lekin usse pata chala ki mai uski iss bimari ke bare mai janta hu , tou usse bahut dukh hoga Dad….vo mere samne toot jayega ….mai apne BHAI ko uss halat mai nahi dekh paunga….hamara Abhi strong hai Aur hamesha vaisa hee rahega aur iske liye usse pata nahi chalna chahye ki mujhe sach pata hai….

Anurag—theek hai Daya….par tum karna kya chahte ho beta…?

Daya —mai bhi ek natak karunga Dad , jaisa ab tak Abhi karta aaya hai aur aap dekhna , iske baad vo apne aap ko avoid nahii karega….mai apne BHAI ko acche se janta hu aur mujhe pata hai , usse apni care karna kaise sikhana hai….

Anurag—kash aisa ho jaye Daya ,Abhijeet ki iss condition ke piche uska careless hona hi hai… kyuki shyad Abhijeet kahi na kahi ye accept kar chukka hai ki , vo ab theek nahi ho sakta….usse hame phir se ek hope deni hogi….pata nahi kyu vo aisa manta hai aur issi vajah se uski halat aur kharab hoti ja rahi hai….

Daya(shocked)—Doctor ne kya kaha hai Dad…?

Anurag(tense)—Abhijeet ki latest report acchi nahi hai Daya , Doctors ko dar hai ki , Abhijeet aage ka treatment deal nahi kar payega….

Daya—vo jarur karega Dad , mai apne BHAI ke sath hu aur aap dekhna mai usse haar nahi manne dunga….

Anurag hugged Daya with….

Anyrag—I am proud of you beta , ab mai kah sakta hu , mera Daya meri kamjori nahi balki meri Takat hai….

Daya(still in hug)—apke dono Bete aapki takat hai Dad , jo hamesha aapke sath rahege…

Neelam looked them from door & smiled with a hope….

Neelam—mera Daya sach mai Bada ho gaya hai , hope ab sab theek ho jaye…

...

...

 **IN HOSPITAL**

Aabha sat on Abhijeet's bed & lovingly caressing his hair...

Abhijeet opened his eyes & looked his mother...nurse rushed outside from the room to called the doctor...

Aabha(lovingly)- kaisa hai mera Beta...?

Abhijeet(low tone)- Mom vo Daya...

….

….

...

So guys, we'll meet again in next chap…

Keep supporting me guys….

Take care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanku so much guys for your feedback….xxx , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , R , priya , Jyoti , coolak , Abhina , salmazhv , Daya's lover , rani , kirti , shaina , Sariya , zzz , Sunny , duo's fan , rapunzel 313 , lun duo nd purvi . Thanku so much.**

 **Angelbetu—sure dear, u can call me Micky & l really liked ur name Angel…so pure. Thanku fou ur review.**

 **GD—Dada apka feedback hamesha motivate karta hai…Thanku so much for ur lovely feedback.**

 **Duofan21—don't be sorry for late as I am also late na….Thanku dear for ur review & yes we are friends. Take care dear.**

 **Thanku so much for all guest reviewers….**

 **GUEST—I know you are angry on late update but dear believe me agar possible hota tou jaldi update zarror karti …hum sabhi apni life mai bahut busy hai aur summer break mai tou aur bhi work increase ho gaya hai stiil I will try…. And I will post next chap on Sunday…hope anger kuch kam hua hoga….Thanku for ur feedback.**

…

…

 **In last chap you read , Daya promised his father to find his ABHI back by his own plan….lets see what happens next…**

… **..**

 **ENEMY:**

 **IN HOSPITAL**

Abhijeet opened his eyes….

Aabha(lovingly)—kaisa hai mera beta…?

Abhijeet(low tone)—Mom …vo Daya….

Aabha—vo theek hai beta…

At the same time Deepak entered in room with…

Deepak(smile)—kaise ho Abhijeet…?

Aabha & Abhijeet looked him ..

Abhijeet(low tone)—mai theek hu uncle…

Deepak—are bhai tumne tou hame dara hi diya thaa….jante ho kitna pareshan ho gaye thee hum sab…

Abhijeet smiled & Aabha gave him a tough look ...

Aabha(complaining tone) —apna khyal rakhna tou aata nahi aur agar koi kuch kahe , tou uski baat sunni nahi hai..

Abhijeet bowed down his head & Deepak came forward to save him from his mother's scold..

Deepak—are nahi Bhabi, hamara Abhijeet tou bahut samajhdar hai…( looking towards Abhijeet) kyu Abhijeet….

Abhijeet nooded , Aabha nodded her head in disappointment ….Deepak signaled Aabha to wait outside & he got busy in basic check up…

….

…

 **DUO HOUSE**

Daya was sleeping on his father's lap, Anurag looked him with love & caressing his hair….

Anurag(thinking)—mai janta hu beta, tumne mere liye khud ko strong tou bana liya , lekin tum dil se abhi bhi ye sach accept nahi kar paa rahe ho….thumare dil mai kya hai mai ache se janta hu , lekin mai thume bhi kamjor nahi padne de sakta….ab sirf tum hi Abhijeet ko vapas la sakte ho, tum hi usse ye ahsaas dila sakte ho ki , jo vo soch raha hai , kitna galat hai….vo khud ko hamari pareshani samajh raha hai, ab sirf tum hi usse sach ka ehsaas kara sakte ho…mujhe mere dono bête vapas chahye aur ab tum se hee ummid hai Daya, shyad ab sab theek ho jaye….pata nahi mujhse kaha galti ho gayi , ki mera Abhijeet , jise maine apne hatho se pala hai , mujhe hi samajh nahi paa raha aur na hee mai usse samajh paa raha hu….

Anurag took a deep sigh , he softly placed Daya's head on pillow & moved out from room….

…

Neelam—kal raat Daya apke pass hee so gaya…

Anurag—haa vo bahut pareshan ho raha thaa….lekin usne sach accept kar liya hai…..

Neelam(sad)—kitna mushkil raha hoga uske liye…par mujhe khushi hai , usne khud ko ache se sambhal liya….

Anurag(sad)—apne Dad ki takleef ko kam karne ke liye, usne apna dard chupa liya…..usne khud ko tootne nahi diya , lekin mai janta hu andar se vo kitna toot chukka hai, apna dard tak nahi kah paa raha…

Neelam—hamara Daya bada ho gaya hai….

Anurag (sadly)— ha vo tou hai….apni age se bhi jyada bada ho gaya hai hamara Daya…

Neelam looked him sadly & Anurag moved from there…..

….

After taking bath , Anurag sat on dining table & Daya also joined him , who was looking dull….

Neelam- Daya , itna dull kyu lag rahe ho…?... Tabiyat tou theek hai naa…?

Daya (low tone)—theek hai Mom….(looked his Dad) Dad aap hospital kab jayege , Badi Maa vaha akeli hongi…..

Anurag—bass breakfast kar ke nikal raha hu , vaise thume bata du, Bhabi ka phone aaya thaa , Abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya hai aur ab vo theek hai….

Neelam & Daya got happy after hearing that…

Neelam(happy)—chalo ye tou bahut achi baat hai…..aur plz Didi ko ghar aane ke liye bol dena , raat se vahi hai , puri raat jagi hongi, yaha aakar thoda rest kar lengi….

Anurag—theek hai , mai Bhabi ko ghar bhej dunga..

Daya— Dad mai bhi aapke sath chalunga…..

Anurag & Neelam looked him meaningfully…..

Anurag—ha Daya tum zaroor chalo but tumne kaha thaa, ki tum Abhijeet ko sach pata nahi chalne doge , thumare vaha jane se tou usse sach pata chal jayega , ki tum uske bare mai jante ho…

Daya—don't worry Dad , Abhi ko kuch pata nahi chalega, bass app usse kuch mat kahna baki sab mai dekh lunga….

Neelam—tou ab hamara Daya, apne hee bade Bhai ki class lega aur vo bhi usse bina bataye….

Daya—usne mujhe hurt kiya hai Mom, bass ek baar Abhi theek ho jaye phir aap dekhna , real class tou uski tab lagegi….

Anurag & Neelam looked him with shock….

Daya ignored them & quietly finished his breakfast….

Daya(thinking)—bass bahut hua Abhi, bahut natak kar liya tumne abb meri bari….thume thumari galti ka ehsaas nahi karaya na , tou mera naam bhi Daya nahi, bahut shok hai na thume khud ko mujhse dur karne ka, mere samne dushmani ka natak karne ka , ab dekhna ye sab kitna manhga padta hai thume…

…..

…..

Three of them finished their breakfast & Anurag moved towards Hospital with Daya….

 **IN HOSPITAL**

Anurag—Daya , vo mai Deepak se mil kar aata hu, tum yaha baitho , mai bass abhi aaya , phir sath mai chalte hai…

Daya— Dad kya mai bhi apke sath Deepak uncle se mil sakta hu…..

Anurag- Daya tum yahi raho, mujhe Deepak se kuch jarrori baat karni hai…

Daya(angry) —Dad, kya ab bhi aisa kuch bacha hai, jo mujhe nahi pata…

Anurag—Daya ye kya kah rahe ho tum….aisa kuch nahi hai, ab tou thume sab sach pata hai, phir tum aise baat kyu kar rahe ho….

Daya—tou mai apke sath Deepak uncle se kyu nahi mil sakta….

Anurag—kyuki mai nahi chchta tum phir se pareshaan ho jao , dekho Daya treatment se related bahut si battein hoti hai aur phir thume vo sab kyu janna hai….tumne khud ko bahut mushkil se ready kiya hai , abb kyu phir se khud ko hurt karna chahte ho….tum Abhijeet ko theek karna chahte ho na , tou iske liye thume khud strong banna hoga …plz tum yahi wait karo Deepak bhi thumare samne khul kar baat nahi kar payega , baat ko samajho beta….

Daya nodded & sat quietly on couch…

Anurag moved in Deepak's cabin…

….

After some time Anurag came out & they moved towards Abhijeet's room….

Both of them were about to enter but suddenly Aabha came out & looked them , she was shocked on seeing Daya….

Aabha(shocked)—Daya….

Anurag—Bhabi, Daya yaha aana chahta thaa ,tou …

Aabha—isme kya burai hai Anurag, agar Daya apne Bhai ki parwah karta hai , ye tou achi baat hai….

Daya—Badi Maa mujhe apse kuch baat karni hai….

Aabha looked Anurag, who excused himself with….

Anurag—Bhabi aap Daya se baat kariye, tab tak mai Abhijeet se mil leta hu….

Aabha nodded & Anurag moved in Abhijeet's room….Aabha looked him with love…..

Aabha—hmm.. tou kya baat karni hai mere bete ko….

…

 **Inside the Room :**

Abhijeet looked Anurag , first he felt happy & then realized something & down his head…

Anurag(tease)—ye sar kyu jhuka rakha hai….kya koi galti kari hai tumne…maine tou abhi kuch kaha bhi nahi….

Anurag sat beside Abhijeet on his bed….

Abhijeet(low tone)—mai janta hu aap mujhse naraj hai…..

Anurag—tou phir ye bhi jante honge ,ki kyu naraz hu…..bolo..

Abhijeet—ha vo….

Anurag—plz Abhijeet ab koi clarification nahi…aaj mujhe ye ahsaas ho gaya hai , ki hamari feelings thumare liye koi value nahi rakhti, thume sirf vahi karna hai jo thume acha lagta hai , thume humari koi parwah nahi…tabhi tou hamari baate sunana thume pasand nahi…..(sadly) mera Abhijeet ab bada ho gaya hai aur ab uske Chacha ki baat uske liye koi mayne nahi rakhti …

Abhijeet grabbed his palm….

Abhijeet—sorry Chachu , meri liye apki har baat bahut value rakhti hai, aapka Abhijeet apki , koi bhi baat taal nahi sakta….I am sorry Chachu , mai bass aap logo ko pareshaan nahi dekh sakta….

Anurag(little angry)— pareshan nahi dekh sakte , magar pareshan kar zarror sakte ho…..

Abhijeet—Chachu mai vo…

Anurag interrupted between him..

Anurag(angry)- plz Abhijeet meri baat abhi puri nahi hui…(Abhijeet bowed down his head & quietly listen his Chachu's painful complain) ….mujhe ye samajh nahi aata ki , thume aisa kyu lagta hai, ki tum hamari pareshani ki vajah ho…..hum sab tum se pyar karte hai Abhijeet, thumari parwah karte hai , hum thume iss tarah Hospital bed par leta nahi dekhna chahte….bass yahi chahte hai hum tum se , ki tum apna khyal rakho , I really don't understand ki tum hamari batto ka wrong meaning kyu nikal rahe ho , kyu hamare pyar ko , hamari pareshani samajh rahe ho…..tum hamari pareshani nahi ho Abhijeet ,( his tone turned teary) plz beta apne dimaag se ye baat nikal do… hamare liye …..plz mujhse mera Abhijeet mat cheeno…plz….

Abhijeet looked him with guilt & grabbed his palm tightly …

Abhijeet(sad)—I am sorry Chachu…plz apne Abhi ko maaf kar dijiye…mai hamesha apki baat manuga but plz aap iss tarah sad mat hoye, mujhe apko aise dekhna acha nahi lagta…..plz Chachu …I am sorry, now I promise, mai apko complain karne ka chance nahi dunga…..

Anurag looked him with love..

Anurag—promise todne ke liye nahi hota Abhijeet, ye baat yaad rakhna….

Abhijeet(naughty) —mai apna promise kabhi nahi todunga Chachu…..ab aap plz ek smile tou dijiye achi si, phir dekhna apki smile ke magic se mai jaldi theek ho jaunga….

Anurag cupped his face in his both palms….

Anurag(lovingly)— mera Abhijeet hi tou meri smile hai , aur agar vo khush hai , tou uske iss Chachu ke face pe hamesha smile rahegi…..

Anurag & Abhijeet both smiled …..

….

….

Aabha—kya baat hai Daya..? bahut dull lag rahe ho…beta tum theek ho na…

Daya—mai theek hu Badi Maa…..mai apse, kuch baat karna chahta thaa….

Aabha(lovingly)—ha tou bolo na….kya baat hai….

Daya—mujhe Abhi ke bare mai sab pata chal gaya hai….….I mean uski beemari ke bare mai…..

Aabha get shocked on his words & looked him with pain…

Daya grabbed her palms & tried to give a hope to her….

Daya—Badi Maa, Abhi bilkul theek ho jayega….aap dekhna vo bahut jald pahle ki tarah bilkul fit ho jayega , bass mujhe aapki help chahye…aap mera sath dengi na…

Aabha looked him with love & proud….

Aabha—mai hamesha apne bête ke sath hu…..

Daya hugged her & Aabha lovingly patted his head …..

…..

…..

Anurag- chalo ab tumne promise kiya hai, tou mai tum par trust karta hu but ab thume mere ek sawal ka zawab dena hoga aur vo bhi bilkul sach…..( in strict tone) I don't want to hear any lie….mujhe sach sunana hai…..

Abhijeet(scared)—sach…..aisa aap kya puchna chahte hai….?

Anurag(tease)- kyu thume dar lag raha hai…

Abhijeet(fake smile)—nahi , mujhe kyu dar lagega, maine tou koi jooth nahi bola aapse , tou phir mujhe kaisa dar…

Anurag(tease)—ye tou tum hee better jante ho ki tumne kabhi jooth bola hia ya nahi but now I want to hear truth…..(Abhijeet nodded)…..thumari aur Daya ki fight ka reason kya hai….? Kyu tum dono ek dusre ko as an Enemy treat karte ho…?

Abhijeet get shocked on his Chachu's question and looking nervous…..

Abhijeet—Chachu vo hamare bich school ke matter ko lekar…

Anurag interrupted between him….

Anurag(strict)—Abhijeet maine kaha , Truth…..mujhe sach sunna hai , thumari banai koi story nahi….aisa kon sa issue thaa , jiski vajah se tum dono Bhai ek dusre se nafrat karne lage ….agar tum mai se kisi ko koi misunderstanding thee, tou vo tumne clear kyu nahi ki….mai tum dono ke bich nahi bolna chahta thaa but ab mujhe lagta hai , mera bolna jarrori ho gaya hai…..mujhe sach batao ki reason kya thaa….koi reason thaa bhi ya phir sirf ek natak….

Abhijeet get shocked…

Abhijeet(shocked)- natak…..apko aisa kyu lagta hai ki hum fighting ka natak kar rahe hai…..

Anurag—hum nahi Abhijeet , sirf tum natak kar rahe ho….

Abhijeet(shocked)—mai….mai kyu natak karunga….Daya aur meri fight school ke issue ki vajah se hai….mai koi natak nahi kar raha…..

Anurag(angry)—theek hai , agar tum ab bhi mujhe sach nahi batana chahte then it's fine…..ab tum mujhse tabhi baat karna, jab thumara mujhe sach batane ka dil kare….

Anurag stood up & was about to move from there, suddenly Abhijeet hold his wrist & looked him with sad eyes…..

Abhijeet(sad)—plz Chachu, aap tou mujhse naraj mat hoye…..mai apko sach batunga , vo sab kuch jo aap janna chahte hai…

Anurag sat down & Abhijeet started…

Abhijeet- jab mujhe pata chala ki mujhe Cancer hai tou mare dil mai Daya ka hi khyal aaya…..vo mujhpe bahut dependent thaa, uski har ek baat mujh par start hokar mujh par hi end ho jati thee…school mai tou usne jyada friends tak nahi banaye ,sirf meri vajah se….school mai bhi Abhi , Hostel mai bhi Abhi , games mai bhi Abhi…..mera bina uska koi kaam karne ka dil hi nahi karta thaa…..class mai first aa sakta thaa lekin first tou sirf mera Abhi hi aayega aur koi nahi , vo khud bhi nahi….mujhe samah hii nahi raha thaa Chachu ki kaise mai usse ye sach batunga ki uske Abhi ko Cancer hai aur shyad vo ...(Anurag felt a scare in his heart) mai kya karta Chachu, mai jab bhi usse sach batna chahta , uski baate sunkar , uski vo smile dekhkar ruk jata …..usse kaise batata apne bare mai….uski vo smile kaise cheen leta…..

Anurag(tease) —aur thumari iss fight se kya vo khush thaa…?

Abhijeet—khush na sahi magar maine usse , uss takleef se tou bacha liya jo aap sabko ho rahi hai , iss sach ko jankar…..

Anurag—phir tumne kya kiya…?

Abhijeet—uss din maine socha Daya ko sab sach bata dunga lekin vo …

….

 **FLASHBACK**

Daya(happy)—Abhi , tum competition mai part kar rahe ho na….

Abhijeet—Daya kis competition ki baat kar raha hai tu….aur vause bhi mujhe kisi competition mai part nahi karna….Daya mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai…..

Daya—baki sab baad mai , pahle ye batao ki part kyu nahi karna ….are Sir ne kal bataya thaa na , aur bhi school ke students aa rahe hai , aur hamare school ki taraf se thume part karna hee chahye…..I know , agar mera Abhi participate karega na, tou aur kisi ka tou koi chance hee nahi….

Abhijeet—Daya plz yaar ,maine kaha naa , mujhe koi participate nahi karna hai….

Daya was about to say something but suddenly Sameer came & interrupted between them….

Sameer—thumare mana karne se kya hota hai Abhijeet, Sir already thumare naam de chuke hai….you don't have any option but to participate…..

Daya felt happy but Abhijeet was not in mood to take participate….

Daya(happy)—yee …ye hui na baat….

Abhijeet(angry)—kya Daya, bass yahi karte rahna …..isme khush hone wali kya baat hai…aur tum kyu nahi participate karte…hamesha ye sab ignore kyu karte ho….

Daya—Abi tum part karo ya mai , kya farak padta hai….aur phir jab tum jitoge tou naam tou mera bhi hoga na…..ki Daya ka Bhai Abhijeet….(Abhijeet interrupted between him in anger)…

Abhijeet(angry)—bass yahi….hamesha dusro ke liye hee kush hona , kabhi khud ke bare mai bhi soch liya karo…..ab agar tumne part nahi liya tou mai bhi nahi lunga….suna tumne….

Abhijeet moved from there in anger…

Daya—are Abhi suna tou…..yaar ye bhi na, ek no. ka ziddi hai….

Sameer—akhir Bhai kis ka hai….

Daya—matlab mai ziddi hu…..

Sameer—ziddi nahi , maha ziddi… ab tum bhi part le lo , varna Abhijeet bhi nahi lega…..

Daya – ye Abhi bhi naa…..

…..

….

Abhijeet was feeling restless, he wanted to tell him truth but Daya's smiley face came in front of his eyes….he didn't want to hurt his bro or gave him that painful news…he wanted to share but how , he didn't know , as there was no option to share that painful news with his little bro without hurting him

Here Daya was also taking part in competition….their teacher told them all the rules & gave them all required papers…

Teacher—students, I am giving you these folders , all necessary information is in that folders, you have to prepare your competition according to instructions…on competition day, you have to bring your folder with you, all papers should be completed or you will be disqualified…..so students plz take care of it & yes , winner will get great reward….

All participant felt happy on hearing about reward but Abhijeet was not listening those things , his mind was somewhere else…..Abhijeet helped Daya to prepare for competition…this time Daya was also taking it serious only for his bro…..Abhijeet felt weak & dull but he tried to hide his weak condition from his bro bcz he was scared , what would be Daya's reaction after hearing that news & how would he console his younger bro…..

…..

….

In a class room , Surya was talking with a boy…..

Surya(angry) —ye Daya kyu participate kar raha hai….

Boy —maine dekha hai, Abhijeet khud usko prepare kar raha hai….lagta hai ek baar phir se, Daya ke hatho haar hogi thumari….

Surya(angry)—bilkul nahi…..Daya se mai kabhi nahi haar sakta …mai usse participate hee nahi karne dunga…phir dekhta hu vo kaise mujhse aage nikalta hai….

Boy—kya karne wale ho tum….?

Surya(evil smile)—tu bass dekhta ja…..

….

 **At Night :**

Daya was doing something in Sameer's room as his roommate was on leave & went his home….

Sameer—yaar Daya , ajkal Abhijeet kuch dull lagne laga hai, class mai bhi jyada response nahi karta aur har waqut bahut tired sa lagta hai….

Daya—ha yaar ye tou hai, pata nahi use kya hua hai….mujhe tou bahut tension hone lagi hai, maine Dad se bhi baat ki thee iss bare mai, vo bhi thoda tense thee, jyada maine unhe batya nahi , varna ghar par sab pareshan ho jate….

Sameer—ha ye tou theek kiya aur vaise bhi hum sab jante hai Abhijeet studies ko lekar bahut serious hai , ho sakta hai issi vajah se tired lag raha ho….

Daya(angry)—apna khyal tou vaise bhi rakhna nahi aata janab ko….

Sameer(smile)- ha vo bhi hai….

At the same time a boy came in room …..

Reyansh(shout) —Daya ….

Daya—are kya hua Reyansh, tum itne tense kyu lag rahe ho….baat kya hai…

Reyansh(tense)—Daya vo Abhijeet…..

Daya & Sameer get tensed after hearing Abhijeet's name…..

Daya(panic)—Abhijeet….kya hua hai usse…?

Reyansh—vo vaha ground mai…

Daya didn't listen him & moved towards ground…..Sameer was shocked & ran behind Daya…..

Daya reached at ground & shouting Abhijeet's name…..suddenly someone hit him on his head from back…..

Daya(in pain) -ahhh….

Daya grabbed his head & fell down on ground…..

Sameer reached there & found Daya was lying on ground…

Sameer(tense)—Dayaaa…..

…

…

On other side, Abhijeet was passing from common room, suddenly he heard a laughing sound…..Abhijeet felt odd but ignored…. but in next second he heard Daya's name & he stopped at his place…

Voice—Daya ka tou kaam ho gaya….ab dekhte hai vo Daya kaise participate karta hai…

Reyansh (laughed)—ha, vo bechara tou ab hospital mai hee participate karega…

Abhijeet was shocked & tensed for his bro…in anger he peeped inside to see those guys and for punish them but the face which came in front of his eyes, shocked him…..

Abhijeet(shocked)—Suryaaa…..

….

….

So , If Abhijeet knew about Surya then why was he with Surya, against Daya..?

Next chap mai pata chalega….and next chap will come on Sunday….this time no late.

Keep supporting me guys.

 **Take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanku so much guys for your reviews….**

 **Friends reviews show nahi ho rahe that's why unable to say thanks individually or by name but I am really thankful to you all , who reviewed on last chap….**

 **Friends, I think you are not liking the story bcz apka feedback milna kam ho raha hai ….well waiting for your feedback.**

 **In last chap you read what happened in Duo's past …so let's see what happens next…**

 **ENEMY :**

Abhijeet (shocked)—Suryaaa..

Surya(happy)—thanku Reyansh, thumari vajah se mera plan success raha, koi soch bhi nahi sakta ye sab maine kiya hai, ab sare sawal uss Abhijeet se puche jayenge…..

Reyansh—thumara plan bhi kamal ka thaa, Daya ke sath sath Abhijeet ka bhi patta saaf…..Daya tou ab participate karega nahi aur shyad Abhijeet bhi nahi…

Surya—bechara Abhijeet tou yahi sochta rahega ki Daya par attack kiya kisne….Reyansh tum jante ho na thume kya kahna hai ….

Reyansh—don't worry Surya, agar mujhse pucha jayega , tou mai yahi kahunga ki mujhe Abhijeet ne hee , Daya ko bulane ke liye kaha thaa…..

Surya- ha thume bilkul yahi kahna hai…..Daya ke aur sab ke samne tum yahi kahoge ki Abhijeet ne hee thume Daya ko ground mai bulane ke liye kaha thaa…..phir dekhna Reyansh, mai inn dono ke bich ke trust ko kaise todta hu….mujhe bass ek chance chahye Reyansh…sirf ek chance , inn dono Bhaiyo ko ek dusre ke against karne ka…..bahut proud hai naa uss Daya ko apne brotherhood par, mai usse ek aisa sabak sikhunga, ki apne jaan se pyare Bhai tak par trust nahi karega….aur abhi tou sirf starting hai….aage aage dekho hota hai kya…

Reyansh—maan gaye thume Surya…..Jai -Veeru ki Jodi todne ka pura arrangement kar liya hai tumne….

Surya(laugh)—vo tou hokar rahega Reyansh….Jeet sirf meri hogi, sirf aur sirf meri…

Reyansh(smiled)—ha vo tou honi hee hai…vaise bhi thumare plan kamal ke hote hai…..

Surya(proudly)—ha plan tou mere kamala ke hote hee hai , ek teer aur do sikhar…

Surya & Reyansh shared a laugh…..Abhijeet was listening them, he wanted to punish them for hurting his younger brother but he really didn't want to give them another chance to hurt his Daya…..there was an another plan in his mind…..Abhijeet quietly moved from there & rushed towards his room….soon he entered in his room & found its empty…

Abhijeet(worried)—ye Daya kaha gaya…pata nahi kitni chot lagi hogi usse…dil tou kar raha hai uss Surya aur Reyansh ki maar maar ke buri halat kar du…..par nahi , abhi shyad ye sab karna theek nahi hoga, pata nahi uss Surya ke evil mind mai kon sa naya plan ban raha hoga…..mujhe Daya ko uss Surya se bachana hoga….magar ye Daya hai kaha….?

At the same time Sameer entered in room….

Sameer—are Abhijeet tum yaha ho…..yaar vo Daya , Medical room mai hai….

Abhijeet(tense)- vo theek tou hai naa…..Sameer mujhe vaha jana hai….jaldi chalo….

Sameer nodded & moved towards Medical room with Abhijeet….

…..

….

Abhijeet entered & found Daya was lying on bed with a bandage on his head….

Abhijeet(tense)—Daya tou theek hai na….?

Daya felt happy to see his Brother fine….

Daya—Abhi , tum theek ho….mai kitna dar gaya thaa…..uss Reyansh ne kaha tum ground mai…par tum vaha nahi thee…thank God tum theek ho….

Ajay (tease to Daya) —sar par chot thumare lagi hai aur hamare Daya ko , abhi bhi apne Bhai ki chinta hai…..

Daya & Sameer smiled on his teacher's comment but Abhijeet was looking lost…..

Ajay— kya hua Abhijeet….tum theek ho na…aur tum ground mai kya kar rahe thee….?

Abhijeet sat beside Daya & checked his bandage….

Abhijeet—vo mai….vo…..(Abhijeet didn't find any word to say….)

Sameer—kya hua Abhijeet…..Daya ko tumne hee bulaya thaa naa….Reyansh tou yahi kah raha thaa…par meri samajh nahi aa raha, ki Daya par attack kiya kisne ….?

Ajay—don't worry Sameer , uska bhi pata chal jayega…but good thing is that ki Daya ko jyada chot nahi lagi, varna abhi hospital le jana padta…..

Abhijeet(worried) —Sir doctor ne kya kaha…..wound jyada deep tou nahi hai naa…?

Ajay—nahi Abhijeet…don't worry, Daya ka wound jyada deep nahi hai, jaldi hee theek ho jayega…..

Abhijeet felt relax for Daya but his mind was working on something else….

…..

….

 **AT NIGHT**

Daya was sleeping peacefully but Abhijeet was thinking something…he looked Daya with love ….

Abhijeet(low tone) —pata nahi kya sahi hai aur kya galat but I am so helpless yaar….thujhe kuch bata bhi nahi sakta …pata nahi tu kaise react karega aur dusri tarf vo Surya …na jane kya chahta hai ….aaj usne jo kiya , saaf pata chalta ki vo kis had tak ja sakta hai….lekin mai usse kabhi kamyaab nahi hone dunga ….mere rahte ab mai uska koi bhi plan successful nahi hone dunga…..aur mujhe pata hai ki uske liye mujhe kya karna hai…I am sorry mere Bhai, mai janta hu usse rokne ke liye mujhe tujhe hurt karna hoga , lekin mai kya karu…. iske siwa mere pass aur koi rasta nahi hai….(Abhijeet caressing Daya's hair with care) mai apne Chote Bhai ko strong bante dekhna chahta hu…mai chahta hu mera Chota Bhai , life ki har problem ko bina Dare face kare, bina kisi ka sahara liye….(take a pause) bina mere sahare….thume bada hona hoga Daya, bina kisi ke sahare chalna sikhna hoga…..bina mere , jina sikhna hoga….mai kab tak thumare sath rah paunga…..mujhe tou ye bhi nahi pata mere Bhai , ki mai tera sath kab tak de paunga…thuje apne Abhi ke bina hee, aage badhna hai….mai bass yahi chahta hu ki mera Daya bina mere sahare aage badh sake , apne hak ke liye lad sake kyuki tera ye Bhai hamesha tere sath nahi hoga Daya….mere jane ke baad bhi tujhe jeena hai, Chachu ke liye, Chachi ke liye…aur Mom ke liye bhi...unke liye tou , mere baad bass tu hee unka sahara hoga….aur inn sab ke liye mujhe vo sab karna hee hoga , jo mai kabhi karne ki soch bhi nahi sakta thaa…mujhe maaf kar dena , thuje hurt karne ke liye aur mujhe khud ko hurt karne ke liye…..mai janta hu , thuje khud se jyada meri parwah hai aur agar kabhi thuje sach pata chala , tou thuje bahut dard hoga , insab ke liye mujhe maaf kar dena mere Bhai, mujhe maaf kar dena…..

Abhijeet crying silently…Daya was sleeping with medicine effect so he was unable to listen his brother's painful voice…..

Abhijeet wiped his tears & decided firmly….

Abhijeet—mai kabhi thuje , sach pata nahi lagne dunga Daya….mere bina jeena sikhne ke liye , tera mujhse nafrat karna zarrori hai aur mai thuje iske liye majboor kar dunga….(Abhijeet smiled sadly) dekhta hu mere Daya , mujhe Hate karta hua , mujhse ladta hua, kaisa lagta hai..…..Be ready Daya , kal se sab badal jayega…sab kuch….

….

….

 **NEXT DAY** …..

Duo reached school but Abhijeet ignored Daya ….Daya thought might be Abhijeet was tense about his wound , that's why he was behaving like that….

Abhijeet normally talked with Surya & didn't show his anger….

Sameer was also feeling little odd in Abhijeet's behaviour towards Daya….

Sameer—Daya….Abhijeet ne morning se , tum se ek baar baat tak nahi ki…ek baar bhi thumari chot ke bare mai nahi pucha, usse hua kya hai…pahle kabhi aisa nahi hua ki , thume koi problem ho aur Abhijeet ka iss taraf dhyan hee na jaye….

Daya—are yaar….thuje tou pata hai Abhijeet mujhe lekar kitna tense ho jata hai…abhi lagta hai vo mujhse naraj hai…

Sameer(confuse)—tujhse naraj ….par kyu ..tune kya kiya hai…balki galti tou Abhijeet ki hai, usne abhi tak nahi btaya , ki usne thuje vaha ground mai kyu bulaya thaa…?

Daya- Sameer leave it yaar…aisa kuch bhi nahi hai , Abhi shyad bhool gaya hoga….vo competition mai thoda busy hai na issiliye….

Sameer(tease) —strange…..Abhijeet competition ke liye thume bhool gaya…..kamaal hai...

Daya was also noticed Abhijeet's strange behaviour towards him but ignored….

In Whole Day , Abhijeet didn't ask about Daya's health & totally involved with Surya….

Surya felt happy on seeing Daya's annoyed face…..

…

 **AT NIGHT**

Daya was feeling tired so wanted to sleep , Abhijeet came to him & ordered in strict tone….

Abhijeet (strict)—kya Daya..uth abhi sone ka time nahi hua hai, thodi competition ke preparation kar lo , phir aaram se so jana…

Daya—plz Abhi…mai bahut tired feel kar raha hu aur mere sar mai dard bhi ho rah hai... plz abhi mujhe sone do, kal preparation kara dena…..

Abhijeet (angry)—sara din free goomte hue , tou thumare sar mai dard nahi hua aur ab thoda work karna pad raha hai , tou sahab ke sar mai dard ho raha hai…..bahana banana tou koi inse sikhe….

Daya was hurt from his words….first time he was listening such tough tone of his brother…

Daya (sad)—Abhi , mai sara din free nahi ghoom raha thaa….mujhe bhi bahut kaam thaa, thumari tarah mai bhi school mai hee thaa….tumne tou aakar ek baar pucha tak nahi , ki mera wound kaisa hai…lunch mai bhi pass nahi aaye sara din mai thumara wait karta raha aur tum kahi aur hee busy thee….

Abhijeet (angry)—tou kya sara din thumari hee sewa karta rahu…(Daya got hurt)….aur ye sar par chot bhi thumari hee kisi ladai ka result hogi…sab se ladte jo rahte ho, jo dil kiya bol diya, bass kisi ne kar diya ye sab….aur tum chahte kya ho…ek tou apna time tum par waste kar raha hu , uppar se tum mujhe hee blame kar rahe ho….

Daya (teary)—Abhi ye kaise baate kar rahe ho tum…..mare sath thumara time waste hota hai….aur uss Surya ke sath jo sara din se thee….uske sath thumare time waste nahi hota…..

Abhijeet (tease)— bilkul nahi…at least vo studies mai interest tou leta hai….. Thumari tarah nahi , sirf khel khood par hee dhyan rahta hai…..usne kitni achi preparation ki hai, comptetion ki aur tum …har baar mujhe hee lekar baithna padta hai , tum tou khud se padh bhi nahi sakte….pata nahi har baar Second kaise aa jate ho…..mujhe tou doubt hai , kahi tum koi cheating veating tou nahi karte….

Daya (teary)—plz Abhi….ye kya kah rahe ho tum….mai aur cheating….tum mere bare mai ye kaise kah sakte ho…tum hee tou kahte thee , ki mera Daya too kitna intelligent hai aur ab tum mera comparison uss Surya se kar rahe ho…..mujh par , apne Daya par doubt kar rahe ho…..

Abhijeet (angry)— dekho Daya mere samne ye rone dhone ki , ye sab drama karne ki koi zarrorat nahi hai….mera time waste mat karo aur thodi preparation kar lo, phir aaram se sote rahna…..vaise bhi mera pass, aur bhi kaam hai, thumari tarah sirf khelna koodna nahi hai meri life mai , samajhe..…..chalo ab thodi mahnat bhi kar lo…

Daya was shocked & hurt on Abhijeet's behaviour….he got up & start preparing for competition…

…..

After some time , Abhijeet allowed Daya to sleep & Daya was about to lay down on his bed , suddenly Abhijeet remind him something in tough tone….

Abhijeet (tough)—Daya ,apni medicine lekar sona ,varna morning mai late uthne ka bahana mil jayega , Ki Abhi sar mai dard hai …..thoda aur sona hai…aur vaise bhi kal comptetion hai…..don't worry kal ke baad, thume kuch karne ke liye nahi kahunga….ek baar ye competition ho jaye , meri bhi jaan bache iss roj ki duty se…..Daya ye kar lo , Daya medicine le lo…khud se tou kuch karna aata hee nahi hai Sahab ko…

Daya (hurt)—Abhi, thume kab se mere kaam karna itna bura lagne laga….tum tou hamesha mera khyal rakhte ho…..tum hee tou kahte ho, ki mai thumara Chota Bhai hu aur meri care karna thume acha lagta hai…..ab ye sab thume duty lagne laga hai…tum inn sab se tang aa gaye ho….

Abhijeet(angry)—haa…aa gaya hu mai tang inn sab se…..Daya ab tum chote bache nahi rahe ki thume har cheez batani pade….ab thume apna khyal rakhna khud sikhna hoga….dusre kab tak thumare piche apna time waste karte rahenge….

Daya (teary)— Dusre…tum tou mere Bhai ho na….

Abhijeet—ha Bhai hu magar naukar nahi….(Daya get shocked)…..kab tak mere sahare chalte rahoge….kab tak Abhi hee thumare sare kaam karega….Kal mai nahi raha tou kya karoge tum….aise hee rote rahoge…

Daya (crying)—Abhi ye tum kya bol rahe ho…..

Abhijeet (angry)—Daya plz… ab ye rone ki zarrorat nahi hai….bache nahi ho tum jo jara - jara si baat par rone lagte ho….be strong….dekho meri bhi apni life hai….mujhe bilkul acha nahi lagta , jab sab kahte hai , ki Abhijeet thumara Bhai tou bilkul tum par dependent hai….jante ho meri image bhi kharab hoti hai isse….plz Daya apne kaam karna khud sikho aur ab bina time waste kiye , medicine lekar so jao….Gud night….

Abhijeet lay down on his bed & turned his face on other side….

Daya took medicine & lay down on bed with broken heart…..soon Daya drifted in sleep due to medicine effect…Abhijeet got up & came close to Daya…he looked him with teary eyes….

Abhijeet (slowly)—I am sorry Daya…..aaj bahut hurt kar diya apne CHOTE ko…..ho sake tou apne iss Bhai ko maaf kar dena…..

Abhijeet was angry on himself, he threw his medicine in dustbin & lay down on bed….

Abhijeet (thinking)—mujhe punishment milni chahye Daya….thume rula kar mai kaise aaram se , soo sakta hu…..tere aasoo mujhe sone nahi denge…..jo mere hee vajah se , teri ankho se bahe hai…..

Abhijeet was lost in his thoughts & after some time dozed off due to his weak condition…..

….

 **NEXT MORNING**

All participant were ready & arranging their required documents, teacher came inside the class & gave them their Permit letters….

Teacher—so students I am giving you , your permit letter , you have to show this letter to the Panel & then you'll give your presentation….so guys , keep this letter very carefully along with your other required papers in giving folder…..so plz come one by one & receive your letters…all came & got their letters….

Surya—Reyansh ye Daya yaha kya kar raha hai…..

Reyansh—mujhe kya pata…..tumne tou kaha thaa ye participate nahi karega but ye tou …..

Surya (angry)—aisa nahi ho sakta….mai iss Daya ko jitney nahi de sakta….

Reyansh(tease)—tumne tou kaha thaa , sar par chot lagi hai , hospital pauch jayega… magar isne tou ek din ki leave tak nahi li, aise kaise attack kiya thaa tumne , kahi kisi flower se tou nahi mara thaa apne pyare Dushman Daya ko …..

Surya (angry)—bakwas band karo…muhje shyad aur jor se attack karna chahye thaa….lekin koi baat nahi , jo kaam tab nahi hua, vo ab hoga…

Reyansh(tease) —tou kya ab, sab ke samne uss par attack karoge….

Surya—koi na koi plan tou mai bana hee lunga….

After some time all went to the hall & took their places…..so many participant were present there …..suddenly Daya remind something…..

Daya—Abhi , vo mujhe Ajay Sir ne bulaya thaa , mai bass thodi der mai aaya, tab tak tum mera folder apne pass rakh lo plz…mai bass abhi aaya….

Abhijeet—koi important kaam thaa….

Daya—ha vo Sir kah rahe thee , kuch urgent hai…..

Abhijeet—theek hai , jao but jaldi aana…..

Daya nodded & moved out ….here Abhijeet was feeling suffocated in hall , he was waiting for his turn….participants were called by alphabetical order…soon Abhijeet turn came & he gave his presentation….after his turn he moved out from hall, Surya looked him & came out behind him….

Abhijeet sat on bench under the tree which was situated at back side of hall…..he was feeling weak because he skipped his daily dose….

Surya came to him….

Surya—kya baat hai Abhijeet , are you ok..? thumari tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag rahi….

Abhijeet (low tone)—I am fine Surya….bass thoda headache hai….

Surya noticed his heavy eyes…

Surya—tum hostel jakar rest karo…

Abhijeet—nahi…. abhi nahi ja sakta , Daya ka turn abhi nahi aaya hai aur uska folder bhi mere pass hai….bina permit letter ke vo presentation nahi de payega….

Surya's mind clicked & he thought to make profit on this golden chance….

Surya—Abhijeet tum rest kar lo, Daya ko folder mai de dunga….

Abhijeet (alert)—nahi…mai khud hee de dunga….(he tried to stand up but suddenly felt a spin in his head )…

Surya grabbed him & made him sit on bench….

Surya—Abhijeet tum theek ho…..

Abhijeet (losing his senses)— paa…paani….

Surya— ha mai abhi laya, tum yahi batho….

Abhijeet placed his head on bench support & closed his eyes…..Surya looked him & found both folders kept on bench near Abhijeet, he picked up those folders without making any noise & quickly took out Daya's permit letter & kept it, in Abhijeet's folder…..he placed both folders at their previous place & took out a water bottle from his bag….

Surya—lo Abhijeet paani piyo…..you'll feel better….

Abhijeet opened his eyes & took some sips of water…..

Surya—Abhijeet tum rest karo, mai andar jakar dekhta hu , ho sakta hai Daya vaha ho…theek hai….

Abhijeet nodded & Surya moved in hall with an evil smile on his lips…..soon Daya came back & found Abhijeet sitting on bench…..

Daya (tense)—kya hua Abhi, yaha aise kyu baitho ho….

Abhijeet tried to behave normally ….

Abhijeet—Daya vo hall mai acha nahi lag raha thaa, issliye yaha aa gaya…vaise maine presentation de di hai…tum jaldi andar jao, thumara turn bhi aane wala hoga….

Daya—ha theek hai , mai jata hu, mera folder….

Abhijeet gave his folder & Daya moved in hall…..

Abhijeet didn't say anything to Daya & when Daya moved from there he utter….

Abhijeet- All the Best mere Bhai…..

Abhijeet felt weak so he went hostel for take some rest…..

Here in hall , Daya's turn came , panel asked for his permit letter ….Daya opened his folder to show his letter but there was no letter in his folder….

Daya (tense)—mera letter….

Panel member—plz give your permit letter….

Daya (tense)—yes sir…..

Daya was searching his letter but failed…..

Panel member—what happened….where is your letter…?

Daya (worried)- Sir…actually…..

Daya was so tense , his hands started shivering…..his folder fell down & all papers were scattered on floor…other participants laughed on Daya , Panel member looked him with disappointment….

Boy1 - lagta hai bechara , aise hee andar chala aaya hai…..

Boy2—mujhe tou Fraud lagta hai…..(Daya felt hurt) ….

Boy3—bechara ye kya presentation dega, iski halat tou vaise hee kharab ho gayi hai…..

Boy1—apna folder tak tou pakda ja nahi raha…. ye dengae presentation…..

All participants laughed on him….his teacher was looking him with anger…..

Surya felt happy on his condition & gave a meaningful smile to Daya….Daya felt insulted & moved out …..his teacher followed him & came out behind him….

Teacher (angry)—what is this Daya…..agar thume part nahi karna thaa , tou bol dete magar iss tarah apni aur hamare school ki insult tou nahi karate….maine pahle hee kaha tha, vo letter bahut important hai , magar tum… kabhi kisi cheez ko lekar serious ho sakte ho…shyad kabhi nahi…today you disappoint me Daya…..as a teacher, I am not happy from you…..

Daya (teary)—Sir plz don't say like this , it's not my fault….

Teacher—then whose fault is this…mine….yes its my fault to select you for this competition, today not only you get failed but me also…..

Teacher gave a disappointment look to him & moved away…..

Daya had tears in his eyes….he wanted to run from there…..he wiped his tears but at the same time Surya came & looked him with pity….

Surya— oh….jara dekho hamare school ke handsome football captain Daya ko…aaj bechare ro rahe hai…..vaise Daya thume pahli baar rote hue dekh raha hu….sach kahu tou bahut….bahut acha lag raha hai, thume iss tarah rote dekhkar….(Daya looked him with anger)….are aise gusse se mat dekho mujhe …maine kuch nahi kiya hai….ye sab tou kisi aur ne hee kiya hai….

Daya was about to move from there but Surya again teased him…..

Surya—ab tou Shyad Abhijeet he jitega, vaise bhi usse hamesha no.1 rahne ki aadat jo pad chuki hai, usse race mai sabse aage jo rahna hai aur iske liye vo kuch bhi karega , phir chahe race mai uska apna Chota Bhai hee kyu na ho….

Daya (angry)—apni bakwas band karo…Abhijeet thumare jaisa nahi hai….

Surya (smiled)—ye thume bahut jald pata chal jayega , ki Abhijeet tum se jyada pyar karta hai ya apni Jeet se…..

Another boy—are Surya tum bhi naa , kise samjha rahe ho…..hamare bhole Mr Daya ko , apne Bhai ke siwa , kabhi koi dikha hai kya….tabhi tou uss din Abhijeet kah raha thaa, ye Daya bhi na ek no ka bawkoof hai….

Surya & other laughed on him & Daya was shocked & hurt….he quietly moved from there …..

…

….

Daya reached hostel & found Abhijeet was writing something…..

Abhijeet looked him & asked in normal tone…

Abhijeet— kaisi rahi presentation…?

Daya(low tone) —mai participate nahi kar paya….

Abhijeet (angry)—kya …..mujhe pahle hee pata thaa , chahe mai kitni bhi practice kara lu , par thumara kuch nahi ho sakta…Daya tumhre pass dimmag hai bhi ya nahi…..

Daya (hurt)—Abhi ye tum kya kah rahe ho….pahle meri baat tou sun lo…..

Abhijeet (angry)—kyu suno thumari baat,…soch liya hoga koi acha sa bahana….vaise bhi bahane banana mai tou tum mahir ho…..bass jhooth bolna aata hai aur kuch nahi….

Daya—Abhi meri baat tou suno….mera permit letter nahi thaa folder mai…..issiliye mujhe participate nahi karne diya….pata nahi mera letter kaha gaya …maine tou folder thume diya thaa….

Abhijeet (angry)- what….tou thume lagta hai maine thumara letter chura liya hai…..yahi kahna chahte ho na tum…

Daya—nahi Abhi , mera vo matlab nahi thaa….mai tou bass thume reason bata raha thaa….

Abhijeet (angry)—reason bata rahe thee , ya mujhe blame kar rahe thee….agar nahi hai mujh par trust , tou mera folder check kar sakte ho aur mara saman bhi….

Daya—ye tum kya kah rahe ho Abhi…..maine aisa tou nahi kaha , tum har baat ka wrong meaning kyu nikal rahe ho…..

Abhijeet—kyuki tum baat hee aise kar rahe ho…..

Daya tried to say something but Abhijeet stopped him & moved out from room…..

Daya felt hurt & start crying in low voice…

Daya (crying)—Abhi, meri baat tou sun late…bahut zarrorat hai thumari Abhi…bahut jyada…..

…..

Abhijeet sat on stairs & wiping his tears…

Abhijeet—I am sorry Daya…..aaj thuje meri zarrorat hai aur mai tere sath nahi….sorry mere Bhai….

After some time Abhijeet came in his room & found Daya was sleeping with wet face, he felt sad but controlled his feelings & checked his folder…..he was shocked to see Daya's permit letter in his folder….

Abhijeet(shock)—ye Daya ka permit letter mere folder mai kaise aaya…..mujhe achi tarah yaad hai Daya ne ye letter mere samne apne folder mai rakha thaa , phir ye mere folder mai kaise….?...kahi ye uss Surya ka kaam tou nahi…(suddenly he remind something) oh No….mujhe alert rahna chahye thaa….iss Surya ki vajah se Daya participate nahi kar paya….ek baar phir se vo Jeet gaya…..nahi ab mai usse jeetne nahi de sakta …pata nahi kya kya plan bana raha hoga Daya ke kihlaf….ab mujhe kuch karna hee padega….kuch aisa ki Suyrya mujh par trust karne lage , tabhi mai usse Daya ke against kuch karne se rok sakta hu …par iske liye pahle mujhe Daya se alag hona padega…..apne apko uska Bhai nahi , balki Dushman sabit karna hoga…...theek hai Surya ab yahi sahi, ab thumare plans ko , tum par hee kahlne ka time aa gaya hai…..

Abhijeet took a deep sigh & kept that letter on table inside his book so Daya could easily find that latter…

At night Abhijeet went for dinner but Daya was lying on his bed …soon Abhijeet came & lay down on his bed….Daya was sad on his behaviour but didn't say anything…..

In mid night , Daya felt hungry & looked his bro , who was sleeping peacefully….

Daya (sad)—Abhi, tum kitna badal gaye ho….tumne kabhi mere bina khana nahi khaya aur aaj tumhara Bhai bhooka hai aur tumne ek baar pucha tak nahi…tum aise kyu kar rahe ho Abhi….kyu kar rahe ho….vaha sab log mujh par hass rahe thee, mera mazak uda rahe thee…..maine thume kitna miss kiya, kitna bulaya….. par tum vaha nahi aaye….meri baat tak nahi suni aur na hee un logo ko kuch kaha jo thumare Daya ka mazak udd rahe thee…...tum apne Daya ko bhool gaye Abhi…bhool gaye apne Chote Bhai ko….

Daya was crying & sat on bed, wrapping his legs from his hands …..

 **NEXT MORNING**

Daya was looking for his books suddenly he noticed something on table & get shocked on seeing his permit letter inside a book….

Daya (shock)—ye latter yaha kaise aaya….maine tou isse yaha nahi rakha , phir….kahi Abhi ne….nahi nahi vo aisa kyu karega…(Daya reminds Surya's word)

 **Surya—ab tou Shyad Abhijeet he Jeetega, vaise bhi usse hamesha no.1 rahne ki aadat jo pad chuki hai, usse race mai sabse aage jo rahna hai aur iske liye vo kuch bhi karega , phir chahe race mai , uska apna Chota Bhai hee kyu na ho….**

Daya was sad & quietly marched towards School without taking his breakfast….

….

Abhijeet knew that Daya saw that letter but confused on Daya's reaction bcz he didn't say anything to him…..Abhijeet wanted to make an issue but Daya didn't give any chance to Abhijeet, so he decided to create an issue by his own…..Abhijeet came close to Daya & said in angry tone…

Abhijeet (angry)—ye sab kya hai Daya….

Daya & Sameer was confused on his angry tone…

Sameer—baat kya hai Abhijeet….Daya se, aise kyu baat kar rahe ho…?

Abhijeet (angry)—tum chup raho Sameer , mai tum se baat nahi kar raha….

Sameer felt insulted & kept his mouth shut….

Daya (cold tone) —kya hai Abhi , kyu chila rahe ho….

Abhijeet (angry) —mai chila raha hu …aur jo tum kar rahe ho vo sab kya hai…

Daya (confuse)—maine aisa kya kiya hai…..?

Abhijeet (angry)—Daya jyada drama karna ki koi zarrorat nahi hai…..you knows very well , what I am trying to say….

Daya— I don't know , what you want to say…?

Abhijeet –oh…seriously…..anjan mat bano….tune hee sab se kaha hai na , ki maine thumara permit letter chura kar apne pass rakh liya hai….

Daya (shock)—what…aisa kuch nahi hai Abhi….maine kisi se, aisa kuch nahi kaha …tum mujhe batao kisne ye baat tum se kahi hai…..

Abhijeet- kisi ne bhi kaha ho par ye baat , boli tou tumne hee ,hai na sabse….

Daya—believe me , maine aisa kuch nahi kaha hai…..

Sameer & other students was shocked on seeing Duo's fight…Surya came & felt happy on seeing that his Enemy was fighting with his own brother…..

Abhijeet (angry) —enough Daya….agar mujhse se competition karna hai , tou samne se karo…. aise nahi…samjhe….(Abhijeet noticed Surya's presence so tried to involve him) tum se tou acha vo Surya hai…..at least fair competition tou karta hai….tum tou Bhai Bahi karte ho aur jealous feel karte ho….

Daya, Sameer , Surya & all class get shocked on his words….

Daya (shock)—Abhi mai tum se jealous feel karta hu…..mai….I am your brother, how can l…..aur tum mera comparision uss Surya se kar rahe ho….uss gatiya insane se…..

Surya felt bad & came forward…

Surya- dekho Daya , mind your language…..varna…

Daya (angry)—varna kya kar loge tum….aur tum hote kon ho hamare bich mai bolne wale….ye hum dono Bhaiyo ke bich ki baat hai , isme kisi bahar wale ko apni naak dalne ki koi zarrorat nahi….aur thume tou bikul bhi nahi…you Fraud….

Abhijeet—Daya usse fraud kahne se pahle khud ko dekh lo , tum kya ho….

Daya (hurt)—ye tum Kya kah rahe ho Abhi…..

Surya—mai koi fraud nahi hu aur Abhijeet bilkul theek kah raha hai….

Daya(angry)—shut up Surya…ab agar ek word bhi kaha na , tou acha nahi hoga….maine tumne se pahle bhi kaha thaa , ye hum Bhaiyo ke bich ki baat hai…...(teasing tone) oh…vaise thume ye baat kaha samajh aayegi , kyuki thumare tou koi Bhai ,hai hee nahi…..aur tum iss ke layak bhi nahi…..

In next second Daya felt a tight slap on his cheek …he was in unbelievable state that how could his brother slapped him….

All were looking shocked & for some seconds the class room turned totally silent…Surya was shocked as well as happy on Abhijeet's step….Sameer lost his voice & looked both of them in complete disbelief…

Daya (teary)—tumne mujhe mara Abhi…..

Abhijeet (angry)—Abhi nahi Abhijeet kaho….jise kisi se baat tak karne ke manners na ho , vo mera Bhai ho hee nahi sakta…..

Daya (teary)—tou mai kaun hu….?

Abhijeet didn't say anything & moved out from class….

Daya rushed towards washroom for hide his broken heart from others….Sameer came behind him….

...In washroom, Daya was crying in front of mirror...

Daya (crying)—usne mujhe Mara Sameer…Abhi ne mujhe sab ke samne…usne aaj tak mujhe ek karoch tak nahi aane di aur aaj…..

Daya was crying badly & Sameer tried to console him…..Sameer was totally shocked & not able to decide , who was right or who was wrong….?

Abhijeet silently looked Daya & felt a great pain in his heart…..he moved out & tried to find a place for hide his emotions…he was moving fast & felt a shrap headache ….on other side Surya was happy that finally he won the game….

…..

…..

 **PRESENT**

Abhijeet—aur uss din se mai Daya ke samne natak karta raha , maine apna room bhi change kar liya aur Surya ke sath shift ho gaya….uske baad se Surya , Daya ke against jo bhi plan karta , main kisi na kisi tarah, Daya ko usse bacha hee leta…..Daya ne kai baar try kiya ki hamari fight ka end ho jaye but mai hamesha uss se ladne ke bahane bana leta….

Anurag was listening him quietly…..

Abhijeet—yahi sach hai Chachu….

Anurag (took a deep sigh)- tou ye sab ek socha samajha plan thaa…..par isse kya mila Abhijeet….

Abhijet(teary smile )—mila hai Chachu….aapne dekha , ab Daya mujh par dependent nahi hai…vo apne liye khud lad sakta hai… vo akela rahna sikh gaya hai…(sadly) ab tou vo mere liye pareshan bhi nahi hota…( Abhijeet smiled) accha hee hai na Chachu , vo mere bina rah lega aur agar mai nahi raha, tou usse jyada takleef bhi nahi hogi…(abhijeet started crying) vo apne Abhi ke bina bhi khushi se jee sakega….mujhe yaad bhi nahi karega…..mujhe bhool jayega vo….bhool jayega mujhe….

Anurag had also tears in his eyes, he hugged Abhijeet , who was crying in his Chachu's loving shell…..

Abhijeet (crying) —acha hoga na Chachu, Daya mujhe bhool jayega…..mere liye royega bhi nahi…..

Anurag felt pain in his heart on seeing his deary son in that condition….

On other side, Daya was listening each & every word of his brother from behind the door with teary eyes…..Aabha looked him & he brust out….

Daya (crying)—usne aisa kyu kiya Badi Maa….Abhi ne aisa kyu kiya…vo mujh se dur jana chahta hai….kyu Badi Maa ..kyu…

Aabha—vo kahi nahi jayega Daya…vo hamesha apne Daya ke sath rahega…..

Daya hugged her & Aabha consoled her younger son…..

Daya (crying)—Sach …vo mere sath rahega na…..?

Aabha (teary)—Sach…..vo hamesha hamare sath rahega…..hamesha…

…..

Both innocent souls were crying in pain…..one had trust for meet again & one was scared for departure but what would be in their destiny…..who knows…?

…..

…..

…

 **Take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanku so much guys for your feedback….**

 **Abb reviews show ho rahe hai then I want to say thanks to all the reviewers , who reviewed on last two chaps….**

 **Masooma ansari93 , priya , R , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , duo's fan , Dips , Rani , salmazhv , luv duo nd purvi , Zzz , Sunny , kirti , xxx , rapunzel 313 , zzz , shaina , Daya's lover , Push 23 , DA95 . THANKU SO MUCH.**

 **angelruhi 46 - welcome dear & thanku for your feedbck...**

 **Angelbetu—Thanku so much angel for your lovely feedback but dear , I am not good in writing as much you say…..aapke feedback se motivation milta hai, thanks dear.**

 **Guest08—dear , I can understand your feelings, mujhe bhi Duo stories bahut pasand hai & I'll try on your suggestion …hope for good na….Thanku for liking the story.**

 **harshhoney— don't say sorry dear ….aapko jab time mile , aap tab feedback de sakte ho and I really liked your feedback….Thanku dear Friend for your lovely feedback.**

 **Sssshhhh & salmazhv—sorry for mistake dear..actually 9** **th** **chap mai , by mistake I wrote Sameer's name in place of Surya….I've already corrected it .Dear uss conversation mai Surya thaa not Sameer….Sameer is true friend of Daya till now, aage kya hoga let's wait….again sorry for mistake & thanku for review.**

 **Guest—first of all "MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY" ….akpo , apka special day bahut bahut Mubarak…GOD Bless you dear & thanku for review. khub sara enjoy karna...**

 **All the GUEST reviewers ,THANKU for your feedback.**

 **In last chap you read , Abhijeet accepted everything in front of Anurag & Daya also got to know the truth behind Abhijeet's rude behave….Let's see , what happens next….**

 **ENEMY :**

Duo were crying in pain….Aabha consoled Daya…

Daya(crying)—Badi Maa plz yaha se chaliye…..I want to go home….

Aabha—Daya beta , Abhijeet se nahi miloge…..?

Daya(crying)- nahi Badi Maa….abhi mai uske samne nahi jaa sakta …..mai khud ko sambhal nahi paunga aur na hee, vo abhi iss halat mai hai…

Aabha—tou kya tum Abhijeet se baat nahi karoge Daya ….jo kuch usne kiya , vo sahi nahi thaa….

Daya (while wiping his tears)—mai usse baat karunga Badi Maa but abhii nahi…..mai Abhi se bahut naraj hu Badi Maa aur mai uss per bahut gussa bhi karne wala hu…aap dekhna mai usse ,uski galti ka ehsaas kara ke rahunga….

Aabha(caressing his hair) —theek hai , aur vaise bhi Abhi ne jo kiya , vo galat hee thaa…. aur usse iss baat ka ehsaas karana bahut zarrori bhi hai….

Daya nodded & both of them moved out from hospital….Aabha did a message to Anurag about their leaving & marched towards home…

….

….

Anurag saw his mobile & read that message …..he took a deep sigh & looked towards Abhijeet , who was wiping his tears….Anurag kept his hand on his shoulder...Abhijeet looked him with…

Abhijeet—Chachu , aap mujhse naraj tou nahi hai naa….?

Anurag(lovingly)—kyu…. Tumne kuch galat kiya hai kya…? Ya phir thume aisa lagta hai ki jo tumne , Daya ke sath kiya, vo thume nahi karna chahye thaa….

Abhijeet—maine jo kuch bhi kiya, vo sab Daya ke acche ke liya hee thaa, mai bass usse independent bante dekhna chahta thaa…..aur mai khush hu at least Daya aaj mere bina jeena sikh gaya hai…vo mere bina bhi khush hai aur mere baad….(Anurag interrupted between him in anger)

Anurag (angry)-ye tumne kya laga rakhahai Abhijeet.. ..mere baad mere baad…. kahi nahi jaa rahe ho tum….kuch nahi hoga thume samajhe…..abhi thumara Chachu zinda hai aur mere rahte mai apne Bete ko kuch nahi hone dunga, kuch bhi nahi….issiliye apne dimmag se ye baat nikal do, maine Deepak se baat ki hai aur usne mujhe bataya hai , ki ab vo treatment mai kuch changes karna chahta hai aur maine usse kah diya hai, vo jaisa chahta hai , ab hum vaisa hee karenge without any delay….iss baar mai kisi ka koi bhi excuse sunana nahi chahta, ye baat tum acche tarah se samajh lo….

Abhijeet(confuse)—aap kahna kya chate hai Chachu…?

Anurag—tum ab hostel nhi jaoge Abhijeet….tum yahi rahoge , jab tak thumara treatment chal raha hai….

Abhijeet(shocked)—whattt….ye aap kya kah rahe hai Chachu….mai school kaise…..iss se tou Daya ko sab pata chal jayega….

Anurag(tease)—usse kuch pata nahi chalega aur vaise bhi , tumne tou usse apna enemy banaya hua hai ….aur jaisa ki tum bol rahe ho, ki ab Daya ko tum se koi matlab nahi hai , then don't worry, hum use koi bhi excuse de denge….kyu sahi hai na….

Abhijeet—par Chachu , ye sab mujhe kuch….I mean agar Daya ko pata chal gaya tou….

Anurag(angry)—thume kya lagta hai Abhijeet , thumare iss tarah Daya ke samne natak karne se , iss tarah rude behave karne se , vo tum se nafrat karne lagega..vo thume , apne Bhai Abhijeet ko bhul jayega….Nahi Abhijeet….vo tum se bahut pyar karta hai aur vo apne Bhai ki nafrat ke bavjood usse khona nahi chahega…thume kya lagta hai , tum iss time yaha Hospital mai ho , tou kya usse koi effect nahi padta….kya vo happy hai….Nahi Abhijeet…..tum nahi jante , kal raat se vo kitna pareshan hai….vo kitna roya hai thumare liye…..thumari itni nafraat ke baad bhi , vo apne Bhai ko pain mai nahi dekh sakta…par tum ye sab nahi samjoge….thume lagta hai , thumare natak karne se , Daya tumhe bhool gaya hai but aisa nahi hai , vo thume aaj bhi apna vahi Abhi manta hai jo pahle thaa….tum se thoda dur ho gaya hai but ye duri aur thumari naffrat bhi , uska apne Bhai ke liye pyar kam nahi kar payi…..

Abhijeet felt sad & bowed his head down…Dr .Deepak came inside the room & found the soggy environment of room, he came forward & gave a disappointment look to Anurag….

Deepak—kya hua Abhijeet…? Lagta hai thumare iss Khadus Chaha ne phir se thumari Daat laga di…kyu..?

Anurag—mai bass Abhijeet se ye kah raha thaa, ki ab usse yahi rahna hai , jis se uske treatment mai koi problem na ho…..

Deepak signaled Anurag not to discuss these things in front of Abhijeet…..

Deepak—Abhijeet, hum sab bass thume, jaldi se theek hote dekhna chahte hai , issliye plz try to understand our situation also….

Anurag (strict)—Deepak plz…ab usse kuch samjhane ki zarrorat nahi hai…..maine decision le liya hai aur Abhijeet ko vo manna hee hoga , iss baar mujhe kisi ki koi baat nahi sunni…

Abhijeet—but Chachu…..(Anurag interrupted)

Anurag(tough)—bass Abhijeet , I don't want to listen any excuse now….mujhe ab thumari koi baat nahi sunni…..ab tak tumne jo chaha, vahi kiya but now , you have to follow my rules…

And I hope ki tum meri baat zarror manoge….

Abhijeet looked down , Deepak felt his sad mood so he stopped Anurag to further discussion with…

Deepak—ok …bahut baate hogi….Abhijeet abhi itna exertion thumare liye theek nahi , now lay down on bed & take some rest…..

Abhijeet followed his instruction & Deepak gave him seductive so he could take some rest , because his body really wanted some rest….

When Abhijeet went in sleep, Deepak took Anurag in his cabin….

Deepak- ye sab kya hai Anurag…..tum Abhijeet ke liye itna strict kaise ho sakte ho…? Usse thoda time do yaar….abhi ye sab discuss karne ki kya zarrorat thee…?

Anurag (disappointment)—tou mai kya karu Deepak….tum hee batao…. vo ye baat accept kar chukka hai ki , ab uske paas jyada time nahi hai…...I really don't know , what should I do yaar….pata nahi Abhijeet ke dimaag mai , ye baat kaha se aa gayi hai ki , ab vo theek nahi ho sakta….thume nahi pata yaar, vo kya kya sochne laga hai…..kabhi kabhi mujhe , uski iss soch se dar lagne lagta hai , kahi vo kuch ulta seedha…..

Deepak (tough tone) —pagal ho gaye ho kya….? Kya bole ja rahe ho….aisa kuch nahi hoga….maine tum se kaha hai na, mai apni jaan laga dunga aur tum dekhna vo bilkul theek ho jayega….

Anurag- Deepak plz yaar , kuch bhi kar , bass mera Abhijeet bilkul theek ho jaye….

Deepak—don't worry Anurag….Abhijeet bilkul theek ho jayega , but ab uske sath itna strict hone ki zarrorat nahi hai…..usse pyar se samjao…..ok…

Anurag—mai bhi uske sath strict nahi banna chahta but ab mujhe uski laparwahi par gussa aane laga hai….but I can understand , what you want to say….now I'll make him understand softly….ok….

Deepak (smiled) —yes this is the style of Chachu….

Anurag (shocked)— what Chachu….Mai sirf Abhijeet ka Chachu hu, thumara nahi…..samajhe old man….

Anurag & Deepak pulled each other's leg & tried to make themselves relax….

…

…..

Daya & Aabha reached home & Daya directly moved in his room…..Neelam was confused on his behave , she asked to Aabha….

Neelam—kya hua Didi…? ….Daya ne Abhijeet se baat ki…..kahi dono ne phir se kuch gadbad tou nahi ki…

Aabha—nahi Neelam, infact Daya ne Abhi se , koi baat ki hee nahi…. , vo Abhi se mila tak nahi…

Neelam(shocked)—mila tak nahi , lekin Daya tou khud Abhijeet se milna chahta thaa….ab kya hua…?

Aabha – pata nahi ….dono hee ziddi hai , inke mind mai kya chal raha hai, shyad hee hum jaan paye….

Both of them were confused on Daya's behave but didn't interfere & let them solved their matter by their own….

…..

…..

 **AT EVENING**

Aabha was ready to go for Hospital ,Daya came to her & asked ….

Daya—Badi Maa aap hospital ja rahi hai….?

Aabha – ha, vo lunch time mai Neelam chali gayi thee, mujhe jane hee nahi diya , kahne lagi thoda rest kar lo…maine socha ab hospital chali jati hu , sath mai Abhi ke liye healthy drinks aur light food bhi rakh liya hai..Dr Deepak ne kaha thaa, ab hum usse, ye sab de sakte hai…..(found him lost)…kya baat hai Daya, kuch kahna chahte ho..

Daya—Badi Maa , vo mujhe bhi apke sath hospital jana hai…

Aabha (confuse) —morning mai bhi tou gaye thee…..ab phir se jana chahte ho lekin vaha jakar , Abhi se baat tak nahi karte….

Daya—vo mai uss se naraz hu na…..lekin plz mujhe jana hai….

Aabha—theek hai , mai five minutes mai nikal rahi hu , jaldi se ready ho jao….

Daya (smiled) —thanks Badi Maa…

Aabha- isme thanks ki kya baat hai…..Abhijeet thumara Bhai hai aur agar tum apne Bhai se milna Chahte ho , tou ye thumara hak hai , iske liye thume kisi ko thanks kahne ki koi zarrorat nahi hai….samajhe…..

Daya gave a sweet smile to her & moved in his room for get ready…..after some time both of them rushed towards Hospital…..

After reaching hospital, Aabha & Daya entered in Abhijeet's room and found, Anurag was giving some instruction to Abhijeet…..Daya's eyes were stuck on Abhijeet & he was feeling a strange feeling while moving towards him…

Aabha (smiled) —tou kya baate ho rahi hai Chahau se….

Abhijeet & Anurag looked him, Abhijeet was shocked on seeing Daya…..Anurag felt happy to see him & stood up….

Anurag—are Bhabi aap bhi na….aise koi baat nahi kar rahe thee , bass mai Abhijeet se yahi kah raha thaa , ki apna khyal rakhna sikhe…..

Aabha—Anurag thumare iss ladle ko sab samajh mai aa jayega, bass ek yahi baat iske mind mai fit nahi hoti…

Abhijeet – Mom aap bhi Chachu ke sath mil gayi…

Aabha – mai tou vahi kah rahi hu , jo sach hai…..

Abhijeet started looking down…..Anurag found Daya was feeling uncomfortable in their presence…..he really wanted to give some time to Duo, so they could solve their matters or at least say something with each other….Aabha took out healthy drinks & food.. ….

Aabha—Abhi ye lo , Dr Deepak ne kaha hai , thode thode time period par thume light food lena chahye , tou unhi ke suggestion par mai ye layi hu , ab acche bacche bano aur ye sab finish karo….

Abhijeet (not interested) —Mom plz mera mood nahi hai ….mai itna sara nahi kha sakta…..

Aabha—theek hai pura finish mat karo but atleast thoda tou khana padega…..

Abhijeet made face to see food but his mind was on Daya….Daya was looking him but feeling confuse how to start & what to say…..

Anurag could understand their condition so he decided to give them some privacy….

Anurag—Bhahi , vo Deepak ko hum se kuch baat karni thee, mai bass apka hee wait kar raha thaa….aaye , hum uss se mil late hai, yaha par Daya hai Abhijeet ke sath….

Aabha understood his plan & moved out from room with Anurag….

Here only Duo was inside the room….both of them looking here & there …..Abhijeet started eating & Daya sat on couch & constantly looked him…Abhijeet felt his stare & stopped eating…..Daya asked him in cold tone….

Daya— taste acha nahi hai….

Abhijeet get shocked on his words , he internally felt happy on hearing his Chote's voice….he wanted to hug his little bro but tried to stay in his tough shell…

Abhijeet (tough) - kahna kya chahte ho…..?

Daya – vo tum khaa nahi rahe , tou issiliye puch raha hu , ki taste accha nahi hai kya…vaise mai thume , thanks kahna chahta thaa….

Abhijeet(confuse)—thanks kisliye….

Daya—tumne kal hamari help ki , varna un ladko ne tou thodi problem create kar di thee hamare liye…..

Abhijeet(angry)—thodi problem…..meri samajh nahi aata ki tum in problems mai pad kaise jate ho…..agar kal mai aur Akshay Bhaiya time par nahi aate, tou jante ho na kya hota…

Daya(smiled)—kya hota….mai bhi thumari tarah Hospital mai bed par laita hota aur kya…..

Abhijeet(angry)- Dayaa…(abhijeet controlled his emotions while Daya keenly looked him) tumne ek baar bhi ,Chacha aur Chachi ke bare mai nahi socha….nahi , bass thume tou ladne se matlab hai, thume kisi ki koi parwah hee nahi hai….agar kal thume jyada chot lag jati tou , Mom ke bare mai socha hai, kya haal hota unka…..par nahi …..bass manmani karni hai Sahab ko tou , kisi aur ki tou koi parwah hai hee nahi …

Daya felt happy on hearing his concerned tone but he didn't want to show his feelings ….

Daya (teasing tone) —oh…dekho tou kon ye baat kar raha hai….thume family ki kitni parwah hai , vo mujhe acche se pata hai, Aur phir mai kisi ke bare mai kyu sochu, mera tou apna Bhai tak mujhe pyar nahi karta….(Abhijeet felt hurt & Daya's tone turned little emotional ) …vaise tum apna khyal rakhna , sab bahut pyar karte hai tum se, Mom ne bataya mujhe thume fever thaa but tumne proper care nahi ki , issiliye abhi yaha ho….(Abhijeet was happy that Daya didn't know about his disease) ….vaise tou , thumare pass mere liye time hoga nahi but still I came here to meet you…..socha thanks hee kah du , life ka kya bharosa , aaj mai hu kal shyad nahi rahu tou…(Abhijeet interrupted between him in anger)

Abhijeet (angry tone)- ye kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum…..lagta hai films jyada dekhne lage ho…..but don't forget , next week se thumare exam hai, thodi studies bhi kar lo varna mujhse piche rah jaoge…

Daya—mujhe koi studies nahi karni…aur phir kiske liye study karu , tum hee first aa jana , I don't mind, vaise bhi , mujhe first aane mai ab koi interest nahi hai…..I have decided , mai exam nahi dunga….

Abhijeet get shocked & tensed for Daya…

Abhijeet(shock)—what…exam nahi doge….are you out of your mind….aur kyu nahi doge exam, agar Chacha ko pata chala na tou dekhna kya haal karte hai vo….

Daya—I don't care….jise jo karna hai kar le , mera decision change nahi hoga…..issiliye kah raha hu jaldi se theek ho jao , kyuki ab thume sabke dream pure karne hai….

Abhijeet was totally confused & feeling scared for Daya, what was in Daya's mind, he didn't have any idea about that….

Abhijeet (scared) —tum chahte kya ho Daya…?

Daya—mental peace…mai thak chukka hu Abhijeet iss tarah ladte ladte , ab mai yaha se kahi dur jana chahta hu , issiliye socha tum se thanks bol du, pata nahi phir chance mile na mile…

Abhijeet (angry) —Daya stop this nonsense…..aur kaha dur jana chahte ho tum , koi aur hai thumara hamare siwa, kiske paas jaoge….bolo…

Daya (sad tone) —mere tou yaha bhi koi nahi hai…..aur kaha jaunga pata nahi, ab thume koi pareshan nahi karega aur na hee , ab thumara koi dushman hoga…..tumse koi jealous feel nahi karega, you are free to do anything….apne new friends ke sath enjoy karna , kyuki ab mujhe inn sab mai , koi interest nahi hai….chalo Best of Luck for your exam….

Daya was about to move from there suddenly Abhijeet stopped him & tried to know , what was in his mind….

Abhijeet —Chacha ne batya tum mere liye ro rahe thee kyu…?

Daya—kyuki mujhe aaj bhi mere Bhai ki parwah hai, but I am really sad ki mera Bhai , ab mujhe pyar nahi karta aur jab mujhe koi pyar hee nahi karta , tou mujhe chale jana chahye….

Abhijeet was looking him with wide eyes as before he could say anything Daya moved out from room…..

Abhijeet (scared) —Daya….

….

Daya came out & found his father was standing in front of him….

Anurag (tease)—tou kaha jana chahte hai aap..?

Daya (scared)—vo..mai tou baas…

Anurag(think)—drama karne mai dono Bhai master hai…

Daya looked at floor while Anurag said…

Anurag—ab ghar jao, Bhabi night mai Abhijeet ke paas hee rahegi , thume driver le jayega….

Daya was ready to move suddenly Anurag added…

Anurag—Daya…(Daya looked him ) Abhijeet kal morning mai ghar aa jayega…ready rahna…

Daya nodded with smile & moved out…

Anurag(murmur)—inn dono ko samajhna world ka sabse mushkil task hai….ab andar chalo Chacha ji , apka pyara beta , bahut sare sawalo ke sath apka wait kar raha hoga…ye Daya bhi na , bade dangerous plan banata hai….….

Anurag prepared himself, took a deep sigh & entered in room…..

….

…

Here outside the hospital Daya called Sameer, who picked up the phone in tension…

Sameer (tense) —ha Daya , Abhijeet theek hai na….yaar kitni baar thuje phone try kiya but switch off aa raha thaa…. aur ghar par call karna mujhe theek nahi laga, socha sab pahle hee bahut pareshan hai…ab kuch bole ga bhi ya nahi…jaldi bata Abhijeet kaisa hai..?..

Daya—pahle tere questions finish ho jaye , tabhi tou mai kuch kahuga naa…..

Sameer—ha theek theek hai…ab batao bhi….

Daya— Abhi theek hai, abhi hospital mai hee hai , kal morning tak discharge milega…

Sameer (feeling relax) —thank God…mai bahut dar gaya thaa yaar….vaise usse hua kya thaa..?

Daya- bass uski kuch tabiyat theek nahi thee…acha sun, thuje ek kaam ke liye phone kiya thaa….….

Sameer(confuse)—ha bolo kya kaam hai..?

Daya—muje ek Cigarette(fag) ka packet chahye…..

Sameer (shocked)—what….Cigarette(fag)…par thuje uss se kya karna hai….?

Daya —jo sab karte hai…..are yaar , mujhe Cigarette pini hai, aur kya….

Sameer was totally shocked on Daya's demand…

…..

…

So what is Daya's plan….let's see….

Keep Supporting me guys…..

Take care.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanku so much guys for your feedback…**

 **Love duo nd crazy for abhirika — Dear , Thanku so much for you lovely feedback.**

 **Priya —Thanku my dear.**

 **Massoma ansari93 — Thanku so much for ur feedback dear.**

 **Angeiruhi46 —Thanku my dear.**

 **Harshhoney —Thanku for your lovely feedback dear . I am happy that u liked that story , hope u'll like this chap too. Thanku.**

 **Daya's lover - Thanku for ur feedback Dear.**

 **GD—Thanku so much Dada for your precious feedback…if you find any mistake then plz guide me, your words always motivate me.**

 **R—Thanku my dear.**

 **Shaina—Thanku my dear.**

 **Angelbetu—Thanku dear Angel for your sweet feedback like you..**

 **Rani—Thanku my dear.**

 **DA95— Thanku so much for ur feedback.**

 **Salmazhv- Thanku so much dear for your feedback.**

 **Luv duo na purvi – Double thanku dear for ur sweet feedback.**

 **Kirti – dear Kirti… Daya , Abhijeet ko ye realize karana chahta hai ki jo drama usne kiya , it was not the solution of that problem & Abhijeet's intention was right but his ways not. Thanku for ur feedback dear.**

 **Ssssshhhhh—Thanku dear for your feedback.**

 **Nusrat—welcome dear & Thanku so much for your precious feedback..and All The Best for your Professional Exam.**

 **Jyoti—Thanku so much my dear.**

 **Thanku so much ,all the GUEST reviewers & sorry for late . **

**In last chap you read Daya met Abhijeet but his talks confused him & Daya demanded for Cigarettes & Sameer get shocked on his demand. Let's see what happens next…**

 **ENEMY :**

… **.**

… **..**

Anurag entered in room & found Abhijeet was looking tense & confuse , he shook his head in disappointment & moved towards him, Abhijeet looked him & without lossing any single minute fired his queries on him…

Abhijeet (confuse)—Chachu…ye Daya ko kya ho gaya hai, kaisi ajeeb si baate kar raha thaa vo…mujhe tou kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha …vo tou mujhse naraj thaa , tou phir mujhse milne kyu aaya…. aur mujhse normally baate kar raha thaa , jaise kuch hua hee nahi …najane kya kya bol raha thaa…..exam nahi dunga..kabhi disturb nahi karunga…kahi chala jaunga…..Chachu vo bahut weird behave kar raha thaa…..

Anurag grabbed his palm & tried to make him relax…

Anurag—Abhijeet…relax baccha….ek sath itne sare questions…..tum tou Daya ko jante ho, abhi vo tumse naraj hai , issiliye aise baate kar raha hoga….sab kuch theek hai beta, vo thume lekar bhi thoda tense hai….jab se thumari aur uski ye so called dushmani start hui hai na, tab se hee , vo thoda ajeeb sa behave karne laga hai…

Abhijeet (shocked)—Chachu , aapne kabhi bataya nahi aur school mai tou vo bilkul normal behave karta thaa…

Anurag (tease)—tou school mai tou , tum bhi normal hee rahte thee…..dekho Abhijeet tumne Daya ko majboor kiya hai , vo sab karne ke liye…tum se ladne ke liye , competition karne ke liye…but scah tou yahi hai ki , inn sab mai usne apna Bhai , kahi kho diya hai ..…..vo apne dil ki baat kisse share karta….tum tou jante ho , Daya apni har ek baat tum se share karta thaa…uski har choti badi , sab baate vo thume batata thaa…..

Abhijeet (dreaming tone)—mai sunna bhi nahi chahta thaa, tou bhi batata thaa , jab tak bol nahi deta thaa , uska khana hazam nahi hota thaa….Abhi ye , Abhi vo….sara din uska chatter box chalta hee rahta thaa….chup rahna tou Janab ne sikha hee nahi thaa….

Anurag—aur agar uska , vahi sahara uss se cheen liya jaye , tou vo kya feel karega , bolo…..?

( Abhijeet looked him with teary eyes)…thumare samne strong banne ke chaakar mai usne apni sari baate dil mai daba lii…vo kahta bhi tou kiss se, koi sunne wala jo nahi thaa uske pass….uska Bhai, jo uski har ek baat ka rajdaar thaa….uske man mai bahut kuch bhar gaya hai Abhijeet…aur usne vo sab , apne dil mai hee chupa liya hai….kahe bhi tou kis se , kya koi uske Abhi ki jagah le sakta hai…..

Abhijeet(teary)—aap tou thee na Chachu aur Mom aur Sameer bhi….vo usse sab batata hai….

Anurag (keenly looked him) —thume yakeen hai….(Abhijeet lowered his head ) kya Daya ne pahle humse , koi baat share ki hai….shyad nahi, bass vahi , jo sirf humse related ho aur baaki baato ka kya…uska chatter box sunne ke liya , tou koi nahi hai naa, aur na vo kisi aur se kahega….kya tumne ab usse, pahle ki tarah bolte dekha hai Abhijeet…..kya ab bhi vo pahle ki tarah zidd karta hai , ya kush hota hai…..aur Jaha tak Sameer ki baat hai , vo uska sabse accha dost ho sakta hai , lekin kya vo kabhi bhi thumari jagah le sakta hai…vo baate , jo Daya sirf tumse kahta thaa , kya kabhi Sameer ke sath share karega….( Anurag took a deep sigh) kabhi nahi…sabki ek khass jagah hoti hai Abhijeet, jo kabhi koi nahi le sakta ….tum hee batao , kya thumare dil mai , Daya ki jagah , koi aur le sakta hai…ya koi uss jagah tak pahuch bhi sakta hai…bolo….?

Abhijeet hugged him & start crying in low tone….

Abhijeet(crying)—Chachu, Daya mujhse bahut naraj hai na…..theek hai naraj hai magar , vo kah raha thaa , humse dur chala jayega…..usne aisa kyu kaha Chachu….kyu….kya maine usse badal diya hai Chachu, mujhe laga vo aayega , gussa karega but vo tou bilkil hee badal gaya hai Chachu…..bilkul badal gaya hai….

Anurag slowly patted his back…

Anurag (softly)—Abhijeet , vo bass thumara wait kar raha hai beta ….ab uska Abhi bhi tou badal gaya hai naa…..jab usse uska vahi purana Abhi vapas mil jayega na , tou vo bhi , pahle jaisa chatter box ban jayega…..(both of them smiled…) par uske liyae thume bhi pahle jaisa banna hoga na….tumne socha , thumare door jane se , vo thumare bina rahna sikh jayega , independent ban jayega….ye sach hai ki vo thumare bina rahna sikh gaya hai , independent bhi ban gaya hai ,magar kya ye vahi Daya hai…..humara Daya …kya tumne , aisa hee Daya chaha thaa….sach kahu tou , ab mai bhi usse samjh nahi pata…shyad uss par dhyaan hee nahi de paa raha….ek baar tum theek ho jao , phir dekhna sab kuch apne aap theek ho jayega….bass Daya ko avoid mat karo, usse realize karao , ki uska BHAI , abhi bhi uske sath hai…..

Abhijeet still in hug & said in teary tone- Mai tou hamesha uske sath hu Chachu…..bass mujhe , vo mera pahle jaisa Nanha Daya vapas chahye…

Anurag (caressing his hair)—thumara vo Daya kahi nahi gaya hai Abhijeet, vo yahi hai , lotkar tou thume uske pass jana hai…..(Abhijeet nodded in hug) jante ho , mai bhi bilkul Daya jaisa thaa , apni har baat Aarav Bhaiya se share karta thaa…ek dum Chatter box…(Abhijeet smiled)…..mujhe mere har kadam par bass, Bhaiya hee chahye thee…mai un par puri tarah dependent thaa, samajh lo unke bina , mai apnii life ke bare mai , soch bhi nahi sakta thaa…aur phir ek din vo hum sab ko akela chodkar chale gaye…..meri jindgi tou ekdum khalli ho gai thee par maine kya jeena chod diya….nahi Abhijeet, mai jiya apne parivar ke liye , apne Bhai ke adhure sapne pure karne ke liye …mai bhi independent bana , life ki problems ko face kiya….har responsibility ko pura karne ki , koshisk ki hai aur kar raha hu…magar kya mai kush hu…..nahi Abhijeet, mai kush nahi hu…(Abhijeet grabbed him more tightly)…mai apni life mai aage badha , naam , paisa sab earn kiya …lenin mai phir bhi kush nahi hu Beta….aisa nahi, ki agar Bhaiya aaj hote , tou mai ye sab nahi kar pata…ye sab tab bhi hota , bass farak sirf itna hota , ki mai tab kush hota…..hamare apne hamari kamzori nahi hote Abhijeet , balki vo hamari takat (power) hote hai….aaj agar Bhaiy hote , unka support, unka pyar mere liye sab kuch hota , meri takat hota….mai jee raha hu Abhijeet , ek successful business hu , lekin mai andar se khokla hu chukka hu….(Anurag start crying ) ek machine ki tarah , sab kuch kar raha hu , magar kush nahi hu….meri kushi mera pariwar hai , tum ho aur aaj ek baar , phir se mai vahi khalipan feel kar raha hu, jo maine apne dil mai kahi ,dafan kar diya thaa….kya tum chahte ho, Daya bhi meri tarah , ek khali zindgi jiye….bilkul ek machine ki tarah , jisme koi emotions nahi hote..

Abhijeet(crying)—nahi Chachu…mai asa kabhi nahi dunga…

Anurag—tou kya , thumare dur jane se Daya kush rahega…..ha vo independent banega , life mai success bhi hasil karega par shyad vo hamara Daya nahi hoga…tumne usse khud se nafrrat karne ke liye majboor tou kar diya hai par kya usse khud ko yaad karne se rok paoge….vo thume yaad karega Abhijeet , chahe pyar se ya nafrrat se magar tum uss se uska Bhai tou cheen hee loge na…jiske kandhe par sar rakhkar , vo ro tou sakta thaa , tum tou uss se , uske rone ka hak bhi cheen lena chahte ho Abhijeet, phir tou shyad vo jee hee na paye Beta…jee hee naa paye….

Abhijeet (crying with voice)- l am sorry Chachu….l am really sorry…mai Daya ko khone nahi dunga Chachu…mai usse sorry bol dunga….

Anurag(lovingly)—usse thumare sorry ki nahi , thumari zarrorat hai Abhijeet….tum uski kamjori nahi , takat(power) ho beta aur ab uss se , uski ye takat khone mat dena….

Abhijeet (crying)—kabhi nahi Chachu …kabhi bhi nahi….

Abhijeet grabbed his Chachu more tightly & closed his eyes, Anurag felt sad for him…soon Abhijeet's grip became looser & Anurag felt him, loosing his sense, he got separate from him & found him, in semi conscious state….

Anurag (tense)—Abhijeet….Abhijeet….

But Abhijeet gave no response , he saw nurse & told her …

Anurag (to nurse)—Sister , plz call Dr Deepak…

Nurse nodded & moved out…

…

…..

Sameer (shocked)—tum chahte kya ho Daya….?...nahi aaj tum bata hee do…..aise ulti seedi demand karte ho… ho kya gaya hai thume….?...ek taraf thumare Bhai , Hospital mai hai aur yaha, inn janab ko Cigarette pini hai…..wah ...aur kuch ho tou, vo bhi bata do….

Daya—ho gaya tera….yaar puri baat tou suntan nahi hai aur apna lecture start kar deta hai...

Sameer - puri baat sunkar hee bola hai, abhi tune hee tou kaha, jo sab karte hai vahi karna hai….ab maine tou sab logo ko cigarette pite hee dekha hai , ab iska koi naya use bhi hai ,tou vo tum mujhe bhi bata do…meri bhi knowledge increase ho jayegi…

Daya—Sameer tu bhi na…are yaar ek drama karna hai bass….

Sameer (tease) —ohh….to hamare handsome Mr Daya ab Cigarette ka advertisement karenge….tujhe modeling ka shok kab se ho gaya…..

Daya(angry)—dekh Sameer dimaag mat kharab kar , jo bol raha hu bass vo kr…I need cigarette aur tum mujhe vo lakar doge ….

Sameer—are mai kyu lakar dunga , thume chahye tum purchase karo…

Daya (irritated) —are Maharaj , mai purchase karne ke liye nahi kah raha hu….tu samajhta kyu nahi hai yaar….dekh tere Dad cigarettes pite hai na…tou bass unka ek cigarette ka packet , mujhe de dena….mai baad mai vapas kar dunga, bass 1 ya 2 cigarette ki he jarurat padegi…..

Sameer—pata nahi tere dimaag mai kya chalta rahta hai…..chal kab lani hai bol…

Daya(smiled)—kal morning mai…aur sun jaldi aana….

Sameer—theek hai….vaise Daya tu karna kya chahta hai…..?

Daya—bass ye samajh le , kuch khoya hua ,vapas pana chahta hu…

Sameer (suspicious)—tu kahi Abhijeet ki baat tou nahi kar raha…?

Daya (smiled) —o… wow…you are so smart…

Sameer—but yaar , meri kuch samagh nahi aa raha….

Daya—tu morning mai aaja , sab kuch samajha duna , abhi rakhta hu….bye..

Sameer (smiled)- ok.. take care…

….

Daya sat in car & moved towards home….

…..

….

Deepak came inside the room & found Anurag in tension, he looked Abhijeet & without wasting any time start his work…Anurag was so much tense & looking Abhijeet with teary eyes…soon Deepak ordered something to nurse ..after completing his task he looked at Anurag, who was looking at Abhijeet In tension…..

Deepak (slowly)— he is ok Anurag….

Anurag (worried)—ye achanak se behosh kaise ho gaya…?

Deepak—weakness hai aur shyad roya bhi hai…( Anurag lowered his head)…uske liye itna exertion abhi theek nahi hai…..usse kush rahna chahye na ki , iss tarah rona chahye…..

Anurag (looked him)—l know Deepak….but l hope ki, ab sab kuch theek ho jayega….

Deepak—aisa ho tou accha hai…..vaise mujhe tumse, kuch baat karni thee….

Anurag (serious) —mai janta hu tum kya kahna chahte ho….mai tumse pahle bhi kah chukka hu , meri liye iss time , Abhijeet se important kuch nahi hai , aur uske liye tumne jo decision liya hai, I am agree with that…..

Deepak (serious) —tou phir hum jald hee session start kar denge…..tum Abhijeet ko bata dena ,taki vo khud ko prepare kar sake…..it's very important & you know that…

Anurag (tense)—tou kya tum kal se hee….

Deepak—kal mai Abhijeet ko discharge de raha hu & we'll start this session from day after tomorrow…we don't have much time Anurag….hame jaldi karni hogi , varna kahi sab kuch haath se nikal na jaye…..

Anurag (tense)—kya Abhijeet…..l mean , vo abhi baccha hai Deepak aur vo ye sab kaise …?

Mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai yaar, hum bade bhi gabra jate hai aur phir uski tou age hee kya hai…kabhi kabhi sochta hu, maine jis Abhijeet ko itne nazo se pala hai , jisse kabhi , jara si bhi takleef nahi hone di , aaj ussi ko itna dard sahna pad raha hai aur mai kuch bhi nahi kar paa raha hu , kuch bhi nahi….

Deepak (kept his hand on his shoulder) —sab theek ho jayega Anurag….be brave, aage Abhijeet ko tum sabke , support ki bahut zarrorat padegi…bahut jyada , issliye khud ko strong rakho….

Anurag controlled his emotions & asked…

Anurag— Bhabi kaha hai…

Deepak—vo ghar se ,Neelam Bhabi ka phone aaya thaa , bass unhi se baat kar rahi thee…..

Anurag nodded & both of them came out from room where Abhijeet was sleeping with medicine effect….

….

…

Daya was on passenger seat & Ramesh was driving the car , at signal Ramesh stopped car & waiting for green signal suddenly an old woman , who was in torn saari , bare foot & looking lost , came on car's window, she was constantly looking at Daya , Daya felt something odd & open the window but that old woman was still looking him & didn't say anything , Daya thought that she was a beggar, he took out , 50 Rs note from his pocket & when he forward his hand to give that money, old lady grabbed his hand tightly & started murmuring something….

Old lady— kho jayega…kho jayega vo…..nahi bachega…nahi bachega, tadap tadap kar mar jayega….mar jayega ….(and she start laughing) ha ha ha ha ha ha….

Daya felt scare & tried to make his hand free , Ramesh came out from car …

Ramesh-are kaun ho tum….jao yaha se….maine kaha jao….

That old lady jerked his hand & moved out with laughing , Ramesh turned to Daya , who was looking scared & seeing that lady…Ramesh came close & jerked him..

Ramesh (tense)—Daya baba…aap theek tou hai na…?...Daya baba..

Daya jerked & looked at Ramesh , who was looking him with concern…

Daya—ha…ha mai theek hu…..

Same time signal turned green & Ramesh again sat in car & drive towards home…..Daya was thinking about that lady & her words were echoing in his ears….

Soon they came home , Daya moved out from car, he was still thinking about that lady…

Ramesh (concern) —kya hua Daya baba….aap theek tou hai na…?...

Daya—ha mai theek hu Ramesh…tum car park kar do..

Ramesh nodded & moved…

Daya (thinking)—ye mai kya soch raha hu….kon thee wo lady….? ( tried to console himself) tu bhi na Daya…vo koi pagal lady hogi, dekhne se bhi , pagal hee lag rahi thee….pagal log aise hee hote hai , kuch bhi bolte hai…..(Daya smiled to feel relax) mai bhi naa…najane ..kya kya sochne lagta hu…..vo jo kuch bhi kah rahi thee , uss se mujhe kya…seriously Daya , tera dimaag kuch jyada hee chalne laga hai…..

He jerked his head & entered in house, Neelam looked him…

Neelam (smiled)—are Daya , tou mulakat ho gayi apnr Bhai se…jyada gussa tou nahi kiya uss par….

Daya—Mom , aap bhi ussi ki side le rahi hai…..

Neelam—mai kisi ki side nahi le rahi hu , mai tou bass , aise hee kah rahi hu….accha chalo tum fresh ho jao , mai dinner lagati hu….

Neelam went & Daya sat on couch, he was feeling restless …

Daya—pata nahi kaisa ajeeb sa feel ho raha hai….(suddenly his eye caught a photo frame & he looked that picture with love)….hamesha aise hee haste rahna Abhi….

Neelam came & found him seeing that picture with smile…

Neelam—kya baat hai Beta…ye akele akele kyu smile kar rahe ho, mujhe bhi tou pata chale, ki mera Nanha sa Daya, kis baat par muskura raha hai….

Daya (smiled) —Mom..aap bhi na….mai tou bass ,vo apni aur Abhi ki , photo dekhkar hass raha hu…yaad hai , jab Dad ye photo le rahe thee , apke ladle Abhi ne, piche se mere do sing(horns) bana diye thee aur baad mai mujh par kitna hass raha thaa….

Neelam (smiled)—acche se yaad hai aur ye bhi , ki uske baad tum ne pure 3 hours tak, uss se baat nahi ki thee ….jo uss time thumare liye, impossible thaa….

Daya smiled & lowered his head….Neelam moved forward to pick that photo frame but suddenly that frame fell down with voice & glass pieces scattered all over the floor…Daya looked that broken frame with shock & some words started echoing in his mind…..

 **kho jayega…kho jayega vo…..nahi bachega…nahi bachega, tadap tadap kar mar jayega…. mar jayega….**

Daya (shout)—Nahi…

Neelam looked him & got tense, she moved close to him & grabbed him with his shoulder….

Neelam( tense)—Daya ..kya hua Beta….tum theek tou ho naa…?...

Daya (worried)—Mom …Mom, vo Abhi…vo theek hai naa….usse kuch hua tou nahi….

Neelam—nahi Beta, Abhijeet theek hai, tum abhi vahi se tou aa rahe ho…tumne dekha hai na , vo theek hai Daya…

Daya (worried)—Mom , mujhe bahut tension ho rahi….aap Dad ko call kariye na plz….mujh Abhi se Baat karni hai….plz Mom..

Neelam tried to relax him…

Neelam—theek hai….theek hai , mai abhi call karti hu ok…..lekin Beta tum bewajah tense ho rahe ho , Abhijeet bilkul theek hai , uske sath thumare Dad hai , Badi Maa hai...….sab kuch theek hai Daya….dekho mai abhi thumare Dad ko call karti hu….ok…

Daya nodded & Neelam dialed Anurag's number but he was not picking up the call, Neelam looked Daya , who was looking scared…..

Daya (tense)—kya hua Mom…Dad ka phone nahi lag raha kya…?...

Neelam —Daya , thumare Dad shyad busy hai Beta , vo abhi phone nahi utha rahe …

Daya (worried)—Abhi…..

Neelam again dialed his number but same response, now she was also worried for both of her sons...

…

…...

Chap is over guys, to know more, stay tuned…

Keep supporting me….

 **Take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanku so much guys for your feedback & sorry for late….

Actually friends , abhi bhi summer break declare nahi hua hai that's why, I am not getting time to write…hope you understand….well tomorrow is Sunday , so I am thinking to post an OS based on this story , as a sorry gift from my side, for being late….…but only , if you are interested to read...& Thanku for all the reviewers….

 **Guest—** thanku dear for your feedback..

 **Guest—** thanu dear for your feedback….

 **Saachi** —I am soory my dear for being late…& Thanku so much for your feedback.

 **Guest** —dear let's see Abhijeet ka kya hota hai….hope apko ending pasand aaye…Thanku for feedback…

 **Salmazhv** —dear, uss lady ka aisa koi deep suspense nahi hai, vo tou jab aap tense ho, tou har baat dara deti hai….Thanku for your feedback….

 **Guest—** thanku dear for your feedback & hope you'll like the end too…

 **Nusrat** —o my dear friend , thanku so much for your feedback & sorry for not answering you….well my dear you can call me MIMI….it's really a nice name my dear….thanku for this sweet name…

 **Priya** \- dear end ke bare mai abhi kya kahu but ending jaise bhi ho , hope you'll liked it…vaise maine jab story start ki thee , tabhi end soch liya thaa & I am not going to change it but sad hoga ya happy iske liye abhi thoda wait karna hoga…..Thanku so much for your feedback…

 **Dips** —Thanku so much dear for your lovely feedback…

 **Kirti** —thanku my dear for your lovely feedback & love u too my sweety…

 **Masooma ansari 93** —thanku so much fo your feedback my dear..

 **Guest** —thanku dear for your feedback…

 **Luv duo nd purvi** — dear itna tension mat lo….jo hona hai vo tou hoga hi…right….Thanku so much for your feedback..

 **Daya's lover** —thanku my dear for your feedback, hope u'll liked this chap….

 **Push23** —dear story ka end tou already decided hai ab dekhna ye hai , vo kaisa hota hai...Thanku so much for your lovely feedback…

 **Rani** —thanku for your feedback dear..

 **Harshhoney** —o my dear, your review always gives a smile on my face….Thanku so much my sweet friend & a cute doll…name accha na lage tou sorry….hope you are not angry….

 **Guest** —sorry dear friend , late ho gaya & thanku for your feedback…

 **Guest** —sorry my dear to make you bore…I hope you liked this chap, if not then again sorry & thanku so much for your feedback…

 **DA95** —Thanku my dear for your feedback..

 **ADDUOYASH** —sorry for late dear & thanku so much for your feedback…

 **Guest** —sorry for late & thanku so much for your feedback…

 **R** —lagta hai aap bahut angry ho gaye hai dear….but kya kru , time problem….l'll try to update soon & thanku so much for your feedback…

 **Guest** —sorry for late & hope you are enjoying your journey….thanku for feedback..

Thanku so much & again sorry for late….

…..

In last chap you read Daya was tensed for Abhijeet , Neelam called Anurag but he was not picking up his phone & it's made Daya more tense…..let's see what happens next…

 **ENEMY :**

Neelam was trying his phone but Anurag was not picking up his phone…Neelam & daya both were tense but Neelam tried to make him relax..

Daya (tense)—kya baat hai Mom , Dad phone nahi utha rahe kya…..?

Neelam—nahi Daya ….don't worry , l am trying na…abhi utha lenge….….

Daya (tense) —but Mom…mujhe bahut…

Neelam—plz Daya….tension mat lo , ho sakta hai, thumare Dad kahi busy ho issiliye phone nhi utha rahe…..tum jyada pareshan mat ho….mai dinner lagati hu , thumare dad thodi der mai khud , phone kar denge…tum jao , aur fresh ho jao , tab tak mai dinner ka dekhti hu…..

Neelam went in kitchen but Daya was feeling restless, he moved towards his room for getting fresh….

After some time Daya came in dinning room & found Neelam was arranging his dinner, he quietly sat on chair & looked towards wall clock….Neelam served his food suddenly her phone rang both of them looked each other & Neelam picked up her phone…

Neelam- mai kab se phone kar rahi hu, aur aap phone kyu nahi utha rahe thee, jante hai hame kitni tension ho rahi thee…

Daya hurriedly came forward …

Anurag—Neelam mai thoda busy thaa , issliye call receive nahi kar paya ….well kuch kaam thaa kya….?..

Neelam (looked at Daya)—Daya bahut pareshaan ho raha thaa , bas issiliya aapse baat karna chahta thaa….

Daya wanted to talk to him but Neelam grabbed his shoulder & assured him that everything was fine….

Anurag (shocked)—Daya ko kya hua hai…?...

Neelam—kuch nahi…vo bass, Abhijeet ko lekar thoda pareshan ho raha thaa….aap plz zaldi aa jaye…

Anurag said ok & cut the phone….

Neelam (to Daya)—dekha sab theek hai….abhi thumare Dad aa jayege, tum khud unse puch lena….theek hai…

Daya nodded & sat back on chair….he was staring his food but not taking a single bite….Neelam looked him & shook her head in disappointment….after some time , Anurag came home , Daya looked him & rushed to him…

Daya (tense) —Dada, aap phone kyu nahi utha rahe thee….hum yaha kitna pareshan ho rahe the…

Anurag—beta mai Deepak ke sath thaa aur mobile silent par thaa , issiliye mujhe pata nahi chala…but Daya ,why were you so tense…?

Neelam—jab se aaya hai , tab se hi pareshan hai…..

Anurag (confuse)—baat kya hai Daya…..?...

Daya (in low tone)—Dad , vo Abhi theek hai na…mujhe pata nahi kyu, bahut dar lag raha hai….

Anurag looked him with love & took him in side hug..

Anurag—Abhijeet theek hai Beta…..tum tou khud , uss se milkar aa rahe ho…..he is fine….

Daya was still looking confused & scared…..Anurag made him sit on couch…..

Anurag (to Neelam)—Neelam, tum Daya ka dineer laga do aur Bhabi aur Abhijeet ka pack kar dena….

Neelam—Daya ka dinner tou kab ka serve kar diya hai , lekin issne ek bite tak nahi li….

Anurag —theek hai, Daya ko mai dinner kara dunga , tum hospital ke liye pack kar do….

Neelam nodded & went in kitchen….Anurag & Daya sat on couch & Anurag tried to make him relax…

Anurag (lovingly)- Daya tum itna dar kyu rahe ho….kya baat hai Beta….?

Daya looked him & explained that old lady incident to him…Anurag was listening him quietly …

Daya (scared)-—mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai Dad aur phir meri aur Abhi ki picture bhi toot gayi…..

Anurga- iss se kuch nahi hota Beta….tum kab se itna superstitious ho gaye…..aur uss lady ko maine kai baar dekha hai….vo thoda mentally weak hai & you know aise log kya bol rahe hai vo khud nahi jante….plz don't pay attention on that things….sab kuch bilkul theek hai aur ab tou Abhijeet ko theek hona hi padega , uska Daya jo ab uske sath hai…kyu….

Daya hugged his Dad & nodded in his loving shell…...

Anurag (lovingly)- chalo , aaj mai apne Nanhe Daya ko apne hato se khilaunga…..mera Daya mere hath se khayega na…..

Daya—Dad….mujhe apke hath se hi khana hai….

Anurag smiled & feed his younger son with love….soon Daya finished his dinner & Anurag made him sleep…..Daya was feeling relax now & slept peacefully….Anurag kissed on his forehead & moved towards Hospital….

…..

 **NEXT DAY…**

Dr Deepak was doing check up of Abhijeet & Anurag & Aabha both were waiting outside the room….after some time Deepak came out & signaled them to come in his cabin….three of them entered in his cabin & took their places..…

Aabha (tense)—is everything fine Dr Deepak…?

Deepak (serious)—he is fine now so you can take him home but from tomorrow onwards , I'll start his next session of treatment & it will be difficult ,so be ready & make him ready also…

Anurag (tense)—Deepak kya Abhijeet ko kal phir se hospital …..(Deepak interrupted ….)

Deepak—nahi Anurag, Abhijeet ko hospital lane ki jarrorat nahi hai , hum ye session ghar par hi karenge…only , when we neede to do some test or anything else which we can't manage at home then you need to bring him in hospital , 2 times in a week…..kab lana hoga , I'll inform you…..otherwise I'll treat him from home….

Aabha (tense)- Abhi ko koi problem….l mean…..

Deepak – Bhabi, plz aap tension mat ligiye…..Abhijeet strong baccha hai….actually I want to discuss with you about the schedule….hame koshish karni hai , Abhijeet jitna jaldi ho sake recover kar sake…abhi tak ka uska treatment , medicine base thaa , na tou Abhijeet aur na hum logo ne hi usko itna seriously liya , jitna lena chahye thaa….but now, hame har baat ka dhyan rakhna hai…..kal se regular medicine ke sath sath , proper diet follow karni hogi….jo hum abhi bhi kar rahe hai but not strictly…..tou hame iss baat ka dhyan rakhna hoga ki, Abhijeet ki diet proper ho , jo nahi khana hai means strictly hame nahi dena hai….kal treatment ka first day hai tou , l'll come & guide you but after that , its your responsibility to follow the process in same way …aur Abhijeet ko regular test ke liye , kab kab lana hai , mai apko inform karta rahunga….aur agar koi problem hoti hai , then l'll guide you, how to manage it…..

Anurag (serious)—problem….mai kuch samajha nahi….kis tarah ki problems….?..

Deepak (serious) —Anurag , kuch medicine ke side effect hote hai like headache feel hona , weakness feel hona, neend na ana , vomiting ….aur bhi bahut kuch…medicine body mai react karti hai , tou kuch aise hi problems aati hai…ab kuch new medicine add ki hai tou , iss tarah ki koi bhi problema aa sakti hai aur issliye Abhijeet ke sath uski family ka hona jarrori hai , taki vo isse deal kar sake…

Aabha —Dr Deepak , iss new treatment se Abhi jaldi theek ho jayega na…..

Deepak—Bhabi, aap tension mat ligiye , Abhijeet bahut jaldi theek ho jayega…kal se hum treatment start karte hai and hope for good….

Anurag & Aabha both were looking tense but hopeful also…..they came back in Abhijeet's room & after some time , three of them moved towards home…..

…

 **Duo house..**

Neelam & Daya were waiting for abhijeet..Daya was happy as well as little angry on him, he wanted to hug his bro & share his feelings but found a little hesitation between them…After some time , three of them reached home….Neelam looked him from door & shout in happiness….

Neelam (happy) —Daya , dekho thumare Dad Abhijeet ko lekar aa gaye….

Daya happily came out from his room & looked his bro with teary eyes but didn't come out to meet him..….three of them entered in house…...Neelam came close to Abhijeet & hugged him lovingly….

Neelam (happy)—kaisa hai mera beta…?

Abhijeet (low tone)—mai theek hu Chachi….

Neelam—vo tou hoga hi…..chalo ab thoda rest kar lo , mai kuch khane ke liye laati hu….(looked at Aabha) Didi aap bhi rest kar lijiye….

Abhijeet was looking here & there to see Daya but Daya was hiding himself & looking him…

Neelam—kya baat hai Abhijeet….kya dekh rahe ho…?

Abhijeet—Chachi ….vo Daya kaha hai….?

Neelam – vo shyad apne room mai hai….iss baar tou jab se yaha aaya hai, khud ko apne room mai hi , lock rakhta hai….pata nahi kya ho gaya hai usse…..kuch badla badla sa lagta hai…

Anurag—Abhijeet tum apne room mai jakar rest karo….

Abhijeet was looking sad & moved towards his room….Daya looked him with teary eyes….

Daya (thinking)—pahle apne se dur kar diya aur ab mujhe doond rahe ho…..lekin iss baar nahi Abhi…..mai thume thumari , galti ka ahsaas kara ke rahuga….

Aabha—theek hai Neelam ,mai Abhi ke sath uske room mai hu , tum mera Breakfast bhi vahi le aana…..

Neelam—theek hai Didi , aap jaiye , mai aap dono ka breakfast lekar aati hu….

Aabha nodded & moved towards Abhijeet's room with him….after their going Anurag asked to Neelam…

Anurag —kafi acchi acting kar leti ho…

Neelam (smiled)—ab apne Beto ke liye tou, koi bhi Maa , kuch bhi kar sakti hai…..

Anurag (smiled) —tou usne thume bhi , apne drama ka part bana liya….

Neelam (while moving towards kitchen)— mai apne baccho ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hu , tou phir thodi si acting karna, kon si badi baat hai….

Anurag smiled on her….

Anurag—pata nahi , ab kon sa plan bana raha hai ye , apne Bhai ko samjhane ke liye…,…..(and he moved in his room)

….

….

After taking breakfast , Abhijeet was sitting in his room & thinking about Daya….

Abhijeet (thinking)—ye Daya ko , ho kya gaya hai…..itna weird behave kyu kar raha hai….samajh nahi aa raha, iske deemag mai aakhir chal kya raha hai….

…

On other side , Daya called Sameer , who told him that he was coming at their home…..after some time Sameer came & directly moved towards Daya's room….

Sameer- lo Bhai, tumne bulaya aur hum chale aaye…..ab bataye , iss tarah morning mai kyu bulaya mujhe….?

Daya—pahle ye bata , jo kaam kaha thaa, vo hua….

Sameer took out a Cigaratte packet from his pocket & said in proud tone…

Sameer—mere liye kuch impossible nahi…

Daya took that packet & teased him….

Daya (teasing tone )—ha…. ha ….kitna possible hai, mujhe acche se pata hai…..kal tou kah raha thaa , bahut difficult hai aur ab dekho , apni tariff khud kiye ja raha hai….

Sameer—ok leave it yaar….tu mujhe ye bata , aakhir tera plan kya hai…?…ye sab kyu aur kiisliye…?

Daya—vo mai thujhe baad mai bata dunga, pahle mai jo kahu , thuje vo karna hai….

Sameer—theek hai….but I want to know the reason….

Daya- bola na Sameer, baad mai bata duna , now we have to focus on our plan…

Sameer—accha ye bata Abhijeet kaisa hai…?...usse aaj , Hospital se discharge milne wala thaa na…

Daya- ha vo ghar aa gaya hai aur abhi apne room mai rest kar raha hai…..

Sameer—ok…...accha ab ye bata , aage kya plan hai, mera koi roll hai ya mai aaram se baithkar , tea pi sakta hu…..

Daya—oye….ye tea ve sab baad mai , abhi tou tujhe , mera kuch kaam karna hai….

Daya looked him meaningfully & Sameer took a disappointment sigh..

Sameer ( took a sigh)—mar gaye….

…

…

Sameer came in Abhijeet's room , who was sitting on his bed with closed eyes…..he looked Abhijeet & slowly came close to him..

Sameer—kaise ho Abhijeet….?

Abhijeet opened his eyes & get shocked on seeing Sameer in his room….

Abhijeet (shock)—Sameer….tum yaha….I mean…( he realized something ) …oh…sorry…..thume khade kyu ho...plz sit….

Sameer sat on his bed beside him & start conversation….

Sameer—kaise ho tum…?

Abhijeet – I am fine….tum batao….aaj achanak ….meri yaad kaise aa gayi…

Sameer (sadly smiled) – maine thume bhula hi kab thaa Abhijeet….maine hamesha thume apna dost hi mana hai….mana , maine iss bich sirf Daya ka sath diya, kyuki shyad usse mere sath ki jarrorat thee…..aur rahi baat thumari ….tou maine thume kabhi apna dushman nahi samjha….

Abhijeet (down head)—meri tum se koi dushmani hai bhi nahi Sameer….

Sameer (looked him) – aur Daya se…..

Abhijeet looked him with shock…..

Abhijeet—tum yaha kyu aaye ho Sameer…?

Sameer—bass tumne se milne aaya thaa…..uss din tumne , hamari help ki aur uske baad thumari tabiyat , achanak se kharab ho gayi….seriously mai bahut dar gaya thaa yaar aur Daya bhi….bass issilye ….jab Daya se pata chala ki , aaj thume discharge milne wala hai tou , thume dekhne aa gaya….

Abhijeet felt happy that at least Daya was talking about him to Sameer…

Abhijeet (excited)—Daya ne thume bataya…aur kya kaha usne mere bare mai…..(he realised something & then said in casual tone ) l mean…..vo mere bare mai , tum se baat karta hai….mujhe laga thaa , vo mujhse nafraat hi karta hai….

Sameer (meaningful tone)— sach mai thume aisa lagta hai…? …vaise sach kahu tou aajkal , usse samajhna bahut mushkil ho gaya hai….pata nahi kya , chalta rahta hai uske dimaag mai….

Abhijeet was tense about Daya…

Sameer—acha theek hai mai chalta hu….Daya se kuch kaam thaa, phir socha tum se bhi milta chalu….apna khyal rakhna…

Sameer stood up & moved outside with…

Sameer—take care Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet smiled & feeling tense about Daya….

Abhijeet—Sameer ko bhi lagta hai Daya thoda change ho gaya hai…kahi meri vajah se , Daya sach mai kho na jaye….uska behave , mujhe bhi bahut weird lag raha thaa aur kal jis tarah vo baate kar raha thaa…ho kya gaya hai isse….kal mujhe hospital mai dekhne aaaya tha aur aaj ek baar bhi milne nahi aaya….Chachu tou kah rahe thee, Daya bahut ro raha thaa aur ab Sameer bhi yahi kah raha thaa ki, Daya bahut tense thaa , tou phir ab kya hua hai…..chalkar dekhta hu…..lekin aaj uske room mai…..kaise jau…..nahi mujhe dekhna hi hoga aakhir ye , kar kya raha hai…..shyad studies mai busy hoga…ha studies mai hi busy hoga….ek baar dekhkar aata hu…..

Abhijeet stood up & moved towards Daya's room….

He entered in his room & found Daya was searching something in his cupboard…..Abhijeet came close to him suddenly Daya turned & he get shocked on seeing him at the same time something fell on floor….Abhijeet looked that thing & get shocked….Daya noticed his gaze & hurriedly picked up that thing…

Abhijeet (shock)—Daya ye kya hai….? Tumhare pass ye Cigarette kaha se aayi…..?

Daya (hiding that packet in his pocket) —vo …mai vo….(Daya tried to divert his mind) ….. vaise tum yaha kya kar rahe ho….thume apne room mai rest karna chahye…..

Abhijeet felt angry on his reply & asked in strict tone….

Abhijeet (angry)—ye mere question ka answer nahi hai…..tum pahle mujhe ye batao , ki ye Cigarette ka packet , thumare pass kya kar raha hai….?

Daya—Abhijeet plz…..ye mera personal matter hai aur iske liye thume pareshan hone ki jarrorat nahi hai….thumari tabiyat abhi puri tarah se theek nahi hui hai , tum plz apne room mai jakar rest karo….

Abhijeet (angry) —tum mujhe mat batao ki mujhe kya karna hai….maine jo pucha tum sirf uska jawab do….aakhir tum chahte kya ho….kyu kar rahe ho ye sab…

Daya (angry) —kyuki ye meri life hai aur mai jo chahe karu, thume usse koi matlab nahi…. (in sad tone ) aur vaise bhi , ab thume meri koi parwah hai hi kaha…..ab tou mai bikul akela hu…..plz Abhi tum jao aur rest karo, thumare liye rest jarrori hai , varna phir se thumari tabiyat bigad jayegi….aur mujhe mere haal par chod do….

Daya turned & get busy in setting of his cupboard….Abhijeet was totally shocked & feeling angry on Daya…he could not let him destroy his life…

Abhijeet grabbed his hand & turned him towards himself…Daya was looking shocked on his behaviour…..

Daya (shocked)—Abhijeet…..ye tum …(abhijeet interrupted between him)

Abhijeet (angry)— Daya mujhe abhi sirf , mere sawal ka jawab chahye…..ye Cigarette thumare pass kaha se aaye aur ye thumare pass kyu hai….?

Daya (angry)—akhir kyu janna hai thume ye…..tumse kya matlab….dekho Abhijeet thume meri care karne ki koi jarrorat nahi hai….ab mai bada ho gaya hu aur apna acha bura soch sakta hu….plz mere matters mai interfere mat karo..

Abhijeet (angry)—Daya baat ko gumao mat…aur mere question ka answer do…abhi tum ithne bhi bade nahi hue ho ki , apne sare decision khud le sako…abhi tumse bhi bade(elders) , iss ghar mai hai aur unhe ye janne ka hak hai ki , thumari life mai tum kya kar rahe ho…..aur agar tum kisi galat raste par ho , tou unhe thume , samjhane ka bhi hak hai, chahe tum pyar se samjho ya phir gusse se…..

Daya (angry) – oh accha…..but mai thume ek baat bata du ki , mujhe kisi ki advise ki koi jarroart nahi hai…..samajhe tum….aur aj tum mujhe samjhne aaye ho …aaj se pahle kaha thee tum, jab mujhe thumari sach mai jarrorat thee , tab kaha thee tum…aur aaj bhi kyu aaye ho….thumare bina jeena sikh liya hai maine…..ab mujhe kisi ki koi jarrorat nahi…thumari bhi nahi Abhi….

Abhijeet felt sad on hearing his words but he knew very well that he was the one , who forced Daya to think like that….Today he was not feeling happy on hearing Abhi from his Brother's mouth bcz he knew those four words contain so much pain & tears of loneliness of his bro , his Chote….Abhijeet came out from his thoughts on hearing his brother's hateful tone….

Daya (angry)—aaj aayi hai thume meri yaad, jyada care karne ki koi jarrorat nahi hai , thume meri kitni parwah hai , mujhe sab pata hai….

Abhijeet—dekho Daya , thume jo samajhna hai samjh lo, mai bass itna kahna chahta hu ki , tum apni life ke sath mat khelo , aur tum kab se inn sab galat aadato mai pad gaye….jante ho na , agar Chachu ko pata chala tou kya hoga…..unke bare mai tou socho….

Daya (angry) —mujhe kisi ke bare mai nahi sochna...mujhe bass akele rahna hai ….aur tum kon hote ho , ye decide krne wale ki mere liye kya accha hai aur kya bura….tym bass khud se matlab rakho , meri chinta karne ki thume koi jarrorat nahi hai…. (Daya smiled) aur vaise bhi, tumhe meri parwah kyu hogi, tum tou mujhe apna Bhai tak nahi mante….tumne hi tou kaha thaa ….ki Daya tum mere Bhai nahi mere Dushman ho…..bhool gaye kya…

Abhijeet was shocked and hurt but tried to show himself tough…

Abhijeet (tough) —dekho Daya mai yaha purani baato par discuss karne nahi aaya hu….mai yaha tum se , kuch puch raha hu and thume mujhe jawab dena hoga…

Daya (angry) —kyu du mai thume answer…..kon ho tum mere aur kis hak se mujh se answer maag rahe ho….( Abhijeet felt hurt & anger on Daya)…..mai tou thumara Enemy hu na , tou mai jo chahe karu….maru ya jiyu , thume iss se koi matlab nahi hona chahye….aur answer chahye na thume tou suno….(showing that Cigarette packet to him) …yes….l am a smoker….(Abhijeet was totally shocked)…..pita hu mai Cigarette …..ab mil gaya answer…ab kush ho na tum….

Daya was in anger & moved out from room…..Abhijeet felt angry, sad , helpless or what not….he thought, he had lost his bro….now he was tense for Daya….he hurriedly came out & his eyes was looking for him, but there was no sign of Daya….he saw Neelam & asked about Daya…

Abhijeet – Chachi aapne Daya ko dekha hai…. abhi apne room se bahar aaya thaa par pata nahi kaha chala gaya , kahi bahar tou nahi gaya na….?

Neelam—Abhijeet beta itne pareshaan kyu ho rahe ho….Daya kahi bahar nahi gaya hai , maine usse terrace par jate hue dekha hai…

Without wasting any single minute Abhijeet rushed to terrace, he reached on terrace & what he saw…..he was stunned to see that Daya was doing smoking…Abhijeet was an unbelievable state , he could not believe his eyes that, what he was watching , reallty or a bad dream…..he was looking Daya with shock but soon he turned in volcano, he came close to Daya & snatched that Cigarette from his hand & threw it away…Daya was totally shocked on seeing him in great anger…

Abhijeet (angry)—tou ye hai thumara sach…..bass iss cheez ki kami rah gayi thee….Daya I don't believe this ki tum smoking karte ho…..aur kuch nahi tou kam se kam , apni age ka hi khyal karo….tum itni choti age mai ye sab…..aakhir thume ye sab sikhya kisne….batao mujhe ….mai bhi tou sunu , kon hai vo jisne mere acche bhale Bhai ko , ek smoker bana diya hai…..(jerking Daya badly) aur tum….dil tou kar raha hai , ek jor se thapad(slap) lagau thuje….teri himmat kaise hui Cigarette ko kath lagane ki….kya yahi sab sikha hai tune…..( Daya was quietly looking him)….ab kuch bolta kyu nahi hai….ab aise dumb ke jaise kyu khada hai…niche tou bahut bol rahe thee , ab kya hua….ab jab galti samne aa gayi hai tou bolti band ho gai thumari….( jerking him again)….ab kuch bolo bhi….

Daya jerked his hands & said in angry tone….

Daya (angry)—kab se thumari bakwass sun raha hu…aakhir chahte kya ho tum mujhse….jab dil kiya Bhai bana liya aur jab dil kiya Dushman bana liya….aur kya kah rahe thee , marna chahte ho mujhe …tou maar lo , vaise bhi tum vahi karte ho jo thumare dil karta hai , tumne kabhi mere bare mai socha bhi hai….shyad kabhi nahi…..aur ab itna gussa kyu kar rahe ho, kya hua agar mai smoking karne laga tou , itni jaldi mar nahi jaunga…

Abhijeet (shout)—Dayaa…..shut up….just shut up now….aur ye kya laga rakha hai Bhai aur Dushman….tum mere Bhai ho aur meri marji, mai chahe thume dantu ya care karu…..mai thumare bada Bhai hu aur mera ye hak koi bhi mujhse nahi cheen sakta …..samajhe tum….. aur agar tum kuch galat karoge , tou mai thume thapad bhi mar sakta hu..

Daya (angry) —jaise uss din mara thaa School mai sab ke samne…

Abhijeet (shocked) – Daya ye tu…

Daya—plz Abhijeet…..mai sab samajhta hu…. jo tum karo , vo sab right aur jo mai karu vo sab wrong….tum hamesha aisa hi tou karte aaye ho…..sach tou ye hai ki , tumne mujhe kabhi apna Bhai mana hi nahi, varna kabhi mujhe akela chodkar nahi jate….

Abhijeet was stunned , soon a voice entered in his ears & he looked behind…..Anurag & Neelam were standing there & looked Daya in anger…..

Anurag (angry) —enough Daya… ye kya bakwass kar rahe ho…Abhijeet thumara Bhai hai….ab kya apne bade Bhai se baat karne ke manners tak bhool gaye ho….

Abhijeet—Chachu vo….

Anurag (strict) —tum chup raho Abhijeet….(looked at Neelam)…Neelam Abhijeet ko niche le jao….mujhe Daya se kuch baat karni hai….

Abhijeet- Chachu vo Daya….(Anurag interrupted)…

Anurag (tough) - Maine kaha na Abhijeet, tum niche jao…..now….

Abhijeet looked Daya & then Neelam , who signaled him to go down…..soon Abhijeet & Neelam came back in Abhijeet's room…

Neelm—Abhijeet tum rest karo , phir lunch kar ke medicine bhi leni hai…..

Abhijeet- Chachi vo Daya,…..Chachu usse jyada dantege tou nahi….

Neelam (angry)—ab agar , usne galti ki hai tou usse punishment tou milegi hi….tum rest karo….

Neelam came out from his room , Abhijeet was tense for Daya…..

…..

At lunch time, all family members were on dinning table except Daya….Abhijeet was feeling sad….

Abhijeet (in low tone)—Chachi vo Daya lunch karne nahi aaya….

Anurag (tough)—usse shyad bhook nahi hai…

Abhijeet—Chachu , mai usse bula lata hu….

Anurag—koi jarrorat nahi hai Abhijeet, agar usse bhook hogi , tou khud aa jayega…..

Abhijeet was sad & helpless , he took his lunch & medicine…..he lay down on his bed ,thinking about Daya & soon dozed of by medicine effect….

At evening , Abhijeet woke up & asked about Daya but no one was ready to give answer…..he wanted to meet him & moved towards his room but found his room's door was closed…..he took a disappointment sigh & came back in his room….

….

At night all were taking dinner but Daya was not presnt there…..he silently took his dinner & came back in his room , he was disturb & tensed for his brother…..his mother came with his medicine….

Abhijeet (tense) —Mom…ye Daya ne dinner kyu nahi kiya….?

Aabha—shyad abhi bhi naaraj hai aur apna sara gussa khana par nikal raha hai….

Abhijeet (confuse)—naaraj magar kis baat se….?...

Aabha (took a deep sigh)—Anurag slapped him…

Abhijeet (shocked)—what…Chachu ne Daya ko….ye kaise ho sakta hai….Chachu ne tou kabhi , bachpan mai bhi hath nahi uthya …..phir aaj kaise…

Aabha (angry)—ab Daya ne bhi tou , koi praise karne wala work nahi kiya na…..vo Smoking karne laga hai….mujhe tou believe hi nahi ho raha...Daya aur Smoking…..Anurag bhi gusse mai aa gaya aur vo bhi kya karta ….Daya kuch sunna hi nahi chahta thaa…

Abhijeet (shocked)—Mom aap bhi Daya ko wrong samajh rahi hai…..

Aabha—Abhi, Daya ne jo kiya hai, usse right bhi kaise maan le….well leave it….tum ye medicine le lo, mujhe kitchen mai kuch kaam hai….

Aabha moved in kitchen….

Abhijeet (sad) —koi bhi Daya ko nahi samajh raha…..Chachu ne sahi kaha thaa, maine Daya ko kho diya hai…..ab vo apni baat share kare bhi tou kiss se…maine uss se uska sahara bhi cheen liya…I hate myself..maine apne Chote Bhai ko bilkul akela kar diya …bilkul akela…(he took a deep sigh) I am soory mere Bhai, ho sake tou mujhe maaf kar dena…..lekin ab tera ye Bhai thuje bikul akela nahi chodega….kabhi nahi….

Abhijeet came out from his room & moved towards Daya's room….he found his door was still closed….first he wanted to knock but he thought for sometime & slowly pushed that door….he was not surprised that door was not locked…as his brother was also waiting for him….

He entered & found Daya was sitting in balcony wall …..Abhijeet was stunned to see him there…he moved towards him in fear….

Abhijeet (scared)—Daya, vaha kya kar rahe ho….niche utro vaha se….

Daya turned & looked him …

Daya (cold tone)– tum yaha kyu aaye ho Abhi….?

Abhijeet (scared)—dekho Daya thume jo baat karni hai , niche aakar karo…abhi vaha se utro plz…..plz Daya niche utro varna tum gir jaoge, thume chot lag jayegi…

Daya(smiled)—sirf chot nahi , shyad mar hi jau…. , tou accha hi hai na…..phir koi bhi tum logo ko disturb nahi karega….tum sab kush rahoge mere bina…

Abhijeet (angry)—dekh Daya , jaldi se niche aaja varna…

Daya (cold tone) —varna kya karoge tum Abhi…..tum tou vaise bhi mere sath nahi rahna chahte….mere jane se koi thume disturb nahi karega, koi thume apni bak bak se bore nahi karega…..mai dur chala jaunga Abhi …..tum se bahut dur….tum mujhe yaad nahi karte Abhi , par mujhe thumari bahut yaad aati hai…jante ho Dad ne aaj mujhe thapad mara , mere pas koi bhi nahi thaa Abhi…tum bhi nahi thee….tumne bhi tou apne Daya ko khud se dur kar diya hai, ab mai kis se apne dil ki baat kahu , kiss se Abhi….tum hi batao…..(Daya started crying) ….mai bhi akela ho gaya hu Abhi…..bilkul akela... Ab mujhse aise aur jiya nahi jata , mai ab thak chukka hu apni jandgi se ….iss liye mai ab dur jana chahta hu….tum sab se bahut dur….bahut dur…. jaha mujhe thumari yaad nahi aaye…..(teare came in Abhijeet eyes)….tum tou mujhe yaad bhi nahi karoge na Abhi….accha hai , mai shyad iss layak bhi nahi….tabhi tou tumne , uss din kaha thaa "mai thumara Bhai nahi"…..

Abhijeet (teary)—stop it Daya plz stop it…..mai aur nahi sun sakta…..aur ye tumne kya bakwass lagayi hui hai…..tu mera Bhai hai…mera pyara Chota Bhai….jise mai iss duniya mai sabse jyada pyar karta hu…..samajha tu….sabse jyada pyar karta hu…..mene tera dil dukhya , uske liye , l am sorry Daya…..(Abhijeet started crying)….mujhe maaf kar de mere Bhai….mai tera dil nahi dukhna chahta thaa….mai tou bass , apne Daya ko aage badte dekhna chahta thaa….bina kisi ke sahare ke …..l know , I did wrong with you but believe me….ek pal bhi aisa nahi guzra jab maine, apne Chote ke bare main nahi socha ho….tu tou meri jindgi hai Daya , aur mai thuje kaise bhool sakta hu…..l can't leave without you Daya…

Daya(teary)—issiliye tou tumne chod diya mujhe …..bilkul akela….tumne sab ke samne , mera mazak udaya Abhi , apne Bhai ki insult ki….vo sab mai sah leta Abhi , mujhe uska bura nahi laga , par tume mujhe akela kar diya…..mai akela rota raha , apne Bhai ko bulata raha par tum nahi aaye Abhi…tum nahi aaye…tum yaha se jao Abhi , ab mujhe akela rahna hai , ab shyad yahi meri jindgi hai aur ab tou mujhe iski aadat bhi pad chuki hai…..

Abhijeet (crying)—plz Daya aisa mat bol mere Bhai…tera Bhai hameha tere sath hai….plz Daya vaha se niche aa ja , plz mere Bhai….

Daya looked him with wet face & stood up but suddenly he became unbalanced & fell down….

Abhijeet (shout)—Dayaa…..

Abhijeet ran towards balcony & found Daya was standing on slab …...Abhijeet felt his life come back in his body on seeing his Bro well…..

Abhijeet (happy)—Daya apna hath de mujhe….chal jadi kar….

Daya took his support & came up…..without any delay, Abhijeet hugged him tightly….Daya could feel shiver in his body….

Abhijeet (still in hug)—ye kya kar raha thaa tu….agar thuje kuch ho jata na , tou mai tujhe …teri bahut pitai karta ….(Daya smiled on his brother)….ab kabhi aisa mat karna Daya, agar thuje kuch ho gaya na , tou mai bhi mar jaunga…(Daya felt shiver )…..aisa kabhi sochna bhi mat…..samajha tu , varna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga….koi bhi nahi….

Daya—sahi kaha tumne…tum bahut bure ho Abhi….

Abhijeet get shocked & get separated from him….

Abhijeet (angry)— accha ji tou bura mai hu…aur tum jo ye suicide karne ja rahe thee , ye tou bahut hi acchi baat hai na…..tumne ek baar bhi Chachu ke bare mai socha….nahi na…..Chachi aur Mom….kisi ke bare mai nahi socha…bass jara si problem kya aayi , Sahab chal diye suicide karne….….sirf apne bare mai soha aur thumare bina , hum sab ka khy haal hota , iski koi parwah nahi thume…..sahi kiya Chachu ne , ab tou mera bhi dil kar raha hai , ek do laga du….Sahab ka deemag jo sahi nahi hai…..hamesha ulta seedha hi sochna hai….bass apne bare mai socho aur kisi ki tou koi parwah hi nahi….

Daya(angry)—thume hai kisi ki parwah…..mujhe bada lecture de rahe ho…..tumne ye drama karte hue ek baar bhi socha ki mujh par kya bitegi…..tum bhi tou hum sab ko chodkar jana chahte ho….tumne kabhi socha hamare bare mai….Mom aur Dad ke bare mai…Badi Maa ke bare….apne aap hi maan kar baith gaye ki , ab kuch nahi ho sakta aur karne lage apni manmani, phir chahe kisi ko kitni bhi takleef ho , thume usse kya…tum tou mujhe independent banana chahte ho….ban gaya hu mai independent…ab aur kya chahye thume…..mai tou thume har baat batata thaa …par tumne kya kiya….Bhai bolte ho na mujhe…. phir kyu chupaya sach mujhse….kya mai iss layak bhi nahi ki , apne Bhai ki takleef mai uska sath de saku….kya tum mujhe iss layak bhi nahi samajte….

Abhijeet was shocked & confused ….

Abhijeet (confuse)—tum kis bare mai baat kar rahe ho Daya …maine kya chupaya hai tumse…..?

Daya (angry) —sach….sach chupaya hai tumne mujhse….tum mujhe strong banana chahte thee naa…..tou phir kyu mere aur Surya ke bich aaye tum….kyu mujhe uss se akele ladne nahi diya tumne….kya mujh par bharosa nahi thaa…..kyu kiya itna bada natak…..kyu..?

Abhijeet was shocked but soon he realized what Daya was trying to say….

Abhijeet (low tone) —mai bass thuje uss dard se bachana chahta thaa….

Daya (angry)—tou kya mai ab kush hu…..tum mujhe apna Bhai nahi mante , varna tou mujhse sach nahi chupate…

Abhijeet—Daya tu kuch nahi janta….issliye ye sab kah raha hai….

Daya (teary)—kya nahi janta …yahi kI thume Cancer hai….

Abhijeet was stunned ….he looked Daya wth teary eyes & sat on bed with thud….Daya get scared on his response…he too sat on his knees & grabbed his palms….

Daya (teary)—tum mujhe batate tou Abhi…..thumara Daya itna bhi kamjor nahi hai…aur jab baat mere Bhai ki ho , tou mai duniya ke har dard se lad sakta hu…..lekin apne Bhai ko kuch nahi hone dunga….

Anhijeet looked him with tearful eyes & tightly hugged him & he started crying…

Abhijeet(crying)—mai dar gaya thaa Daya….bahut dar gaya thaa….mujhe laga , agar mai mar gaya , tou mere Daya ka kya hoga….mera chatter box tou bilkul hi chup ho jayega…..bass issliye , tujhse dur jane ka natak karta raha, taki jab sach mai tujhse dur jau , tou thuje jyada takleef na ho….

Daya tighten his grip….

Daya (crying)—mai thume kahi nahi jane dunga Abhi…kahi bhi nahi…..

Abhijeet (crying)—aur agar God ne mujhe sach mai bula liya tou….

Daya (crying)—tou mai God se bhi fight karunga…mai apne Abhi ko kisi ko nahi dunga …God ko bhi nahi….

Both Brother were crying but tried to be strong for each other…..on other side , Anurag was watching them with tearful eyes & doing pray to God…

Anurag ( teary)—hey Bagwan….mere dono beto ko hamesha kush rakhna….unhe kabhi alag mat karna…kabhi bhi nahi….

 **Dua karna hai , aitbaar insaan ka , koi majburi tou nahi ,**

 **Har baar Dua kabool ho, ye jarrori tou nahi…..**

…

…

Keep supporting me guys…..

 **Take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanku for your feedback….**

 **Salmazhv , artanish , SGJ , Daya's lover , kirti , priya , masooma ansari93 , luv duo nd purvi , Tannu , saachi , Push 23 , Jyoti , coolak , xxx , DA95 , shalu , Priya . Thanku so much guys….**

 **Love duo nd crazy for abhirika—** I am really sorry my dear, I forget to say thanku in last chap….by mistake it happened…..sorry dear & Thanku so much for your feedback.

 **Harshhoney-** First of all , Thanku so much for your long feedback …dear I'll definitely try to write an OS but can't do any promise…actually I am not good in OS writing…& you never bothered me dear...friends are always welcome with any FARMIESH….Take care.

 **GD—** Thanku Dada for you feedback & for guiding me…..your feedback always motivate me to write well…..hope you will like this chap…

 **Dear friends , sorry for not updating OS , I found only 2 or 3 readers were interested to read & first time I was trying for an OS , so I refused that idea….sorry for that….agar kabhi mood bana , then I'll write an OS for those readers , who are really interested to read..….**

 **All the** **GUEST** **reviewers , THANKU SO MUCH for your precious feedback….**

…

…..

In last chap you read , Daya made a plan & finally everything became normal between Duo….. Let's see what happens next…

 **ENEMY:**

Duo were crying , Daya felt , stress was not good for Abhijeet so he tried to make him relax or change the soggy environment….

Daya (sad tone)—Abhi….

Abhijeet (still in hug)—Hmmm..

Daya (sad)— Abhi, mujhe bhool lagi hai…..

Abhijeet get separated from him & looked him with care & concern….

Abhijeet (while wiping his tears)—tab se roye ja raha hai, pahle nahi bol sakta thaa ki , bhook lagi hai…(little angry ) aur dinner kyu nahi kiya janab ne…

Daya (like a kid)—mai tum se angry jo thaa...

Abhijeet (concern) —chal ab tou angry nahi hai naa….aa ja bahar chal ke dinner kar le….

Abhijeet stood up , grabbed Daya's hand & seems to go out , while moving Daya saw a food tray on table & stopped….

Abhijeet (confuse)—kya hua Daya….ruk kyu gaye , dinner nahi karna….

Daya—vo Abhi…(Abhijeet interrupted)…

Abhijeet (lovingly) —I know, tu yahi soch raha hai naa , ki Chacu kya sochege… ya phir Chachi aur Mom…..par tu jayda mat soch, vo log tujhse , jyada der naraj nahi rah sakte….abhi gusse mai hai, issilye thoda rude behave kar rahe hai….. (in angry tone ) ab tune kaam bhi tou aisa kiya hai na….jab mujhe hi , itna gussa aa raha hai ..tou unka kya haal hoga….

Daya— Abhi , tum phir se start ho gaye…..maine sorry kaha na…

Abhijeet (angry)—sorry…..agar Chachu ko thumare iss suicide vale karnaame ka pata chala na…..tou phir tou , thuje koi bacha hi nahi sakta…

Daya—kya hai Abhi….don't tried to scared me…..abhi mujhe bhook lagi hai aur dinner mere samne hai , pahle mujhe dinner karne do…..phir jitna dil kare daant lena….

Abhijeet smiled on his childish behaviour where Daya picked that plate & placed it on bed….

Abhijeet (confuse) — Daya….ye dinner room me laya kaun..?... jab mai yaha aaya thaa , tab tou ye shyad yaha nahi thaa….

Daya ( busy in checking his food tray) - Abhi tum bhi na….Mom ya Badi Maa ne rakh diya hoga…..vo log mujhe bhooka(hungry) thode hi sone dete…

Anurag pat his head on Disappointment…

Anurag (low tone) - ha beta….bass Mom aur Badi Maa ko teri parwah hai , Dad ko tou koi yaad hi nahi karta….ek tou iss ke liye dinner lekar aaya , inn dono se nazar bacha ke room mai rakha aur mere Pyare Bête ko, apne Dad yaad hi nahi hai….kya jamana aa gaya hai….

Daya looked Abhi & asked in cute tone…

Daya—Abhi …aaj tum mujhe apne hath se khila doge….jaisa pahle khilate thee…..

Abhijeet looked his bro with love , sat beside him & took a piece of Roti dipped in Cheese & feed Daya with love…Daya ate that piece & feed Abhijeet….Both brother were enjoying each other's company & Anurag watching them with smile & tearful eyes…..after some time both finished their dinner & Daya placed his head on Abhijeet's lap….

Daya- Abhi….aaj tum mere room mai hi so jao…..plz….

Abhijeet caressing his hair & said in caring tone…..

Abhijeet —theek hai ….par kya sari raat , mai aise hi baithkar sounga….

Daya (smiled) —ary nahi baba , tum bhi aaram se so jana …par pahle promise karo , aaj mere pass hi rahoge….

Abhijeet- par pahle tu bhi promise kar , ki kabhi Cigarette nahi pioge…..pina tu dur , hath bhi nahi lagaoge…

Daya (naughty tone) - Abhi , hath lagane mai tou , koi burai nahi..

Abhijeet (strict tone) – lagta hai , maar khane ka dil kar raha hai Sahab ka….jyada hi bolne lage hai….jitna kaha jaye , bass utna hi kiya kar, abhi Chota Panda, itna bhi bada nahi hua…

Daya (made a face) —kya ….Panda…Abhi mai thume Panda najar aata hu kya….

Abhijeet (smiled) —ha aata tou hai but tujhe , kung fu nahi aati…. varna main tera naam , Kung Fu Panda rakh deta…..teri personality ko bhi suit karta….

Daya made a cute angry face & Abhijeet started laughing on his little bro's irritation…..Anurag pat his head & moved out from room with..

Anurag—inka kuch nahi ho sakta…..

Abhijeet- Daya tune promise nahi kiya…

Daya- accha Baba karta hu promise….aaj ke baad , kabhi Cigarette nahi piunga….

Abhijeet (strict) —aaj ke baad se kya meaning….matlab aaj pioge….

Daya—are bade Bhaiya , I am sorry….l mean ab kabhi nahi piunga….promise….

Abhijeet felt relax & Daya smiled on his concern….

Abhijeet —tu ye smile kyu kar raha hai….kya mai koi joker hu….?

Daya (laughed on him) —ary nahi Abhi…tum aur vo bhi Jokar…..kya yahi joke mila thaa…..

Abhijeet—tou phir ye smile kyu …..mai kitni serious baat kar raha hu aur tu smile kar raha hai…..

Daya – Abhi tum bhi na…accha theek hai sorry….ab plz naraj mat ho…..…(in serious tone) accha Abhi ek baat batoge…?...

Abhijeet - ha bol…..kya puchna hai…?...

Daya (serious) - Surya ne mere against , kya kya plans banaye thee….

Abhijeet (shocked)- Daya , thuje ye sab kaise pata hai….maine ye baat sirf Chachu ko…( his mind clicked) ….thuje ye sab Chachu ne bataya hai….

As before Daya could say anything , Anurag came & interrupted between them…

Anurag—Nahi Abhijeet…..( Duo looked him with shock)….maine Daya ko kuch nahi bataya….vo tou uss din hospital mai , jab tum mujhe sach bata rahe thee …tou Daya ne sab sun liya thaa…..

Abhijeet looked Daya wih shock & then Anurag explained everything to him….Daya lowered his head & Abhijeet was in unbelievable state….he was unable to believe that his brother made a plan for him….

Daya (sad) – I am sorry Abhi…..l just wanted to realize you that you are my brother & l am not going to lost you at any cost…

Abhijeet looked him with teary eyes & hugged his bro….

Abhijeet (teary smile) - Daya tu na bahut bada dramebaj hai….

Daya (smiled) - tum se hi sikha hai…

Abhijeet get separated & gave a soft slap on his cheek….

Abhijeet—jyada hi acting karne laga hai tu….( Abhijeet looked his Chachu) aur Chachu aap sab bhi , kuch kam nahi…aap sab ne mujhe fool banaya…jante hai kitna dar gaya thaa main….

Anurag – sorry Beta…but apne baccho ke liye , hum kuch bhi kar sakte hai… phir thodi si acting karna kon si badi baat hai…..

Abhijeet (tease)—vaise Chachu , aap ne bhi mujhse acting karna sikh hi liya….

Anurag—accha ji…..Chachu main hu ya tum…..

Duo & Anurag laughed & two ladies were smiling on seeing them happy…

Aabha- chalo Neelam…ab hamara yaha kuch kaam nahi….

Neelam —ha chaliye ….( suddenly remind something)…Didi vo Abhijeet ki medicine…

Aabha—Anurag lekar gaya hai, vo Abhi ko medicine khila dega….

Neelam nodded & both of the ladies went towards their respective rooms…

Anurag—chalo Abhijeet , bahut late ho gaya hai , tum ye medicine lo aur rest karo….

Daya (request) —Dad , aaj Abhi mere room mai so jaye..plz…

Anurag (lovingly pat his cheek)—tou maine kab mana kiya hai…aur vaise bhi , aaj tou mai bhi yahi hu , tum dono ke sath….

Duo smiled…Anurag gave medicine to Abhijeet & he kept his head in his Chachu's lap & Daya was sleeping , holding Anurag's hand.. Anurag looked his both sons & kept his head on wall support & slept in sitting position with so many feelings in his heart….today he was happy for his sons but was scared from future…

…

 **NEXT DAY**

Anurag woke up , looked his both sons , they both were look like cute babies , he placed soft kiss on their forehead & moved out from room with a smile on his face…

…

It was the happiest day for Duo's family after a long time , all were present at the dining table & enjoying their breakfast …..all were happy & hopeful for a happy future….

Abhijeet (complaining tone) —Chachi…. aapne bhi Daya ka sath diya aur Mom aapne bhi…..

Neelm (smiled)—maine tou sab , apne Abhijeet ke liye kiya…

Aabha (smiled)—aur maine apne Chotu Daya ke liye…

Anurag (smiled)—bhai maine tou , apne dono Beto ke liye ye sab kiya hai….aur leader mai hi tou thaa….

Daya —Dad, sara plan maine banaya thaa….

Anurag (teaseing tone) - accha theek hai, chotu Panda…

Daya (complaining ) —Badi Maa dekhye na…. Dad mujhe Panda bula rahe hai…

Aabh (strict) —Anurag, mere bate ko pareshan mat karo….

Anurag —Bhabi ye name maine nahi, Abhijet ne rakha hai….

Aabha looked Abhijeet who lowered his head….suddenly, Anurag's phone rang & he picked up his phone ….

Anurag —ha Deepak, bolo….

Deepak—Anurag, main bass thodi der mai vaha pahuch raha hu….

Anurag (serious) —ok Deepak…..we are waiting…

Anurag kept his mobile and seemed tense…

Aabha—kya hua Anurag….

Anurag (serious) —Bhabi , vo Deepak ka phone thaa…..vo thodi der mai aane wala hai…

Daya—Deepak uncle , but why Dad…?

Anurag (serious) —vo Abhijeet ke treatment ke liye…

Everyone was look tense & quietly finished their breakfast…

Soon Deepak came & quickly become engaged in his work , after Deepak's going , Daya came & sat beside Abhijeet , who was look tired , Daya made Abhijeet busy with himself ….

These days Deepak regularly came in Duo house for Abhijeet who was facing some problems due to new medicine but his family especially Daya supported him & tried to make him busy in other activities so he won't feel much trouble….treatment was going on ,after three days , at evening Abhijeet was feeling restless so Anurag called Deepak , who came & after checking him gave an injection to him….soon Abhijeet dozed off , Daya came in his room , caressing his hair & after that he sat on his room's balcony….Anurag came & found him lost in his thoughts , he wait for some time & then sat beside him, Daya turned & looked him…..

Anurag—sari preparation ho gayi….kal hostal jana hai…

Daya (low tone) —ha Dad , Badi Maa ne sab packing kar di hai …..( Daya stopped for a minute then started) Dad , Badi Maa ne bataya ki , Abhi vapas Hostel nahi jayega….

Anurag—ha vo… Deepak ne kaha hai ki , Abhijeet ka yaha rahna uske liye theek hai, yaha hum sab hai , uski care karne ke liye ….vaha hostel mai ye possible nahi…

Daya (sad) —I know Dad….but Abhi ke bina ,Hostel vapas jane ka dil nahi kar raha….

Anurag—Daya , aisa nahi sochte beta….kuch din baad thumare exam start hone wale hai…Abhijeet ke sath hum sab hai na ….tum apni studies par focus karo. Tumne Abhijeet se promise kiya hai na, iss baar thume first aana hai….

Daya – Dad , mai Abhi ka place kabhi nahi le sakta…. kabhi bhi nahi…..

Anurag—Daya, emotional mat bano, Abhijeet ko bhi ,ye accha nahi lagega…apne Bhai ko kush dekhna chahte ho na , tou uska dream pura karo….

Daya nodded & hugged his father…Anurag softly patted his back…

At night , after dinner Daya was sitting in Abhijeet's room

Daya—Abhi, mai exam finish hote hi vapas aa jaunga…

Abhijeet—Daya…sirf exam nahi tujhe football ka final bhi jeetna hai…tum jante ho na ….jo student , studies mai top 10 mai hone ke sath sath , games mai bhi best hoga , usse hi "Best Student Of Year" ka title milega ….and I want that you win that title , vo Trophy sirf aur sirf mere Daya ko hi milni chahye….

Daya—kya Abhi, mai jaldi se vapas aana chahta hu aur tum mujhe aur uljha raho ho….

Abhijeet—tou tu kya chahta hai…. vo Surya vo title jeet jaye….nahi Daya , mai uss Surya ko winner bante nahi dekh sakta….ab tujhe hi usse harana hoga…tune kaha thaa ki , maine thuje chance nahi diya, Surya se akale fight karne ka…..now you have a chance & you have to win for me….mai apne Bahi ko , uss Trophy ke sath dekhna chahta hu…..bol Daya tu meri wish puri karega naa….

Daya (sad) —Abhi….mai thumare bina….mera dil nahi lagega Abhi…mere liye uss Surya aur Trophy se bhi jyada important tum ho…..mujhe nahi chahye vo Trophy ….

Abhijeet—mere liye bhi nahi…..thume yaad hai , last year tumne kaha thaa , Abhi vo Trophy tum jitna …..(he felt sad) lekin… …(again in hopeful tone) ..but l wish ki , vo Trophy tu jite Daya , bol jitega na mere liye…..?...

Daya – mai apne Abhi jitna kabil tou nahi.. but yes, I'll do my best….

Abhijjet felt happy & pat on his cheek with...

abhijeet (lovingly) -Thank you Daya….

…..

 **NEXT MORNING**

Daya was ready to go & taking his breakfast with Abhijeet , who was making face on seeing his breakfast…

Abhijeet (making face) —Mom, mujhe ye Daliya nahi khana…..main bass milk hi lunga…

Aabha – Abhi, jyada nakhre mat karo aur chupchap breakfast finish karo….

Abhijeet made faces & had somehow swallow that daliya , Daya felt sad on seeing his breakfast , he ate few bites & then stood up…

Aabha (concern) —Daya kya baat hai , breakfast tou finish karo….

Daya—Badi Maa , abhi travel karna hai tou , jyada khane ka mood nahi hai….

Daya moved in his room, Abhijeet understood the reason behind Daya's such behaviour…

Abhijeet (thinking)—mera breakfast dekh kar , Chote Panda ki bhook bhi bhag gayi…..pagal hai ye….

…

After some time , Daya come out for going Hostel , Aabha hugged him..

Aabha (lovingly)—acche se exam dena…. Aur first aana….

Daya—ji Badi Maa….

Daya took the blessings of his elders , Neelam kissed on his forehead….Daya came close to Anurag….

Anurag (lovingly)- bilkul tension mat lena , ab mera chota Sa Daya, bada ho gaya hai naa, be strong Beta...

Daya started crying & hugged him tightly….

Daya (low tone)—Dad, Abhi ka khyal rakhna….

Anurag patted his back & after some time made him separate from himself …

Anurag—hum sab hai naa, tum bass apna khyal rakhna…..aur ab jaldi karo , late ho raha hai , vaha bechara , Sameer thumara wait kar raha hoga….maine uske Dad se baat kar li hai , vo bhi thumare sath hamari car mai hi vapas jayega ….

Daya (tried to smile) —thanku Dad…

Anurag caressed his hair lovingly…..Abhijeet came close to him & hugged him…

Abhijeet (concern) —Daya , apna dhyan rakhna aur mujhse daily baat karna….theek hai…

Daya (crying)—tum se baat nahi karunga tou , jiunga kaise Bhai…

Tears started formed in Abhijeet's eyes , he get separated from Daya & softly grabbed his face between his both palms…. …

Abhijeet (teary smile) —exams ke baad games aur phir vapas ghar….dekhna hum holidays mai bahut enjoy karenge….maine tou plan bhi bana liya hai ki , iss baar hum vacation mai Rome jayege….(looked at Anurag) kyu Chachu….?

Anurag(smiled)—why not…..ab agar mere Abhi ne plan banaya hai …tou how can I denied….not possible…

Daya (trying to look happy) —tou phir Done…..lekin baki sab , main decide karunga…

Abhijeet nodded & after saying bye to his family , Daya sat in car & after in a minute , car took Daya, far away from their eyes….Abhijeet was sad & feeling very low…..

….

Car reached at Sameer house , who was ready with his luggage , Ramesh kept his luggage in car's dikky….Sameer sat & looking here & there….

Sameer (confuse)—Abhijeet kaha hai….? Mujhe tou laga thaa , tum donao ke bich sab sattle ho gaya hai , phir vo thumare sath kyu nahi hai….alag alag car mai aaye thee , samjh mai aata hai but why are you going back in separates cars..?….

Daya (sad)—Abhi , ghar par hai….vo vapas Hostel nahi jaa raha….

Sameer (confuse)—hostel nahi ja raha…..ab kya kiya tumne…?...(after getting no reply from Daya)….samajh gaya….tere uss Cigarette wale Drame ke baad , Abhijeet manne ke bajay , thujse naraj ho gaya hoga…..l knew it , tere plans flop hi hote hai….but I don't understand , ki vo late kyu kar raha hai…kuch din baad hamare exam hai….how can he be so irresponsible…?...

Daya (low tone) —Abhi , exam nahi dega….

Sameer (shock) —what…..yaar aisa kya kar diya tune, ki vo itna naraj ho gaya….

Daya (low tone) —uska treatment chal raha hai , issliye vo ghar par hai….

Sameer took out water bottle from his bag & tried to open it….

Sameer—treatment…..Abhijeet ka fever abhi tak theek nahi hua….

Daya(teary)—Abhi ko Cancer hai Sameer….

Sameer , who was busy with his bottle , felt a shiver & that bottle fell down from his hand…..

Sameer (scared)—Cancer…..Abhi …Abhijeet ko Cancer…

Sameer was totally shocked & unable to believe on that sad news….on other side , Daya was wiping his fresh tears…

...

….

 **So guys , what do you think …kya SURYA , DAYA ko Trophy jitney dega…? …aur kya DAYA apne ABHI ka dream pura kar payega…..?...let's see..**

.

 **Just few chapters are left guys , so keep supporting me ….**

 **Take care.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello friends , kaise hai aap sab...Good Good...:-) :-) .**

 **Sorry for late & again ****Sorry because bahut sara work pending pada hai , issiliye reply nahi kar paungi but in next chap pakka…ok..:-) :-)**

 **Thanku so much for your support ….**

 **Harshhoney , Daya's lover , masooma ansari93 , salmazhv , Push23 , love duo nd crazy for abhirika , rapunzel 313 , coolak , priya , Sariya , saachi , Sssssshhhhhh , ADDUOYASH , GD , luv duo nd purvi , Dips , DA95 , DIXA , xxx , kirti , shikha Sharma , Nusrat , salja….THANKU SO MUCH.**

 **All the** **GUEST** **reviewers Thanku so much..**

 **...-...**

In last chap , you read , Sameer got to know about Abhijeet's disease…let's see what happens next…

 **ENEMY :**

…

Sameer (shocked)—Daya tu hosh mei tou hai…kya bole ja raha hai…Abhijeet ko Cancer…nahi yaar aisa nahi ho sakta…

Daya (teary)— kash ye sab jhoot hota Sameer , lekin yahi sach hai …

Sameer—lekin aise achanak se…

Daya (sadly)—achanak nahi….4 mahine pahle pata chala thaa…

Sameer (angry tone) - aur tu mujhe aaj bata raha hai….

Daya—mujhe bhi , kuch din pahle hi pata chala hai….

Sameer (shocked) —kya….iska matlab , teri family mei ye baat , sab ko pata thee…..aur unhone tujhse ye baat chupai..

Daya (sad) —ha Sameer…maine thujse kaha thaa na , sab bahut pareshan hai , koi tou baat hai , jo mujhe nahi pata….but I really didn't know yaar , ki vo baat itni painful hogi…..

Sameer (sad) —tou uss din , Play land mei , Jab Abhijeet ki tabiyat achanak se kharab ho gayi thee tou uski vajah , uski disease thee…

Daya (teary) —ha….aur uske baad , mujhe Dad ne sab sach bata diya , un logo ne mujhse ye baat chupai , Abhi ne mujhse ye baat chupayi…aur tou aur mere samne natak kiya , jisse mai usse nafrat karu…

Sameer (surprise) —tou iska matlab vo school mei thumari aur uski fights , sab ek drama thaa…

Daya—uski taraf se….mai tou sab sach hi maan raha thaa but Abhi vo sab intentionally karta thaa , mere dil mei , khud ke liye nafrat pada karna chahta thaa…

Sameer—mujhe pahle se hi lagta thaa ki , ye sab ek dhoka hai…..Abhijeet tum se ladta thaa par maine usse , kabhi kush nahi dekha….usne bahut baar thume pareshan kiya , par har baar tumne koi na koi rasta nikal hi liya aur Abhijeet….usse maine thumari success par kabhi sad hote nahi dekha…..

Daya (sad) —vo bass mujhe strong banana chahta thaa , aur issliye khud ko meri nazaro mei girata raha…

Sameer (confuse)—vo tou theek hai Daya , par khud ke liye nafraat paida karne ka kya matlab…..usne aisa kyu kiya…?

Daya (teary ) —usse lagta thaa , vo kabhi theek nahi ho payega , hum sab se , dur chala jayega , mujhse dur chala jayega …issliye usne vo sab natak kiya , jisse uske jane ke baad , Mai usse yaad na karu….

Daya started crying & Sameer trying to console him….

Sameer—plz Daya be strong…. ….aur yaar aajkal , Cancer ka bhi treatment hai aur Anurag uncle….vo Abhijeet ko , kabhi kuch nahi hone de sakte….tum dekhna , Abhijeet bahut jaldi theek ho jayega….

Daya (crying) —I know Sameer aur issiliye Dad ne , Abhi ko hostel nahi aane diya….Dad chahte hai iss baar treatment mei , koi laparwahi na ho…

Sameer (firmly) —ab tum dekhna , abhijeet bahut jaldi theek ho jayega…..

Daya (wiping his tears) —ha yaar , Mai apne Bhai ko , ek baar phir se nahi kho sakta…..

Sameer (giving hope to him)—aur tum dekhna , next session mei , hum teeno sath mei Hostel jayege….

Daya (smiled)—Ha Sameer….ab tou mujhe bhi , uss Din ka intizaar hai….

Sameer (confuse) —Daya , ek baat samajh nahi aayi…agar Abhijeet ye sab natak kar raha thaa, tou vo Surya ka sath kyu de raha thaa aur uss din uss competition mei thumare vo letter….tumne tou kaha thaa , vo Abhijeet ne chupaya thaa …. .

Daya—Surya ke plans se mujhe save karne ke liye , Abhi ne uska sath dena ka natak kiya thaa… aur mera letter bhi usne hi Abhi ke bag mei dala thaa…you know Sameer , competition se pahle , mujh par vo attack bhi , Surya ne hi kiya thaa…..aur Abhi ye sach jaan gaya thaa ….issliye Surya phir se aisa kuch na kare , issiliye Abhi ne uska sath dena ka natak kiya….

Sameer (angry) —mujhe tou pahle se hi doubt thaa…vo attack , uss Surya ke bacche ne hi karya hoga….pata nahi tum se , usse problem kya hai…

Daya—vo chahe jo bhi ho Sameer , lekin ab mai Surya ka , koi bhi plan successful nahi hone dunga….mere Bhai ne mujhse promise liya hai , mujhe Surya ko harana hi hoga , usne jo kuch galat kiya hai , uska sirf ek hi punishment hai aur vo hai uski haar….

Sameer—mujhe yakeen hai Daya , iss baar uski haar hokar rahegi….

Daya (hopefully) —aur phir mai apne Bhai ke pass vapas aa jaunga….phir kabhi usse dur nahi jaunga….

Sameer (naughty tone) — theek hai yaar , phir tou Mai abhi se hi , koi accha sa room partner dekh leta hu…

Daya (confuse) —vo kissliye…?

Sameer—ary , next year tou Mr Daya , Abhijeet ke sath hi room share karege ….aur jab tere sath Abhijeet hoga , tou Mr Daya ko , koi aur thode hi yaad rahega….

Daya (smiled) —kya Sameer tu bhi naa …bahut natak karne laga hai…

Sameer (naughty) —ary bhai , company ka effect tou padta hi hai….

Daya smiled & Sameer got success to divert his mood….

…

After 5 hours long journey , Daya & Sameer reached at Hostel , Surya too reached at same time & feeling happy to see both of them without Abhijeet…

Surya—dono Bhai ghar par bhi dushmani nahi bhule…..accha hi hai …kya kaha thaa iss Daya ne …Mai iss layak nahi ki , mera koi Bhai ho…. Ab dekho, bechara khud ka Bhai hote hue bhi , kitna akela hai…..accha hai Daya, yahi thumari saza hai..

Karan came close to Surya & get confused on seeing him smiling...

Karan—kya baat hai Surya , akele akele kyu smile kar rahe ho…?

Surya ( smiled) - vo dekh Karan…Daya aur Sameer ek sath hostel vapas aaye hai, vo bhi bina Abhijeet ke….

Karan —tou issme , itni kush hone wali kon si baat hai…Abhijeet kisi aur car mei aa raha hoga…vaise bhi yaar , vo dono ek rich family ko belong karte hai , unke ghar mei bahut sari cars hai , agar dono alag cars mei aa bhi rahe hai , tou it's not a big deal for them….

Surya (angry)- what do you mean Karan…agar vo dono rich family ko belong karte hai , tou kya hum log poor families hai…

Karan—ary yaar , mera vo matlab nahi thaa….Mai tou bass…(Surya interrupted between him)…

Surya (angry) —thumara chahe , jo bhi meaning ho…yaha hum sab equal hai , aur vo honge Rich but Meri nazaro mei , inn dono se poor koi bhi nahi….

Karan (confuse) —what do you mean …?

Surya (teasing tone) —dekho na bechare dono Bhai , abhi tak dushmani nibha rahe hai….rich hone se kya hota hai Karan….aaj dono ke pass Bhai hote hue bhi , dono bilkul akele hai…ek dusre ko Hate karte hai , tou batao ….hai inn dono se poor koi iss School mei…..Daya , Abhijeet , iss school ke richest students mei se ek but meri nazaro mei dono ekdam Bikhari hai….Beggars..

Surya smiled & moved from there , Karan was not looking happy on his comments….

Karan (murmur)—itni nafrat theek nahi hai Surya….

Daya & Sameer took out their luggage & moved towards their rooms….

Daya (while adjusting his luggage in his room)—Sameer , Mai Abhi ke room mei ja raha hu , uski kuch books waha rakhi hai aur thoda samaan bhi hai , usne kaha thaa , Mai vo sab uske room se utha lu…tum ye saaman adjust karo , Mai vo books lekar abhi aaya …

Sameer—Daya , vo Surya bhi vaha hoga….l think , Mai bhi tere sath chalta hu…

Daya—kya Sameer , tu bhi uss Surya se dar raha hai….vo mera kya bigaad lega…..vo room mera Bhai ka bhi hai aur mujhe uss rom mei jane se , koi nahi rok sakta , vo Surya bhi nahi…don't worry…Mai bass abhi aaya….

Sameer nodded & Daya went for Abhijeet' room….Surya was arranging his books on table suddenly he felt someone's presence in the room & he turned….

Surya (shocked)—Daya…tum yaha kya rahe ho….kya bhool gaye ho , ye mera room hai aur yaha thume aane ki permission nahi hai…

Daya didn't reply him & moved towards Abhijeet's bed , he started collecting Abhijeet's goods from his table & was putting all things in a plastic bag , Surya was totally shocked on his behaviour & started shouting on him…

Surya (shout) —tum kya kar rahe ho yaha …Get Out from here…..(Daya was quietly busy in his work)…tumne suna nahi , maine kya kaha….mere room se bahal niklo , warna Mai thume , dhakke maar ke iss room se bahr phek dunga….

on hearing his loud voice some other boys also came in his room , Karan saw them & get confuse , he too came there to find out the matter…he asked from a boy…

Karan (asking tone)—ye Surya , kiss par itna chilla raha hai…?

Boy —Daya par…

Karan (shocked) —what….Daya yaha kya kar raha hai…

Karan entered in room & found Surya was boiling in anger on Daya…

Surya (angry) —tou tum aise nahi manoge…theek hai…

Surya came close to Daya & angrily grabbed his wrist but in next moment Surya felt a jerk & he was about to fell due to that jerk but karan hold him on time….All boys got shocked & Surya was looking towards Daya in disbelieve….Daya turned & his fiery eyes was enough to make all of them scared…

Daya (angry) —How dare you to touch me…..Mai yaha apne Bhai ka saamn lene aaya hu , tumse fight karne nahi , issiliye accha hoga , tum apni taang bich mei naa dalo , warna thumare liye accha nahi hoga…..

All of them get shocked on hearing 'Bhai' from Daya's mouth….

Surya (shocked)—thumara Bhai…

Daya—kyu bhool gaye…..Mera Bhai Abhijeet…..aur thume yaad dila du , ye room mere Bhai ka bhi hai aur issiliye Mai yaha aa sakta hu , uske liye mujhe kissi ki permission ki koi zarroart nahi hai…..understand…..

Karan – lekin abhi tak , Abhijeet nahi aaya hai aur issliye tum uski cheezo ko nahi le ja sakte….

Daya—mujhe Abhi ne hi kaha hai , uski sab chheza yaa se hatane ke liye….aur mere Bhai ka samaan means Mera samaan aur iske liye mujhe kisi ki permission nahi chahye….

Surya jerked Karan & came close to Daya…

Surya (teasing tone )—thumara Bhai…suna sabne , Daya ka Bhai Abhijeet….(Surya started laughing on him)….Daya tum koi joke tou nahi suna rahe ho sabko….agar sach mei ye koi joke hai , tou bada hi gatiya joke hu….Abhijeet aur thumara Bhai….vahi Bahi na , jiske sath ab tak tum , Dushmani nibha rahe thee….vahi Bhai , jisne khud competition jitney ke liye , apne hi Bahi ko dhoka diya….( turned towards all) suna tum sab ne….ye Daya uss Abhijeet ko apna Bhai kah raha hai…wah….kya baat hai , aaj ye dono Bhai dushman se , phir se dost ban gaye….(looking at Daya)…I can understand Daya…tum apne uss Bhai se , ladte ladte thak gaye ho…bechara Daya kitna weak hai….abhi bhi chote bacche jaisa….vo Bhai , Jo isse nafrat karta hai , isse apna sabse bada dushman manta hai , aur hamare bhole Mr Daya , aaj ussi Abhijeet ko phir se , apna Bhai banae aaye hai….bhala inse jyada bhi koi bechara ho sakta hai….(Surya looking him with hate).. jaise tum cheater ho , vaise hi thumara vo so called Bhai Abhijeet , sabse bada cheater hai…. jisne apne hi chote Bhai ko cheat kiya….

Daya lost his control & angrily grabbed his collar…All were shocked & scared …

Daya (angry) —agar mere Abhi ke against aur ek word bhi bola , tou thumare ye hath likhne layak nahi rahenge aur na hi tum kuch bolne layak…(Daya jerked him )…aur kya kah rahe the tum , mere Bhai ne mujhe cheat kiya….ary mere Abhi jaisa Bhai , puri duniya mei koi nahi…par tum kya samjhoge , thumara tou koi Bhai hai hi nahi….thume kya pata , Bhai ek dusre ke liye kya kar sakte hai….dushman..dushman samahjte ho na tum hame….yahi kaha thaa na tumne…ha bnaya usne mujhe apna dushman , lekin sirf thume dikhane ke liye…..usne mujhe cheat nahi kiya , balki thumare gatiya plans se mujhe bachane ke liye , sabke samne dushmani ka natak kiya….jante ho tum aaj tak success kyu nahi ho paye , kyuki mere Bhai ne mujhe hamesha tumse bachaya…ary thume kya pata , Bhai ka rishta kya hota hai aur Bhai hona kya hota hai….aur jis competition ki tum baat kar rahe ho na…vo Mai , mere Bhai ki vajah se nahi , balki thumari vajah se haara thaa…tumne hi mera letter chura kar Abhijeet ke bag mei dala thaa…ary tum tou itne gatiya insaan ho ki , mujhe harane ke liye , tumne mere Bhai ki weak health ka bhi fyada uthaya….

All were shocked & looking towards Surya…

Surya (shocked)—ye sab jhoot hai…..vo sab Abhijeet ne hi kiya thaa…apne Bhai ko bachane ke liye tum mujhe blame kar rahe ho….

Daya—tum bhi acchi tarah se jante ho Surya, ki ye sab sach hai….aur tou aur , tumne mujh par attack tak kiya…aur inn sab mei , tumara sath diya uss Reyansh ne….

All looked towards Reyansh , who quietly slipped from there….

Daya—mera Bahi hamesha mera sath thaa , hai aur hamesha mere sath hi rahega…..tum khud ko bahut intelligent samjhte ho na…par mere Abhi jaise , kabhi nahi ban sakte…

Surya angrily looked towards all & they moved out from there…

Surya (angry)—mujhe thumare uss Bhai jiaisa , banna bhi nahi hai Daya….ab tak mujhe sirf tumse nafrat thee , lekin ab uss Abhijeet se mujhe sabse jyada nafrat hai…..usne game khela na mera sath…ab Mai uska koi bhi dream , kabhi pura nahi hone dunga….aaj se mera ek hi target hai , tum dono Bhaiyo ki haar….

Daya came close to him & directly looking in his eyes…

Daya (firmly)—mere Bhai ka dream , Mai pura karunga aur tum jo kar sakte ho kar lo….I don't care….mere Abhi ne mujhe itna strong tou banaya hai , ki Mai tum jaiso ko hara saku….

Surya (hatefully)—wo tou time bateyga Daya , ki kon harta hai aur kon jeeta…..lekin aaj tumne ek baar phir se , sabke samne meri insult ki hai aur iska hisaab , Mai tum dono Bhaiyo se lekar rahunga…bahut proud hai na thume apne Brotherhood par , Mai bhi dekhta hu ye proud kab tak rahta hai….aur ek baat Daya , kisi cheez ko paakar itna bhi kush nahi hona chaye , ki kal agar vo na rahe , tou tum survive hi na kar pao …..kyuki ho sakta hai , kal vo cheez thumse dur chali jaye...….

Daya - don't worry Surya...mujhe apni cheezo ki protection karna , bahut acche se aata hai…

Surya (smiled)—vo bhi pata chal jayega…

Daya gave a meaningful smile to him , picked all material & moved out….Karan was totally shocked & after Daya's going , he came close to Surya...

Karan (surprise)—Abhijeet ne apne Bahi ke liye, itna bada natak kiya…..seriously yaar , maine aisa brotherhood life mei pahli baar dekha hai…

Surya (angry)—inn dono Bhaiyo ko , mujhe cheat karne ki kimat chukani padegi…

Karan—Surya…yaar tum , kyu sab kuch bhool nahi jate…dekho jaisa tumne unke sath kiya , vaisa hi unhone bhi kar diya…dekha jaye tou Abhijeet aur Daya ne thume hurt nahi kiya , jaisa tumne Daya ko kiya thaa….issliye ye dushmani bhool jao aur dosti kar lo…

Surya (angry)- shut up Karan….unn dono se dosti…..kabhi nahi…ab tou ye dushmani bahut aage badh chuki hai aur tum dekhna , iska end bahut painful hoga…..especially Daya aur Abhijeet ke liye….

…..

Daya came back in his room & Sameer rushed towards him….

Sameer—kya hua Daya , bahut gusse mei lag rahe ho…Surya ne kuch kaha kya…

Daya—kuch jyada hi bol raha thaa , tou maine bhi uski reality sab ko dikha di…..gusse se pagal ho raha hoga aur kya….

Sameer—I knew it …ye Surya kabhi nahi sudhar sakta….chal tu apna mood mat khrab kar aur ye Abijeet ka samaan bhi arrange kar de…

Daya nodded & got busy in his work…..

….

Two days had passed & all students were busy in their exam preparations but some of them were really restless to know about Abhijeet….Surya was sitting in his class with his friends & Daya was in Library with Sameer , all were busy in their work , there was no teacher in class due to free period…

Surya (confuse) —yaar ye Abhijeet , ab tak Hostel vapas nahi aaya….aisa kabhi nahi hua ki , Abhijeet exams mei late ho jaye….

Karan—ho sakta hai , vo Aaj hi vapas aa jaye…..exam tou kal se hai na….

Boy—tumne kuch notice kiya…

Surya—kahna kya chahte ho Vipin…

Vipin—Yaar Daya bahut change ho gaya hai…Maine usse itna serious kabhi nahi dekha….vo tou exams mei bhi , apne games mei hi busy rahta thaa , studies ko lekar itna serious , maine tou usse kabhi nahi dekha….

Karan—Vipin, final exams hai , ab tou sabhi serious ho jate hai , issme kon si badi baat hai aur vaise bhi , Daya serious ho ya na ho ….vo hamesha class mei top hi aata hai…

Vipin—ha …Surya se tou aage hi rahta hai….

Surya (angry) —apni bakwas band karo….varna …

Karan—cool down Surya…isme itna naraj hone wali kon si baat hai…

Surya (teasing tone) —kyu thume bahut bura lag raha hai …..kahi tum bhi , unn dono se mile hue tou nahi ho….

Karan (angry)—ye kya bakwas hai Surya….aur vaise bhi , Mai thumari tarah yaha kisi se dushmani karne nahi aaya hu…aur na hi maine kisi galat kaam mei , thumara sath diya hai…..Abhijeet mera accha dost hai aur Mai pahle bhi uski respect karta thaa aur aaj bhi karta hu….kya hua , agar usne Daya ka sath diya tou….Akhir Daya uska Bhai hai… aur usne sirf apne Bhai ko , Tum se bachane ki koshish ki hai , jo koi galat kaam nahi hai….har Bhai apne Chote Bhai ke liye , yahi karega…..

Surya (angry) —thumari ittni himmat ki tum mere samne , uss cheater ko praise kar rahe ho….dafa ho jao yaha se aur aaj ke baad se hum dost nahi….

Karan—as you wish Surya ...aur vaise bhi , tum dushmani mei blind ho chuke ho…thumari nazar mei , sahi aur galat ki koi value nahi….aur Maine kuch galat nahi kaha , jo thume itna bura lag raha hai…..Mai yaha studies ke liye aaya hu , Mai thumare sath issliye thaa , ki Abhijeet thumare sath thaa aur mujhe bhi uski tarah ek accha shooter banna hai….maine usse bahut kuch sikha hai , lekin ab jab vo hi thumare sath nahi , tou mujhe bhi iss group mei , koi interest nahi aur na hi , thumare sath milkar koi gatiya plan banana mei interest hai..Good Bye…

Karan stood up & moved out from class….Surya was boiling in anger & threw a note book on floor…

 **AT EVENING**

Sameer & Daya were busy with their books suddenly Daya stood up …

Sameer (confuse)—what happened Daya…?

Daya—yaar, vo Abhi se baat karne ka Dil kar raha hai…jab se vapas aaya hu , bass ek baar hi baat kar paya hu …Abhi ne kaha thaa, daily call karna ….bahut naraz hoga mujhse…

Sameer (smiled) —theek hai …jakar mana lo apne gussel Bhai ko…

Daya threw a pillow on him & moved out with…

Daya—mera Bhai gussel nahi hai….samajhe….

Sameer (lowered his head)—maaf kar dijiye malik , Galti ho gayi….

Daya smiled on his acts & moved out…..

…..

Anurag was staring at sky & lost in his thoughts , suddenly his phone rang , he came out from his thoughts & received the call without looking caller's name…

Anurag (low tone) —hello….

Daya (happy)—Dad…..kaise hai aap aur ghar par sab kaise hai….aur Abhi….Dad mujhe Abhi se baat karni hai..plz usse baat karvaye na….hello Dad , aap sun rahe hai naa….

Anurag felt relax on hearing his son's innocent voice but in next second he again got tense….

Anurag (low tone)—Daya , aaram se Beta….aur Abhijeet kaha bhaga ja raha hai….karva dunga usse baat…pahle ye batao , thumari studies kaisi chal rahi hai….kal se tou exams hai naa….

Daya—sorry Dad , Mai Abhi se baat karne ke liye , kuch jyada hi excited ho raa thaa , issiliye bina break ki train ban gaya….

Anurag (trying to sound happy) —vo tou thumari purani habit hai Beta….

Daya—kya Dad…..vaise meri studies acchi chal rahi hai , I am ready for exams…aap dekhna , iss baar Mai hi first aayunga ….maine Abhi se promise kiya hai naa….

Anurag—vo tou mere Beta , hai hi itna intelligent….first tou usse aana hi hai….

Daya—thanks Dad….vaise Dad Abhi kaha hai , mujhe usse baat karni thee…jis din se yaha aaya hu , bass ek baar hi baat kar paya hu…plz usse bulaye na….

Anurag (nervous)—vo Daya , actually Abhijeet so raha hai Beta….

Daya (confuse)—so raha hai….Dad , lekin abhi tou 5 hi baje hai aur Abhi itni jaldi kaise so gaya….

Anurag—vo , baat ye hai Beta ki Abhijeet bahut tired feel kar raha thaa , issilye jaldi so gaya….

Daya (tense) —Dad , Abhi theek hai naa….

Anurag (firmly)—ha Daya….Abhijeet bilkul theek hai beta aur hum sab hai na uske sath….tum pareshan mat ho aur apni studies par focus karo….Mai bahut jald , thumari usse baat karvaunga…ok…

Daya (sad)—ok Dad…..aap uska khyal rakhna…..aur Dad , abhi usse rest karne dijiye , Mai kal usse baat karunga…..par aap usse bata dena , ki maine caal kiya thaa varna mujhse naraj ho jayega…

Anurag—ha bata dunga….chalo apna khyal rakhna Beta & all the best for your exams….thumare Abhi ki taraf se bhi…

Daya (smiled)—Thanks Dad….

Daya cut the call & felt little sad…

Daya—bahut Jald milenge Bhai….

….

On other side , Anurag cut the call & hid his face in his both palms, Deepak came close to him & kept his hand on his shoulder..…

Deepak (low tone) – kiska phone thaa…?

Anurag (sad) —Daya ka…Abhijeet se baat arna chahta thaa…

Deepak—tumne kya kaha..

Anurag (looked at him) —kya kahta Mai Deepak….kah diya Abhijeet so raha hai….aur kya kahta , Mai usse…..vo Abhijeet se baat karna chahta hai aur yaha Mai khud , apne Abhijeet se baat nahi kar paa raha….

Deepak—sab theek ho jayega Anurag….Abhijeet ko jald hi hosh aa jayega….

Anurag (low tone) —kab tak…?

Deepak—3 - 4 ganto mei…

Anurag—Mai Abhijeet ko , ghar kab le ja sakta hu….?

Deepak—chahe tou aaj night mei hi le ja sakte ho…lekin mujhe ek baar usse check karna hoga….uski halat theek ho , tabhi tum usse ghar le ja sakte ho…

Anurag (teary) —Maine kabhi nahi socha thaa Deepak , mujhe apne Bete ko itni takleef mei dekhna padega…..aaj vo dard se tadap raha hai aur Mai uske liye , kuch nahi kar paa raha….jante ho , bachan mei Abhijeet Injection se bahut darta thaa , jab kabhi vo bimaar hota thaa , tou injection ko dekhkar bahut rota thaa….hamesa mujhse jid karta thaa…Chachu injection nahi lagvana hai….aur Mai injection dekhkar usse bhi jyada dar jata thaa ki mere Abhijeet ko kitna pain hoga….mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai , kaise mera Abhijeet bachpan mei , mere gale lagkar rota thaa aur uske sath Mai bhi rota thaa…..uski takleef sah nahi pata thaa Mai aur aaj….

Deepak—be strong Anurag….Maine kaha thaa na , ab Abhijeet ko uski family ki bahut zarrorat padne wali hai aur agar tum hi aise too jaoge , tou Abhijeet ko kon sambhalega…..Cancer ka treatment bhi , Cancer jitna hi painful hota hai…Mai Abhijeet ko pahle bhi admit karna chahta thaa , lekin ye mujhe theek nahi laga…. isse Abhijeet aur jyada negative sochne lagta….aur tum tou jante ho , Abhijeet ko regular Hospital aana zarrori hai , jo treatment hum ghar par de sakte hai that's ok but everything is not possible at home but don't worry , we all knows hospital session is not easy for all….aur aaj tou Abhijeet ka pahla Injection thaa , thoda time lagta hi hai ..Jo drugs Injection ke threw di jati hai , vo Cancer cells ko destroy tou karti hai , lekin uske kuch side effects bhi hai…Chemotherapy is tough & painful…patient ko bahut strong rahna hota hai aur uski family ko bhi..….issilye plz Anurag , apne Bete ko strong banana ke liye , thume khud bhi strong banna hoga , tabhi Abhijeet iss Cancer ko hara payega…..

Anurag (trying to be strong) —I'll try Deepak…

Deepak—Chalo Abhijeet ke pass chalo , varna najane kya kya sochte rahoge….

Anurag & Deepak moved in Abhijeet's room , who was lying on bed with close eyes …Anurag sat beside him & caressing his forehead lovingly…..

Anurag (sadly) —jante ho Deepak , hamari Family mei Abhijeet ke baal (hair) sabse ghane(thick) aur silky hai….Bhabi par jo gaye hai…aur ab dekho , mere Abhijeet ke baal….(Anurag down his head in pain)…

Deepak—Anurag , tum bhi na….ary ek baar Abhijeet theek ho jaye phir dekhna , tum hi usse datoge … ki kya sare baal eyes par pade rahte hai….

Anurag smiled sadly & looked at Abhijeet's pale face….his heart felt broken on seeing his son in this painful condition, he was continuously looking at him & a sweet voice echoing in his ears….

" **Chachu Mai tou aapti goud mei hi baithunga …...aap mere liye horse banege na…...Chachu mujhe Icecream khani hai…...yeee mele Chachu ko tou dance bhi aata hai…...Chachu mujhe goomane le jayenge na…."**

Anurag (teary)—ha le jaunga…..thume goomane zarror le jaunga Beta….

Anurag started crying & Deepak looked him with pain in his heart…..

….

" **Sometimes we are so helpless , we don't want to see our loved ones in pain but this is the destiny which makes us like puppet…we are toys for destiny , which makes us , plays with us & finally destroy us & we do all , without any complain ."**

 **..._...**

Guys please try to give your feedback…aap support nahi karte , tou likhne ka Dil nahi karta….I'll try to update soon but need your support….l am waiting.

 **Take care.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanku so much for your support...**

 **Sikha sharma-** dear , Duo scene bhi honge but abhi Daya ko apne bhai ka dream pura karna hai , tou thoda time tou legaga , Duo ko milne mei...Thanks for your support...

 **harshhoney** \- sach kaha dear...we can't see our loved ones in pain but kismat ke aage kiski chali hai...but hope yaha par love & faith destiny ko hara de...thanku for your wishes & aap bhi apna aur apni family ka khayal rakhna...don't forget to spend time with them..Thanku for your support...

 **massoma ansari93** — lagta hai aap , Duo ki bahut badi fan hai ...bilkul meri tarah...thanku so much my dear for your continuous support...take care.

 **Guest** \- thanku for liking this story & for your support honey...take care.

 **Guest** \- aap tou bahut acche ho dear...glad to know ki , aap sab Duo writers ko support karte ho...sabhi Duo Writers ki taraf se aur meri taraf se Thanku so much...dear , Daya aur Surya ka competition tou tough hona hi hai lekin Abhijeet ko abhi time legaga...let's see vo theek hota hai ya nahi...& I've updated RAAJ , pata nahi aapko story kaisi lagi hogi...?..well...Thanku for your support..

 **Dips** \- OH...TOU aapko Daya ka angry avatar accha laga...Brothers aise hi hote hai dear...Thanks for your support...

 **priya** \- thanku for liking the chap & for your support dear …...love you.

 **Artanish -** Abhi- Daya bhi milenge dear..bass thoda sa wait...Daya ko pahle, trophy jo jitni hai apne Abhi ke liye...ok..Thanku for your support..

 **salmazhv** \- dear emotional tou hai...kya kare , hamara Abhi beemar jo hai...aur Surya bhi kuch kam nahi ...let's see aage kya hota hai...Thanku for your support..

 **Daya's lover** \- let's see dear , Abhi kab tak theek hota hai...par vo Cancer se fighting tou kar raha hai...hope for good..thanks for your support honey..

 **Push23-** dear thanku for liking the chap...& for your support...love you..

 **SGJ** \- Thanks honey for your support ….love you...

 **Guest-** yes dear , finally aa hi gaya ye chap bhi...thanks for your spport..Take care…

 **Guest** \- dear sorry for making you wait ...lekin ab tou kush ho jayee….. Abhijeet ki life ka decision bhi kismat ke hath hai...let's see what Destiny have for him...thanku for your support..

 **Nusrat** \- Dear , Daya ko angry tou hona hi thaa...Surya uske bhai ki insult jo kar raha thaa...Daya ke liye sab kuch bahut tough hone wala hai but don't worry , Sameer tou hai na Daya ke sath..aur Surya tou pahle se hi hate karta hai Duo ko, no need to be surprise...Abhi ko abhi bahut kuch face karna hai dear...hope for good...thanks for your support...love you..

 **Guest-** THANKU for liking the story & for your support...take care….

 **Guest** —Daya bhi hoga Abhi ke pass lekin abhi tou Daya ko exam dene hai naa...tou thoda wait tou karna padega...thanks for your support..take care….

 **friend** \- Thanks for your support DEAR...take care..

 **DA95-** sabko Surya ka sach tou pata chalna hi thaa...Abhi ki kharab halat se tou , mujhe bhi tension ho rahi hai..najane kya hoga...thanks for your support...

 **ADDUOYASH** \- thanks for your support honey...sorry for late but kya karu dear, bahut kaam karna padta hai , iss nanhi se jaan ko...ab tou update kar diya hai...now give a smile..:-)

 **Guest** \- Thanks for your 'lovely' support dear...take care..

 **Sariya** \- new name...Twisto...sukriya aapke iss sweet name ke liye my dear... late tou kaam ki vajah se ho jati hu...thak jati hu naa...chalo sorry my friend ...& thanku for your support...

 **Guest-** sorry for late dear...& thanku for your support ..

 **Sssssshhhhhh** \- bahut cute name hai aapka...i really liked it...Thanks for your support dear...love you.

 **sachi-** dear thanks for liking my story & next time aapke liye jaldi update Karne ka try karungi…...ok my sweety...Thanks for your support..

 **kochu-** Thanku for your support my friend..take care….

 **rani** \- omg...queen...Thanks for your support my rani sahiba...love you..

 **zzz-** Thanks for your support dear...take care...

 **sk duo-** dear aap tou bahut bade writer hai...i am lucky ki aapne review kiya...vaise aap sach mei vahi , sk duo hai na...Thanks for liking that Chacha Bateeja bond & for your review...Take care...

 **Guest** \- Thanks for your support dear...take care…

 **Guest-** Thanku for your support honey...take care...

 **kirti-** one of my sweet reviewer...Daya aur Surya ki fight dekhakar maza aaya...good...Thanks for your support my sweety...

 **coolak-** hello dear...thanks for liking that chap & my short story RAAJ….Dear l'll definitely complete my story 'DARK HUNTERS' but after completing this one...vaise try karungi , bich mei update dene ke liye..Thanks for your support ...love you.

 **geetu-** Thanku my dear for your lovely feedback & thanku for liking my story RAAJ...Vais Duo ki Bua ji bahut strict hai...bechare Duo ko Locky khani padegi...i hate locky...thanku geetu for your support...love you.

 **Guest-** thanks buddy for your support...take care…

 **Guest-** Thanku for your support dear...take care...

 **ln 14th chap** , a **guest** reviewer asked about cancer treatment...

 **Guest** – dear, l didn't do much research on Net about Cancer but i know about the treatment...my Uncle is an Oncologists  & his area is Medical who treats Cancer using Chemotherapy or other medications such as targeted therapy ..l asked him & he told me about Cancer & it's treatment...dear , patient can be treated at home but regular hospital visit is needed & it's depend on stage of disease...glad to get reviewer like you...Thanks for your support my dear...Take care.

...

 **Bahut baate ho gayi , now let's move towards update...**

 **ln last chap you read , Daya got an argument with Surya & Daya opened his all secrets infront of all...he wanted to talk with Abhijeet but got failed & Anurag was tensed for Abhijeet….let's see what happens next….**

 **ENEMY :**

… **..**

Anurag was staring Abhijeet's face & was silently doing pray to God for his son , Deepak standing beside him & trying to give support to his friend.…

….

 **In Hostel**

...

Daya came in his room & Sameer found him tense…

Sameer—kya hua , Mr Daya ko …..apne pyare Bhai se baat karke bhi kush nahi lag rahe …

Daya looked him with dull face & sat down on his bed…

Daya (sadly) —yaar vo Abhi se baat hi nahi ho payi….

Sameer (confuse)—kyu ….tum tou baat karne hi gaye the phir achanak se kya ho gaya….(added in naughty tone)…kahi sach mei thumare vo Angry boy , tum se naraj tou nahi ho gaya…

Daya (low tone) —nahi Sameer….aisa kuch nahi hai…

Sameer felt something serious ..

Sameer (serious)—kya baat hai Daya…Abhijeet theek tou hai na…?..

Daya (tense) —pata nahi yaar….Dad se baat hui lekin Abhi se baat hi nahi hui..Dad ne kaha , vo so raha hai…

Sameer—tou isme pareshaan hone wali kon si baat hai …ho sakta hai , Abhijeet so raha ho…yaar medicine lekar rest kar raha hoga..

Daya (panic)—pata nahi…..par mujhe laga , Dad mujhse kuch chupa rahe hai…..vo normally baat karne ki koshish kar rahe the par yaar….. Mai unki shiver karti voice ko , acche tarah se panchanta hu …bachpan se dekhta aa raha hu …..unki awaz mei dard thaa Sameer….

Sameer—Daya tu bekar mei pareshaan ho raha hai…..teri Abhijeet se baat nahi hui hai naa , issliye tou kuch bhi soch raha hai…hum sab jante hai , uski tabiyt theek nahi hai , treatment chal raha hai , aise mei thodi bahut problem hoti hai yaar…..tension bhi hoti hai, shyad Uncle tense honge ….issliye thuje aisa laga hoga… but Anurag Uncle hai na vaha , dekhna vo Abhijeet ka bahut khyal rakh rahe honge….ye baat thujse behtar kon janta hai….

Daya—l know Sameer….Abhijeet mei tou , Dad ki jaan basti hai….iss dunuiya mei , agar Dad ko koi sabse jyada pyara hai , tou vo Abhi hi hai….lekin yaar... Dad Abhi ko lekar bahut possessive hai…mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai….aisa laga , jaise vo bahut pain mei hai…..mujhe Abhi ke liye bahut dar lag raha hai Sammer….

Sameer came close to him & grabbed his hand….

Sameer—Daya , aisa kuch bhi nahi hai….Abhijeet bilkul theek hoga…Anurag uncle hai na uske sath….aur vo uska bahut acche se khyal rakh rahe honge….tu tension free hokar apni study par dhyan de….Abhijeet se kiya promise bhi tou pura karna hai….chalo ab jaldi se , ek smile kar do varna, Maine jitna yaad kiya hai , sab bhool jaunga…

Daya smiled a bit & again got busy with his books but his mind was still tense for his brother…

…

At 10 O' clock in night , Abhijeet regained consciousness , Anurag was at cloud nine on seeing his open eyes…..Deepak checked him & gave some instructions to nurse & rushed towards Anurag , who was looking his son from glass door….

Deepak—Abhijeet ki condition stable hai…..but I think , aaj raat tum usse yahi rahne do…kal morning mei discharge lena jyada theek rahega…

Anurag (low tone) —Deepak , jaisa tum theek samajho…..kya Mai Apne bête se mil sakta hu….

Deepak (naughty) —usne bahut neend li hai , ab tou thume apne sath sari raat jayega…..karte rahna raat bhar baate , apne ladle ke sath….

Anurag (sad)—baat karne ke liye hi tou tars gaya hu Mai…

Deepak (while patting his shoulder) —tension mat lo , vo ab theek hai….jao thumara wait kar raha hai….

Anurag entered & found Abhijeet was looking towards door….Anurag smiled & came in naughty mood to soothe his heart….

Anurag—ho gayi neend puri…..mera prince kitna sota hai…..khud aaram se ,so raha hai aur hum sabko tension de di…

Abhijeet (low tone)—Chachu aap bhi na, mere sone par hi tense ho jate hai….

Anurag reached closed to him , sat on stool & grabbed his palm softly…

Anurag—kya karu….ab thumara Chachu hai hi aisa….kyu..?

Abhijeet —kya Chachu aap bhi…(serious tone) ….vaise hum ghar kab jayenge…..

Deepak was talking with another Doctor at door , heard his query he excused himself & came close to both of them…

Deepak (while moving towards them) —Abhijeet , aaj raat tum yahi rahoge….kal morning mei hi thume discharge milega…..tou thumare pass accha moka hai , apne iss khadus Chachu ko tang karne ka….

Anurag (complaining tone) —ha tum koi chance mat chodna , mujhe trap karne ka….

Deepak (naughty tone) —ary…. Mai kyu piche hatu….tumne bhi mujhe bahut pareshan kiya hai , ab meri bari hai….(looking towards Abhijeet)…kyu Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (smiled) —uncle , Mai apne Chachu ko tang kyu karu…isme mera kya benefit hai…

Deepak (smiled) —ha Bhai tum bhi apne Chachu se kam thode hi ho…jaisa Chacha vaisa batija….

Anurag (happy) —vo tou hoga hi….mera Abhijeet bilkul mujh par jo gaya hai…

Deepak shook his head in disappointment & suddenly his phone started ringing…..he took out his phone & got busy in talking with caller…here Abhijeet asked something to Anurag which made him shocked…

Abhijeet— Chachu , mujhe Daya se baat karni hai….

Anurag (shocked) —Abbijeet …..beta abhi raat ke 10:30 hue hai, tum kal morning mei , Daya se baat kar lena…..

Abhijeet—plz Chachu….mera bahut dil kar raha hai Daya se baat karne ka….aur vaise bhi kal se exam start hai…morning mei Daya busy hoga , issliye mujhe abhi baat karni hai ….usse kal ke liye wish jo karna hai….

Anurag—Abhijeet lekin…

Abhijeet (requesting tone) – plz Chachu…

Deepak cut the call & turned towards them…

Deepak-—ary Anurag ab jyada tang mat karo Abhijeet ko….( looking towards Abhijeet)….aur Abhijeet , thumare iss khadus Chacha ne thume batya nahi….evening mei Daya ka call aaya thaa….. aur vo bhi , tumse baat karna chahta thaa….

Abhijeet looked at Anurag with complaining eyes….

Anurag—ary...Mai batane wala thaa…..bass mind se slip ho gaya thaa…..

Abhijeet (little angry)—Chachu Daya ka call aaya thaa ….aur aapne mujhe batya bhi nai….

Anurag —kaha na Prince , Mind se slip ho gaya thaa….accha, ab ye balloon jaisa face banana ki zarrorat nahi hai…..(Abhijeet felt embarrassed) ….Mai , abhi thumari baat Daya se karata hu….(naughty tone) …chahe iske liya mujhe , Hostel ke Warden ki daat hi kyu nn khani padi….

Deepak—bilkul theek kaha tune…aur vaise bhi tujhe daat padne bhi chahye….

Anurag looked him with annoyed face & Abhijeet was enjoying his Chachu's irritation on his best friend…

Deepak—accha theek hai , ab aise apni badi badi eyes mat dikha…..(Anurag got shocked on his comment & Abhijeet started laughing )….(Deepak added in little serious tone)…Anurag , jara ek bat kahni thee….

Anurag found him serious , he gave his mobile to Abhijeet, who instantly got busy with it & Anurag came close to Deepak…

Anurag (serious tone) —ha Deepak…kya baat hai…?...

Deepak —Anurag , mujhe abhi ek emergency patient ko attend karna hai…..(Anurag nodded)….Mai Abhijeet ke liye , juice aur kuch light food bijwa raha hu….isse khila dena..aur thumare liye bhi canteen se dinner order kar diya hai ….tumne bhi lunch nahi kiya thaa…so plz kuch kha lena….

Anurag—yaar bass Abhijeet ke liye bijwa do , mujhe bhook nahi hai….

Deepak (angry) – kyu …thume bhi beemar panda hai…chupchap dinner kar lena…..ek ghante pahle Bhabhi ne call kiya thaa , Abhijeet ke bare mei puchne ke liye….maine unko bata diya thaa , Abhijeet aaj raat yahi rahega …(Anurag interrupted)…

Anurag (tense) —Bhabi ne call kiya thaa aur tune mujhe batya bhi nahi…

Deepak (tough tone) —tension ke mare , thume hosh hi kaha thaa….kya batata Mai thume….

Anurag—yaar ghar par , Bhabhi aur Neelam pareshan ho rahe hoge…..mujhe unhe call tak karna yaad nahi raha…

Deepak—jyada mat soch , maine ghar par call karke sab bata diya thaa….(Anurag looked him with doubt)…don't worry , Abhijeet ki kharab halat ke bare mei , nahi bataya thaa…bass yahi kaha thaa , kuch jarrori test karne hai tou late ho jayega….issliye better hai , vo aaj raat yahi rahe… jisse koi complication na ho….

Anuarag (relax) —thanks Deepak…

Deepak—bahut thanks bolne aa raha hai naa….tou theek hai , jo dinner maine tere liye order kiya hai naa , uski payment kar dena…

Anurag (naughty)- Mai koi payment nahi karne wala…tune order kiya hai na, tu hi payment karega….

Deepak (smiled)—dinner kar lena….tune lunch bhi nahi kiya thaa….aur tension mat le , maine Bhabhi ko kah diya thaa, ghar se dinner bijwane ki koi zarrorat nahi hai…tum dono ke dinner ka arrangemaent , yahi ho jayega….chal ab Mai nikalta hu…uss emergency patient ko bhi dekhna hai…aur ha , Abhijeet ab theek hai , issliye ab apni ye roni shkal theek kar lo , thodi der mei injection dene aayunga , issliye usse dinner kara dena...ok...

Anurag nodded & Deepak moved out from room…

Anurag sat on stool & looked at Abhijeet…

Anurag- kya hua ..call kyu nahi ki..?...

Abhijeet – Chachu…aap hi call kijiye….Pathak Sir , bahut strict hai….mujhe unse dar lagta hai….

Anurag—accha…. tou khud daat se bachne ke liye, mujhe aage kar raho ho…

Abhijeet (naughty) —aapko Mom aur Chachi ke alawa , kon daat sakta hai…

Anurag—ha vo tou hai…(soon realized his words)..kya…Abhijeet bahut naughty ho gaye ho….

Abhijeet (smiled) —accha ab kuch nahi kahunga …aap plz call tou kijiye…

Anurag made a call at hostel & soon call got received….

Anurag—hello Mr Patahk…..Mai Anurag bol raha hu , Daya ka Dady….

Pathak (smiled) —ha boliye Mr Verma…sab theek tou hai na…..Abhijeet ki tabiyat kaisi hai….?

Anurag—ji sab theek hai aur Abhijeet ki tabiyat bhi theek hai….

Pathak—kahye itni raat ko kaise call kiya..?..

Anurag—Mr Pathak….actually , baat ye hai ki …Abhijeet, Daya se baat karna chahta hai….Daya ne evening mei call ki thee but you know Abhijeet ka treatment chal raha hai….tou baat nahi ho payi…I know , I am troubling you….but if possible …tou kya aap Daya se baat kara denge…

Pathak (smiled) – I can understand Mr Verma….aur aap mujhe , bilkul bhi trouble nahi kar rahe hai….kal se exam hai aur sabhi students preparation mei busy hai…..aur phir Abhijeet bhi tou , apna baccha hai….agar vo apne Bhai se baat karna chahta hai , tou isme koi problem nahi hai…actually iss time apki call se , mujhe laga koi tension wali baat tou nahi….chaliye aap hold karye , Mai abhi Daya ko bulwata hu…

Anurag (happy tone) —thanku so much Mr Pathak…

Pathak (smiled) —isme Thanks ki koi baat nahi hai….aap bass Abhijeet ka khyal rakhyega…..

Anurag gave a silent node to him & Pathak called peon ….

Pathak—Sanjay , jara Daya ko bulakar lana, kahna uske Dady ka call hai….

Sanjay nodded & moved towards Daya's room….

 **In Hospital…..**

Anurag (while covering mobile with his palm) - lo abhi thumari baat , Daya se karata hu….thumare Warden Mr Pathak , bahut decent man hai….

Abhijeet—Chachu vo bahut caring aur supportive bhi hai , lekin mujhe unse thoda dar lagta hai….

…

 **In Hostel…**

Daya & Sameer were busy in studies…soon they heard a door knocking sound…

Sameer (looked at Daya)—iss waqut kon hoga…?...

Daya stood up & opened the door…

Daya—kya baat hai Sanjay bhaiya….

Sanjay—Daya thumare Dad ka call aaya hai….

Daya & sameer both were shocked on hearing this news…suddenly someone called Sanjay…

Sanjay (loudly) —ary aa raha hu …(added in low tone)…..ye ladke bhi na...exam inke hote hai aur pareshan mujhe karke rakhte hai…

A boy peeped from his room's door…

Boy—Sanjay bhaiya , bathroom mei pani nahi aa raha hai…

Sanjay (annoyed) —kal subah theek kar dunga…

Boy- par mujhe abhi nahana hai…

Sanjay (murmur)—jab dekho ..kabhi kuch..kabhi kuch….(loudly) theek hai abhi dekhta hu….(to Daya)...Daya jaldi jao , Pathak Sir thumara wait kar rahe hai….

Daya looked towards Sameer , who was looking tense too on this sudden phone call in night….Daya made his thought positive & moved out to attend that call….Daya came in common room & found Mr Pathak was standing there who signaled him towards phone & moved out from common room….Daya hurriedly picked up the receiver & a very low hello came out from his mouth..

Anurag (normal tone) —ary Daya….beta thume disturb tou nahi kiya….

Daya found his Dad's normal tone & it's sparked him that everything is fine…

Daya (little tense) —Dad …aapne itni raat ko caal kiya….Abhi tou theek hai naa….

Anurag- ha Daya …Abhijeet bilkul theek hai…actually vo tumse baat karna chahta thaa….

Daya (shocked) —kya….l mean iss time….mujhe laga vo rest kar raha hoga….

Anurag turned on the mobile's speaker & kept that mobile on bed….

Anurag—rest kar raha thaa , lekin ab vo tumse baat karna chahta hai….

Abhijeet—kaise ho Daya…

Daya heard his desired voice & instantly burst out…

Daya (in hurry) —Abhi…Abhi tum theek ho na…..Maine evenine mei bhi call kiya tha , par Dad ne kaha tum so rahe ho…..kitna dil kar raha thaa , tumse baat karne ka….jante ho , kal mera exam hai aur mujhe tumne wish bhi nahi kiya…

Abhijeet—ary ab khud hi bolta rahega , ya meri baat bhi sunega…..

Daya (tough tone) —theek hai …..bolo kya kahna hai….

Abhijeet—tujhe wish karne ke liye , hi tou call kiya hai…

Daya (innocently) —bass mujhe wish karne ke liye….ye nahi puchna , ki Mai kaisa hu…theek se khata hu ya nahi….study mei dil lag raha hai ya nahi…..mere bare mei thume kuch bhi nahi puchna….

Abhijeet got shocked & Anurag smiled on Daya's sudden outburst …

Abhijeet—ary…..itne sare sawal…vaise mujhe ye sab puchne ki zarrorat nahi , kyuki Mai janta hu mera Bhai , sab kuch bahut acche se kar raha hoga….mujhse promise jo kiya hai…

Daya—ha aur Mai apna promise kabhi nahi todta…..

Abhijeet—accha ji….

Daya & Abhijeet laughed on this accha ji…..a nurse came inside with food tray …

Nurse (to Anurag)—Sir , ye Dr Deepak ne patient ke liye bijwaya hai…aap inhe dinner kara dijye….unhone kaha hai , jyada late nahi hona chahye….

Anurag—fine….Mai bass , abhi isse dinner kara dunga….

Nurse kept that tray on table & moved out … on other side , Daya was confused on hearing this talk…

Daya (confuse) —Dad aap log kaha hai….ghar par nahi hai….

Abhijeet looked Anurag who assured him with eyes…

Anurag—actually Daya… hum abhi hospital mei hai…

Daya (shocked) – Hospital….lekin kyu Dad…aap hospital mei kyu hai…?...aapne tou kaha thaa , Abhi theek hai….phir aap usse hospital kyu laaye hai…?...

Abhijeet—Daya vo..(Anurag interrupted)…

Anurag—Daya , beta aaj Abhijeet ka appointment thaa…issilye Mai usse hospital laya thaa…phir Deepak ko kuch test karne the aur usne Abhijeet ko night stay ka order de diya…..

Daya (tense) —Deepak uncle ne kaha…..means Abhi ki tabiyat , jyada kharab ho gayi hogi….issilye tou unhone kaha hoga…. Aur maine jab evening mei , apko call kiya thaa , tab bhi aap dono Hospital mei hi the , lekin apne mujhe bataya nahi….

Anurag—ha vo…(Daya interrupted in angry tone)…

Daya—aapne mujhe kyu nahi bataya Dad….aap mujhse ab bhi kuch chupa rahe hai….Abhi theek nahi hai na..

Abhijeet—Daya , Mai bilkul theek hu….dekh tujse baat tou kar raha hu…..tu bewajah pareshan ho raha hai….

Daya (strict) —Abhi , tum tou chup hi raho…tum par tou mujhe jara bhi trust nahi hai...

Abhijeet—ary ab maine kya kiya….

Daya—Mai yaha hu , tou aap log mujhese baate chupate hai…

Anurag—dekho Daya , Maine thume issliye nahi bataya , kyuki tum pareshan ho jate beta aur dekho ab Abhijeet ne thume khud call kiya na….yaha sab theek hai beta..

Daya—Dad mujhe bass (Abhijeet interrupted)..

Abhijeet—Daya tu kuch jyada hi tension lene laga hai..

Daya (strict) —tum tou bass chup hi raho…..chalo ab time waste mat karo aur dinner kar lo….Maine nurse ki baat sun li thee….issilye ab chupchap dinner karo…

Abhijeet—ary Baba kar lunga dinner bhi….tu ye bata , teri preparation kaise chal rahi hai….yaad hai na apna promise…

Daya—mujhe sab yaad rahta hai…..…aur tum bhi mat bhool jana , tumne kaha thaa apna khyal rakhoge…

Abhijeet—mujhe bhi yaad hai….

Daya —yaad rahe tou hi accha hai….varna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga….

Abhijeet (murmur) —bilkul theek kaha….

Daya—kuch kaha tumne….

Abhijeet—nahi…kuch bhi nahi…

Daya—Dad aap iski report mujhe dete rahna…koi baat na mane tou mujhe batana…

Anurag—accha ji …tou ab aap itne bade ho gaye hai….

Daya (naughty) —vo kya hai na Dad ….aapke iss ladle bête ne , mujhe kuch jyada hi bada bana diya hai…

Abhijeet—lekin rahega tu mujhse chota hi….

Daya (strict) —ha thek hai -teek hai , ab jyada bade banne ki koshish mat karo aur apna dinner finish karo…

Abhijeet (smiled) —apna khyal rakhna Daya ….& all the best for your exam….first aana…

Daya (smiled) —ab tou mera lucky charm , mujhe mil gaya hai….ab tou sirf , Mai hi first aayunga….

Anurag (lovingly) —Daya , jyada late tak mat jagna…rest bhi kar lena..ok beta..

Daya—theek hai Dad…aap bass Abhi ka khyal rakhna…

Anurag—bilkul meri jaan….

Daya cut the call & feeling happy….

Daya (murmur)—Mai apki jaan Dad aur meri jaan , mera Abhi…

Sameer—aur meri jaan kab se atki padi hai….

Daya turned & got shocked….

Daya (shocked) —Sameer…. tu yaha kya kar raha hai….

Sameer—ary mujhe tension ho rahi thee , pata nahi uncle ne tnni raat ko kyu call kiya hai…tere piche common room tak tou aa gaya , andar aane ki himmat nahi hui…..thuje disturb nahi karna chahta thaa, lekin Mr Daya itni der se baat kar rahe the , finally mujhe andar pada aur Mai kya dekhta hu…..ye janab , smile kar rahe hai…

Daya (happy) —yaar vo Abhi ka phone thaa …..

Sameer—vo tou Mai teri , smile dekh kar samajh gaya hu….vaise Abhijeet theek hai naa….

Daya—ha vo hospital mei hai …

Sameer (shocked) - hospital mei…lekin kyu…?

Daya—aaj appointment thaa tou….

Sameer—accha…..chal vaise tou vo , theek hai na….

Daya—ha…. Dad hai uske sath….

Sameer—thank God Abhijeet ne call kiya…ab mujhe bhi thoda rest milega…warna tera tense face dekhar , mujhe bhi tension ho rahi thee….

Daya (relax) —ha yaar….ab mujhe thoda accha lag raha hai…chal room mei chalte hai….

Sameer nodded with smile & both of them marched towards their room…

 **Next Morning….**

All student were ready for exams….soon students started coming & took their allotted place in class…Surya came in class & got confuse due to Abhijeet's absence….Exam got started & students were completely busy with their paper…..after three hours , exam got over & all student started moving out from their classes…Surya came in corridor & looking for someone , soon he saw his desired person & rushed towards him….

Surya—Ajay sir…

Ajay( looked at him)—ary Surya…what happened….aise running karke kyu aa rahe ho….?

Surya—vo sir , mujhe aapse kuch puchna thaa..

Ajay (confuse)—kyu puchna hai thume…?

Surya—vo Abhijeet ke bare mei…

Ajay—Abhijeet ke bare mei….

Surya—Sir aaj hamara first exam thaa aur aisa kabhi nahi hua ki , Abhijeet ne koi exam miss kiya ho….Daya ne bhi exam diya lekin Abhijeet , abhi tak vapas hostel nahi aaya…Mai bass iska reason janna chahta thaa….actually Abhijeet mera friend hai….

Ajay—tou tumne Dya se nahi pucha…

Surya—vo sir….meri aur uski koi khass baat nahi hoti….actually , koi bhi baat nahi hoti….issliye aapse se pucha…

Ajay (took a deep breath)—Surya …..baat ye hai ki , Abhijeet koi exam nahi dega….vo ab direct next session mei hi school join karega…..

Surya (shocked)—what…lekin kyu sir..?...

Ajay—Abhijeet medical leave par hai Surya….

Surya—Medical leave par….usse kya hua hai Sir….?..

Ajay (hesitate)—vo…vo Abhijeet ki tabiyat kuch theek nahi hai….aur abhi uska treatment chal raha hai..issliye vo exam nahi de payega…

Surya—lekin usse hua kya hai Sir…?

Ajay—bass tum itna samajh lo Surya ….uski condition abhi theek nahi hai…aur usse proper treatment ke sath sath , proper rest bhi chahye aur issliye vo ab school nahi aayega…..well tum batao….first exam kaisa raha…?..

Surya (smiled)—bahut accha Sir..

Ajay—good...ok , now you go back to hostel….abhi aur bhi exams dene hai…& all the best…

Surya (smiled)—thanku sir….

Ajay smiled & went towards staff room….Surya was shocked to know about Abhijeet but feeling very happy too….Reyansh & his other friends reached to him…

Reyansh—kya baat hai Surya…yaha kyu khade ho…?...

Surya (happy tone) —jante ho Reyansh….aaj Mai bahut kush hu….aaj tum sabko meri taraf se pizza party…

Reyansh (shocked)—pizza party….lekin aaj tou outing nahi hai….

Surya—ary …tou jab bhi outing hogi….tum sab ki party Mujh par due rahi….

Vasim—kya baat hai….vaise ye party kis kushi mei de raho ho….aaj tak tou kabhi party di nahi , phir aaj achanah aisa kya mil gaya…

Surya (happy) —abhi nahi mila…lekin bahut jald mil jayega….school ke Best Student ka award….

Reyansh—ary yaar….. usme tou abhi bahut time hai….aur itni jaldi kushiya mat manao….abhi thumare raste mei , vo dono Bhai hai..Abhijeet aur Daya….

Surya started laughing—ary do nahi Sirf ek….ek tou match start hone se pahle hi out ho gaya….

Vasim—what do you mean…?

Surya—friends… good news ye hai ki Abhijeet medical leave par hai aur ab vo direct next session mei hi school join karega…..

Reyansh (shocked) —what…..lekin usse kya hua hai..?…

Surya—l don't know the exact reason but Ajay Sir ne bataya ki uski tabiyat theek nahi hai….

Vasim—ab agar Ajar Sir ne kaha hai tou , ye sach hi hoga ...kyuki sab jante hai , Ajay Sir Verma family ke close friend hai….aur unhe Abhijeet ke bare mei sab pata hoga….

Surya (happy) —well….jo hua accha hi hua… iss tarah mera sabse bada competitor , mere raste se apne aap hat gaya hai …aur bacha Daya , use tou Mai aasani se hara dunga…..

Reyansh—mat bhoolo ki Daya ke marks , hamesha tumse jyada aate hai…..usse harana bhi bahut difficult hoga…

Surya—it's ok Reyansh…..marks jyada aane se kya hota hai….agar vo first bhi aa jaye , tou bhi Mai usse hara sakta hu….(all looked him with confusion, Surya added to made them understand)….dekho , best student ka title jitney ke liye , studies mei top 10 rank holder hone ke sath , games mei best player hona jarrori hai…agar Mai second bhi aa jau , tou bhi rahunga tou top 10 mei hi …..aur games mei mera sabse bada competitor Abhijeet , participate hi nahi karega…aur uske alawa , mujhe shooting mei harana , kisi aur ke bass ki baat nahi hai…. aur Daya ko games mei top karne ke liye , football final jitna hoga aur sath hi team mei sabse jyada goal karne honge….kyuki football team game hai aur shooting individual…

Vasim—iska matlab , Daya ko tumse aage aane ke liye , apni team ka best player banna hoga….means man of the match….ye tou bahut difficult hoga…

Surya—yes….meri jeet sirf mujh par depend hai lekin Daya ki jeet , uski puri team par depend hai….ek ki bhi galti aur uska khel khtam….(looking towards all with smile)…ab samjhe….iss baar ke Best student ki trophy , sirf meri hai aur un dono Bhaiyo ko milegi sirf haar…..

Reyansh (happy) —maza aa gaya Surya….uss bechre Daya ka face dekhne layak hoga….Abhijeet ke na khelne se , sara game hi palat gaya….ab Daya kitna bhi hard work kar le…uska jeetna impossible hai…

Surya—tum bass dekhte jao….Mai uski iss haar ko aur bhi battar(worst) bana dunga….(Surya murmur in low tone)…..Daya thume bahut shock hai na , football khalne ka….. sabse jyada goal tou tab kar paoge , jab match khel paoge…..Mai bhi dekhta hu…tum final match kaise khelte ho….

Surya & his friends shared a meaningful laugh & moved towards hostel….

…

Exams was going on , Daya was doing hard work & Surya became relax & not taking much interest in exams…after 10 days exams got over & students were very happy….Daya & Sameer was moving in corridor….

Sameer (happy) —thank god…exam finish….agar exam kuch din aur chalte na , tou Mai tou pagal hi ho jata….yaar itna sara padhta hu but paper ko dekhte hi , sab mind se out ho jata hai….lagta hai , jaise mujhe kuch aata hi nahi….

Daya (laughing on him) —kya Sameer….. tera bhi alag hi fasana hai…yaar tu bahut darta hai , issliye jo aata hai , paper dekhkar vo bhi bhool jata hai….

Sameer—Daya ab tou exam finish…ab mere samne , exam ki baat next session mei hi karna…. isse pahle nahi…(Daya again started laughing on him)….ary isme hasne wali kya baat hai….

Daya—nahi Sameer Mai tou bas aise hi hass raha thaa….

Sameer—vaise aaj bahut kush nazar aa rahe ho…

Daya—ha yaar….. kal Mai ghar ja raha hu….itne dino baad , Mai Abhi se mil paunga….uske bina maine kaise ye din gujare hai…bass Mai hi janta hu…

Sameer—aur Mai bhi….(Daya looked him)…mujhse better kon janega tujhe…..vaise tune Sir se baat kar li hai na….kyuki abhi games bhi hone wale hai aur tum team ke captain ho , aise mei thume leave milne mei problem hogi…

Daya—koi problem nahi hogi….maine Dad se , pahle hi kah diya thaa ….. Mai exam finish hone ke baad ghar aa rahu hu….issliye Dad ne , Sir se permission le li hai…..(added in happy tone) ..aur unhone meri leave , accept bhi kar li hai….

Sameer—vo tou theek hai Daya ….lekin one week baad , hamara result aa jayega aur uske baad hamara match…hamare pass jyada time nahi hai..aur thume tou , best student ki Trophy bhi jitni hai aur uske liye thume….(Daya interrupted)..

Daya—janta hu….mujhe Ajay Sir ne batya thaa…shooting aur baki sab individual games mei jitney wale ko , rank 1 milegi …..lekin team game mei rank1 lane ke liye …team ka best player of day banna hoga….means…(Sameer interrupted)….

Sameer—sabse jyada goal…..Daya ye competition thumare liye tough hoga….Surya easily jeet jayega ….ab tou Abhijeet bhi yaha nahi hai , issliye ab uska koi competitor bhi nahi hai….. lekin thume bahut hard work karna hoga….

Daya—don't worry Sameer…bass ek baar Abhi se mil lu…..uske baad mera target bass yahi hoga….bass 2 -3 din ki baat hai…..ek baar Abhi ko dekh lunga na , tou mere liye ye jyada mushkil nahi…kyuki meri takat tou mera Bhai hai naa…mera lucky charm…

Sameer (smiled)—ha janta hu….acche se jana aur Abhijeet se meri baat bhi karwana….Mai bhi , usse bahut miss karta hu…

Daya (happy tone) —bass kuch din ki baat hai Sameer ….uske baad hum match jeet jayenge aur Mai apne Abhi ka dream pura karunga…..aur phir vapas ghar….jaha Abhi hoga , Mom , Dad , Badi Maa ….

Sameer (happy) —aur Mai bhi…aur hum teeno milkar ….(Daya interrupted)….

Daya —khub sari masti karenge….aur yaar , Mai tou batana hi bhool gaya….hum log vacation mei Rome ja rahe hai…ek baar Abhi theek ho jaye , phir dekhna….tab aayega asli maza…

Sameer—ha yaar , Mai bhi bass ussi din ka wait kar raha hu….

Daya (hopefully) —vo din zarror ayega Sameer….tum dekhna , Mera Bhai bahut jaldi theek ho jayega…..aur hum teeno , pahle ki tarah bahut enjoy karenge….

Sameer—aur uss Surya ki , band baja denge….

Daya & Sameer were enjoying their dreams….after some time they went towards hostel & next Day Daya was ready to go home…..Ramesh came to take him & after 5 hours journey , he reached at his home sweet home….he was so excited to meet his bro…Neelam saw him & felt happy…

Neelam (happy) —ary Daya… tum aa gaye , raste mei koi problem tou nahi hui….

Daya (happy) —nahi Mom…koi problem nahi hui….baki sab kaha hai…Dada , Abhi, Badi Maa…

Neelam—Didi tou mandir gayi hai….aaj unhone , Abhijeet ke jaldi theek hone ke liye , ek pooja rakhi hai….

Daya—oh…aur Abhi..(while moving towards his room)….Abhi tou apne room mei hi hoga…abhi jakar surprise deta hu usse….

Neelam (nervous) —nahi Daya , Abhijeet apne room mei nahi hai…

Daya (confuse) —tou phir Abhi kaha hai…?...Badi Maa ke sath mandir gaya hai….

Neelam (low tone) —nahi…. vo aaj uska appointment thaa , issliye abhi vo thumare Dad ke sath , Hospital mei hai….

Daya (tense) —hospital…..

Daya waited for sometime & then running towards car...

Neelam (confuse) —Daya kaha ja rahe ho..?

Daya (while running) —Mai hospital ja raha hu Mom…

Daya sat in car & asked Ramesh to drive towards hospital… here Neelam was tensed for Daya…

Neelam (tense) —ye ladka , kabhi kisi ki nahi sunta….pata nahi Abhijeet kaisa hoga…Anurag ko call karti hu…

Daya was eager to meet his brother & feeling happy but from a corner of his heart , he was feeling scared but didn't know , for what…?

" _**Ye Dil Bhi Kitna , Ajeeb Sa Hota Hai ,**_

 _ **Kabhi Hasta Hai , Tou Kabhi Rota Hai ,**_

 _ **Gahre Sannatoo Mei , Sunai Deti Hai , Ek Aawaz ,**_

 _ **Kabhi Sach Lage , Kabhi Lage Dhoka Hai ,**_

 _ **Dur Rahkar Bhi Jiska Dard , Aata Ho Nazar ,**_

 _ **Vahi Rishta , Ek Sacche 'BHAI' Ka Hota Hai "**_

…

… _ **.**_

So , what is going to happen..?...Stay Tuned .

Try to give your feedback guys….l am waiting.

 **Take care.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for late friends , l got stuck in some family matters…**

 **Thanku for your feedback guys…**

 **Harshhoney— thanku for your support my dear friend..take care.**

 **Masooma ansari93— thanku sweety.. take care.**

 **BlueRibbon03- thanks for your support & you know , mai aapko lekar kabhi confuse nahi ho sakti my dear Nusrat..…hamesga kush rahna…take care.**

 **SGJ- thoda wait my dear abhi tou twist baki hai...thanks for your feedback & take care...**

 **Shikha Sharma— thanku my dear.. take care.**

 **Push23— thanks sweety..take care.**

 **Daya's lover— thanku my dear.. take care.**

 **Sariya— ary dear , aapke iss pyare se naam ke liye thanku once again…panga tou hai , let's see kya hota hai….thanku dear….. take care.**

 **SK DUO— I am very happy ki aap vahi SK DUO hai….i am a big fan of your duo stories…Duo stories ki baat hi alag hai…vaise dear iss story mei Duo ki age 16 years hai , Daya is one month younger than Abhijeet….thanks for your feedback.. ….. take care**

 **Love duo nd crazy for abhirika— aapko vapas dekhkar accha laga….mujhe tou laga thaa , aapko story acchi hi nahi lagi…happy to see you..thanks for your feedback.. ….. take care….**

 **Priya— sorry for late dear ….thanks for your support ... take care….**

 **Salmazhv- thanku for your support dear.. take care….**

 **Saachi— tariff ke liye thanku my dear saachi & a big thanks for your support.. take care….**

 **ADDUOYASH— sorry for late…kya karu dear , time thoda kam milta hai…hope you understand..thanks for your feedback.. take care….**

 **DA95— thanku my dear… take care….**

 **Rapunzel313— thanks sweety .. take care….**

 **Rani— thanku Rani… take care….**

 **Kirti— thanku my sweet friend…stay happy…**

 **Sunny— thanku** **dear…stay happy..**

 **Shaina— Thanku my dear..stay happy…**

 **D- Surya par gussa aa raha hai , mujhe bhi….Thanks for your support dear..take care..**

 **Coolak— I am fine dear , hope you are good too ….thanks for liking that poem….kisi ne tou tariff ki….Thanks for your support dear.. take care..**

 **Geetu— I am fine dear , hope you are good too ….thanku my dear for your support… take care..**

 **siya- thanks fpr your support dear...take care...**

 **GD— Dada , guest naam se review kiya but dekha maine pachaan liya aapko….aap name mention karna hi bhool gaye….vaise Dada thoda speed tou kam hai aur shyad iss chap mei bhi , aisa hi lage but next chap mei story full speed mei hogi aur may be uske baad finish….aur Dada , your feedback is always means a lot to me….Thanks for your precious words & for guiding me….Take care Dada…**

 **All the GUEST reviewers THANKU SO MUCH….aapke support ke bina , shyad mai story complete hi na kar pau…keep supporting me friends….Thanku & take care….**

… **.**

 ** _In last chap you read , Daya came back at home & directly rushed towards Hospital to meet his brother & father….let's see what happens next…._**

 **ENEMY :**

Daya reached at Hospital , asked from reception & directly marched towards Abhijeet's room…he was in hurry & feeling tense , with so many emotions in his heart he entered in room & found Anurag was sitting beside Abhijeet , who seemed weak & tired , Dr Deepak was checking medicine & side by side giving instruction to nurse…Daya couldn't wait more & a low voice came out from his mouth..

Daya (slowly) —Abhi…

All gazes turned towards him & his Dad & brother was feeling happy to see him….

Abhijeet(happy)—Daya….

Anurag(happy)—ary Daya beta , tum kab aaye…

Daya hurriedly moved towards them & hugged his father..…

Daya(slowly)—thodi der pahle hi aaya Dad…..

Daya got separated from his Dad & hugged his bro softly , suddenly a painful voice came out from Abhijeet's mouth….

Abhijeet(hurt)—ahh..

Daya (tense) – kya hua Abhi….tum theek ho na…?

Deepak came forward & asked him softly …

Deepak—Abhijeet are you ok…?

Abhijeet(low tone)—I am fine…vo bass ye hath mei halka sa dard hai…..

Deepak (while watching his hand)—don't worry theek ho jayega….

Daya (tense) — thumare hath par ye nishan kaisa , Abhi…

Anurag (low tone) —Daya , vo syringe ka nishan hai….abhi thoi der pahle hi blood test hua hai….

Daya (sadly) —sorry Abhi…jyada pain tou nahi ho raha….

Abhijeet (smiled)—nahi Daya…Mai theek hu…accha tu ye bata , tere exam kaise rahe….

Daya (trying to sound happy) —bahut acche….

Abhijeet (teasing tone)—ary , agar exams itne acche hue hai , tou ye roni si shkal kyu bana rakhi hai…..agar Sahab bhool gaye hai , tou yaad dila du abhi thumare exam khatm nahi hue hai…abhi tou thume , Football final bhi jitna hai aur vo bhi best player of the day banker….

Daya (slowly) —l know ….

Deepak—ary itna low response..Daya you are a good player beta , thume tou match jitna hi hoga…kyu Anurag…

Anurag- ary Deepak tum dekhna…..match tou mera Daya hi jitega….

Abhijeet—ary tu ab tak khada kyu hai….chal yaha aakar baith mere pass…

Daya sat on his bed with down head..

Abhijeet (lovingly) —kya hua hai Daya….mujhe tou laga thaa , jab tu vapas aayega tou inta bolega ki chup hi nahi hoga…..par ye kya , tu tou ek dum Dumb ki tarah baitha hai…..(teasing tone) exam tou theek hue hai na … ya fail hone ka dar hai….

Daya (looked at him) —kya Abhi….

Deepak—bata do Daya …..thumara Bhai aaj thumara picha nahi chodne wala….

Anurag—vo tou hai…..ab sach hi batana Daya….

Deeaak was busy in preparing an injection & Anurag was busy with Abhijeet who was teasing his bro , Deepak came forward & did some signal to Anurag …

Deepak(slowly) —Anurag , tum jara Daya ko lekar bahar ..

Abhijeet instantly grabbed Daya's hand tightly …..

Abhijeet (requesting tone) —nahi Chachu…Daya ko mere sath hi rahne dijiye….plz..

Deepak (softly) – theek hai Abhijeet…Daya yahi rahega ok…

Deepak looked at Anurag , who nodded silently ….Abhijeet felt relax & Daya grabbed his palm more tightly to assure his brother that I am always with you….Deepak came close to him & signaled Daya to kept busy Abhijeet with him , Daya looked that injection & started talking with Abhijeet excitedly..

Daya (excited) —jante ho Abhi… Maths ka paper kitna tough thaa….

Abhijeet (teasing him )—kyu …tera Maths ka paper accha nahi hua….

Deepak injected him & Abhijeet felt little pain & his grip on Daya's palm became more tight…Daya pressed his palm to give strength to his bro…

Deepak (while rubbing injection mark with cotton) —lo ho gaya….Abhijeet….

Daya (tense) —tum theek ho na Abhi , jyada dard tou nahi hai naa….

Abhijeet—Mai theek hu Daya aur ab tou , tu mere sath hai , ab mujhe dard kaise ho sakta hai…..

Anurag(naughty) —vo tou hai …..ab Daya aa gaya hai tou , mera ye Beta apne iss Chachu ko tou bhool hi jjayega….uska ladla Bhai jo aa gaya hai….

Abhijeet (painful smile)—kya Chachu aap bhi…hamesha meri taang kichte rahte hai….

Deepak (smiled) —accha , maine tou socha thaa , tum dono Chacha Batija hi sabko tang karte ho lekin ab pata chala , ye Anurag sirf meri hi nahi apne ladle ki bhi tang kichta hai….

Anurag —mil gaya thuje bahana mujhe tang karne ka…ab chup kar….(Deepak smiled & ordered something to nurse , Anurag looked at Daya) …Daya tum ghar se seedhe hospital aa gaye , tumne kuch khaya piya bhi ya nahi , bahut tired lag rahe ho…

Daya (low tone)—nahi Dad , Mujhe jaise hi Mom ne bataya aap dono yaha hai , tou Mai seedha yaha aa gaya….

Deepak (smiled) —ary apne Bhai se jo milna thaa , khana pina kise yaad rahta hai phir…. Ab tou dono Bhai sath mei dinner hi karenge….kyu Daya…(Daya nodded with smile)…lekin juice tou pi hi sakte ho apne Bhai ke sath…

Daya—nahi uncle , iski koi zarrorat nahi hai …mujhe kuch nahi chahye…

Deepak—dekh lo , agar tum nahi piyoge tou thumara Bhai bhi nahi piyega….

Abhijeet looked Daya with smile & finally Daya gave up…

Daya—aap manege nahi…ok…

Deepak (happy) —good boy…( Deepak did some signal to Anurag , who came close to him & Deepak added)…..Anurag , Mai juice bhijwata hu ABhijeet ko pila dena…test ke baad se kafi tired sa lag raha hai …

Deepak was about to left suddenly Daya asked something…

Daya—uncle hum Abhi ko ghar kab le ja sakte hai….(with down head)…I mean , usse kab tak yaha rahna hoga…

Deepak (smiled) —I know ki tum apne Bhai ko gahr le jana chahte ho & don't worry bahut jald Abhijeet thumare sath ghar jayega bass thodi der aur …ok…

Daya was looking happy & Abhijeet looked his brother's excited face with a painful smile on his face…

Anurag looked Deepak with questioning eyes who turned towards Anurag & added in low tone so only Anurag could hear him….

Deepak —abhi injection diya hai….tum tou jante ho uske complications…thoda wait karte hai , agar sab theek raha , tou tum usse le jana…ok…(looked at Duo)…ye dono tou ab aapas mei hi busy rahenge…..

Anurag (looking towards Duo) —Abhijeet aaj kush lag raha hai….

Deepak—accha hai….usse kush rahna bhi chahye…

Deepak moved out & Anurag looked his sons…

Daya was busy in talking with Abhijeet & soon a nurse came with a glass of fresh Pomegranate juice….

Anurag took that glass & forwarded towards Abhijeet….

Anurag—lo Abhijeet , pahle ye juice pi lo…phir karna bbate….

Abhijeet (making weird face) —nahi Chachu mujhe nahi pina ye juice….ye bahut khatta hai…

Anurag (strictly) —koi khatta nahi hai…..chalo jaldi se pio….

Abhijeet- nahi Chachu….

Daya (strictly) —kya nahi…dekh raha hu Mai…tum kis tarah apna promse nibha rahe ho….tumne kaha thaa , apna khyal rakhoge lekin nahi…..tum tou abhi bhi utne hi careless ho…..jara ek baar mirror mei khud ko dekho , tou pata chalega kya halat ho gayi hai thumari…..

Abhijeet—Daya tu kuch jyada hi bol raha hai…

Daya (tough) —ary Mai jhoot nahi bol raha…kisi se bhi puch lo….( strict tone)….dekho Abhi ab chupchap ye juice pi lo…..tum apna promise pura nahi karoge , tou Mai bhi apna promise bhool jaunga….

Abhijeet—accha Baba theek hai….dijiye Chachu…varna ye Panda apna muh gubbare jaisa phula lega….

Daya looked him with big eyes & Anurag gave that glass to Abhijeet , he was drinking juice but after some time Abhijeet started feeling weird & covered his mouth with his palm….

Anurag (tense) —Abhijeet kya hua beta….

Abhijeet tightly closed his mouth & Anurag looked towards Daya who was tense on seeing Abhijeet…

Anurag (to nurse) —nurse , please call Dr Deepak…..

Nurse rushed outside & soon Deepak entered in room….

Deepak saw Abhijeet & got the matter….

Deepak—Anurag , shyad Abhijeet ko vomiting jaisa feel ho raha hai….

Abhijeet tried to get up from bed , Deepak & Anurag helped him & took him in washroom …Anurag was softly rubbing his back & Abhijeet vomit out recently taken juice & whatever he ate ...he was feeling tired & drowsy , Anurag & Deepak made him lay down on bed …Daya was looking his bro with teary eyes…Abhijeet was feeling difficulty in breathing & started losing his senses , Anurag & Daya got scared on seeing him like this , suddenly Daya saw something on floor he picked it up & kept it under Abhijeet's pillow & crying silently …

Daya (teary) —Dad , ye Abhi ko achanak se kya ho raha hai…?

Deepak (serious) —Anurag , Daya ko bahar le jao..

Anurag took Daya with him & Deepak placed oxygen mask on Abhijeet's face , soon door got closed & Daya looked his father with tears in his eyes..….

Daya (crying) —Dad …Abhi theek ho jayega na….

Anurag hugged his scared son & trying to console his innocent soul…

Anurag (trying to be strong for his son) —Daya ….Abhijeet bilkul theek ho jayega….hmm… (trying to divert his mind)—vaise tumne Abhijeet ke pillow ke niche kya rakha thaa…

Daya (crying) —uska lucky coin…

Anurag (confuse) —lucky coin…oh..vahi jo maine Abhijeet ko diya thaa…

Daya (crying) —ha..vo Abhi ka lucky coin hai….Abhi hamesha kahta hai , jab tak vo coin uske pass hai vo kabhi nahi haar sakta…

Anurag (sat with him on bench ) —par vo coin thumare pass kaise aaya…?

Daya (still crying) —jab aap log Abhi ko washroom lekar gaye , tab vo uski pocket se gir gaya…par vo tou uska lucky coin hai na , issliye maine vo uske pillow ke niche rakh diya….usse Abhi jaldi theek ho jayega….hai na Dad…

Anurag (rubbing his back softly)—ha…vo bahut jaldi theek ho jayega Beta …

Daya buried his head in his father's chest & tightly clutched his shirt…he was feeling scared for his brother , he closed his eyes & some voices started echoing in his ears…

…..

 **Voice1—BONY….iska naam Bony hoga…**

 **Voice2—nahi…SEEJAR ….Mai tou ise Seejar hi bulanuga…**

 **Voice1—dekho Abhi , ye thumare nahi mera gift hai…..Bade Papa ne mujhe gift mei diya hai , issliye iska naam bhi Mai hi rakhunga…**

 **Abhijeet—ary ye kya baat hui….mana ye thumare gift hai , lekin ab tou ye hamari family ka member hi hai na…issliye iska naam sirf thumari choice ka nahi hoga….Bony bhi koi naam hai..issliye hum isse Seejar hi kahege….**

 **Daya (shouting) —Bade papa….dekhye na Abhi mere Puppy ka naam bigad raha hai..**

 **Abhijeet (teasing tone) - ary….abhi tou naam rakha bhi nahi , thumare iss Puppy ka …**

 **Daya (angry) —ji nahi…..maine iska naam rakh liya hai aur iska naam hai Bony ….(Daya was stroking his cute puppy )… hai na Bony….ye naam thume bhi accha laga na….(Puupy looked him with big shiny eyes & Daya felt happy )…dekha isse bhi Bony naam accha laga hai….**

 **Abhijeet (strongly) —lekin iska naam Bony nahi hoga….mujhe bilkul accha nahi laga…aur kisi ko bhi accha nahi lagega..**

 **Daya—dekho Abhi , Bony naam accha hai aur sabko accha lagega….aur btw ye mera Puppy hai...mera gift …..**

 **Abhijeet—theek hai , tum isse Bony bulana Aur baki sab Seejar…ok…**

 **Daya—dekho Abhi , tum mere Bony ko confuse mat karo….**

 **Abhijeet—ain …confuse…aby isse kon sa Maths ka paper dena hai , jo bechara confuse ho jayega…**

 **Daya (angry)– theek hai , tou tum nahi manoga…**

 **Abhijeet (stubborn) —pahle iska naam Seejar rakho …**

 **Daya—nahi agar meri choice ka naam nahi tou thumari choice ka bhi nahi hoga…**

 **Abhijeet—theek hai , aisa karte hai Voting kar lete hai….jiss naam ko jyada Vote milege , vahi is puppy ka naam hoga…**

 **Daya (confident) — done…**

 **Daya & Abhijeet came in hall & found their parents were busy in their work….Anurag was busy with his Tea cup , Aarav was working on laptop & both ladies were busy in their talking….Duo came & Daya snatched their attention with a loud voice…**

 **Daya—Voting time….**

 **Their parents looked at him with confusion…**

 **Aarav (confuse) —Voting….**

 **Anurag—Bhaiya , lagta hai aapka ladla election lad raha hai….**

 **Aabha & Neelam smiled & Aarav shook his head in disappointment..**

 **Daya (cute angry tone) —Dad….**

 **Aarav—ary Anurag , kyu tang kar rahe ho mere Gudde ko…..kya baat hai betu aur ye voting ka kya chkaar hai..**

 **Daya came forward holding puppy in his arms & sat in his Bade Papa's lap..**

 **Daya(innocently) —Bade Papa , mujhe apne iss puppy ka accha sa naam rakhna hai….**

 **Aarav (lovingly) —ary betu tou isme Voting ki kya zarrorat hai..**

 **Abhijeet—Dad , Daya iska naam Bony rakhna chahta hai , jo mujhe tou bilkul pasand nahi…**

 **Anurag—aur mera Abhijeet kya naam rakhna chahta hai iss Puppy ka..**

 **Abhijeet (coming close to his Chachu)—Seejar ….(excited tone) ….hai na accha…**

 **Anurag (praising tone) —ary wah…. Seejar naam tou bahut accha hai….**

 **Aarav—ha… tere ladle ne jo rakha hai…**

 **Daya—Bade papa issliye hame Voting karni hai , jiss naam ko jyada vote milenge , iss Puppy ka naam vahi haga…**

 **Aarav—tou phir theek hai…mera vote hai Bony….**

 **Abhijeet—Dad….lekin Bony bhi koi naam hai…**

 **Aarav—mujhe tou bahut accha laga...**

 **Abhijeet (murmur)—ha ha pata hai aapko kyu accha laga…Daya ne jo rakha hai…**

 **Anurag(in low tone to Abhijeet )—lekin mera vote tou mere Abhijeet ko hi jayega….(loudly)..mujhe Seejar pasand hai , issiliye my Vote for Seejar….**

 **Daya—Badi Maa , Mom aapka vote….**

 **Aabha—mera vote Bony ko…**

 **Neelam—aur mujhe Seejar accha laga hai…**

 **Daya (disappoint) —ye kya , ab tou 2-2 votes ho gaye hai…**

 **Abhijeet (naughty tone) —Daya aisa karte hai….Day mei hum isse Seejar bulayenge aur night mei Bony….**

 **Daya (angry) —accha ji….dekho Abhi jyada smart banne ki zarrorat nahi hai….Day mei Bony aur Night mei Seejar…..ok…**

 **Abhijeet (angry) —Dad dekho na isse….koi accha naam tak nahi rakh sakta….**

 **Aarav—Mai tum dono ke bich kuch nahi bolta…tumne kaha Voting karni hai , vo bhi kar di …..lekin isse jyada Mai kuch nahi kar sakta….**

 **Neelam—Bhaiya aapko do Puppy lane chahye the , tou dono apni pasand ka naam rakh lete …..koi fight hi nahi hoti naam ke liye aur na hi in dono ko ye election ladna padta….**

 **Aabha—ary nahi Neelam…abhi kya ye dono kam hai fight karne ke liye…agar ghar mei do Puppy aa jate , tou vo bhi inke sath milkar , apni team bana lete aur phir iss ghar ka kya haal hota , tum acche se jantti ho…**

 **Neelam (smiled) —vo tou hai Didi…**

 **Daya (stubborn) —nahi …. mujhe iska naam Bony hi rakhna hai…**

 **Abhijeet— Daya lekin vote tou equal hai , ab kaise decide karenge...accha ek kaam karte hai , hum toss kar late hai…..jo jeeta uski choice ka name…theek hai...**

 **Daya- done….**

 **Daya came close to Abhijeet & Aarav shook his head in disappointment….**

 **Aarav—ye lo….start ho gayi , inki kabhi na end hone wali fight….**

 **Anurag- Bhaiya….mera Abhijeet tou samajhdaar hai , ye apke Ladle hi kuch nahi samajhta…**

 **Aarav—accha jyada ziddi tou tera Abhijeet hi hai , mera Ladla phir bhi theek hai…**

 **Aabha —ab aap dono start ho gaye….un dono ki koi galti nahi hai , jab inke Daddy hi aapas mei baccho ki tarah ladte hai…**

 **Neelam (smiled) —aur vo bhi iss umar mei…**

 **Anurag —vaise tum kahna kya chahti ho Neelam…hum buddhe ho gaye hai…btw hum thume kaha se old nazar aate hai….suna Bhaiya aapne…**

 **Aarav- Dekho Neelam mera tou theek hai , par mera Bhai tou abhi bhi college boy hi lagta hai…**

 **Neelam—ary Bhaiya Mai tou…**

 **Aabha—koi fyada nahi Neelam….ye kab ladte hai aur kab ek ho jate hai , inhe khud nahi pata hota aur aise hi inke bête hai….it's better ki inke bich mei na pada jaye….chalo ..Mai tou kitchen mei chalti hu , yaha kabhi ye bade Bhai aur kabhi ye chote shaitaan , chain se nahi baithne denge…**

 **Aabha stood up & moved towards kitchen & Neelam joined her too..**

 **Neelam—chaliy Didi , Mai bhi aati hu…**

 **Here our little Duo was busy in their fight….**

 **Abhijeet—agar head aaya tou meri choice ka naam hoga aur agar tail aaya tou teri choice ka..**

 **Daya—ok…**

 **Anurag looked them & smiled on his son's sharp mind…**

 **Abhijeet threw a coin in air & after some seconds a loud scream came out from Abhijeet's mouth…**

 **Abhijeet (happy) —yes I am the winner…...yeee...issliye ab se iss Puppy ka naam hoga Seejar….right…**

 **Daya was so angry , he angrily kept Puppy in Abhijeet's arm & went out from there..**

 **Aarav (shook his head in disappointment) —lo ho gaya kaam…**

… **..**

 **Daya was sitting on stairs with face like balloon , soon Abhijeet came to him holding Puppy in his hands & sat down beside Daya…**

 **Daya (angry) —yaha kyu aaye ho…jao khelo apne Seejar ke sath…**

 **Abhijeet—mujhe akele khlene mei maza nahi** **aayega…tum nahi aaoge…**

 **Daya—Abhi tum har baar jeet jate ho…..jao mujhe tumse baat nahi karni…**

 **Abhijeet—oh..tou tum chahte ho , Mai haar jau…**

 **Daya—nahi….lekin kabhi tou mujhe bhi jeetna chahye na….**

 **Abhijeet—vo tou mere pass , mera lucky coin hai naa…**

 **Daya (complaining tone) —Dad ne mujhe koi lucky coin nahi diya…**

 **Abhjeet—vo issliye , kyuki thmare pass tou pahle se hi thumara lucky charm hai…**

 **Daya (excited) —sach mei….lekin mere pass aisa kya hai…**

 **Abhijeet kept puppy in Daya's lap & grabbed his palm…**

 **Abhijeet—thumara lucky charm Mai hu na…**

 **Daya (confuse) —tum…lekin tum coin thode hi ho….**

 **Abhijeet started laughing on his cute brother…**

 **Daya (angry)—hass kyu rahe ho…?**

 **Abhijeet—aby tujhe kisne kaha , lucky sirf coin hi hote hai….har vo cheez jo aapko kushi de , hamari life se har problem har pain ko gayab kar de , vahi hamare liye lucky hoti hai…lucky cheeze hume kushiya hi tou deti hai…jaisa Mai apne lucky coin se hamesha jeet jata hu , tou mujhe kushi milti hai ….mera lucky coin mujhe kabhi sad nahi hone dega vaise hi tera ye Bhai , kabhi tujhe sad kar sakta hai kya….**

 **Daya looked him with confusion in his eyes , Abhijeet cupped his face in his both palms & said in loving tone…**

 **Abhijeet—aaj se iska naam teri choice ka… means Bony hoga..**

 **Daya—lekin tum tou…**

 **Abhijeet—ary mujhe koi effect nahi padta , iska naam kuch bhi ho…vaise bhi mujhe dog ke sath khelne mei , kuch jyada interest nahi hai….Mai tou bass tujhe chida raha thaa…jab tu aise balloon jaisa face banata hai , tou bahut cute lagta hai..**

 **Daya (cute angry tone) —kya Abhi…tumne mujhe kitna pareshaan kiya…**

 **Abhijeet—ary ab tou kah raha hu ..jo accha lage vo naam rakh le , apne iss doggy ka….**

 **Daya (happy) —Bony….kitna pyara hai na…**

 **Puppy was nodding his head in Daya's lap…**

 **Daya (happy) —ary ye bhi kitna happy ho gaya , apna naam sun kar….isse bhi Bony naam hi pasand hai…koi chaku churi nahi…**

 **Abhijeet stood up from stairs …**

 **Abhijeet (teasing tone )— ha ..ha isse tou Bony naam hi pasand hoga….ab ek dog ko tou , aisa hi naam pasand aayega…**

 **Daya (stubborn) —what do you mean…kitna accha naam tou hai….**

 **Abhijeet (teasing tone) — bahut accha naam hai...haddi - hadda…**

 **Daya (strictly)—Abhi iska naam mat bigado… (to Puppy) chalo Bony , thume lunch karate hai…**

 **Daya stood up & started moving towards hall….**

 **Abhijeet—Daya kuch jyada mat khila dena apne iss Bony ko , kahi bechara itna mota ho jaye , ki chal bhi na paye…**

 **Daya (to puppy) —ye tou aise hi bolta rahta hai …tum pet bhar ke khana ok…(looking towards Abhijeet) …khadus Panda..**

 **Abhijeet (smiled)—motu Panda…**

…

Daya smiled & Anurag looked him with confusion..

Anurag—kya hua Daya ….kuch yaad aa gaya..

Daya (low tone) —ha Dad….apko yaad hai hamara dog Bony…uske naak ko lekar , Abhi mujhe hamesha chidhata thaa…aur uska vo lucky coin….hamesha mujhse jeet jata thaa…

Anurag—ha aur baad mei , vaisa hi karta thaa jaisa tum chahte the…

Daya (teary) —Abhi ne kaha thaa vo mera lucky charm hai….

Anurag hugged him more tightly….

Daya (sad) —Abhi theek ho jayega na Dad….

Anurag—ha beta….bilkul theek….

Daya grabbed his father tightly & closed his eyes….after half an hour Deepak came out from room & kept his hand on Anurag's shoulder…

Deepak—ab vo theek hai…

On hearing his voice , Daya instantly opened his eyes & both of them stood up…

Daya (tense) —Abhi theek hai na uncle…

Deepak—ha Daya , ab vo theek hai beta…

Daya—Deepak uncle , kya Mai Abhi ko dekh sakta hu…

Deepak (softly) - why not Beta…jao vo so raha hai….( Daya hurriedly entered in room , Deepak looked at Anurag & added )…...Anurag tum usse ghar le ja sakte ho

Anurag (confuse) —ghar …lekin uski halat…

Deepak (low tone) —dekho tum tou jante ho , injection ke baad usse thodi problem hoti hai , lekin ab vo theek hai aur so raha hai….usse puri raat hosh nahi aayega aur Mai chahta hu , jab vo jage tou ghar par ho….apne aapko phir se hospital mai paakar vo stressed ho jayega & he needs to be relax …tum tension mat lo , koi problem nahi hogi…tum usse ghar le jao aur kal Mai hospital aate hue , ek baar check kar lunga…ok…..…chalo Mai ambulance ka dekhta hu….

Deepak found Anurag little tense & confused , he kept his hand on his shoulder & assured him…

Deepak—maine kaha na Anurag ….Abhijeet ab theek hai ….ab jyada mat socho, Daya thume pareshaan dekega tou aur pareshan ho jayega…

Anurag nodded silently & Deepak left after patting his shoulder…Anurag entered in room & saw Daya was standing close to Abhijeet…

Daya(teary)—jaldi theek ho jao Abhi….. Mai apne Bhai ko bahut miss karta hu ….jo hamesha mujhe tang karta thaa , mere sath khelta thaa , mujh par gussa karta thaa …l miss you Abhi….

Anurag took Daya in his loving shell & Daya again burst out on seeing his brother's condition…

Daya(crying)—Dad , sab theek ho jayega na…..Abhi muje Bade Papa ki tarah , chodkar tou nahi jayega na…..mujhe bahut dar lagta hai Dad…bahut dar lagta hai…

Anurag—kuch nahi hoga Daya…tum ho na apne Bhai ke sath , phir usse kaise kuch ho sakta hai beta….hmm….chalo ab hum ghar chalte hai…aur ab rona nahi , varna kal Abhijeet se thumari complain karunga , vahi datega thume….

Daya(sadly) —vo sach mei mujhe daatega na Dad…uski daat sunne ke liye taras gaya hu Mai…

Anurag—Ab nahi rona , varna vo abhi uthkar thume daatne lagega aur ye uske liye thhek nahi hoga na…..aur mera Daya apne Bhai ko , jaldi theek dekhna chahta hai naa..

Daya—hmm…

Anurag—tou phir ab no more rona….hum Abhijet ko lekar ghar chalte hai…theek hai…

Daya nodded & got separated from his loving shell , Deepak came inside & discussed something with Anurag , Daya came close to Abhi & took out that coin from under his pillow & kept in Abhijeet's shirt pocket…

Daya (hopefully) —tum jaldi theek ho jaoge Abhi..

….

Anuarg & Daya came back home with unconscious Abhijeet & shifted him in his room ..

Aabha (tense) —sab theek hai na Anurag…Abhi aise…

Anurag—Bhabi Abhijeet theek hai , injection ki vajah se thodi complications ho gayi thee , issliye Deepak ne usse seductive de diya….vo theek hai aur ab kal subah hi uthega , aap fikar mat kijiye…

Aabha nodded & sat beside Abhijeet & lovingly caressed his head…

Neelam called them for dinner & after dinner they went their respective rooms for sleep but Anurag found Daya was little tense…

Anurag—kya hua Daya….jao apne room mei jakar rest karo….aaj pura din aise hi nikal gaya , tum bhi bahut tired feel kar rahe hoge..thoda rest kar lo …

Daya—Dad aap mere pass rahenge….

Anurag felt sad for his son & trying to soothe his heart….

Anurag—kyu nahi beta….chalo aaj Mai bhi , thumare room mei hi sounga….

Daya smiled & hugged his father & soon went for sleep…

 **Next Morning**..

Abhijeet woke up & found Daya sat beside him & busy with a photo album...he tried to get up but Daya looked him & helped him to sit…

Abhijeet (low tone) —Daya Mai theek hu…

Daya—I know ki tum theek ho…itne der tak soye ho , theek tou hona hi padega…

Abhijeet (confuse) —Mai yaha ghar par kaise…?

Daya—samajh lo meri vajah se….

Abhijeet looked him & felt that Daya didn't want to discuss about last evening incident so he started in fresh tone..….

Abhijeet (smiled)—thanks…accha iss album mei kya dekh raha thaa….?

Daya—album mei kya dekhte hai Abhi….hamari photos dekh raha thaa aur kya…ab jaldi se fresh ho jao mujhe kal vapas hostel jana hai , issliye aaj sara din , Mai thumare room mei thyumara dimaag khane wala hu..

Abhijeet (teasing tone) —kyu breakfast nahi mila kya….

Daya—Abhi kitna kuch hai thume batane ko aur ab tou exam bhi finsh ho gaye hai , ab tou kam se kam baat karne do…

Abhijeet—ary tou maine kab roka hai thuje…..aur vaise thuje kya baat karni hai…kahi tujhe uss Surya ne tou tang nahi kiya…

Daya—Surya….usne koshish tou ki par miane bhi sabko uska sach bata diya…bechara…bahut smart ban raha thaa…

Abhijeet (angry) —usne tujhse jagda kiya..

Daya—ary hamare vaha pauchte hi , jab Mai thumara samaan lene room mei gaya tou usne chilana start kar diya….thodi der Mai chup raha , par kab tak rahta , phir maine bhi usse uski asliyat bata di…

Abhijeet (angry) -leave him Daya ...uska naam lekar , hum apni morning kyu kharab kare... (added in excited tone ) ...tu ye bata , tera Football final match kab hai…?

Daya—abhi date nahi pata , lekin may be next week hi hoga…

Abhijeet—Daya tujhe bahut hard work karna hoga….janta hai uss Surya ko harane ke liye , tujhe hi best player of the day banna hoga…

Daya—janta hu Abhi..tum tension mat lo , Mai sab thek kar dunga..

Abhijeet—Mai bass tujhe , best student of year ki trophy ke sath dekhna chahta hu…yahi mera sapna hai Daya…..jisee ab tujhe pura karna hai…

Daya—Mai koshish karuga Abhi….apni jaan laga dunga , apne Bhai ka sapna pura karne ke liye…

Abhijeet—mujhe tere koshish par pura yakeen hai….

Daya—ary yaar ….tum kya ye sab lekar baith gaye…Mai tou thume kuch aur batane wala thaa…

Abhijeet (confuse) —kuch aur…

Daya—yaad hai vo Sanju.. (Abhijeet looked him with confusion & Daya added in naughty tone )…ary vahi Sanjana….class 10th ki student …vahi jisne thume last year Rose day par rose diya thaa….vo thumare bare mei puch rahi thee..

Abhijeet ( shy) —Daya….ye faltu ki baate band kar..

Daya ( teasing tone) —ary Abhi ….vo bechari bahut pareshan ho rahi thee thumare liye…Maine kah diya , agar kuch gift - vift dena hai tou , Mai tum tak pahucha dunga..

Abhijeet (angry) —Daya maar khani hai…

Duo were busy in leg pulling of each other…..

The whole day , Daya made Abhijeet busy with him & both brothers were enjoying each other's company…next day , Daya went towards hostel & after reaching there directly marched towards ground , Sameer was happy to see him..

Sameer (happy) —ary Daya tu kab vapas aaya..?

Daya (smiled)—bass abhi thodi der pahle hi aaya hu..….

Sameer—kuch khaya piya bhi , ya direct ground mei hi aa agya hai …

Daya—ary yaar…. tu tou Badi Maa ko acche tarah se janta hai…unhe acche se pata hota hai ki , Mai lunch tak hostel aa jaunga , lekin phir bhi dinner tal pack kar deti hai…mera tummy ek dum full hai , tabhi tou yaha aaya hu , varna thuje to pata hai , jab tak mera tummy haapy nahi hota , mujhse koi kaam nahi hota…

Sameer—ha vo tou mujhe pata hai…accha ye bata Abhijeet kaisa hai..?

Daya (sad)—theek nahi hai Sameer…jab Mai ghar pahucha tab vo hospital mei thaa…..jab tak vaha rahta hu , vo mere sath busy rahta hai , kush rahta hai varna tou apne room mei ek dum silent….

Sameer—Daya sab theek ho jayega…aur bass kuch din ki tou baat hai….phir sirf tu hi nahi , Mai bhi Abhijeet ke sath rahunga aur phir dekhna hum dono usse itna busy rakhege ki chah kar bhi silent mod par nahi ja payega…

Daya—ha Sameer... bass jaldi se ye match ho jaye aur hum vapas apne gahr jaye…Abhijeet ke bina , hostel mei bhi accha nahi lagata…

Sameer—vapas jayenge vo bhi jeetkar….chal ab jaldi se ready hokar aa , practice karni hai….

Daya nodded & soon got busy in practice….

Five days had passed & all player were busy in practice….Daya was totally involved in game & his coach was very happy for him… Daya was talking with his team mates suddenly Sameer came in hurry & hugged him tightly…

Daya—kua hua Sameer….? Itni jaldi mei kaha se aa rahe ho…

Sameer (while separating from him) —Daya , exams ka result aa gaya hai , school notice board par , class wise top 10 , rank holders ki list lagi hai …Mai abhi vahi dekhkar aa raha hu & you know….you are the TOPPER OF CLASS 11th…..you got rank 1 …..

Daya was happy & some drops of salty water came in his eyes , Sameer again hugged him tightly ….

Sameer (happy) —congratulation mere yaar…

Daya (happy) —thanks…

Smeer got separated from him & others students greeted him…..

Sameer (in excited tone) —aur ek baat , matches ki date bhi declare ho gayi hai…school mei notice laga hai…..kal shyad class announcement bhi ho jayegi….

Daya (excited) —wow..that's great yaar….kab ki date aayi hai..

Sameer—aaj se do din baad Football final hai & next day shooting final aur usi din best student of School ki trophy bhi di jayegi & evening mei school party…

Daya—iska matlab , bass 2 din hai hamare pass..…

Sameer—don't worry Daya …..hum hi jeetenge aur vo trophy mere dost ko hi milegi…(suddenly he remembered something)…..ary Abhijeet ko apne first aane ki goodnews kab dega..?

Daya—abhi nahi..ek baar Trophy jeet jau , phir usse bada sa surprise dunga…

Sanjay (happy)—Daya ab tou tum first aa gaye ho , ab tou party banti hai yaar…

Daya (happy) —party bhi dunga Sanjay lekin abhi nahi…pahle match jeet jaye , phir ek sath do party le lena….

Daya , Sameer & his friends were very happy on his success …. In shooting camp , players were busy in practice suddenly Reyansh came in camp , Surya looked him & asked in normal tone...

Surya—kya hua Reyansh ….kaha se aa rahe ho..?

Reyansh— Abhijeet yaha nahi hai , tou tum relax hokar baith gaye ho…bahar kya ho raha hai , kuch pata bhi hai…

Surya—kahna kya chahte ho Reyansh…?

Reyansh—vaha Daya aur uske friends party kar rahe hai aur tum mujhse puch rahe ho ki baat kya hai…Surya , exams ka result aa gaya hai & you know Daya class mei first aaya hai….11th class ka top rank holder aur koi nahi thumara purana enemy Daya hai…aur tumne koi progress nahi ki hai …vahi har baar ki tarah 3rd rank….

Surya (shocked) —whatt…ye nahi ho sakta…Daya first aur Mai third…..it's not possible…second kon aaya hai…

Reyansh—vahi jo hamesha 4 th aata thaa…thumare over confidence ki vajah se ,iss baar phir se tum Daya se haar gaye….

Surya (angry) —bakwass band karo apni….Mai uss Daya se kabhi nahi haar sakta….vo dono Bhai mujhe kabhi nahi hara sakte…

Reyansh—ek game tou vo jeet gaye hai , ab shyad vo Trophy bhi…

Surya (angry) —kabhi nahi….Mai Daya ko vo trophy kabhi nahi jitney dunga…. kabhi bhi nahi…suna tumne…

Reyansh—footaball final 2 din baad hai….kya socha hai…Daya bahut practice kar raha hai….aaj hi maine uske coach ko kahte suna thaa ki Daya team ka best player of day ban sakta hai…kahi uss din bhi jeet Daya ki na ho jaye…

Surya (angrily) —uss din Daya ki jeet nahi hogi Reyansh….Mai aisa hone nahi dunga…ab time aa gaya hai , asli game khelne ka….

…

...

Daya & Sameer was coming from ground & entered in sports room…

Sameer—yaar mera Bag kaha gaya ….ye uncle bhi na….jab bhi saaf safai karne aate hai ,sara samaan idhar udhar kar dete…dekho mera bag hi nahi mil raha hai…

Daya—yaar mera bag bhi gayab hai….dekh jara vo bahar kahi honge…mujhe acche se yaad hai , maine apna bag yaha stool par hi rakha thaa…

Sameer looked here & there & suddenly his eyes caught something…

Sameer—vo raha tera bag…

Daya (confuse) —kaha hai…mujhe tou kahi nahi dikh raha…

Sameer—ary yaar niche nahi , vo dekh …vaha locker ke uppar rakha hai..

Daya (looked his bag) —yaar mera bag vaha kaise pauch gaya…?

Sameer- uncle ne socha hoga , koi khass cheez hogi bag mei , issliye usse upar rakh diya hoga…

Daya—yaar , vaha itni height par unka hath kaise gaya hoga…..ab Mai usse niche kaise uttaru..

Sameer—jaise unhone vaha rakha hai , vaise hi tu usse niche uttar le…

Daya—aur batayenge vo Mai kaise karu..

Sameer—Mai batata hu….

Sameer signaled towards a stool…

Sameer—stool par khade hokar…simple yaar…

Surya was hiding behind the door with his friends…

Reyansh—Surya agar Sameer ne bag niche uttara , tou sara plan hi flop ho jayega…kuch kar yaar…

Surya—aisa kuch nahi hoga..

Surya gave signal to a boy & he called Sameer…

Boy—Sameer , bahar bench par ek bag pada hai….mujhe laga tum mei se kisi ka hai….dekh lena…

And Boy moved out from there ….

Sameer (to Daya) —lagta hai mera hi bag hoga….ye uncle bhi na , sach mei old ho gaye hai…

Daya—tu apna bag lekar aa , tab tak Mai apna niche uttarta hu…

Sameer nodded & Daya took that stool & stood up on it , he tried to pick his bag but suddenly one leg of stool got broken & Daya fell down on floor…

Daya (in pain) —ahhh…..

Sameer turned & found Daya was sitting on floor grabbing his leg , he rushed towards him…

Sameer (tense) —Daya, tu theek hai na…aur tu niche kaise gir gaya….

Daya was feeling great pain in his leg & Sameer found stool's broken leg…

Sameer (confuse) —ye stool kaise toot gaya…tujhe jyada tou nahi lagi…

Daya (feeling pain) —Ahh…Sameer bahut pain ho raha hai yaar…ahh…mera pair….ahh…

Surya felt happy & rushed out with his friends….

Surya (happy) - plan successful..

Sameer helped him to stand up & Daya tried to walk but feeling difficulty in walking…

Daya(in pain)—yaar mujhse chala nahi ja raha…ahhh…Abhi..

Sameer—kuch nahi hoga Daya…Mai , abhi tujhe medical room le chalta hu , bass thodi der aur phir tera pain bhi theek ho jayega..

Daya (scared) —nahi Sameer…medical room nahi…

Sameer (angry) —kya …pagal ho gaya hai…..pata nahi kitni chot aayi hogi….kahi koi serious baat hui tou…nahi Mujhe kuch nahi sunna . …Mai tujhe medical room lekar ja raha hu aur tum bina koi sawal kiye , mere sath chal rahe ho…

Daya—nahi Sameer….agar medical room gaya , tou sabko pata chal jayega…Ahhh…aur vaise bhi itni jyada chot nahi aaye hai….bass pair hi tou muda hai….theek ho jayega…

Sameer (angry) —kya theek ho jayega….theek se chal bhi nahi paa rahe ho , abhi check nahi karaya tou baat serious bhi ho sakti hai….

Daya—yaar samjha kar….2 din baad match hai , Sir ko pata chala ki mere pair mei chot lagi hai tou vo mujhe khelne nahi denge…..yaar mujhe mere Bhai ka dream pura karna hai….mujhe har haal mei ye match jitna hai…

Sameer (tense) —Daya tu chal bhi nahi paa raha hai….yaar issliye kah raha hu , ek baar Doctor ko dikha le , abhi hamare pass 2 din hai….tab tak tera pair theek ho jayega….samjha kar…aur vaise bhi tujhe aisa chalte dekhkar , sabko pata chal hi jayega….apna chera dekh , pain se Red ho gaya hai…meri baat man Daya, medical room chalte hai…

Daya (strict)—Sameer tu meri baat kyu nahi sunta…pair bass mud gaya hai , morning tak theek ho jayega…abhi tu mujhe hostel tak chalne mei help kar de bass...

Sameer—lekin Daya….

Daya—accha theek hai….agar morning tak rest nahi laga , tou jo tu kahega vahi hoga ..ok…

Sameer (tense)—yaar mujhe theek nahi lag raha , tune apna pair dekha hai na…chot wala hissa Blue ho gaya hai …yaar agar swelling aa gayi tou aur problem ho jayegi….

Daya (in pain) - Sameer , abhi tu meri baat sun , pahle hostel chalte hai vaha pair par koi kapda bandh lunga…..night mei aaram ho jayega….ab chal yaar...

Sameer was not happy with his decision but only for Daya he accepted that …..Sameer helped Daya in walking & soon both reached at hostel…Daya tied a cloth on his leg & lay down on bed…

Sameer—pahle dinner tou kar lete…

Daya (trying to control over his pain)—nahi Sameer, tu ja varna sabko doubt ho jayega…

Sameer (angry) – kuch nahi hoga…Mai manage kar luga…tu bata koi painkiller arrange karu…

Daya (closed his eyes)—nahi…I am fine….

…..

Sameer lay down on his bed & feeling tense for his friend & Daya was trying to hide his pain from his friend but he got failed….

In Mid Night , Daya felt high pain & tears came in his eyes , he grabbed his leg & tightly closed his eyes to minimize his pain but his all efforts went in vain & a low murmur came out from his mouth…

Daya (murmuring in pain)—Abhi….ahh…..Abhi aa jao…...plz Abhi….ahhh...…Abhiii….

…..

On other side , suddenly Abhijeet woke up with a scream , Aabha reached to him & got tense on seeing her son in panic condition...…

Aabha—kya hua Abhi…koi sapna dekha beta…

Abhijeet (panic)—Mom…Mom vo Daya...vo theek hai na…... Daya .….

Aabha (softly) —Daya theek hai Abhi….tum so jao beta , vo bilkul theek hai…

Aabha made him lay down but he felt restless for his younger brother & his heart could feel that his brother was in pain but he was not able to help his bro…

...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" _ **Chot lagti hai tujhe , dard hota hai mujhe ,**_

 _ **Tujme basi hai jaan meri , iss baat ka nahi ehsaas tujhe…."**_

… _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

So friends , ab Daya kya karega...kya Daya final match khel payega...ab Daya apne Bhai ka dream kaise pura karega…?...To know more stay tuned .

Will try to update soon but need your support…..

Keep supporting me guys …

 **Take Care**.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello friends ,how are you….?...hope you all are good…..First of all extremely sorry for late update…..

Actually I am really disturb bcz of some personal problems that's why not able to update….hope you understand…

l am really thankful , who reviewed on last chap , your reviews are really means a lot to me…

Issliye tou aapke liye ek long chap likha hai…..

 **THANKU SO MUCH** for your support…. Abhi thodi problem mei hu friends , issliye aapke replies in next chap…ok..….

...

...

In last chap you read , Daya was doing hard work for his match but bcz of Surya he got leg injury …..now he is scared , whether he would be play or not…let's see what happens next…

…

…..

 **ENEMY:**

Whole night had passed , both brothers were restless on their place…At morning Sameer woke up & looked at Daya's sleepy face & felt very sad for his best friend..

Sameer (thinking)—l am sorry mere Dost , aaj teri iss takleef mei , Mai teri koi help nahi kar sakta…...tu raat bhar Abhijeet ko yaad kar ke rota raha , lekin Mai itna majboor thaa ki apne dost ke aasoo bhi nahi poch saka…..mujhe maaf kar dena Daya , l know ki tum mujh par gussa karoge lekin Mai janta hu , agar Abhijeet yaha hota tou vo bhi yahi karta , jo Mai karne ja raha hu….Mai thume apne sath kuch bura nahi karne dunga…Mai thume aur dard mei nahi dekh sakta…I am sorry..

Sameer took a glance of Daya & moved out….after some time Daya woke up & found Sameer was arranging his table….Sameer looked him & shook his head in disappointment…

Sameer – tou tum jag gaye…..time dekha hai…

Daya—ha thoda late ho gaya hu….vaise kya time hua hai…?

Sameer (teasing)—kyu , kahi jana hai thume…..aur agar apni manmani karoge tou aisa hi hoga…time tak ka hosh nahi hai….

Daya—yaar tu kya bol raha hai….meri kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai….

Sameer (angry) —accha ji , aap itne innocent kab se ban gaye….jaise kuch jante hi nahi….ab agar raat bhar jagoge , tou morning mei tou late hona hi hai…..

Daya tried to get up but suddenly felt pain in his leg..

Daya (in pain) —ahh….

Sameer came close to him & helped him to sit…

Sameer (angry)—jyada super hero banne ki zarrorat nahi hai…..aaram se baitho…..

Daya—Mai theek hu Sameer…..jyada pain nahi hai…

Sameer—accha ….Mai itna foolish nahi hu , jitna tum samjhte ho…..raat bhar dard se ro rahe the aur ab kah rahe ho pain nahi hai…..tum kya koi Superman ho , jo thume dard nahi hota….ya phir jiski chot raat bhar mei , theek ho jati hai….

Daya—Sameer , yaar tu mujhe tane marne band bhi kar..tu janta hai , maine vo sab kyu kiya….

Sameer (tough tone) —I know ki vo sab aapne kyu kiya hai…..ab jaldi se fresh ho ja , thodi der mei Jatin Sir aa rahe hai….

Daya (shocked) —whattt….lekin vo yaha kyu aa rahe hai…..unhe kaise pata chala…?

Sameer— Maine bataya….

Daya (angry) —ye kya pagalpan hai Sameer….

Sameer (angry) —ye koi pagalpan nahi hai ….pagalpan vo hai jo tum karna chahte ho…mana thume Abhijeet ka dream pura karna hai lekin tum bhi insaan ho….agar Abhijeet ko ye sab pata chala tou…..kya usse acccha lagega….jaha tak mujhe pata hai , Abhijeet ko apne kisi bhi dream se jyada , apne Bhai ki parwah hogi aur agar vo yaha hota tou vahi karta jo maine kiya hai….

Daya (angry) —ha vo yahi karta…. magar tum Abhijeet nahi ho….samjhe tum….aur tum mujhe mat sikho ki mujhe kya karna hai…meri liye iss waqut sabse important , mere Bhai ka dream hai aur kuch nahi…you got it….

Sameer felt hurt but he knew Daya's mental condition so didn't argue with him & replied him in very cold tone..

Sameer—thume jo karna hai , tum vo karo aur mujhe jo theek lagega Mai vahi karunga… aur vaise bhi , mujh par naraz hone se ab koi fyada nahi hai …..mujhe jo karna thaa , Mai vo kar chukka hu..

….

Sameer moved out & Daya felt bad for his behavior towards Sameer…he hid his face in his both palms….

Daya (sad) —ye mujhe kya ho gaya ….Abhi plz aa jao….l need you..

…

On other side Abhijeet was tense for his brother, Aabha came in his room with breakfast & found him tense…

Aabha (softly)—kya hua mere Abhi ko….itna tense kyu lag raha hai mera Beta…ha..

Abhijeet—Mom , mujhe Daya se milna hai….pata nahi vo kaisa hoga….?

Aabha- Abhi vo theek hai beta…pata nahi thume aisa kyu lag raha hai , abhi kuch din pahle hi tou Daya vapas gaya hai aur jaise hi uska match ho jayega , vo vapas aa jayega, don't worry beta …..Daya bilkul theek hoga aur apne match ki practice mei busy hoga…

Abhijeet (tense) —pata nahi Mom….mujhe bahut ajeeb sa lag raha hai….jaise Daya mujhe bula raha hai….Mom mujhe usse baat karni hai….

Aabha—theek hai... lekin pahle breakfast kar lo , phir Mai hostel call karke dekhti hu , thumari Daya se baat ho sakti hai ya nahi , kyuki iss waqut vo shyad apni team ke sath match ki practice mei busy hoga….

Abhijeet nodded & started taking his breakfast….

…..

Doctor came & checked Daya's leg who was still feeling pain in his leg….Sameer was there to support him but looking angry on Daya….After checking his leg doctor wrapped crape bandage on his leg & gave some medicine with instructions….

Doctor—Daya maine bandage kar di hai , ab tum jyada move mat karna aur ye medicine le lena….vaise tou thume kal hi check karana chahye thaa….lekin… khair ab thume proper care karni hogi …

Sameer—Sir Daya ko lagta hai , vo super hero hai aur issliye usse kisi doctor ki koi zarrorat nahi….

Daya looked him with angry expressions & Doctor shook his head in disappointment…

Doctor—Daya you are so careless….agar kal check kara lete tou theek rahta ….

Daya—Sir mera pair jaldi theek ho jayega na ….aap tou jante hai , parso mera football match hai aur mera khelna kitna important hai …..l am Captain of the team….Mujhe kal tak har haal mei theek hona hai…

Sameer (angry) —ye doctor hai koi magician nahi , jo stick gumai aur ho gaya magic….

Daya (angry) —Sameer tum..(Doctor interrupted between him)

Doctor—dekho Daya , I know about your match , lekin mujhe nahi lagta thumara pair kal tak theek ho payega…..pair swell bhi ho gaya hai , isliye jyada move mat karna varna aur buri halat ho jayegi….and l am really surprise ki tumne bina painkiller ke night guzari kaise…..injury ko dekhkar saaf pata chal raha hai ki , leg monement mei bhi pain hoga…

Sameer (teasing tone) —Sir sari raat Daya soya hi kaha hai….

Daya looked him with anger , Sameer avoided his gaze & Daya asked to Doctor…

Daya—Sir plz kuch bhi karke , mera pair jaldi theek kar dijiye…

Doctor—Daya thoda time tou lagega hi…lekin agar tum phir bhi jaldi chahte ho tou rest karna , iske alawa aur koi rasta nahi hai aur Mai thume bata du , ki chahe tum kuch bhi kar lo , l don't think ki 2 din mei thumara pair theek ho jayega….it'll take time at least 4-5 days…

Daya (shocked) —what…4-5 days….Sir mere pass itna time nahi hai….l've to play…

Doctor—sorry Daya but yahi sach hai …..aise halat mei thumara match khelana , mujhe possible nahi lagta….

Daya was felling sad & Sameer too on seeing his friend's sad face….

Doctor patting his shoulder & gave his wishes to daya….

Doctor—rest karo Daya , hope sab theek hoga….

Daya gave an injured smile to him & doctor went out from his room…Sameer sat beside Daya & kept his hand on his shoulder…

Sameer—Daya sab theek ho jayega…..ho sakta hai , thumara pair jaldi theek ho jaye…

Daya (sad) —tumne hi tou kaha thaa Sameer , aisa koi magic nahi hai….

Sameer—l am sorry Daya lekin tum hi batao , Mai kya karta…sari raat tum pain mei the , Mai thme aur dard mei nahi dekh sakta thaa….issliye maine Pathak sir ko sab bata diya aur unhone hi doctor ko bulaya thaa…

Daya (sad) —ab kya fayda Sameer….mere sath jo hona thaa , vo tou ho gaya….tum Sir ko kuch nahi bhi kahte tou bhi unhe pata chal hi jata…..Mai chahe kitni bhi koshish kar leta , lekin sach ko nahi chupa pata…

Both friends were sad & feeling helpless in that condition…

Daya (sad) —Sameer agar Mai match nahi khel paya , tou kya hoga yaar….Mai apne Bhai ka dream kaise pura karunga…..Mai uss Surya se haar jaunga Sameer….mera Bhai uss Surya se haar jayega…..

Sameer—nahi Daya aisa kuch nahi hoga….mujhe pura yakeen hai , tum match zarror kheloge…..believe me….

Voice—Daya match nahi khelaga Sameer….

Daya & sameer was shocked on hearing that strict voice & found their Coach was standing on door ..Sameer stood up & their coach came close to them…

Daya (shocked) —ye aap kya kah rahe hai Sir…Mai match kyu nahi khel paunga…?

Coach—Daya , l think you knows very well , why l am saying like this…..

Sameer—lekin Sir , tab tak Daya ka pair theek ho jayega…

Coach—Sameer meri doctor se baat hui hai aur mujhe sab pata hai …so plz don't try to make me fool….

Sameer lowered his head & Daya was feeling scared….

Daya—lekin Sir doctor ne kaha hai , agar Mai proper care karu tou mera pair theek ho jayega…aap plz aise mujhe , team se mat nikalye…

Coach—Daya , Mai thume team se nahi nikaal raha…..lekin Mai sirf ek match jitney ke liye , thumari health ka risk nahi le sakta…

Daya—Sir Mai theek hu aur match bhi khel sakta hu….abhi tou hamare pass time hai & I belive ki tab tak mera pair theek ho jayega…

Coach—Daya tumse jyada , Mai chahta ho ki tum ye match khelo….tum tou jante ho ki mujhe pura yakeen thaa , ki iss baar tum hi player of the day banoge ….lekin…( coach took a deep sigh)…tum iss team ke captain ho aur thumara match khelna kitna zarrori hai , Mai acchi tarah se janta hu lekin mujh par tum sab ki responsibility hai …Mai sirf ek game ke liye , kisi bhi player ko aisa risk nahi lene de sakta….agar tum aise condition mei match kheloge , tou ye theek nahi hoga….koi serious problem bhi ho sakti hai….ek tou pahle hi tumne kal ye baat mujhse chupai aur ab Mai thume , aur koi bevkoofi karne nahi dunga….

Daya (requesting tone) —lekin Sir agar mera pair theek ho gaya , tab tou Mai ye match khel sakta hu na…plz Sir mere liye ye match bahut important hai…

Coach— I know Daya …lekin Mai koi risk nahi le sakta….agar Doctor ne thume fit declare kar diya then I don't have any problem lekin bina doctor ki permission ke , l can't allow you to play that match…

Daya was sad & tears started forming in his eyes…..

Coach—tum rest karo Daya…(looking at Sameer)…aur tum kyu Sar niche karke khade ho….l want to see you in ground within 10 minutes….as a wise captain , ab thume hi team ko lead karna hai….

Sameer was shocked & looking towards Daya whose head was already down , Coach moved out & Sameer felt sad for Daya….

Sameer (sad) —Daya Mai…

Daya (teary)—tum jao Sameer….Mai apni vajah se team ko harne nahi de sakta…

Sameer wanted to stay near him but after looking his teary eyes he instantly moved out….

Daya lay down on his bed & started crying….

Daya (crying)—sorry Abhi….Mai haar gaya….thumara Panda Haar gaya Abhi…..

Sameer was listening his crying voice & feeling hurt and anger….

Sameer (thinking)—I am sorry Daya…Mai nahi chahta ki tu mere samne iss tarah toot jaye…..mujhe maaf kar dena dost , aaj jab thuje meri zarrorat hai , tou Mai hi tere sath nahi ….plz maaf kar dena mujhe…

Sameer was moving out from hostel suddenly Sanjay called him…

Sanjay—ary Sameer….

Sameer—kya baat hai Bhaiya…kuch kaam thaa..

Sanjay—Daya ke ghar se phone aaya hai , Tum usse bata doge mujhe abhi bahut zarrori kaam hai , maine phone hold par rakha hai….

Sameer (shocked) —Daya ko bata du….Pathak Sir ne ye kaha hai..

Sanjay—Warden sir tou yaha hai hi nahi , school gaye hai kisi kaam se …..maine thume yaha dekha , issliye mujhe laga Daya bhi yahi hoga…vaise aaj tum log practice ke liye nahi gaye…

Sameer —Pathak Sir ne aapko Daya ke bare mei nahi bataya …

Sanjay (confuse) —kya nahi bataya…

Sameer—nahi kuch nahi….aap jaye , Mai Daya ko inform kar dunga….

Sanjay—theek hai , Mai chalta hu pahle hi late ho raha hu…

Sanjay went from there & Sameer went for receive the call…

…

Sameer- hello…

Aabha—Sameer…..Sameer Daya kaha hai….Abhi ko usse baat karni thee..

Sameer (trying to be sound happy) —vo Aabha Aunti actually Daya abhi practice mei busy hai….sorry aapki baat nahi karva paunga…

Aabha (softly) —its ok Beta…tum batao thumari practice kaise chal rahi hai….tum dono theek se tou ho na….apni health ka bhi dhyan rakhna , sara din sirf practice mei hi mat guzar dena…

Sameer—ji aunty , hum apni health ka khyal rakh rahe hai….Abhijeet kaisa hai…kya Mai usse baat kar sakta hu…

Aabha—kyu nahi beta…

Aabha gave receiver to Abhijeet & went in kitchen..

Aabha—Abhi tum baat karo , Mai abhi aati hu…

Abhijeet—hello Sameer….kaise ho aur Daya kaha hai…?

Sameer—Abhijeet Mai theek hu aur Daya practice mei busy hai..

Abhijeet (confuse)—tou phir tum hostel mei kya kar rahe ho….l mean tum practice ke liye nahi gaye…

Sameer- vo kya hai na Abhijeet , mujhe kuch kaam thaa issliye vapas hostel aana pada….

Abhijeet (tense) —Sameer….Daya theek hai na…?

Sameer—ha Abhijeet…Daya bilkul theek hai….tum aisa kyu puch rahe ho…?

Abhijeet—yaar pata nahi , bahut ajeeb sa lag raha hai ….issliye Daya se baat karna chahta thaa….jab Daya vapas hostel aaye , tou tum meri usse baat karva doge plz…

Sameer—Abhijeet tum bhi naa….bakar mei pareshaan ho rahe ho , yaha sab theek hai aur jaise hi hum practice se vapas aayege , Daya tum se baat kar lega..ok…par yaar hum thoda late ho jayenge..

Abhijeet—its ok Sameer..bass tum ek baar meri baat kara dena….

Sameer was sad but didn't open Daya's secret in front of Abhijeet….after some time Sameer kept the receiver back and feeling pity on himself…

Sameer (sad)—ab kya karu …Abhijeet ki Daya se baat kaise karau..agar Abhijeet ko sach pata chala , tou vo bahut disturb ho jayega aur ye uske liye theek nahi ….nahi Mai Abhijeet ko sach nahi bata sakta , at least jab tak chupa sakta hu , tab tak Mai sach samne nahi aane dunga…..bass ab tou yahi dua hai ki , Daya ka pair theek ho jaye…...Ek baar vo ye Trophy jeet jaye , uske baad Mai uss Surya ko….

Sameer rushed out from Hostel & directly reached at shooting camp , he saw Surya & came close to him..

Sameer (angry) —mujhe tum se baat karni hai…

Surya (confuse) - kya kahna hai..?

Sameer (angry) —thumara sach….yahi sunna pasand karoge ya akele mei….

Surya was shocked & both of them moved out…

Surya (angry) —kya bakwas kar rahe the tum..?

Sameer—Mai kya kah raha thaa , tum acchi tarah se jante ho…..Daya ke sath tumne jo kiya hai na….

Surya—one minute…maine Daya ke sath kya kiya hai…?

Sameer (angry) —wahh ….tum kitna accha natak karte ho…..par ek baat samajh lo , mujh par thumare iss drame ko koi effect nahi hoga …Mai thumara sach acche tarah se janta hu aur iske liye mujhe kisi proof ki koi zarrorat nahi hai…

Surya (angry)—dekho Sameer , tum kuch jyada hi bol rahe ho….

Sameer grabbed his collar & said in hateful tone…

Sameer —Mai chahu tou abhi thumara sach sabko bata sakta hu…tumne Daya ke sath ye accident karwaya , jiski vajah se vo shyad match na khel paye , lekin ek baat acche se jaan lo ….tum jeet nahi paoge Surya….kabhi bhi nahi…

Surya jerked him & said in arrogant tone…

Surya —tum haraoge mujhe….Sameer jeet tou meri hi hogi aur tum kuch bhi nahi kar paoge…..tum bass khade hokar , apne dost aur uske pyare Bhai ki haar ka tamasha dekhna…jab vo dono apni haar par aasoo baha rahe hoge , tab unhe thumare sahare ki bahut zarrorat padegi….

Sameer—Abhijeet ne sahi kaha thaa Surya , tum iss layak hi nahi , ki thumara koi Bhai ho….thume ek Bhai ki importance kaha pata hogi…tum apni gatiya chalo se jeet bhale hi jao , lekin life mei kabhi aage nahi badh paoge…..aur Daya ko kabhi nahi hara paoge , kyuki uske pass ek sachha Bhai hai jo har mushkil mei uske sath hai …aur sach kahu , tou ab mujhe tum par taras aa raha hai & today you proved ki tum un dono se kitna jealous feel karte ho…seriously Surya , you are a poor boy…May God give some sense to you…

Sameer went from there & Surya was watching him going…

Surya (hateful tone) —poor Mai nahi Sameer , tum log ho…..aur ab tum dekhna , thumare un dono pyare dosto ka kya haal hota hai…..vo dono harenge aur vo bhi , bahut buri tarah se ….

Surya was in anger & going back to his camp….

…

Abhijeet entered in Anurag's room & found him talking with someone on mobile…

Anurag— dekho Dixit try to understand… Mai vaha nahi aa sakta...ha theek hai... I trust you plz you go and attend the meeting on my behalf…...ha vo papers Mai sign kar dunga...…kal vo papers collect kar lena aur mujhe report karte rahna…..nahi Mai koshish karunga meeting mei aane ki...ok …chalo All the Best…...Bye..

Anurag turned & found Abhijeet was there…

Anurag (lovingly)—ary abhijeet kya baat hai…tum yaha ..kuch kaam hai beta….

Abhijeet (low tone) —vo Chachu aapse ek baat karnei thee….

Anurag (lovingly) —ha bolo na kya baat hai…

Abhijeet—nahi agar aap busy hai tou , Mai baad mei aa jaunga..

Anurag—nahi Abhijeet aisa kuch nahi hai aur work load tou hamesha hota hai beta , lekin mere liye mere Bete se important koi kaam nahi hai….issliye jo kahna hai kaho..

Abhijeet (hesitate)—Chachu …vo mera bahut dil kar raha hai ki Mai Daya ka final match….

Anurag (confuse) – kya….tum kahna kya chahte ho Abhijeet …

Abhijeet—Chachu , Mai Daya ke pass jana chahta hu…..uska final match dekhna chahta hu , usse Trophy jiitete hue dekhna chahta hai…

Anurag (tough) —Abhijeet tum acchi tarah se jante ho , ye possible nahi hai….isme kitna risk hai..

Abhijeet—risk ….Chachu vaha jane mei , kya risk ho sakta hai….

Anurag—dekho Abhijeet tum achhi tarah se jante ho , Maine thume Hostel kyu nahi jane diya aur ab tum vahi baat kar rahe ho….

Abhijeet (requesting tone) —Chachu plz na…mera bahut dil kar raha hai…

Anurag —Abhijeet agar tumne kuch aur kaha hota , tou Mai kabhi mana nahi karta , lekin Mai thume abhi bahar nahi le ja sakta…..ek baar tum theek ho jao , tab tum jaha kahoge , Mai thume le jaunga lekin abhi , Mai thume lekar koi risk nahi lena chahta…..

Abhijeet (sad) —its ok Chachu…agar aap nahi chahte tou , I'll not force you….

Abhijeet was feeling sad but didn't want to force his Chachu so moved out silently , Anurag was also feeling sad .

At evening Deepak came in Duo's house & sitting in Anurag's room…

Deepak—kya baat hai…..mere aane se khush nahi ho….aaj tou mere pass thoda time thaa , socha thode gappe hi mar lu, varna ab tou tumse Abhijeet ke treatment ke alawa aur koi baat hoti hi nahi.. aur itne sad kyu ho Bhai ...kush rahna sekho Anurag , tabhi thumari Family bhi kush rahegi…...tum hi agar aise sad banker rahoge , tou thumari family ka kya hoga….unhe kon sambhalega….aur dekhna ek din sab theek ho jayega….

Anurag (sad) —pata nahi Deepak ….vo din kab aayega…..aur ab tou kuch acche hone ki ummid bhi khtam hoti ja rahi hai…..jante ho aaj pahli baar , maine Abhijeet ko kisi cheez ke liye mana kiya….

Deepak—ab aisa kya mang liya thumare ladle ne….

Anurag—vo Daya ke pass jana chahta hai, uska match dekhna chahta hai…

Deepak—tou isme problem kya hai…

Anurag (shocked) —ye tum kah rahe ho…..tumne hi kaha thaa Abhijeet ko yahi rahna chahye... issliye maine usse hostel nahi beja, uss fun valley vale incident ke baad se , Mai usse kahi akela nahi jane deta….aur ab tum kah rahe ho , koi problem nahi….

Deepak—Anurag baat ko samjho …tumne tou Abhijeet ko ghar mei , kaid hi kar diya hai...Anurag aise tou vo aur beemar ho jayega…..usse agar bahar jana hai , jaha usse kushi milti hai , tou thume usse mana nahi karna chahye…..uska kush rahna bhi tou zarrori hai…

Anurag (tense) —lekin vaha itni dur , agar koi problem ho gayi tou….tum bhi vaha nahi hoge…

Deepak—koi problem nahi hogi, bass itna dhyan rakhna ki jyada long drive mat karna , raste mei break lekar chalna…..continuous driving avoid karna , tou koi problem nahi hogi aur phir 2-3 din ki tou baat hai, aur agar koi problem hui bhi , tou Dr Mehta ko tum jante hi ho….unhe Abhijeet ke case ke bare mei sab pata hai…..don't worry….

Anurag (happy) —yaar Deepak , tune tou meri tension hi dur kar di….jab se Abhijeet ko mana kiya hai na…..Dil par ek bojh thaa….lekin ab Mai Abhijeet ko , uske Bhai ka match dikhane zarror le jaunga….Thanks yaar…

Deepak—ab time waste mat kar aur Abhijeet ko ye goodnews suna de , varna tere pet mei dard hota rahega…

Anurag smiled & moved out for Abhijeet's room….

Abhijeet was sitting on his bed holding a photo frame….Anurag came close to him & lovingly caressed his head ..

Anurag—tumne socha Abhijeet , ki Daya ko kaise surprise karoge…I think match se just pahle milna theek rahega, vo bhi shocked ho jayega….accha idea hai na..

Abhijeet (looked him with surprise) …..aap kya kah rahe hai Chachu….?

Aabha came in room , Anurag looked her & said in normal tone…

Anurag—Bhabi ,Daya ko aapke hath ke ladoo bahut pasand hai na, aap thode ladoo bhi pack kar dena, varna aapka chota ladla , apna sara gussa hum dono par nikalega , ki hum uske favourite ladoo liye bina hi usse milne aa gaye….aur tou aur hame apna match bhi nahi dekhna dega…..

Abhijeet got his meaning & looked him with shiny eyes..

Abhijeet (happy) —sach Chachu…

Anurag smiled & Abhijeet hugged him tightly with a sweet thank you….Abhijeet was very happy & excited to meet his Bhai , he got separated and said in happy tone...

Abhijeet (happy) – Mai Chachi ko batakar aata hu….

Abhijeet happily moved out , Aabha looked Anurag with tense face…

Aabha (tense)—Anurag ye theek hoga….?

Anurag—Bhabi , aap tension na le …maine Deepak se baat ki hai aur usne bhi kaha hai , Abhijeet ko bahar le jane mei koi problem nahi hogi aur phir vo is baat se kitna kush bhi tou hai…

Aabha – mujhe tum par bharosa hai Anurag , kyuki tum Abhijeet ke liye jo bhi karoge theek hi hoga…..chalo Mai Daya ke liye ladoo bana deti hu , varna vo sach mei tum dono ko match nahi dekhna dega….

Both of them smiled & got busy in their work….

….

 **In Hostel**

Daya was sitting on bed resting his head on wall support with closed eyes, Sameer came in room & took a disappointment sigh…..

Sameer—aise kyu baithe ho ….chalo dinner ke liye chalo…

Daya (looked at him)—mujhe bhook nahi hai….

Sameer—kya bhook nahi hai Daya…..ye kya tareeka hai…thumare iss tarah dineer na karne se , bhooka rahne se kya koi problem solve ho sakti hai….we have to face it…

Daya was totally silent , Sameer got angry on him..

Sameer—ab kuch bolo bhi…..tum aise haar kaise maan sakte ho….

Daya (angry) —tou tum hi batao , Mai kya karu…..mere Bhai ne pahli baar mujhse kuch manga…..lekin Mai iss kadar majboor ho ki …..

Sameer—Daya , abhi hamare pass ek aur din hai aur mujhe pura yakin hai , tum match jarroa kheloge aur Best Student of year ki Trophy bhi tum hi jitoge…..

Daya (sad) —muhjhe aisa nahi lagta Sameer….

Sameer—Daya abhi tum jyada mat socho, rest karo sab theek ho jayega…chalo ab jaldi se so jao …..sara din na jane kya kya soch rahe the….dekhne se hi kitne tired lag rahe ho….

Daya was totally broken & feeling very low , he didn't argue with Sameer & lay down….

Sameer (thinking)—match tou tum zarror kheloge …..chahe kuch bhi ho jaye….

Soon Sameer too lay down on bed , both were silent but there were storm in their hearts….

…..

….

 **Next Morning** :

Abhijeet & Anurag started their journey for hostel , both were very happy especially Abhijeet….Anurag took so many breaks in their journey due to Abhijeet's health & finally late evening they reached at Ajay's place…

Ajay (happy) —tumne tou mujhe surprise hi kar diya….vaise thumara achanak yaha aane ka plan bana kaise…..

Anurag—yaar vo Abhijeet ko Daya ka match dekhna thaa , issliye tou ye surprise plan kiya…

Ajay—chalo accha hai , iss bahane se tumse aur Abhijeet se mil bhi liya …kya batau Anuarg , Abhijeet ke bare mei sochkar bahut tension hoti hai ….par usse yaha dekhkar accha laga..

Anurag—hum sab koshish kar rahe hai Ajay aur ab tou Abhijeet bhi apni care kar raha hai & I hope ki sab kuch bahut jald theek ho jayega….

Ajay pat his shoulder & gave him courage….

Ajay—chalo ab tum bhi jakar rest karo , kafi tired lag rahe ho..

Anurag—ha bass , Abhijeet ko medicine de du….

Ajay—Anurag , tum mere room mei so jana , Mai yaha louge mei adjust kar lunga….sorry yaar tum tou jante ho , school ki taraf se yahi ghar mila hai , ab tak single jo hu….

Anuarg (teasing) —vahi tou ….agar teri shadi ho gayi hoti , tou bada ghar milta na…..dekha shadi na karne ka anjam….

Anurag & Ajay laughed & Anurag added—Ajay , tum apne room mei hi so jana , Mai Abhijeet ke sath guest room mei rahunga…ok…

Ajay nodded & after some time both of them moved towards their respective rooms…

…..

On other side , Coach came in hostel & waiting for Daya in office….soon Daya came & greeted him , Coach signaled him to sit & started ….

Coach- Daya , thumare pair ko ab kafi aaram lag raha hai….chalne mei koi problem tou nahi hai na…

Daya (low tone )- no Sir , ab chalne mei koi problem nahi hai…..

Coach(happy) —ary ye tou acchi baat hai….. phir tum itna sad kyu ho….thumara pair theek ho raha hai aur dheere dheere puri tarah se theek ho jayega….ye tou acchi baat hai , ki koi serious problem nahi hui , you should be happy..

Daya (sadly) —happy….kis baat ke liye Sir….mujhe match khelna thaa , lekin ab…

Coach—lekin ab kya….agar team ka captain aise roni se surat bana kar rekhega tou baki team ka kya hoga….match jitney ke liye Captain ko confident aur strong hona chahye….ab ye bhi kya mujhe batana padega….ab aisa tou nahi hai ki , tum pahli baar match khelne ja rahe ho….kal thumara match hai aur tum ye roni surat banakar baithe ho…

Daya looked him with jerk…

Daya (surprise) —mere match…lekin aapne tou kaha thaa ..jab tak…(Coach interrupted)..

Coach—jo hua bhool jao , Mai ab jo kah raha hu…bass uss par dhyan do…team ko thumari zarroart hai aur sach kahu tou mere pass aur koi option nahi hai….Sameer aur baki team ne , thumare bina match khelne se mana kar diya hai…..ab Mai kuch nahi kar sakta ….issliye tum kal match khel rahe ho …..lekin Mai itna zarror kahunga , jitney ke liye koi risk mat lena….chalo apna dhyan rakhna and All The Best..

Coach stood up & moved out….Daya was happy but shocked on Sameer & team's decision , he stood up & rushed towards his room & found Sameer was packing his bag….

Daya (confuse) —bag kyu pack kar rahe ho…?

Sameer (looking at Daya)—kyuki jab tum Best student ki trophy jeet jaoge , tou hum celebration mei itne busy honge ki , baad mei packing ka time hi nahi milega….issliye abhi se bag pack kar raha hu…

Daya came close to him & hugged him…

Daya (happy) —thanks Sameer….Mai thumara ahsaan kaise utaruga….

Sameer got separated & gave a light slap on his head…

Sameer—bahut jyada hi bolne laga hai tu….

Daya smiled & again hugged him..

Daya—Sameer Mai apni taraf se puri koshish karunga …..lekin tum mujhe jitane ke liye , koi wrong step nahi loge….mere jitney se jyada zarrori , team ka jitna hai…tum mujhe chance dene ke liye , team ka loss nahi hone dena….mere liye bass itna hi kafi hai , ki mujhe match khelne ka moka mil raha hai….

Sameer—hum zarror jitenge Daya aur tum tension mat lo , Mai team ke sath koi cheating nahi karunga….aur mujhe yakeen hai , mera dost kisi ke diye hue moke ka mohtaaj nahi hai…..hai na...

Daya- hmm...

Daya was happy but scared too bcz he knew , he was not perfectly fine & it was very difficult for him to became the player of the day ….

 **Next Morning :**

All players were present on playground & ready for game , team members were happy on seeing Daya in team….Anurag & Abhijeet reached at ground & Abhijeet was looking for Daya , Surya was talking with Reyansh suddenly his eyes fell on Daya & he got confuse..

Reyansh—ye Daya vapas team mei kya kar raha hai…iska pair tou abhi bhi theek nahi hua hai…tou phir inke Coach ne isse permission kaise de di...lagta hai inka ye Coach , Daya ka kuch jyada hi favor kar raha hai….

Surya—it's ok Reyansh….kya farak padta hai….Daya abhi bhi puri tarah se theek nahi hua hai….player of the day banna tou dur , vo ground mei running tak nahi kar payega….chalo accha hai , usse aise langdate hue dekhkar hamare bhi entertainment ho jayega….

Surya & Reyansh laughed on him & sat on their places to watch final match…Coach came near to team & gave some instruction ….before going he came close to Daya….

Coach—Daya you have only 5 minutes , just go at backside of the camp , there is a surprise for you….

Daya & sameer got confuse & Daya hurriedly reached at backside of the camp & stunned….

Daya —Abhi tum…

Abhijeet came close to him & hugged him tightly….after some time they got separated & tears came in Daya's eyes…

Abhijeet (teasing) - ary , tu ro kyu raha hai…mera yaha aana accha nahi laga…maine tou socha thaa , thuje surprise dunga aur tu kush ho jayega…

Daya (sad) —Abhi…I am sorry …

Anurag—aur ye sorry kissliye…

Daya looked his father & hugged him…

Daya—sorry Dad …Mai Abhi ka dream pura nahi kar paunga….

Abhijeet – mera dream tu hai Daya …..koi match ya koi Trophy nahi….

Daya got shocked & separated from his father…

Daya—matlab…..tum kahna kya chahte ho Abhi…

Abhijeet (smiled) —Daya , tune iss Trophy ke liye bahut hard work kiya hai & l know , ki mera Bhai life mei kuch bhi hasil kar sakta …mere liye isse badi kushi kya hogi….

Anurag—aur issliye ye match jitney ke liye , thume apne iss toote pair ke sath , jyada risk lene ki zarrorat nahi hai…

Daya (shocked) —aapko sab ….

Abhijeet (softly) —hame sab pata hai Daya , ki thumare pair mei chot lagi hai…..Sameer ne phone par bataya thaa aur ye bhi , ki tum Trophy jitney ke liye koi bhi risk lene ko ready ho…..lekin Mai tujhe bata du , mere liya kisi bhi Trophy se jyada kimti , mera Bhai hai…..aur usske alawa mujhe kuch nahi chahye….issliye ground mei , superhero banne ki zarrorat nahi hai…

Daya looked his bro with love & hugged him tightly…

Daya (happy) —tum duniya ke sabse acche Bhai ho Abhi….

Abhijeet(smiled) —aur tu Duniya ka sabse accha Panda….

Daya (while rubbing his face on his shirt) – Abhi…tum bahut gande ho…

Abhijeet- accha ji….

Anuarg—chalo Daya , thumara match start hone wala hai…

Anurag & Abhijeet gave their wishes to Daya & soon match got started….

….

Daya's team was doing well & Daya feeling some energy after meeting his bro & father , he was doing his best , his coach & teammates were surprised on seeing his performance….Daya was feeling pain in his leg & on other side his father & Abhijeet was tense for him , soon his team did a goal and whole field was filled with the sound of applause…..….

After one & half hour match got finished with an announcement that Daya's team won the match & the man of the day was Sameer…..Daya was happy on his team's victory and for Sameer but sad for his own defeat…Sameer was also not happy….

Daya—Sameer yaar , tu kyu itna sad ho raha hai…?

Sameer (sadly) —Daya , aaj aisa pahli baar hua hai ki , jitkar bhi kushi nahi ho rahi….sab jante hai , you are the best player of Football in our school , lekin aaj….lagta hai , jaise maine koi galti ki hai….

Daya—Sameer , tune vahi kiya jo tujhe karna chahye thaa….Mai janta hu , tu meri vajah se haar bhi jata , lekin hamara liye team ki jeet jyada zarrori hai…

Coach—you are absolutely right Daya...l am really proud of my both players…well done boys...

Coach pat their shoulders & went from there...

…

Abhijeet & Anurag came there & congrats them….

Anurag (happy) —Daya , Sameer tum dono ne bahut accha khela…

Sameer—thank you uncle…..vo tou sabko pata hai ki , Daya ke pair mei chot lagi hai , varna Daya jaisa player iss school mei nahi hai….

Anurag (happy) —aur na hi thumare jaisa Sameer….you deserve this Beta….

Sameer smiled & excused himself…

Sameer—uncle aap log baate kijiye Mai abhi aaya …

Sameer went from there & Anurag made Daya sit on chair….

Anurag—Daya , itne sad kyu ho beta….

Daya (sad)—Dad Mai haar gaya…

Anurag feeling sad for his son , Abhijeet grabbed his palm….

Abhijeet—kisne kaha tum haar gaye…..tumne jo kiya hai Daya , vo bahut mushkil kaam thaa , ya kaho ek tarah se impossible thaa ..tum sirf mere liye , apni iss halat ke baad bhi , match khelne gaye….mere liye tumne ye sab kiya …..mujhe itna pyar karne wala Bhai mila hai, mere liye isse badi koi kushi nahi hai…..aur jab hum dono sath hai , tou tum kaise haar sakte ho ….kya Mai thume kabhi harne dunga….

Daya (teary) —Abhi , mujhe apni haar ka koi gam nahi , lekin agar uss Surya ne thume kuch kaha tou Mai sah nahi paunga….

Anurag—Surya aisa kuch nahi kahega Daya…..aur tum issliye sad ho , ki tum uss Surya ki baato se dar rahe ho…?...mera Beta itna kamjor nahi hai , jo kisi ki baato se dar jaye…..log tou pata nahi , kya kya khate hai Daya….lekin brave insaan vahi hai , jo kabhi haar nahi manta….aur Mera Daya haar manne walo mei se nahi hai….hai na….

Daya nodded with down head , Ajay called Anurag & he went after patting on his cheek….

Abhijeet—Daya , dekh Mai bahut kush hu…..tune mere liye itni mehnat ki , yahi meri liye kissi Trophy se kam nahi…aur Chachu ne kaha na , aise haar nahi mante….

Daya—Abhi Mai haar nahi manta , lekin iss baar itni mehnat karne ke baad bhi ,Mai thumara dream pura nahi kar paya….vo Surya itna sab galat karne ke baad bhi jeet jayega…..kya hamesha aisa hi hota hai Abhi…..sacchai ki koi keemat nahi , kya iss baar burai ki jeet hogi…

Abhijeet—jeet hamesha sacchai ki hoti hai Daya…..ye kabhi mat sochna , ki kisi ka bura karke , insaan apna bhala kar sakta hai….tune apni taraf se puri koshish ki , ab baki sab uss God ko sochne de…..(in naughty tone ) usko bhi tou kuch karne de...aur ab jaldi se ready ho ja , bahar lunch karne jana hai , badi mushkil se Chachu ne tere liye permission li hai….

Daya (sad) —tum log , kal jaa rahe ho….Mai bhi sath hi chalunga….

Abhijeet – hum kal vapas nahi ja rahe , kal best student of school ki Trophy di jayegi…

Daya—lekin Abhi ab kya fayda….hamara jana hi accha hai…

Abhijeet—hum coward nahi hai Daya , jo darker bagh jayenge…..hum kal yaha vapas zarror aayenge…abhi bhi game baki hai….

Daya was not happy with this decision but didn't want to force his bro to go….he stood up & moved for lunch….

…

 **Next day**

That was the last day of school , students were looking very happy & excited , Surya was ready for his game and seemed very happy….

Vasim—kya baat hai Surya , Bahut kush lag rahe ho….

Surya (happy) —ha Vasim….today l am really happy…..

Reyansh—Daya ki team , kal match jeet gayi , issliye happy ho….

Surya (happy) —uski team ke match jitney se , mujhe koi farak nahi padta…mere target to vo Daya aur uska Bhai Abhijeet hai….aaj mere game Jitne ke sath hi , undono ka dream toot jayega…..unka face dekhne layak hoga….

Reyansh—mujhe lagta hai , Daya aaj aayega hi nahi , hostel mei chup kar baitha hoga….bechara yaha aakar apne Dad aur Bhai ke samne , insulted feel nahi hona chahta hoga na…

Surya—aaj hi tou asli maza aayega….bahut insult ki hai uss Daya ne meri sabke samne , aaj usse pure school ke samne niche dikhkar , mera badla pura hoga…..aaj usse sabke samne rone par majboor nahi kiya na , tou mera naam bhi Surya nahi….bahut proud hai na usse apne upar , aaj uski vo halat karunga , next session mei vo dono Bhai , kisi ko apna face dikhane layak nahi rahenge…

Reyansh (laughing) —kahi bechare shram ke mare School hi na chod de….

Surya—iss din ka maine bahut wait kiya hai aur aaj ka din , Mai unn dono Bhaiyo ke liye , unki life ka sabse bura din bana dunga….

…..

…

Abhijeet & Anurag reached at ground & Sameer forcefully took Daya with him….

Daya—kya Sameer , mujhe yaha kyu laye ho….mujhe vapas jana hai…

Sameer—tum itna darne kab se lage Daya…..face the situation….aise baghne se kya hoga…..Abhijeet aur uncle bhi yaha aaye hai , vo kya sochege…kam se kam unke liye hi sahi …..ab jab aa gaye ho tou chupchap baith jao….

Daya was angry on Sameer but sat down silently …..

Playground was filled with students & other guests….all teams & players were present there…..some were talking , teasing & shouting , soon all got silent on hearing a loud voice coming from loud speakers….

Voice—welcome you all….as we all know that todat is the last day of this session & we all are here for enjoying the final games & to say goodbye to this session ….and yes... one more thing , today we will get the winner of school's biggest Trophy…..yes... " Best Student Of School"….this year we have two candidates for this Trophy ….l request to both of them plz come here & present that Trophy in front of all….so plz welcome , stars of our school…..Daya Verma & Surya Dhanraj….

All eyes turned towards both of them….Surya started moving towards stage with proud but Daya was not willing to go….

Sameer—Daya jao….sab thume hi dekh rahe hai…..ab jao bhi….

Daya looked his father & Abhijeet's happy face & finally stood up

Surya & Daya grabbed that Beautiful Trophy and present it to that huge mob….

Surya(slowly)—dekh lo Daya , pahli aur aakhri baar iss trophy ko touch kar rahe ho , lekin aaj ke baad ye trophy meri hogi….phir shyad tum isse dekh tou paoge par touch nahi kar paoge…..thume rona tou nahi aa raha….

Daya(slowly)—apni bakwass band karo Surya….kahi aisa na ho , tum match khelne layak bhi na raho….

Surya & Daya kept that Trophy in centre & went back to their places…..Soon match got started & all players did their best …Surya's turn came and all eyes were focused on him ….Surya focused on target & shoot it….his four attempt got success out of five…..he was very happy for his performance….

Sameer (tense) —ab tou bass , Karan hi Surya ko hara sakta hai….

Daya (disappoint) —mushkil hai Sameer….Surya bahut accha shooter hai…usse harana bahut mushkil hai…aur phir Karan tou aaj tak , usse practice mei bhi beat nahi kar paya…let's see kya hota hai…

Sameer—agar Surya ko kishi ne hara diya , tou vo Trophuy thumari hogi Daya…..

Daya (sad) —Mai vo Trophy kal hi haar chuka hu Sameer….ab tou iss baat ko accept kar lo…

Sameer—abhi nahi Daya , khel abhi bhi baki hai….

Daya shook his head in disappointment , soon Karan came & Sameer looked him with hope but Karan got success in three attempts…Sameer closed his eyes & Daya stood up from his place…

Sameer – kaha ja rahe ho…?

Daya—Mai yaha aur nahi ruk sakta …

Sameer—Daya baghne se kuch nahi hoga….aur Mai hu na thumare sath…..jo hoga milkar samna karenge…..

Daya—Sameer , I can't face this….

Sameer—lekin Daya ….(Sameer got stopped with an announcement…)..

Voice—our next & last participant is Abhijeet verma…..

Daya , Sameer , Surya & Anurag got shocked on hearing this announcement…

Daya (shocked) —Abhi kaha hai….?

Sameer saw Abhijeet on shooting track , Daya followed his gaze & found Abhijeet was standing there with gun…it was unbelievable for all….Anurag came to Ajay & asked…

Anurag (tense) —Ajay ye Abhijeet vaha kya kar raha hai…?...Maine thume kal bhi mana kiya thaa , ki Mai Abhijeet ko lekar koi risk nahi lena chahta ….par tumne meri baat nahi mani…

Ajay—Anurag plz relax…..maine bhi Abhijeet ko samjhane ki koshish ki , par vo mana hi nahi ….kahne laga vo Daya ko kabhi harne nahi dega…..usne mujhe force kiya ki , Mai uske liye Sir se baat karu…

Anurag (angry) —aur tumne mujhe bataya tak nahi….

Ajay (low tone) —l am sorry Anurag….

….

Surya (shocked) —ye Abhijeet , yaha kya kar raha hai….?

Reyansh—ye tou mujhe nahi pata …..lekin agar Abhijeet jeet gaya , tou vo Trophy uske Bhai Daya ko hi milegi….isse kahte hai game over…

Surya (angry) —kya bakwass kar rahe ho tum….aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga….Abhijeet ka jitna mushkil hai….bina practice ke , vo jeet hi nahi payega….

Reyansh—vo bhi jald pata chal jayega….lekin meri mano tou , ab game palat bhi sakta hai…..

…

Sameer (happy) —yes…ab aayega maza...ab uss Surya ko pata chalega ki chahe vo kitne bhi gatiya plan bana le…..jeet sirf sach ki hoti hai...

Daya was silently looked his bro….Abhijeet aimed on target & his first shoot got success….one by one his four shoot got success …..mob was shouting and clapping for him

Sameer (happy) —yes….dekha Daya , Ab bass ek shoot aur hum jeet jayege….

Daya was totally silent & looking towards his brother in tension …

…

Reyansh—bass ek aur shoot aur vo jeet jayenge…..

Surya (scared) —aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta…..

….

Abhijeet felt spin in his head & his legs began to tremble.. …Anuarag , Ajay & Daya got tense on seeing him….

Daya (scared) —Abhi….

Abhijeet tried to control & looked at Daya , who was looking him in tension , Abhijeet gave a smile to him & focused on his last target…..Sameer was doing pray for his success & Daya was tense for his Bhai….

Abhijeet (slowly)—tere liye Daya…mere rahte tu kabhi nahi haar sakta …kabhi bhi nahi…..

Finally a gun shoot & the whole playground was filled with the thunder of claps….

Sameer (shout)- yeeeeee…..

Sameer hugged Daya ….

Sameer (happy) —Hum jeet gaye Daya….hum jeet gaye….

Abhijeet was happy and looking towards his Chachu , who came close to him….

Anurag (tense) —tum theek ho na Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet (smiled) —I am Fine Chachu…..

Surya was shocked & sat on his knees with a thud & closed his eyes…..soon a loud voice snatched all's attention…..

Announcement—so with this last performance of the day , we get the winner of this game and the winner is…Abbijeet Verma….

All started clapping except some peoples , all shooting participant started shouting in happiness.. ….Principal came on mike & announced the winner of School's Trophy….

Principal—today l am very happy , bcz we all successfully completed one more year and I am feeling proud to announce the name of the winner of ' Best Student of School's trophy…and the winner is ..Daya Verma…..

Abhijeet started clapping & soon entire playground was filled with clapping sound…..Principal invited Daya on Stage…tears were filled in Daya's eyes , he slowly moved towards stage & Principal gave that Trophy to Daya …Daya looked that Trophy & showed it to entire mob….

Abhijeet looked him with teary eyes , Anurag feeling proud & Sameer was very happy for his friend….Daya came down from stage holding Trophy in his hands & his friends & other students gathered around him….all were looking happy & excited & creating so much noise….Daya's eyes looking for his brother but his happiness turned into scare on seeing his brother & a scream came out from his mouth….

Daya—Abhiiiii…

Abhijeet was lying on ground , Anurag grabbed him …..Ajay ran towards them & Daya was struggling with crowd to reach his brother, somehow he manage to came close to him & grabbed his hand….

Daya (teary) —Abhi…(looking towards Anurag)…Dad Abhi ko kya hua….?...

Ajay was calling for an Ambulance & Anurag was looking towards Abhijeet with teary eyes , he was shocked and unable to do anything..….

Abhijeet (low tone) —tum jeet gaye Daya…tumne..mere dr..dream pura kar diya…..Thank…thanku Daya…

Daya (crying)—Mai nahi Abhi , Hum jeet gaye …hum dono aur vo Bhi thumari Vajah se….tumne kaha thaa naa….tum mujhe kabhi harne nahi doge….dekho aaj thumara Bhai , ek baar phir se jeet gaya …..tum kush ho na Abhi…bolo Abhi….

Abhijeet looked him with weak smile & lost in dark …

Anurag got scared on seeing his closed eyes & Daya shout his name….

Daya (panic)—Abhiiiiii….

….

...

...

…." **_Zindgi ek mushkil safar hai , kabhi hasata hai tou kabhi rulata hai..._**

 ** _jab lage paar ho gaye tuffano se , Sahil dur chala jata hai "_**

...

...

...….

Friends this is second last chap of story…aur plz don't forget to give your feedback …..

Keep supporting me….aur dua karna, meri problem bhi solve ho jaye.. …

Take care .


	19. Chapter 19

Hello friends , I know aap sab bahut naraj hai , update na karne par but believe me , I am really in trouble now….l am trying to complete last chap but not getting enough time to write…l am facing some problems but hopeful ki sab kuch jaldi solve ho jaye …l hope you understand me….l can give you short update but l want to complete this story in next chap so you'll get long update but till Friday….friends thoda wait aur kar lijiye & extremely sorry for making you wait….:-(…

Aur aap sabki duao ke liye bahut bahut sukriyaa….hope, ki aapki dua rang laye aue meri problem solve ho jaye…and one more thing , one guest asked me to write an OS for Aditya Sir Birthday…dear guest l'll definitely write something on Aditya Sir birthday & yes, you'll get Duo dose...

Sorry once again for making you wait & last update will come till Friday…..iss baar bilkul pakka….kaise bhi karke , l'll complete this story….

Thanku for giving your precious time on reading this note.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello friends, l am here with last chap of this story….

First of all thanku so much all of you…..aapke feedback ke liye aapki duao ke liye….

Time thoda kam hai friends , kisi tarah chap hi complete kar payi hu , kyuki abhi bhi problems mei hi hu…

Vada kiya thaa, issliye jaise taise chap complete kiya hai…aapke replies phir se pending ho gaye dosto, iske liye sorry…aap tou jante hai abhi time ka thoda trouble hai…sorry once again…

Friends , ending of this story is same as I decided ,when I started this story….so enjoy last chap and plz batana zarror ki mera first try on DUO kaisa laga...? l am waiting...

…

In last chap you read , Abhijeet won shooting competition & Daya won best student trophy , all were happy but suddenly Abhijeet fell down & their happiness turned into scare….let's see what happens next….

 **ENEMY :-**

Environment was soggy & painful…Anurag sat on bench with down head & Ajay was trying to console him…..

Ajay —Anurag…sab theek ho jayega, Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga….plz yaar thodi himmat rakho…..

Anurag (scared) —pata nahi Ajay ….pr mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai…..aisa lag raa hai , jaise Abhijeet ko yaha lakar mujhse bahut badi galati ho gayi …

Ajay (sad)—galati tum se nahi , mujhse hui hai…..mujhe Abhijeet ki baat nahi mannai chahye thee….mujhe usse rok dena chahye thaa…..lekin sach yaar , mujhe bilkul bhi andaza nahi thaa , ki meri ek choti se galati ki , hum sabko inti badi saza milegi….Mai tou bass Abhijeet ko kush dekhna chahta thaa….uska dream pura karna chahta thaa….( Ajay hid his face in his both palms) …ye mujhse kya ho gaya …kya ho gaya ….agar Abhijeet ko kuch ho gaya tou Mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga….

Ajay felt guilty and standing in a corner hiding his face in his palms , Anurag looked him feeling helpless to console his friend bcz he was too in same condition, his eyes fell on Daya , who was crying silently , Sameer sat beside him with teary eyes ...

Sameer—Daya plz yaar chup ho ja…..dekh Abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga , vo bilkul theek ho jayega…..Daya yaar ab bass bhi kar , dekh jab tu aise rota hai na tou mujhe bilkul achcha nahi lagta….plz Daya…

Daya(crying)—Sameer , sab kuch meri vajah se hua hai…..Abhi ne mere liye hi ye sab kiya aur issi vajah se uski halat itni kharab ho gayi…..yaar usse kuch nahi hona chahye….kuch bhi nahi….varna mera kya hoga Sameer…..Mai uske bina kaisa rahunga…..uske bina Mai kya karunga yaar….

Sameer —Daya , aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga….Abhijeet theek ho jayega…hum sab hai na uske sath , hum usse kuch nahi hone denge…..tum dekhna Abhijeet bilkul theek ho jayega….

Daya looked at room's door , where his bro , his life was struggling for survive…all four were silent at their places & doing prayer in their heart for Abhijeet….

After some time doctor came out & all rushed towards him…

Anurag (tense) —Doctor, mera beta kaisa hai…..? vo theek tou hai na…..? koi khatre ki baat tou nahi…?

Dr Mehta—relax Mr Anurag…..aap plz ghabraye mat, agar aap hi aise pareshaan honge tou bacche ka kya hoga (looking towards Daya)…..he needs you…

Anurag looked Daya & feeling pity on himself to not supporting his son in such a painful time of their lives….

Dr Mehta—dekhye…. Mai aapko koi false hope nahi dunga bcz ye kisi ke liye bhi theek nahi hai…..aur sach ko face karke hi hum right decision le sakte hai aur iss waqut sach yahi hai ki Abhijeet ki condition theek nahi hai… .hum apni taraf se puri koshish kar rahe hai , lekin hame jald se jald Abhijeet ko shift karna hoga…Mai iss bare mei , Doctor Deepak se baat karta hu …..(on seeing their scared faces)…and plz ….aap log jyada pareshan na ho…sab theek ho jayega …..abhi vo behosh hai , but don't worry thodi der mei usse hosh aa jayega…..

Anurag—thanks doctor….

Doctor left after patting on his shoulder , Daya & Sameer sat their previous places & Anurag felt vibration in his pocket, he took out his mobile & took a deep sigh on seeing the name flashing on screen..

…..

Anurag(trying to sound normal)—hello Bhabi….

Aabha (happy) —Anurag ….lagta hai apne beto ke sath , itne busy ho ki ye bhi bhul gaye , ki koi aur badi basberi se thumare call ka wait kar raha hai…..ary kab se wait kar rahe hai thumare call ka….Neelam tou kitni baar puch chuki hai…ab bata bhi do ki kya result raha hai ….vaise tou hume acche se pata hai ki hamara Daya ko hi best student of year ki trophy mili hogi….kyu maine sach kaha na…

Anuray—ha Bhabi….hamare Daya ko hi trophy mili hai….

Aabha(happy) —ary ye tou kitni kushi ki baat hai ….lagta hai vo dono tou zarror Sameer ke sath party plan kar rahe honge….par dhyan rakhna Anurag , ye dono moj masti mei sab bhool jate hai….inke sath hi rahna aur khyal rakhna …..vaise tum log kal aa rahe ho na…..

Anurag—Bhabi abhi dekhte hai kya plan banta hai..

Aabha—Anurag tum bhi na ….isme konsa plan banana hai….jaise pahle decide kiya thaa , vaisa hi karna hai….aaj night mei function over ho jayega aur tum log kal vapas aa jana…

Anurag—theek hai Bhabi….

Aabha—Anurag kya baat hai….itna low kyu sound kar rahe ho….Abhijeet tou theek hai na…

Anurag(trying to sound happy) —ha Bhabi ….Abhijeet bilkul theek hai abhi vo dono apne friends ke sath busy hai….. Mai apko baad mei call karta hu….

Aabha—theek hai….chalo ab rakhti hu , apna aur un dono ka khyal rakhna…

Anurag kept his mobile back in his pocket & sat on bench with thud , Ajay looked him & asked…

Ajay—Anurag plz himmat rakho yaar….iss waqut Daya ko bhi thumari zarrorat hai….. agar tum hi aise toot jaoge tou uska kya hoa…..thumari aise halat dekhkar , Daya bhi thumare pass aane se ghabra raha hai….. iss time usse bhi support ki zarrorat hai…be strong Anurag , kam se kam Daya ke bare mei tou socho , yaha par thumare alawa , uska koi nahi hai jo usse sambhal sake…

Anurag (sad) —kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai Ajay….Bhabi ne kitne trust ke sath Abhijeet ko mere sath yaha beja thaa aur aaj sirf meri laparwahi ki vajah se , Abhijeet ki ye halat hai…..yaar Mai Bhabi ko kya jawab dunga…..unhe kyu kahunga , ki Mai Abhijeet ka khyal kyu nahi rakh paya…..kyu mere rahte hue bhi , Abhijeet ki ye halat ho gayi…..vo mujhe kabhi maaf nahi kargi….shyad Mai khud apne aap ko , kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga….kabhi bhi nahi….

Anurag hid his face in his both palms & Ajay was silent as he felt guilty for Abhijeet's condition….suddenly Ajay's phone rang & he moved away to attend his call….Anurag looked at Sameer & signaled him to come near him , Sameer came close to him …..

Anurag—Sameer tum hostel chale jao…

Sameer (sad)—lekin uncle Daya….

Anurag—don't worry Sameer , uske sath Mai hu …..tum hostel jao….aur mujhe tum se ek favor chahye beta….

Sameer—boliye na uncle kya baat hai…

Anurag—beta tum Daya ka bag pack ker dena , mujhe nahi lagta , vo Abhijeet ko chodkar hostel jayega aur hame kisi bhi time yaha se nikalna pad sakta hai , issliye tum Daya ki packing kar dena….

Sameer—uncle aap bass un dono ka khyal rakhye , Mai Daya ki packing kar dunga….

Anurag- thanku so much beta , abhi Ajay vapas school jayega , tum uske sath nikal jana….

Sameer nodded & soon Ajay came discussed something with Anurag & moved for school with Sameer….Anurag came close to Daya , who was totally silent but tears were still present in his eyes….

Anurag—Daya….

Daya(crying) —dad….

Daya hugged him & again started crying , Anurag trying to make him relax & caressing his hair softly….

Anurag—sab theek hai Daya….

Daya (crying) —Dad , dekhye na , meri vajah se Abhi ko kya ho gaya ….vo theek ho jayega na Dad…boliye na Dad…

Anurag (softly) —Daya , thumari vajah se , kuch nahi hua hai beta….aur Abhijeet bhi , bilkul theek ho jayega kuch nahi hoga usse….

Daya—mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai Dad….

Anurag—darne ki koi baat nahi hai Daya….abhi thodi der mei Abhijeet ko hosh jayega…. aur phir tum uss se mil lena….dekhna vo bilkul theek hoga….

Daya—lekin Doctor uncle kah rahe thee , Abhi ki condition serious hai…

Anurag—beta vo tou issliye … kyuki vo Abhijeet ke regular doctor nahi hai…issliye unhe treatment mei thodi problem ho rahi hai …..lekin hum bahut jald vapas jayega , phir sab kuch theek hoga…

Daya - Dad hum kab vapas jayenge….

Anurag—shyad kal hi hame vapas jana pade….

Daya hugged him more tightly & doing pray for his Bhai….

After some time doctor informed them about Abhijeet's consciousness ….

Doctor—dekhye aap plz khyal rakhyega , ki patient ko jyada stress na ho aur jyada der tak baat mat kijiyega , Abhijeet ko rest ki zarrorat hai..aur koshish karna ki vo kush rahe….

Anurag—hum dhyan rakhenge doctor….

Doctor left after giving a smiling nod to them & Daya hurriedly entered in room & found Abhijeet was looking towards him with a weak smile….Daya came close to him & sat on his bed , Anurag too joined them & felt happy on seeing Abhijeet's open eyes….

Abhijeet(weak tone)—kya baat hai …..lagta hai ye Chota Panda apne Bhai se naraj hai….

Daya(angry tone)—ab jab tumne kaam hi aisa kiya hai , tou Mai kush kaise ho sakta hu…

Anurag—Daya , usse theek tou ho jane do…. baad mei jitna ladna hai lad lena….(looked at Abhijeet)…kaise ho Abhijeet….mera sher theek hai na….

Abhijeet—Mai theek hu Chachu….

Daya(angry)—agar tum theek ho tou yaha kya kar rahe ho…..jante ho hum kitna dar gaye thee….thume kya pata , thume koi farak thode hi padta hai….tumne hi mujhse kaha thaa , Daya mere liyae Trophy se jyada zarrori mera Bhai hai aur aaj khud ki kahi hui baat bhi bhool gaye…..kisne kaha thaa thume shooting mei part lene ko….Abhi mere liye bhi kisi Trophy ya reward se jyada kimti mera Bhai hai ….lekin tumne ek baar bhi mere bare mei nahi socha…..bass vahi kiya jo tumne chaha , ek baar bhi hamara khyal nahi kiya…sach Abhi , aaj ye proof ho gaya ki tum mujhse pyar hi nahi karte….. varna kabhi aisa nahi karte….

Abhijeet—Daya meri baat tou sun….dekh Mai tou bass thuje Trophy jitte hue dekhna chahta thaa…..aur Mai kaise tera hard work bekar jane deta…..agar Mai apne Bhai ka sath nahi dunga tou phir kon dega aur vaise bhi , Maine aisa kuch jyada bhi nahi kiya hai aur phir tere liye tou mujhe marna bhi manjoor hai ….

Daya (shout)—Abhiiii….

Anurag (strict) –Abhijeet ye tum kya bole ja rahe ho…..thume Doctor ne rest karne ke liye kaha hai aur jyada baat karne se mana kiya hai…..jo hona thaa ho gaya ….aur Daya ab ye baat yahi finish….Abhijeet vaise tou tum kisi ki baat mante nahi ho par plz meri tumse request hai , apni health ka dhyan rakho aur ab rest karo….ab uss bare mei koi baat nahi hogi…

Abhijeet (sad)—sorry Chachu Mai aap logo ko pareshaan nahi karna chahta thaa …Mai tou bass Daya ko…

Anurag—Abhijeet bass yahi baat hai beta… tum ye samajh hi nahi paa rahe ho ki meri ,Daya ki aur hu sab ki kushi koi trophy ya koi jeet nahi hai, balki hamare apne hai ….tum ho…..hamare liye tum se badhkar koi kushi nahi ….aur jis din tum ye baat samajh jaoge , koi pareshaan nahi hoga….

Abhijeet (serious)—aapko yakeen hai Chachu….kya sirf mere ye samajh lene se sab kuch theek ho jayega…kya mere ye maan lene se , mera Cancer theek ho jayega…

Anurag (shocked)—Abhijeet tum….

Daya (angry)—rahne dijiye Dad….aap bhi kise samjha rahe hai….isse sirf vahi karna hai , jo iska dil kare …isse hum se koi matlab nahi…hamari feelings ki koi kadar nahi….

Abhijeet—Daya Mai tou sirf….

Daya—rahne do Abhi….tum shyad hamare dil ka dard kabhi nahi samjhoge …..agar thumari jagah , mujhe Canser hota , tab shyad thume hamare dard ka ahsaas hota ….

Abhijeet (angry) —Dayaa…..ab agar aur kuch ulta seedha bola na tou….

Daya(angry) —tou kya karoge tum….jab apni bari ayi tab dard hua na…

Abhijeet—dekho Daya , ab bass karo..

Daya—theek kaha tumne , aur vaise bhi tum hamari feelings ko nahi samajh sakte….

Daya stood up & moved out from room , Anurag looked him with disappointment….

Abhijeet—Chachu ye Daya ko kya ho gaya hai …..ye kaisi baate kar raha hai…

Anurag—Abhijeet , vo abhi thoda naraj hai , don't worry thodi der baad normal ho jayega…abhi tum rest karo….. jyada sochne ki zarrorat nahi hai…..theek hai…

Abhijeet felt sad for Daya's behaviour , Anurag made him lay down ….

Anurag—chalo Abhijeet abhi rest karo….

Abhijeet (sad) —Chachu vo daya….

Anurag—Abhijeet maine kaha na….Daya abhi naraj hai ….issliye tum zyada mat socho …ok…

Abhijeet closed his eyes , Anurag caressed his hair….soon Doctor came to check him & Anurag moved out from room and found Daya was sitting on bench with teary eyes…Anurag came close to him and Daya wiped his tears to hide from his father…

Anurag—jab naraj ho nahi sakte tou try hi kyu krte ho…..abhi uss par gussa kar rahe thee , aur ab yaha baith kar ro rah ho…..….

Daya (teary) —tou vo aise baate karta hi kyu hai….kyu baar baar mera dil dukhata hai….kyu usse nahi pata ki uski inn baato se hame kitni takleef hoti hai…

Anurag—vo dara hua hai Daya…..vo hamse pyar karta hai aur issliye usse dar lag raha hai …..hame usse iss dar se bahar nikalna hai…..jo usne aaj kiya vo sirf thume jitane ke liye ….usne apni bimari ko kuch palo ke liye hi sahi , magar hara diya….hame yahi vishvas usse dena hai ki , vo apni will power se iss bimari ko hara sake…..hum sab bhi tou bass yahi chahte hai ki Abhijeet theek ho jaye….hai na….

Daya—l can understand Dad…..lekin usne jo kiya , uski vajah se uski tabiyat kharab ho gayi…Mai bass Abhi ko theek dekhna chahta hu …..mujhe aur kuch nahi chahye….

Anurag—Daya , hum sab hai na….hamara pyar usse kuch nahi hone dega….kuch bhi nahi…

Daya looked his father with hope & hugged him tightly…..on other side , Sameer packed Daya's bag & at night Anurag left Daya at Ajay's house & himself stayed with Abhijeet….

 **Next Morning**

Daya came in hospital & entered in Abhijeet's room & found Anurag was sitting beside him & talking with him , Daya came close to them & looked at Abhijeet, Anurag stood up from his place….

Anurag—aao Daya , tum yaha Abhijeet ke pass baitho , mujhe Doctor Mehta se kuch zarrori baat karni hai…aur ab phir se ladai mat karna Abhijeet ke sath….

Daya felt embarrass & Anurag left after patting his cheeks….Daya sat beside him & Abhijeet started in teasing tone….

Abhijeet (teasing tone) —aaj bhi mujhe datne aaye ho….kal tou Mai sach mei , thumari daat se dar gaya thaa….raat bhar yahi sochta raha , ki mera Chota Panda kitna angry Panda ban gaya hai….

Daya(tough)—tou tum bhi tou aise baate karte ho….jab pata hai Mai nahi rah sakta thumare bina , tou aise harkate kyu karte ho…..tumne bass trophy ke bare mei socha , ek baar bhi ye nahi socha ki agar thume kuch ho gaya , tou thumare Bhai ka kya hoga…..tum bahut jhoothe ho Abhi….kahte ho ki mujhse pyar karte ho , lekin tum jara bhi mujhse pyar nahi karte…..agar karte , tou kabhi itna bada risk nahi lete…kam se kam ek baar mere bare mei tou soch lete….

Abhijeet (lovingly) —bass ek tere bare mei hi tou socha thaa….tu hi tou mere liye sabse special hai Daya….thuje haarte hue kaise dekhta…..Mai tou bass apne Daya ko hamesha kush dekhna chahta hu….

Daya—aur meri asli kushi tum ho Abhi…..tumne hi kaha thaa , ki kisi bhi trophy ya reward se jyada kimti mera Bhai hai ….aur mere liye bhi sabse kimti mera Bhai hi hai….lekin tumne ek baar bhi mere bare mei nahi socha…..Mai zindgi mei kuch bhi haar sakta hu Abhi , lekin thume nahi….koi bhi haar mujhe tod nahi sakti agar tum mere sath ho lekin agar tum mere sath nahi tou sayad harne ke liye Mai zinda hi na rahu….

Abhijeet (strict) —Daya…khabardar …. agar aise koi bat ab tune kahi tou…. (Abhijeet hugged him)…..pata nahi mere pas kitni umar bachi hai , par jitni bhi hai vo bhi thuje lag jaye….ab kabhi aisa mat bolna….Mai sun nahi paunga….

Daya—tou tum bhi mujhse vada karo , tum bhi kabhi aisa kuch nahi sochege aur na hi kahoge…bolo…

Abhijeet—Mai kon sa thujhe chod kar jana chahta hu…. Abhi tou hume sath mei college jana hai , khub sara enjoy karna hai , Mom se chup kar spicy food khana hai , Chachu se chup kar movie dekhne jana hai aur Chachi ke shath milkar , khub sari shopping karni hai….

Daya got separated and looked him with surprise…

Daya—thume itna kuch karna hai aur vo bhi , Badi Maa aur Mom Dad se chupa kar….

Abhijeet (naughty) —tou kya vo log ye sab karne dege aur phir college mei girlfriends bhi tou banani hai..

Daya (naughty tone) —vaise thume iski zarrorat nahi padegi ….already koi thumari girlfriend banne ko ready hai , tou thume itna hard work karne ki koi zarrorat nahi hai…

Abhijeet (teasing tone) —par tere liye tou hard work karna padega na….bcz l know , tu ek girlfriend bhi nahi bana payega…..mere shy Panda ke liye , tou mujhe hi girlfriend search karni padegi…

Daya turned red in shyness & Abhijeet smiled on his little bro innocence…

Abhijeet (while grabbing his palm)—aisa hoga na Daya….

Daya—ha Abhi….hamare dream zarror pure honge…tum dekhna hum sath mei college jayenge….

Suddenly Abhijeet hugged him & Daya felt shiver in his body….

Abhijeet (scared) —Mai marna nahi chahta Daya….mujhe thumare sath college jana hai….khub sara enjoy karna hai….Mai theek ho jaunga na…..?...kabhi kabhi sochta hu , mujhe ye bimari kyu ho gayi…mujhe dar lagta hai Daya , agar mai mar gaya, tou Mom ka kya hoga , Chachu kitna royenge , Chachi aur tum…..mujhe ye sab sochkar bahut dar lagta hai Daya….bolo Daya, aisa kuch nahi hoga na…..Mai nahi marunga na….hai na Daya…

Daya was shocked on his sudden outburst & felt scare in his heart….he didn't want to show but he was too in same scare…..he wanted to ran away from these thoughts but it's really difficult for him , still he tried to gave strength to his bro…

Daya (tightly hugged him to secure his bro from any danger) —aisa kuch nahi hoga Abhi…..Mai thume kuch nahi hone dunga….tum tou meri jaan ho Abhi , mere rahte mere Bhai ko kuch nahi ho sakta…tum dekhna , tum bahut jaldi theek ho jaoge aur phir hum sath mei college jayenge….

Abhijeet nodded in hug and tears came in his eyes , Daya softly got separated from him & made him sit in comfortable position….because he was looking tired…..

Daya—ab tum rest karo aur iss bare mei , kuch mat socho , kyuki kuch galat nahi hoga…..hum sab hai na….aur God ko bhi pata hai , ki tum hamare liye kya ho aur phir tum tou jante ho , mujhe kitna gussa aata hai….God ko thume theek karna hi padega, varna tou….

Abhijeet—varna mera ye Chota sa Panda , God se bhi fight kar lega , hai na….

Daya—bilkul…( Duo smiled , Nurse entered in room to gave him medicine )….chalo Abhi bahut ho gayi baate , ab tum medicine lekar rest karo ,theek hai….

Abhijeet—tu kaha ja raha hai….?

Daya—abhi tum medicine lo , Mai jara Dad se milkar aata hu….ok…

Abhijeet nodded & Nurse gave him medicine, Daya stood up , looked his brother's pale face & moved out….

Daya came in temple situated in hospital , he join his hands & closed his eyes….

Daya (requesting tone) —plz Bhagwan ji…. Mere Bhai ko bilkul theek kar do…..Mai uske bina nahi rah sakta ….aap tou sab ki help karte hai na, plz meri family ki bhi help kijiye aur Mere Abhi ko theek kar dijiye….plz Bhagwan ji plz … bass ek baar mere Bhai ko theek kar dijiye iske baad Mai aapse kuch nahi manuga….kabhi nahi…promise..

Daya opened his eyes & looked at lord Ganesha's murti with pleading eyes…

…

Here Anurag was talking with Deepak on phone….

Deepak—Aurag Maine arrangement kar diya hai , aaj evening mei thumari flight hai , Dr Mehta se meri baat ho gayi hai , aur maine yaha bhi preparation kar li hai , yaha aakar directly Abhijeet ko admit kar denge …..tum jyada pareshan mat hona , theek hai….

Anurag (tense) —pareshani ki tou baat hai Deepak….Dr Mehta ne tou thume bataya hi hoga , Abhijeet ki condition theek nahi hai….uski halat bigad rahi hai…mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha , Bhabi ko tou abhi tak iss bare mei kuch bhi nahi pata…..samajh nahi aa raha unhe kaise batunga….kitne trust se unhone Abhijeet ko yaha beja thaa aur dekho kya ho gaya , Daya bhi bahut disturb hai , Mai tou usko bhi time nahi de pa raha ….pata nahi kya ho raha hai….mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai Deepak…

Deepak—darne se kuch nahi hoga Anurag, you have to be strong….ek baar tum yaha aa jao , ummid hai sab kuch theek hi hoga…aur Bhabi ko abhi kuch mat batana , Abhijeet key yaha aane ke baad hi , unhe iss bare mei batana theek rahega varna vo bahut jyada pareshan ho jayegi….

Anurag—theek hai…..Mai ab rakhta hu , yaha se nikalne ki tyari bhi karni hai ….

Deepak—ok ….see you soon….

Anurag kept his phone in pocket & rushed for looking arrangements…..

Someone entered in Abhijeet's room & stood near him , Abhijeet felt his presense but didn't open his eyes….

Abhijeet—ary Daya , ho gayi Chachu se baat….

Voice—Abhijeet….

Abhijeet recognized the voice & opened his eyes in shocked….

Abhijeet (shocked) —tum….tum yaha kya kar rahe ho…?

Surya—tumse milne aaya thaa….how are you feeling now..?

Abhijeet looked him but gave no reply to him….

Surya—l know you are angry on me….

Abhijeet (tough) —tou kya nahi hona chahye….tumne Daya ke sath jo kiya , uske baad bhi tum ye ummid karte ho , ki Mai tumse naraj bhi na hu….tumne mere Bhai ko takleef di hai , then how can l welcome you…..actually l am really surprised ki tum yaha kya kar rahe ho….

Surya—Abhijeet Mai yaha koi clarification dene nahi aaya hu….maine jo kiya hai , l accept those things ….

Abhijeet- tou tum mante ho ki jo tumne kiya , vo galat thaa & now you feeling guilty for that…

Surya—mujhe apne kiye par koi guilt nahi hai Abhijeet aur Mai yaha thume sorry bolne nahi aaya hu…..maine jo kuch bhi kiya , bass jitney ke liye and you know very well ki everything is fair in love and war….aur maine bass vo war jitney ki koshish ki hai….aur kuch nahi…

Abhijeet—then why did you come here..?

Surya—Abhijeet yaad hai tumne mujhse kha thaa , Mai iss layak nahi ki mera koi Bhai ho….uss time maine socha ki mujhe kisi Bhai ki koi zarrorat nahi ….lekin kal jo kuch bhi hua , its make me to think about it….mujhe kal hi pata chala ki thume Cancer hai aur thumari condition theek nahi …..lekin iske baad bhi tum sirf apne Bhai ke liye khele aur jeet bhi gaye…aur Daya vo sirf thumara dream pura karne ke liye , pair mei chot lagne ke baad bhi usne football match khela…..sach kahu tou mujhe apni jeet par pura yakeen thaa , lekin itni koshisho ke baad bhi tum dono ne mujhe hara diya…meri sari planning bekar ho gayi….Mai ye sab relation aur brotherhood inn sab batto par believe nahi karta , kyuki kabhi aise sache aur honest relation dekhe hi nahi …mere liye ye sab sirf kitabi baate hai ….. lekin tum dono ka pyar, ek dusre ke liye kuch bhi kar gujarna , apne Bhai ki kushi ko hi apna aim bana lena ye sab pahli baar dekha hai …..pahli baar ahsaas hua ki Bhai kya hota hai, Bhai ka pyar kya hota hai …today l am feeling ki kash mera bhi koi Bhai hota….Mai Daya se hamesha dushmani nibhta aaya hu aur iska mujhe koi afsoos bhi nahi hai …..aur tumne bhi , mere sath hone ka natak kiya , khud ko uska Enemy show kiya , sirf apne Bhai ke liye….Mai tum dono ko harana chahta hu aur ye bilkul sach hai ….aur shyad Mai apne aapko kabhi change bhi nahi kar sakta ….lekin kal jo kuch bi hua , vo mere liye unbelievable thaa…..Tum dono ko dekhkar mera bhi dil karta hai , ki kash mera bhi koi Bhai hota ….mere dil se tum dono ke liye dushmani shyad kam na ho lekin aaj Mai thumare brotherhood ki respect karta hu….tum dono ne proof kar diya hai , ki school ke real heroes tum dono hi ho aur sab ye mante bhi hai aur jaha meri importance nahi , vaha Mai nahi rah sakta issliye Mai ye School chod raha hu…mera aur tum dono ke bich ka competition kabhi khatm nahi hoga , agra hum kabhi future mei mile tou Mai tum dono ka Enemy hi rahunga lekin aaj , Mai tum dono ki dil se respect karta hu aur Mai dil se chahta hu , ki Tum Theek ho jao….. kyuki Mai bhi itna talented Enemy khona nahi chahta…..aur phir mere dost ho ya dushman, hone tou standard hi chahye na…..aur tum dono hamesha mere competitor hi rahoge….

Abhijeet—competitor ya Enemy…

Surya—kuch bhi samajh lo , kyuki competitor ho ya Enemy , takkar ka hi hona chahye…..l hope ki hum phir milenge , kyuki hamara competition abhi khatam nahi hua aur mujhe thume ek baar tou harana hai...

Abhijeet smiled & Surya turned to move with…

Surya—apna khyal rakhna….

Surya moved out and found Daya was standing at door ….

Surya—Mai vo…..(Daya interrupted)…

Daya—maine sab sun liya hai , thume repeat karne ki zarrorat nahi …..vaise school kyu chod rahe ho…

Surya—ek jungle mei do Sher nahi rah sakte Daya…..ek ko jana hi hota ho…..aur rahi baat thumari aur Abhijeet ki …tou tum dono ki tou baat hi alag hai…

Daya (smiled) —you are right…kyuki Mai chahe kuch bhi ho , par king tou mera Bhai hi hai….

Surya—Mai janta thaa , tum yahi kahoge….chalo phir kabhi milege…

Daya—lekin Mai , dobara tumse milna nahi chahta ….aaj iss dushmani ki vajah se mere Bhai ki ye halat hai aur Mai aise kisi bhi cheez ko apni life mei nahi aane dunga , jiski vajah se Abhi ko koi bhi khatra ho…..

Surya—Daya hamare chahne ya na chahne se kuch nahi hota , hota vahi hai jo kismet mei hota hai …..mujhe bhi apni jeet ka pura yakeen thaa lekin kya hua ….well agar tum future mei mujhse nahi milna chahte ye thumari choice hai….lekin destiny ko koi change nahi kar sakta…..chalta hu aur Mai dua karunga ki Abhijeet theek ho jaye…..Bye…

Surya went away & Daya was lost in his thoughts ….

Daya—Destiny…..aisa kuch nahi hota…

Daya shook his head & entered in room…..

…

Anurag—Ajay , Mai aaj Abhijeet aur Daya ke sath vapas ja raha hu…tum Sameer ko lekar kal tak vaha pahuch jana , meri car hospital parking mei hai….

Ajay—don't worry Anurag….hum kal tak pauch jayenge….thumari flight kab ki hai….

Anurag—evening mei 5 baje ki hai….

…

A Evening , Anurag , Daya and Abhijeet moved towards their home town from flight ….

After reaching their home town Abhijeet got admitted in hospital & Deepak urgently attend him…

Anurag—Daya , maine driver bula liya hai , tum uske sath ghar chale jao….

Daya—nahi Dad , mujhe Abhi ke sath hi rahna hai…..

Anurag—Daya , ghar par thumari Mom aur Badi Maa pareshan ho rahe honge , tum jao ….Mai yaha Abhijeet ke sath rukta hu….

Daya (sad)—Dad , Abhi ghar kab aayega….

Anurag —pata nahi Daya….par hum hai na uske sath , vo jaldi ghar aayega….phir hame Rome bhi tou jana hai ….

Daya smiled & Anurag patted his cheek…

Anurag—chalo bahar driver wait kar raha hai…

Daya rushed for his home where two souls were eagerly waiting for their both sons…..after half an hour Daya reached at home & entered with sad face, Aabha looked him & rushed towards him…..

Aabha (happy) —ary Daya…..tou aa gaya mera raja beta ….lekin thumari Trophy kaha hai….apni Badi Maa ko nahi dikhao ge….

On hearing her excited voice Neelam came out & felt happy to see her son…

Neelam (happy)—tou mere Daya ne apbe Bhai ka dream pura kar hi diya….lekin vo kaha hai jiske liye tumne ye Trophy jeete hai…..lagta hai thumare Dad ke sath milkar koi plan bana raha hai mera Abhijeet…

Daya was silent & Aabha felt something wrong with him….

Aabha—kya baat hai Daya..Abhi kaha hai, tum teeno tou sath aane wale the na….phir vo dono kaha hai aur tum itna sad kyu ho…..bolo Daya baat kya hai….

Neelam too felt something wrong & asked…

Neelam—Daya, didi kuch puch rahi hai , thumare Dad aur Abhijeet kaha hai….?

Aabha—Daya , Abhi theek hai na….?

Daya looked his Badi Maa & suddenly leaped on her , Aabha was tense & secure her younger son in her soothing shell , Daya started crying & Aabha felt shiver in her body…

Aabha—Abhi kaha hai Daya….vo theek nahi hai na…bolo Daya…

Daya—Badi Maa , Abhi hospital mei hai , uski tabiyat theek nahi hai aur Dad bhi Abhi ke sath hi hai….

Aabha got scared , Daya got separated from her while wiping his tears….

Daya (crying) —Badi Maa , ye sab meri vajah se hua hai….

Aabha & Neelam looked him with shock & Daya explained everything to them …..both ladies were sad & feeling scared for Abhijeet…

Daya—Badi Maa, aap mujhe maaf kar dijiye plz….aap mujhse naraj tou nahi hai naa….

Aabha looked her son & again took him in her soothing shell, tears came in Neelam's eyes & Aabha consoled her son…

Aabha - isme teri koi galati nahi hai Daya aur mere liye mere dono bête bahut kimti hai , tum dono tou meri zindgi ho …kabhi ye mat sochna ki thumare vajah se Abhi ki ye halat hui hai….ye thumari nahi hamari kismet ki galati hai….. ki hum jise pyar karte hai , aaj usse hume iss halat mei dekhna pad raha hai….

Daya ( crying )—Abhi ko kuch nahi hoga….. hai naa Badi Maa….

Aabha was silent , Neelam grabbed her shoulder ….

Neelam—ha Daya , hamare Abhi ko kuch nahi hoga….

After some time Daya slept because his mind was in stress & he badly needed rest , Neelam caressed his hair & kissed on his forehead and left…

…

Aabha—Daya so gaya….

Neelam—ha ….bahut ro raha thaa….

Aabha—ab tak khud ko sambhal raha thaa , par humse apna dard kaisa chipa sakta thaa….

Neelam—jaise hum chupa rahe hai apna dard…(Aabha looked her with teary eyes but controlled on her emotions)….aap hospital ja rahi hai…

Aabha—ha…Anurag vaha akela hai , usne phone kiya thaa , usne jyada kuch kaha nahi , lekin Mai janti hu vo kya soch raha hai….

Neelam—ek minute Didi , Mai bass abi aayi , mujhe bhi aapke sath chalna hai…

Aabha—Neelam iss tarah Daya ko akela chodkar jana theek nahi , vo pareshan ho jayega….

Neelam—didi vo samajh jayega….aur sach kahu tou ab , Mai apne Abhijeet ko dekhe bina nahi rah sakti….Mai bhi aap ke sath chal rahi hu…

Aabha nodded & soon both ladies reushed towards Hospital….

…..

They entered in hospital & found Anurag was busy with Deepak , they marched towards them ….suddenly a tense voice snatched their attention towards her…

Aabha (tense)—Anurag , Abhi kaisa hai…?

Anurag(shocked)—Bhabi ….

Anurag felt guilty & found no words to reply her , Deepak took charge & said…

Deepak—Bhabi , Abhijeet theek hai …aap plz pareshaan na ho…

Aabha—kya Mai uss se mil sakti hu….

Deepak—actually Bhabi ….abhi thodi der pahle hi maine usse injection diya hai , tou vo abhi so raha hai …aap chahe tou uske pass baith sakti hai….

Aabha nodded & rushed inside the room….Deepak left & Neelam came close to Anurag…

Neelam—sab theek ho jayega Anurag….agar aap hi aise karege tou hum sab ka kya hoga…

Aurag (sad)—Neelam , maine Bhabi se vada kiya thaa , Abhijeet ka khyal rakhunga lekin dekho na, kya ho gaya….meri samajh nahi aa raha ki , Mai Bhabi ke samne kaise jau…

Neelam—hum sab jante hai , aap Abhijeet ko kitna pyar karte hai…..jo kuch bhi hua ye sab hamari kismet hai….. isme aapki koi galati nahi hai….aap plz jyada pareshan na ho , Abhijeet bilkul theek ho jayega aur Didi bhi aapse naraj nahi hongi….

Anurag looked towards room & hopeful for good in future ….

Next day , Ajay too reached hospital after dropping Sameer at his house….Ajay directly entered in Deepak's cabin…

Ajay (tense)- kaisa hai Abhijeet…?

Deepak (surprise)—ary Ajay …tu kab aaya…?

Ajay—abhi aaya hu , pahle Sameer ko uske ghar drop kiya uske baad direct yahi aa raha hu….Abhijeet tou theek hai na…

Deepak (tense)—nahi Ajay …..uski halat bigadti ja rahi hai….Mai apni taraf se puri koshish kar raha hu par kabhi kabhi lagta hai , kismet ke samne hum sab majboor hai….mujhe khud samajh nahi aa raha ki , Anurag aur uski family ko kya kahu….aur kitna jhoot bolu….vo abhijeet ko ghar le jana chahte hai lekin Mai unse kaise kahu , ki Mai ab khud harne laga hu….

Ajay kept his hand on his shoulder & trying to support him….

Deepak—mujhe dar thaa ki aisa kuch ho sakta hai ….issliye maine Anurag se kaha , ki vo Abhijeet ko kush rakhe , kyuki shyad kahi na kahi Mai janta thaa , ki hum Abhijeet ko nahi bacha payenge….. maine hamesha Anurag aur uski family ko hope di hai , kyuki Mai janta thaa ki agar unhe jara bhi laga ki Mai unse kuch chupa raha hu tou unhe sambhalna mushkil ho jayega…lekin ab Mai kya karu , meri kuch samajh nahi aa raha…..

Ajay—lekin aapne kaha thaa Abhijeet theek ho sakta hai…

Deepak—Ajay Cancer patient ka theek hona koi badi baat nahi hai , lekin har koi theek nahi hota….abhijeet ke case mai mujhe issi baat ka dar thaa….uski condition kabhi stable hui hi nahi , mujhe lagta thaa ki aise situation zarror aayegi lekin itni jaldi aayegi , iss baat ka andaza nahi thaa mujhe…..

Ajay—aap kuch tou kar sakte honge….

Deepak—Mai jo kuch kar sakta hu , Mai kar raha hu Ajay , lekin ab aane wale samay se mujhe bhi dar lag raha hai….

Voice—iska matlab tumne mujhse jhoot bola….

Ajay & Deepak looked that man & got shocked….

Deepak (shocked)—Anurag …vo…

Anurag entered in room with red eyes which showing his pain & anger in same time…

Anurag—tumne kaha thaa sab theek ho jayega…..hum Abhijeet ko jaldi ghar le jayenge….tumne mujhe jhooti hope di….hamesha bahlate rahe mujhe….kahte the , Anurag sab theek ho jayega…kya vo sab jhoot thaa…bolo….tumne mujhse jhoot bola…

Deepak grabbed his palm & said in helpless tone…

Deepak—Anurag maine koi jhoot nahi bola …maine bass vahi kiya , jo ek doctor ko karna chahye…

Anurag jerked his hand & said in teary tone…

Anurag—sach chupana….yahi hai thumara kaam….kyu kaha ki sab theek ho jayega….kyu…?...mujhe aise todne ke liye…kyu mujhe jhootha dilasa dete rahe….kyu…?.

Deepak again grabbed his palm…

Deepak (sad)- nahi Anurag….Mai thuje todna nahi chahta thaa…..yakeen kar , maine kabhi haar nahi mani….hamesha bass yahi koshish ki , Abhijeet theek ho jaye….ha mujhe dar thaa ki shyad Mai usse na bacha saku….. lekin maine uss dar ko kabhi jitney nahi diya…. Abhijeet ko bachana mushkil hai lekin impossible tou nahi…..yahi sochkar Mai…

Anurag (teary)—hamare emotions se khelte rahe…..maine kitni baar tumse janne ki koshish ki …..mujhe hamesha se ek hi dar thaa….lekin tumne mujhe kabhi nahi bataya….kabhi nahi kaha ki...

Deepak—kyuki ek doctor aakhri pal tak ummid nahi chodta….

Anurag (teary)—aakhri pal…..(looking towards Deepak)…ab tum hi batao , Mai Bhabi se kya kahu , jo issi ummid mei hai ki unka beta theek ho jayega….Daya se kya kahu , jo apne Bhai ka ghar par wait kar raha hai…..Neelam se kya kahu aur Mai khud ko kaise samjau….. ki jisse apni jaan se jyada pyar kiya vo (feeling pain to say more) …..Mai mar jaunga Deepak….mar jaunga …

Anuarg sat on his knees & started crying…tears came in Ajay's eyes & he rushed outside , Deepak looked him & then turned towards Anurag who was crying in pain….

Deepak—khud ko sambhalo Anurag….maine kaha na , aakhri pal tak ummid nahi chodni hai…..aur thume strong rahna hai , apne parivar ke liye aur sabse jyada apne bête Daya ke liye….tum aisa karoge tou uska kya hoga….

Anurag hugged him & Deepak tried to console his injured soul…..

…

Abhijeet opened his eyes & found his mother sat beside him…

Abhijeet—Mom….

Aabha (softly)—kaisa hai mera Abhi…

Abhijeet—Mom , Mai ghar kab jaunga….?

Aabha—bahut jald…ab bass jaldi se theek ho jao ….phir hum sabko goomne bhi tou jana hai….thumari vacation jo hai…..

Abhijeet—ha Mom , mujhe ab jaldi se ghar jana hai…Daya ke sath khelna hai , shooting camp join karna hai , Daya ne kaha thaa vo mujhe Football bhi sikhyega…..phir hum dono sath mei school jayege aur school ke baad college...aur Chachu ne kaha thaa , vo mujhe mere birthday par Bike gift karenge…Daya ko tease karne mei bahut maza aayega….jab vo gusse mei ajeeb sa face banata hai na tou ekdum Chotu Panda lagta hai…usse tang karne mei bahut maza aata hai..…..

Aabha —aur phir meri daat khane mei bhi maza aayega….kyu..

Abhijeet—aapki daat ko tou bahut miss karta hu Mom….(Aabha looked him with teary eyes)….Mom , Mai theek ho jaunga na…..

Aabha(teary)—ha Abhi….tum bilkul theek ho jaoge….

Aabha felt unable to stop her tears so rushed outside left Abhijeet confused….Neelam looked her wet eyes & entered in room….

Abhijeet—Chachi Mom kaha chali gayi…?.

Neelam—vo bahar hai….vaise kya baate ho rahi thee , Maa bête ke bich….

Abhijeet—jyada bbat hi nahi ho payi….Mom achanak se bahar chali gayi….Chachi , Daya kaha hai…?...

Neelam- bass thodi der mei aata hi hoga….vo kaha rah sakta hai thumare bina….

Abhijeet—Chachi , aap mujhe apne hatho se bana halwa khilayegi…..bahut dil kar raha hai , aapke hatho se bana khana khane ka…..kitne din se khaya jo nahi….

Tears came in Neelam's eyes but she controlled ….

Neelam—theek hai…Mai doctor se baat karti hu….phir thumare liye , thumara favorite halwa banakar laungi…..Mai janti hu mere bête ko mere hatho ka khana kitna pasand hai….Mai aaj hi doctor se baat karti hu….theek hai…

Abhijeet nodded with smile & Neelam hid her tears in her eyes, soon Daya too joined them & got busy with Abhijeet….Anurag was totally broken and avoid eye contact with his family members because he was scared that his family could see the pain which he hiding in his eyes…

Anurag was sitting beside him & Abhijeet drinking juice with straw…

Abhijeet—ye Daya bhi na….kah raha thaa bass do minute mei aata hu….aur kitni der kar di…

Anurag—vo abhi aata hi hoga….tum apna juice finish karo….

Abhijeet—Chachu aap mujhse naraj hai…?...

Anurag—nahi Abhijeet…..mai tumse nahi , apne aap se naraj hu….

Abhijeet (confuse)—apne aap se….lekin kyu…?

Anurag gave no reply & sat with down head showing himself busy in reading book..

Abhijeet—kahi aap issliye tou naraj nahi ki Mai ab theek nahi ho sakta ….

Anurag looked him with scare & found Abhijeet was already looking towards him….Anurag sat beside him , grabbed his palm & started…

Anurag—aisa kuch nahi hai beta…

Abhijeet- Chachu, aapka dar aapke face se nazar aa raha hai….aapko kya lagta hai , mujhe kuch pata nahi….kya Mai apni halat nahi janta….par plz aap aise sad mat hoye….aapko aise dekhkar mujhe marne se dar lagne lagta hai Chachu….agar aap hi aise karenge tou mera kya hoga…..aap hi tou meri himaat hai…(both of them started crying)….marna tou sabko hai na, aur shyad Dad vaha akele hai , issliye tou God mujhe unke pass bejna chahte hai….shyad Dad ko meri zarrorat hai….

Anurag hugged him tightly & both of them were crying….

Anurag (crying)- aur mera kya…..kya thumara ye Chachu thumare bina rah payega….aur Daya uska kya hoga….iss baar Mai God se bahut naraj hu….aur agar thume kuch ho gaya na Abhijeet , tou Mai bhi God se ladne uske pass chala jaunga….Mai apne bête ke bina nahi rah sakta…..kabhi nahi….

Abhijeet (crying)—Tou phir Daya ka kya hoga Chachu…mere Bhai ka kya hoga….

Both of them were helpless on their places & their tears showing their scare & pain…

….

Day by day his condition became worse & his family was doing everything whatever they could….

Daya was sitting beside Abhijeet, who was looking more tired & weak ….

Daya (strict tone)—aaj tou Mai Deepak uncle se puchkar rahunga ki aakhir tum ghar kab jaoge….kitne din ho gaye hai….hamne kya kya planning ki thee sab bekar…..aur tum jaldi se theek kyu nahi hote….ab bass bahut ho gaya….bahut kar liya aaram , ab jaldi se theek ho jao , varna Mai tumse naraj ho jaunga…

Abhijeet (weak tone)—accha ji….itni himmat hai tujhme , ki tu mujhse naraj ho sake….

Daya—aur nahi tou kya….aur kitna wait karu Mai….

Abhijeet smiled on his Chote and take out something from his pocket & gave it to Daya , which shocked him….

Daya (shocked)—ye mujhe kyu de rahe ho…..ye tou thumara , lucky coin hai na…

Abhijeet—ab se ye tera hai…..jara isse theek se tou dekh….

Daya was confuse but looked that coin keenly & got shocked….

Daya —ye kya…..iska matlab ….

Abhijeet—ha Daya , issi vajah se , Mai aaj tak nahi hara….

Daya (surprise)—Abhi….ye dono side Head wala idea tou kamal ka hai…issliye tumne kabhi , tail choose nahi kiya…kyuki coin ki dono side par head hi hai….issliye tum hamesha jeet jate the….(making angry face)….lekin tumne mujhe kabhi , bataya kyu nahi…?.

Abhijeet (happy)—ye coin mujhe Chachu ne diya thaa….jab Mai chota thaa, tou har baar toss mei haar jata thaa aur games mei mujhe hamesha dousro ke bad turn milta thaa ….ek baar meri last turn aayi aur jab tak mera turn aata , sab bacche apne ghar chale gaye , uss din Mai ghar aakar Chachu ke samne bahut roya , tab Chachu ne mujhe ye coin diya aur kaha ki hamesha Head hi chose karna aur ye coin mujhe kabhi harne nahi dega…..uske bad Mai hamesha jeet jata thaa….aur iss tarah , ye mera lucky coin ban gaya…...aur jab mujhe pata chala , ki iss coin ki dono side Head hai aur Chachu ne sirf mere khushi ke liye , ye mujhe diya thaa tou mujhe realize hua , ki iss duniya mei , apke apno ke pyar se badhkar kuch nahi….aur mere liye Chachu ka ye pyara sa gift , hamesha ke liye mera lucky coin ban gaya….aur aaj se ye tera lucky coin hai….

Daya—nahi abhi….mere pass mera lucky charm hai na….mujhe iss coin ki koi zarrorat nahi….ye tum apne pass rakho….mere liye mere Bhai hi sabse lucky hai…

Abhijeet—Daya zid mat kar , Mai rahu ya na rahu , mera coin tou tere pass rahega…

Daya (angry)—Abhi…tum phir se vahi bakwass karne lage….tum hamesha mere sath rahoge aur yahi sach hai…

Abhijeet—tou maine kab mana kiya…Mai tou hamesha tere sath rahunga….chahe kahi bhi rahu….jab bhi tu mujhe yaad karega , kisi na kisi roop mei tere samne aa jaunga…..Mai apne Daya ko kabhi akela nahi padne dunga….

Daya—Abhi plz….tum abhi rest karo….vaise bhi thume jyada baate karna allow nahi hai….

Daya made him lay down & soon Abhijeet drifted in sleep , grabbing coin in his palm….Daya took that coin & kept back in his pocket….

Daya—Mai thume kahi nahi jane dunga….kahi bhi nahi….

…..

Abhijeet was still in hospital & Deepak was tense for him , he was doing his best but somewhere he had accepted that now time had gone away from their hands…..

…

…

There was a hustle bustle outside the room….Anurag was standing in a corner with scary eyes , Aabha was sitting quietly like statue & Daya was sobbing in Aabha's lap…..who was softly caressing his hair & looking lost ….soon Ajay & his nephew Akshay too joined them..

Ajay—kya hua Anurag…Bhaiya se phone par baat hui , bahut pareshan lag rahe thee….Abhijeet tou thhek hai na…

Anurag (teary)—kal raat se uski tabiyat bahut kharab thee , aaj morning mei achanak se…(and he started crying)….

Ajay consoled him & Akshay moved towards Daya….

Deepak came out from room with down head & all rushed towards him….

Anurag(teary)—Deepak …..Abhijeet kaisa hai….vo theek hai na, bolo….

Deepak (weak tone)—vo hosh mei hai , tum log andar jakar mil lo….

Deepak gave them way to enter & all of them entered in room & found Abhijeet was lying on bed with oxygen mask , who slowly turned his neck towards them & a teary star fell down from corner of his eye…

Aabha sat beside him & softly caressed his face , Daya too sat beside him on stool & grabbed his palm….Anurag was just staring his face & Abhijeet was looking in his eyes…

Daya (teary)—Abhi…..ye kya baat hui , hamne kal kya plan banaya thaa aur dekho tumne meri baat bhi nahi mani….pata hai aaj Mom ne thumare liye special halwa banaya hai….Deepak uncle se puch kar hi banaya hai….chache tou puch lo , thumara bahut dil thaa na halwa khane ka….bolo na Abhi….

Deepak was trying to control his tears so turned his face on other side , Akshay came close to him & asked something from his eyes & Deepak shook his head in no…Akshay looked Daya with teary eyes & kept his hand on his shoulder…

Daya (scared)—Bhaiya ye kuch bol kyu nahi raha hai…..(looked at abhijeet)…kuch tou bolo Abhi….

Abhijeet looked Daya & then his Mother , whose face was totally wet in tears….Abhijeet tried to wipe her tears & Aabha grabbed his palm & burst out….

Aabha(crying)—nahi Abhi…..tum apni Maa ko iss tarah akela chodkar nahi ja sakte…..tumne mujhse promise kiya thaa ki tum mera sapna pura karoge….hamesha mera khyal rakhoge , ek CID officer banoge…..kya tum bhi mujhe apne Dad ki tarah chod kar chale jaoge….thumare bina thumari iss Maa ka khyal kon rakhega Abhi….thumari Maa , thuare bina kaise zinda rah payegi….kiske sahare jiyegi…..

All were crying in that room & Daya was confused on his Badi Maa's sudden outburst….

Daya(crying)—Badi Maa ye aap kya kah rahi hai….(looking towards Abhijeet)….Abhi ko kuch nahi hoga….hai na Abhi….(looked at Deepak)…Deepak uncle aap Badi Maa ko samjhye na….vo ro kyu rahi hai….(looked at Anurag)…Dad aap bhi ro rahe….(Anurag turned his face)….aap tou Badi Maa se kahye, ki Abhi ko kuch nahi hoga….vo bilkul theek ho jayega…..

Daya found no reply from anyone but all were crying in front of him or while hiding their faces….

Daya looked at Abhijeet whose face was also wet in tears…

Daya (looked at Abhijeet) —aur tum kyu ro rahe ho….ye sab thumare liye hi tou ro rahe hai ….itna dard ho raha hai hame rota dekhkar , tou chalo utho iss bed se , aise late hue kyu ho ….jaldi utho , dekho Badi Maa kitna ro rahi hai aur Dad bhi….aur Mai bhi ro raha hu Abhi….tum apne chote Bhai ko rota kaise dekh sakte ho…..kaise…?.

Daya was crying with voice & Anurag came close to Abhijeet…

Anurag (crying)—itna naraj ho gaye apne Chachu se….ki baat tak nahi karoge….

Abhijeet (weak tone)—Cha..Chachu…Daya…Mom ka kh..khya…khyal rakh…rakhna….

Anurag (crying) —aur mera khyal kon rakhega…..kya tum apne Chachu ka khyal nahi rakh sakte….

Anurag again burst in tears & Abhijeet tighten his grip on Daya's palm , Daya looked him…..

Abhijeet (feeling difficulty to speak) —Daya…..ek baar…ga…gale se la..laga le…bass….ek..ek baar….

Daya looked his bro & then Deepak , who came close to Abhijeet & removed his mask , Abhijeet took a deep breath & Aabha lovingly caressed his face , Deepak helped him to sit & Abhijeet hugged Daya …..Neelam entered , grabbing a tiffin filled with halwa but got shocked on seeing the scenario…Abhijeet looked her with smile & Neelam felt scare behind this smile…..

Daya(crying)—Abhi….plz mat jana….

Abhijeet (with difficulty)—Mai hamesha ….tere..sa…sath hu Dayaa….Mom…ka sap….sapna pura ka…

…

Daya felt Abhijeet's body became heavy , he called him …

Daya (scared)—Abhi….Abhiii….

Anurag looked towards them & sat on his knees with thud , tiffin fell down from Neelam's hand & tears roll down from her cheeks….Deepak grabbed Anurag & Daya got separated from Abhijeet & found his close eyes…..Akshay lay down Abhijeet on bed ….

Daya (scared)- ye kuch bolta kyu nahi…..abhi tou mujhse baate kar raha thaa….aise achanak se chup kaise ho gaya….(shaking Abhijeet's body)…kuch bolo Abhi….bolte kyu nahi….

Aabha was looking like statue , Neelam rushed towards her & took her in hug…

Neelam (scared)—didi….kuch tou boliye….plz didi….

Daya(looking towards Anurag)—Dad…aap sab ro kyu rahe hai…..aur abhi se kahiye na mujhse baat kare….ye aisa chupchap kaise rah sakta hai….(looking towards Abhijeet)…..kya thume sunai nahi de raha ki sab kitna ro rahe hai….tum uthte kyu nahi….dekho Abhi ab uth jao, varna Mai tumse baat nahi karunga….thume Football bhi nahi sikhaunga….apne birthday ka cake bhi nahi khilaunga….suna tumne…

Anurag looked his son with tears & hugged him..

Anurag (crying)—vo ab kabhi nahi bolega Daya , thumara Bhai ab kabhi tumse baat nahi karega….vo hum sab se bahut dur chala gaya hai…..vo naraj ho gaya hai humse , ab vo kabhi vapas nahi aayega…vo hame chodkar ja chukka hai Daya….bahut dur ja chukka hai …hamesha hamesha ke liye….

Daya got separated from him & started shouting….

Daya—nahi….vo mujhe chodkar kabhi nahi ja sakta….usne mujhse kaha hai ki , vo hamesha mere sath rahega…hamesha….phir vo mujhse dur kaise ja sakta hai…..ye nahi ho sakta….vo apne Bhai ko chodkar kahi nahi ja sakta….kahi bhi nahi….

Anurag (shout in pain )—vo Mar gay hai Daya….Abhijeet mar chuka hai…..mar chukka hai thumara Bhai…(hiding his face)….mar chukka hai….

Daya was stunned on his father's tone & looking towards Abhijeet's calm face….there was no pain on his face, no scare…then he looked at machine which screen was showing a straight line….some words started echoing in his mind….

 **Mai hamesha tere sath rahunga Daya…..tujhe chodkar kabhi nahi jaunga…mujhe bahut dar lagta hai Daya…Mai theek ho jaunga na…..Mai marna nahi chahta Daya….**

Daya(shouting)- ABHIIIIIIII…

….

Daya fell down on floor , Akshay grabbed him & Anurag was totally lost…

Anurag—Dayaaaaaaaaa….

….

….

….

….

... _." Zindgi ke baad maut , maut ke baad zindgi , ye ek aisa sach hai , jise koi nahi badal sakta…._

 _kabhi- kabhi maut kisi dard ki shurawaat hoti hai aur kabhi- kabhi kisi dard ka ent...par hamne kise chuna hai ,_

 _ye tou hum par hi hai...shurawaat ya ent..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **AFTER FIFTEEN MONTHS :**

A man was working on laptop & his friend was looking him with disappointment….

Deepak—suna hai …aaj se vo college ja raha hai….tum usse wish nahi karoge…..usse thumara intezaar hoga….…

Anurag (sad tone) —ab vo mera wait nahi karta Deepak….Mai baad mei usse wish kar dunga….

Deepak—tum khud uss se dur ja rahe ho…..aaj teen mahine baad , India aaye ho aur ghar jane ke bjay yaha office mei baithe ho….ye jante hue bhi ki aaj thumare bête ka college ka first day hai….uski har choti badi cheez ka khyal rakhte ho….pal pal ki khabar hoti hai thume , par pata nahi tum apna pyar zahir kyu nahi karte…?.

Anurag (sad)—ek par kiya thaa na , kya hua….chal gaya na chodkar ….zindgi se jyada pyar karta thaa Mai usse lekin shyad meri hi nazar lag gayi mere Bete ko…..( closing his teary eyes)….hamesha ke liye chodkar chala gaya mujhe…..ab dar lagta hai Deepak ….kahi mere pyar ki vajah se , vo bhi mujhe chodkar…..

Anurag started crying & Deepak grabbed his hand…

Deepak—aisa nahi hai Anurag…iss dar ko apne dil se nikal do….

Anurag—ab ye dar hi mera naseeb ban gaya hai….apna ek beta kho chukka hu aur dusre ko bhi khone wala thaa….. par shyad uss upar wale ko thoda taras aa gaya mujh par….ab mujhme kuch bhi khone ki himmat nahi hai Deepak….iss baar agar aisa kuch hua tou Mai puri tarah se khatam ho jaunga…issliye apne Bête se dur rahta hu Mai…..uss ghar se dur rahta hu…..vaha aaj bhi mujhe uski aawaj sunai deti hai…..uska vo hasta hua chehra , uski vo zindgi se bari aankhe aur phir achanak se uski vo band aankhe nazar aane lagti hai…..nahi rah pata Mai vaha Deepak…..dar lagta hai mujhe unn yaado se…..meri lakh koshisho ke baad bhi , Mai apne Bete ko nahi bacha paya…..Daya se uska Bhai cheen gaya aur Mai kuch bhi nahi kar paya…..

Deepak—hum apni kismet ko nahi badal sakte Anurag…aur ab iss dar ki vajah se kya tum hamesha apno se dur bhagte rahoge…..aakhir kab tak….

Anurag—pata nahi…..bass ek ummid si hai…jis din mujhe apna purana Daya mil jayega , shyad mere dil se ye dar bhi dur ho jaye….

Deepak – vo din zarror aayega Anurag….

Both friends were hopeful that some day everything would be fine…

...

 **Duo House :**

A lady was standing infront of two photos of her loved ones….one was her husband & other photo was of her son….

Lady—aapka beta aur thumara Bhai , mera bahut khayal rakhta hai…..jante ho Abhi , aaj thumara Bhai college ja raha hai….last year ki tarah 12th mei bhi lst rank aayi hai uski aur ab vo CID officer banne ki preparation kar raha hai….shooting bhi join kar li hai usne….bilkul thumari tarah nishana lagata hai…..tum dekhna, ek din vo mera sapna zarror pura karega…(wiping her tears)…thumari bahut yaad aati hai Beta…kya thume apni Mom ki yaad nahi aati …..ek baar mera Daya Kamyaab ho jaye , phir upar aakar tum dono ki class leni hai mujhe….mujhe akela chodkar jo chale gaye….

Suddenly a sweet voice entered in her ears & she hurriedly wiped her tears…

Aabha (happy tone)—tum kab aaye…?

Daya—jab aap Abhi aur Bade Papa ko yaad karke ro rahi thee….

Aabha—ary nahi….Mai tou unhe bata rahi thee , ki mera Beta aaj se college ja raha hai aur bahut jald training ke liye bhi uska selection ho jayega aur uske baad mera Daya CID officer ban jayega…..mera sapna pura ho jayega….

Daya hugged his Badi Maa & tears came in his eyes….

Daya (teary)—apko malum hai na , Mai Abhi se naraj hu , aapne usse data nahi….

Aabha—mere daatne ki kya zarrorat hai , tu hai na…..mujhe pata hai , roj ladta hai tu apne Bhai se…

Daya (teary)—tou vo mujhe chodkar jo chala gaya…..

Aabha got separated him & wiped his tears…

Aabha—tu hi tou kahta hai , Abhi hamesha tere sath hai….

Daya(fresh tone)—vo tou hai…accha chalta hu, varna first day hi late ho jaunga aur aap tou janti hai , mujhe aisi laparwahi pasand nahi….

Aabha (smiled)—ha mujhe acche se pata hai , mera Beta kitna sincere hai….

Daya smiled & moved out without looking Abhijeet's photo because he was still angry on his bro…..

…..

…..

Neelam—lijiye Coffee pijiye…...

Ajay - thanks Bhabi…..baki sab kaha hai….?

Neelam (sad)—mere alawa , ab iss ghar mei aur koi nazar hi kaha aata hai….Anurag ne office ko hi apna ghar bana liya hai….ghar bahut kam aate hai…last time kab aaye the ab tou yaad bhi nahi…Aabha didi, samaj sewa (social service) mei busy rahti hai , subah jaldi jana aur sham tak hi aati hai aur Daya….vo tou bahut badal gaya hai….studies mei hi busy rahta hai…..mera naughty sa Daya, bahut serious ho gaya hai…last time , Football final match mei hi , Football ko hata lagaya thaa , uske baad se Football ki taraf dekha bhi nahi….ab tou bass ek hi sapna hai….CID officer banna hai….Aabha didi , Abhijeet ko CID Officer banana chahti thee …..lekin Abhijeet ke jane ke baad , ab Daya ne isse apna sapna bana liya hai….aur rahi baat meri …..tou iss ghar ko bhi tou koi chahye…..iss ghar ki ye khamoshi hi shyad , ab meri kismet hai…..

Ajay feeling sad but accepted that bitter truth….

"… _Kabhi kabhi kisi ke chale jane se hamari zindgi badal si jati hai….hum jeete hai , waqut apni raftaar se gujarta rahta hai lekin hum kahi tahar se jate hai….kisi ke chale jane se zindgi rukti nahi , lekin uss dard uss zakhm ke nishan hamare dilo par hamesha hamesha ke liye rah jate hai….jinhe hum chah kar bhi mita nahi paate aur agar mitane ki koshish karte hai tou unn zakhmo se khoon bahne lagta hai….jo hame aur dard mei dubo deta hai….."_

… _._

Daya entered in college & found his best friend was waiting for him….

Sameer—kya baat hai…..ek baar phir se correct time per aaye ho…

Daya—tu tou , mujhse bhi pahle pauch gaya hai….

Sameer—tere sath rahte hue , ab mujhe bhi time se pahle pauchne ki aadat pad chuki hai…

Daya—ye tou acchi baat hai….vaise thuje meri classes ka pata hai…tune tou pahle join kiya thaa na…

Sameer- ha pata hai….vaise tera exam kaisa raha , jiski vajah se tune one month late college join kiya….vaise puchne ki zarrorat tou hai nahi…accha hi raha hoga….Daya ka koi exam accha na ho, aisa ho sakta hai kya…

Daya—theek raha…ab mujhe meri classes dikh de…

Sameer – ary apni classes dekhne se pahle , jara yaha ka Football ground tou dekh….maine tou soch liya hai ….iss baar college level se direct national level tak jana hai….tune kya socha…

Daya(serious)—Sameer , maine thujse kaha thaa na…mere samne Football ki baate mat kiya kar…..mujhe na Football mei interest hai aur na hi kisi aur game mei…..ab kya tu mujhe bateyga , ki meri classes kaha hai ya rahne de , Mai khud hi dekh leta hu…

Sameer—ary ary ruk…..naraj mat ho….chal Mai thuje teri classes dikhta hu na….

Sameer & Daya moving towards their class room suddenly someone stopped them , Daya looked that guy & got stunned….

Voice—lagta hai college mei naye ho…

Daya (shocked)—Abhi…

Boy (confuse)—abhi….kya abhi….junior ho , junior ki tarah behave karo…(looked at Sameer)…ye thumara friend kuch hila hua hai kya….(looked at Daya)…hey…mujhe aise gur kyu rahe ho…?

Sameer—nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai…actually aaj iska first day hai tou issliye….

Suddenly a teacher came there…

Teacher—ye kya ho raha hai…..Abhijeet , kahi tum inhe tang tou nahi kar rahe ho..?….

Daya was totally shocked on hearing his name….

Abhijeet (naughty)—nahi Sir…Mai tou bass ye puch raha thaa ki , agar inhe kabhi koi zarrorat ho then they can ask to me….you know , l am very helpful….

Teacher—l know , how much helpful you are….now you go back in your class….(looking towards Daya & Sameer)….aur tum dono , jao apni class mei jao….

Sameer—yes Sir…

Teacher went away & someone came to Abhijeet….

Raaj—Jeet , tu yaha kya kar raha hai….chal professor Saxena ki class ka time ho gaya hai…late kiya na tou kal ki tarah punishment jhelna padega…

Abhijeet—O God….iss Saxena ka kuch sochna padega….(looked at Daya)….aur tum…apni itni badi badi ankhoo se gurna band bhi karo….ek dum Chote Panda lagte ho….

Abhijeet ran away with his friend & Daya was continuously looking him….

Sameer kept his hand on his shoulder…

Sameer—don't be shocked Daya…..uska chehra Abhijeet se milta hai….aur name bhi same hai….Mai bhi shocked ho gaya thaa….lekin hum tou sach jante hai na….Hamara Abhijeet tou hame chodkar ja chukka hai….vaise ye hamara senior hai aur iska selection CID training ke liye ho chukka hai….yaha sab isse jeet bulate hai….

Daya was silent & took out a coin from his pocket….

Sameer (shocked)—ye tou….

Daya(smiled)—mera lucky charm hai….

After fifteen months , first time Daya smiled & a voice echoed in his ears…

 **Mai tou hamesha tere sath rahunga….chahe kahi bhi rahu….jab bhi tu mujhe yaad karega , kisi na kisi roop mei tere samne aa jaunga…..Mai apne Daya ko kabhi akela nahi padne dunga….**

Sameer looked his happy face & thought….

Abhijeet , ek tum hi ho , jo hame hamara vahi purana Daya vapas de sakte ho aur shyad uski raah khul chuki hai…..pata nahi abhi aur kitna waqut lagega , lekin mujhe yakeen hai , ki ek din sab kuch pahle jaisa ho jayega….

…..

…

 _ **Zindgi aane jane ka naam hai …..koi aata hai , koi jata hai….**_

 _ **Lekin jo rahte hai , hamare dil mei , unka naam sadiyo tak suna jata hai…..**_

 **THE END.**

Take care.


End file.
